


Oportunidad

by Buckhardt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Beta Niall Horan, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 85,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25082683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buckhardt/pseuds/Buckhardt
Summary: Harry es un Alfa de veinticinco años, proviene de la familia Styles, famosa en el mundo del espectáculo por ser diseñadores de alta gama.Louis es un Omega hombre de cuarenta años que no tiene un Alfa. Ex-modelo que quiere recuperar su vida, la oportunidad se le presenta sin saber que el causante de esta es el Alfa que quiere estar con él.Después de toda una vida siendo el Omega renegado, llega un Alfa que revoluciona su vida.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. La celebración

Debido a la noche de pasarela que se celebra año tras año, se organiza una fiesta en conmemoración a todo el equipo de trabajo, para esta celebración se tienen como invitados a varios artistas del medio, tanto modelos como diseñadores entre otros profesionales. Las luces del lugar bailan sobre todas las personas y por sobre toda la ornamentada decoración del afanado salón. La ceremonia de apertura duró solo unos minutos antes de que todos los presentes levantaran sus copas hacia el CEO de la empresa dándole su respeto. 

Uno de los inesperados invitados a la celebración es Louis Tomlinson, quien anteriormente trabajó para la compañía en cuestión. Actualmente sólo era un ex-empleado en el mundo del modelaje y trabajaba de maestro dando clases de música en una escuela primaria (estuvo cinco años estudiando para ello y término su carrera hacía unos meses). No era un miserable, pero no tenía la gran vida que en el lejano pasado poseía. 

En el momento que terminó la ceremonia inicial se encontraba en la mesa de bebidas. En su mano tenía un vaso de cristal con alcohol, lo levantó junto a los demás cuando un hombre con el cabello cubierto de canas con un micrófono terminó de hablar. Había sido invitado junto a otros ex-modelos de diferentes marcas. 

Esa sería su última fiesta con esa clase de gente, él ya no pertenecía a ese ambiente y es por eso que se permitió disfrutar de la celebración por ese último año. 

Su despido se debió a los escándalos, por el circo en el que se había convertido su vida, y no tenía grandes proyectos para el mundo de la moda como para seguir por el camino detrás de las pasarelas o trabajando para un diseñador. Con cuarenta años, pronto cuarenta y uno, Louis es un Omega hombre que tiene un trabajo que no disfruta como quiere, y al igual que muchas personas en el mundo lo debe hacer para sobrevivir, para no vivir en la calle y trabajar con la música es lo mejor que puede hacer, después de todo es lo que siempre le gustó, aunque si de algo está orgulloso es de trabajar por su cuenta, sin que un Alfa lo atosigue y sin depender de otro como siempre ha temido. 

—Hola —saludó una persona al lado de Louis. Él miró hacia donde provino la voz. Sus ojos recorrieron al hombre que llevaba un traje oscuro con detalles más claros de flores, esparcidas por el saco y el pantalón. Él había visto ese traje y estaba seguro que pertenecía a Gucci. Luego, su mirada se posó en el portador de dicho traje. 

Era un Alfa que no llegaba a los treinta años y con unos diez centímetros más que Louis. Él lo miró fijamente, tomando detalles del par de ojos claros color verde que brillaban con las luces del lugar, la mandíbula marcada, labios algo gruesos llamativamente rosado y el cabello oscuro perfectamente cortado y acomodado hacia atrás, parecía tener brillo propio. Louis no pudo negar que era un hombre apuesto, en otros años se lo hubiera llevado a la cama sin dudarlo incluso siendo un desconocido, pero son cosas que quedaron en el pasado y ya no las hace por miedo al qué dirán. 

Louis desde hace varios años está intentando encaminar su vida después de estar en bocas de muchos debido a sus parejas de una noche y el escándalo final con su amante multimillonario. 

—Hola —respondió después de unos segundos en silencio. 

—Soy Harry Styles, es un placer conocerlo señor Tomlinson. —El brazo del Alfa se estiró hacia él. Tenía una mano grande repleta de anillos, uno con una piedra color rojo era el que más sobresalía entre todos los grises de plata. Louis estrechó la palma, la retiró con rapidez al ver que su mano prácticamente quedaba escondida en la ajena, ignorando la estática que le produjo ese encuentro. 

A Louis no le sorprendió que supiera su nombre, pero tenía la curiosidad de saber quién era. 

—Gracias, ¿eres un nuevo modelo? —Harry soltó una risa sincera y enderezó la postura de su cuerpo dándole unos milímetros más de altura. 

—Estoy un poco viejo para empezar mi carrera de modelo, pero no me alejo mucho del rubro. Soy diseñador y el hijo de aquella mujer de allá. —Él señaló a una señora de vestido largo color rosa pálido que reía junto a unos hombres a unos metros de ellos. 

—Claro, eres Styles, qué distraído soy. Tu madre es Anne Styles —dijo mientras bebía de su vaso—. La viuda de Desmosd, trabajé con tu padre. Un buen hombre. 

—Lo sé, y sí, era un buen hombre, y un excelente padre —agregó. 

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Harry. Recordar a su padre no le traía ninguna pena, el hombre de cincuenta y dos años que recordaba Harry era fuerte, cariñoso, trabajador, que amaba lo que hacía y sobre todo era una persona de familia. Y eso es lo que Harry tiene presente, siempre. 

Louis se quedó mirando la sonrisa de Harry. Dos hoyuelos se presentaron a los lados de las mejillas y, si antes creía que era apuesto, ahora tenía una belleza inédita. Louis siempre tuvo debilidad por los pequeños pocitos, en su familia era su padre quien los poseía y él no lo había heredado. Era lo único que lamentaba cuando se trataba de ese hombre. 

—Sus diseños eran una obra maestra y tu madre hace un buen trabajo. Me gusta su estilo. 

—Aunque sé que eres más fan de mi padre que de mi madre. 

—Bueno, ella no hace precisamente prendas para hombres como yo. No es que la ropa de mujer no me guste pero no andaría con vestido en plena avenida, no me quedaría bien. —Louis no miraba a Harry mientras hablaba, su mirada pasaba de un lado a otro sin prestar mucha atención. 

—Yo sí, y me quedan muy bien debo presumir. 

Hubo un silencio donde Louis le sonrió por lo dicho, pensó que era valiente si esa declaración era en serio y después terminó su bebida, dejó el vaso sobre la barra. 

—Bueno Harry, fue un gusto hablar contigo y conocer al hijo de Desmond y Anne, pero ya me retiro. Hoy mi noche termina temprano. 

—Claro. Entonces nos veremos en otra ocasión. —Volvieron a estrechar sus manos y esta vez Louis no pudo ignorar lo que sintió: una corriente placer, indudablemente de energía estática atravesó todo su cuerpo y sintió que su omega se removió transmitiendo duda con una extraña vehemencia como si su sistema nervioso le hubiera dado una descarga sobresaltando su corazón y ahora su omega salía de su estado dormido, estado en el que ha estado durante más de una década. 

Cuando recuperó su mano y el control de su cuerpo se quedó unos segundos estático hasta que reaccionó y se volteó. Louis se estaba yendo cuando Harry vuelve a hablar intentando retener al otro hombre un poco más. 

—Eras mi modelo favorito, siempre te veía en las revistas. Incluso en las pasarelas. 

Louis volteó nuevamente, alzó la ceja y después le sonrió- ¿Quieres un autógrafo? -bromeó mientras se cruzó de brazos mirándolo divertido. Una sensación de orgullo se implantó en él al oírlo decir eso. Se sintió bien por ese instante. 

Harry se acercó hasta Louis tanto que estaba violando el espacio personal y respirando casi sobre él, esto hizo que Louis perdiera la sonrisa. A esa distancia podía sentir el aroma a té con miel y quizás algo dulce como la miel qué desprendía el alfa, un olor inusual para uno. Louis había sufrido un accidente cuando era niño que le provocó una disminución olfativa y ahora debían ser los olores muy fuertes para poder estar consiente que estaban ahí porque el sentido se fue deteriorando con el tiempo. Por suerte, con los años aprendió a diferenciar las tres jerarquías, había veces donde se equivocaba pero nada grave. Los brazos de Louis bajaron para poder empujar al hombre más joven. Estaba a solo unos centímetros de él, invadiendo incluso el espacio que les permite a sus amigos al entrar en confianza. 

—En realidad quiero otra cosa, ¿qué dices? ¿Nos vamos juntos de esta fiesta y nos divertimos, omega? 

Louis, que hace mucho no coqueteaba con nadie ni recibía coqueteos tampoco, no pudo controlar el sonrojo que apareció en sus mejillas como la piedra que decoraba el dedo del alfa pero no estaba feliz con él y enseguida se lo hizo saber. Miró a los ojos de Harry y curvó los labios de una manera altanera. 

—No, lo siento, señor Styles. 

—Oh vamos, no me digas que ahora eres un puritano. 

—Que tenga una buena noche. 

Y así Louis desapareció de la vista de Harry. El hombre de traje oscuro no pensó en un posible rechazo por lo tanto estaba sorprendido. En ese momento se estaba preguntando qué había hecho mal, si tenía entendido que Louis cuando alguien se le acercaba con intenciones sexuales no decía que no. 

Su madre se acercó, le dio un beso en la mejilla con un susurro que apenas pudo oír. 

—Te vi con Tomlinson. 

—Tranquila, mamá. 

—Cariño, su reputación... 

—Sólo hablábamos. 

—Bien, cariño, porque ese hombre tiene en todos sus años de carrera más huellas en la cama que pasarela. 

Harry ya no dijo nada, pasó su brazo por el de su madre y la invitó a bailar, dedicándole unos últimos pensamientos al omega. 

Louis tomó un taxi fuera de la quinta donde estaban festejando. La gente entraba y salía cada minuto y eso solo hacía que él quisiera huir de ahí lo más pronto posible. 

Le era increíble la situación. Al principio lo llamaron 'Señor Tomlinson' y luego pasó a ser 'omega', se resistió a golpearle la cara porque la última vez que hizo algo así terminó en un hospital. No le molestaba la palabra y mucho menos le avergonzaba, pero le ponía furioso que se refieran a él con una jerarquía. 

En la actualidad, con el mundo teniendo una nueva visión de la sociedad, el llamar a las personas desconocidas con las que no se tenía confianza por su jerarquía estaba visto como algo malo, una denigración hacia la persona, se veía y se sentía desagradable. La palabra alfa, beta y omega cuando no se estaba establecido un círculo de relación personal o profesional siempre sería mal vista para el receptor. Quizás Louis nació y creció cuando la jerarquía era más importante que un nombre pero con los años había aprendido que no era sólo eso. Él es Louis Tomlinson, un omega, sí, Louis. No es sólo omega. 

Había sido mala idea ir. Quiso sentirse como hace años atrás, cuando era uno de ellos, pero sólo recibió miradas de gente cotilla que susurraba sin disimulo y el atrevimiento de un chiquillo rico que creía que él seguía en las mismas andanzas de antes, y si así fuera ni siquiera había sido bueno coqueteando como para aceptar la oferta. Aparte, no se llevaría a la cama a un joven que apenas salió de la universidad. No era ni moral ni éticamente correcto, pero eso sólo sería una excusa, ya que él no conoce la moralidad. 

Él entiende que el pasado no se borra, pero ya pasó bastante tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo metido en un inconveniente con sus parejas y las parejas de sus parejas. Pidió una tregua. Porque sí, hace un par de años Louis era más amante que otra cosa. Cuando su carrera empezó a decaer junto a su reconocimiento artístico fue que comenzó la publicidad de él siendo una persona sociable con el género masculino, sea Alfa o Beta. 

Louis no negaba que se había equivocado en todas las acciones y no estaba arrepentido porque vivió las mejores experiencias, pero aún así él deseaba enterrar su pasado para no ser señalado por el resto. Y ahora, estaba feliz con lo que un día fue: un modelo reconocido internacionalmente. No estaba contento con lo que es ahora: un maestro de música frustrado que no tiene donde caerse muerto, sin departamento propio y con un salario que no le permite tener ahorros. 

Soltó un suspiro hacia el vidrio mientras veía las luces de la cuidad. Había sido mala idea aceptar volver donde ya no pertenecía. 

En el momento en que llegó al departamento donde vivía con su mejor amigo, no tenia la energía para nada más que no sea ir directamente a la cama. El edificio (ex casa hogar) era de tres pisos y ellos vivían en el tercero, los dos de abajo eran una bodega y una boutique de ropa, propiedad de su amigo. Empezó su negocio muchos años atrás, casi veinte años. No era grande, pero por unos años le permitió a ambos comprar todo el edificio, más la ayuda de Louis. Aunque Louis cree que su amigo lo ayudaba más a él. Esa noche se durmió sin ningún pensamiento, con la mente tranquila tratando de tener un descanso pleno. 

Mañana volvería a su rutina y jamás volvería al mundo que lo desechó, estaría en paz consigo mismo y su alrededor como siempre debió ser. Si tan sólo supiera que la vida no se la dejaría fácil, porque para llegar a la paz uno tiene atravesar la guerra.


	2. El sol sale para todos

Dos semanas pasaron desde la fiesta, Louis continuó con su vida como si nada hubiera sucedido, siendo indiferente al hecho de que el alfa no se daría por vencido. Tampoco habló con nadie de lo sucedido porque no era algo que lo tuviera demasiada relevancia, para él, aunque el enojo con el alfa continuó hasta el día siguiente. 

En esos momentos Louis estaba sentado, regresó de correr los mismos kilómetros que hacía desde hace varios años y se dio una ducha rápida para luego quedarse tranquilo y cómodo. Era temprano por la mañana y estaba con su mejor amigo y compañero de vivienda, Niall Horan, quien estaba preparando el desayuno. Los dos estaban en silencio, uno concentrado en el alimento que preparaba y el otro leyendo el periódico de la cuidad de manera online. 

—Louis, me olvide de preguntarte por el otro día que llegaste temprano, ¿qué pasó? Estaba con Josh y te escuchamos llegar —dijo el hombre dando vuelta a un panqueque. Estas semanas no había visto muchas veces a su amigo, la razón principal era que el sujeto vivía más con su novio que con él. Louis llegaba a su casa después de las cinco porque el viaje era muy largo, y Niall hasta las ocho trabajaba en la boutique, y de ahí se iba con Josh. No se veían casi nunca. 

Niall es un beta de ojos azules, cabello rubio no natural y con barbilla partida que le daba un buen aspecto. Es un hombre apuesto y es su mejor amigo desde los siete años. Aunque Louis sea un año mayor, era con él que había hecho las mayores locuras en su vida de las que no se arrepentía, y que si pudiera las volvería a hacer. Louis sin dudarlo diría que Niall era ese amigo que lo defendería a muerte y viceversa. 

—Fue una mala noche. 

Niall se giró después de apagar el fuego, con la espátula en la mano y lo señaló con ella. —Te dije que no era buena idea, pero nunca escuchas. —El hombre no era adivino, claro que no, pero era evidente para él que después de cinco años Louis no se sentiría cómodo con esas personas donde ya no se encontraba integrado. 

—Lo sé. —Louis solo rodó los ojos. Conocía a Niall y si no le daba la razón cuando sabía que la tenía podía ponerse insoportable, comparable con la miel que ahora se pegaba en los panqueques y se volvía empalagosa casi intolerable como los comentarios que saldrían de su amigo si se enteraba que había sucedido la noche de celebración. 

—¿Ya abriste abajo? —preguntó para hacer un cambio de tema. Niall echó lo último de miel en el panqueque, creó una torre para él mismo y otra para Louis, luego los colocó en la barra que los separaba. Las tazas ya estaban apoyadas en la mesada pero sin el contenido, entonces Louis fue hasta la estufa donde el agua estaba hirviendo y sacó de ahí la pava para calentar las tazas. Después de hacerlo sirvió el té en ambos recipientes, el de Niall con leche. 

—No, pero termino el desayuno y bajo. Hoy es sábado, así que sólo abriré hasta el mediodía. 

Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro en el pasaplatos. Louis le pasaba mermelada a unos de las creaciones de Niall mientras su amigo ya había comenzado a comer. Estuvieron en silencio una vez más, ambos mirando un punto fijo, solamente concentrados en comer. 

Louis era el encargado de lavar las cosas cuando Niall cocinaba, no era una obligación para ninguno pero sí una costumbre. 

—Hoy vendrá Rachel para sus clases de piano. 

—Perfecto, no los molestare porque saldré apenas cierre. 

—Bien, nos vemos. Suerte —deseó, Niall le sonrió antes de abrir la puerta e irse bajando por las escaleras hacia el negocio. 

Louis después de lavar pasó parte de la mañana buscando ropa sucia en el cuarto de su compañero y el suyo. En el de Niall no encontró nada que pareciera estar sucio, eso quería decir que su amigo había dejado todo en la canasta. Metió todo lo que pudo en el lavarropas y dejó que la tecnología hiciera su magia. 

Más tarde esa misma mañana, se colocó frente a la mesa con muchas hojas esparcidas y se acomodó sus lentes de lectura, los usaba cuando debía corregir para no cansar la vista, aunque también debía usarlos cuando estaba con el celular o la computadora. Eran doscientas hojas de evaluaciones y sabía que ese día no terminaría con todas, así que al día siguiente seguiría. Se agarraba la cabeza con desesperación cuando veía errores de temas que explicó hasta el cansancio. Había evaluaciones que eran para enmarcar y otras donde lo único que estaba bien era el nombre del alumno. No entendía si él era un mal maestro porque los niños no entendían o solamente no le prestaban atención. Debía hablar con ellos para ver cuál era el problema. Le gustaba su trabajo, no tanto como el anterior, pero sí le gustaba, aunque le estresaban los niños cuando pasaban mucho tiempo gritando, exámenes que corregir, los vagos intentos de entender la letra descuidada de los alumnos, la terrible comida de la sala de maestro donde la nevera se había descompuesto, las asambleas y proyectos escolares o padres enojados cuando desaprueba un alumno y siempre llegaban para decir algo como que era solo una materia secundaria sin importancia como las ciencias y las matemáticas, así que estaba obligado a aprobar a los niños. Louis se topaba con eso cada final de ciclo. 

Para tomarse un respiro antes de querer desechar todos los papeles a la basura decidió recalentar la comida que Niall había preparado la noche anterior, era fideos con salsa boloñesa y carne de res. Louis no había comido anoche porque estaba muy cansando y apenas llegó a la casa se tiró en la cama, durmiendo hasta la mañana siguiente. Metió todo en el microondas, y mientras la comida se calentaba él hacía lugar en la mesa, dejando las evaluaciones en una de las esquinas. Pasado el mediodía, con Niall regresando a buscar un poco de ropa y él terminando de corregir la evaluación número treinta y dos, sonó el timbre. 

Niall, que estaba yéndose, dijo que él abriría la puerta, él le agradeció y minutos después una cabellera rubia entró en su hogar. 

—Buen día, profesor. 

—Buen día, Rachel. 

Rachel McLuhan es una niña omega de trece años, rubia, de ojos avellanas, con unos padres que le pagaban muy bien a Louis solo por querer hacer feliz a su hija ya que estaban atravesando un divorcio. Y quizás él haya subido la tarifa un poco al enterarse que eran los dueños de una sucursal de bancos. 

—Hice toda la tarea y estuve practicando mi voz en casa. 

—Muy bien, Rachel, siéntate por favor y permíteme las hojas. 

—Claro. —Ella se sentó en una de las sillas y de su mochila sacó una carpeta, le quitó unas hojas que eran la tarea y se lo entregó a Louis. Él los miro durante unos segundos, al parecer estaba todo bien, pero luego le echaría más atención. —¡Estoy emocionada! 

—¡Yo igual!, ¿quieres agua antes de empezar? 

—No, profesor. Muchas gracias. 

—Tengo unas galletas de la panadería para más tarde, si quieres. —Louis le sonrió mientras dejaba los papeles a un lado en la mesa. Le indicó a la niña que fuera hacia el piano que estaba a un lado de la ventana. Era uno negro de cola, que había comprado hace muchos años cuando todavía trabajaba de modelo, lo consiguió juntando cada centavo de sobra en su sueldo y el instrumento es lo único que quedó de su antigua vida. 

Ella se acomodó en el medio con el banquillo, enderezó la espalda mientras Louis la observa. Ella tiene la mala costumbre de estar encorvada, pero Louis estaba ayudándole a superar eso. No quería que la niña tuviera una joroba a los veinticinco años como a veces ve en algunas personas. Él le tiene cariño a Rachel, con los problemas de todo adolescente más el divorcio de sus padres, aun así era una niña alegre y le gustaba la música, según lo dicho por ella su sueño era ser cantante. Louis le dio esperanza porque sabía que ella podía, solo necesitaba pulir a ese diamante. 

—Muy bien, comienza con lo de la clase anterior. 

Y así pasaron las horas, entre partituras, acordes y masitas rellenas de dulce. 

Rachel se reía mientras Louis corregía su tarea y llenaba su boca con una galleta. 

—Papá creyó que me quería teñir el pelo, cuando llegué y me vio con el pelo corto me dijo: ¿Era eso? Para eso te lo hacía yo. 

Él se río con ella, pese a que los padres de la niña no se llevaban bien sabían respetar que los hijos no deben elegir un bando y pese a que Rachel eligiera vivir con su madre, su padre, según ella, era la persona que más admiraba. Louis podía comprender esa adoración hacia una persona, él la sintió hace muchos años atrás, cuando era joven y todavía tenía una familia. Con una sonrisa le dijo: —Él te hubiera dejado pelada. 

—Lo sé, por suerte creía que me iba a teñir, sino ahora estaría usando una peluca. 

—Un brindis de chocolate por los malentendidos. 

Ellos chocaron sus tasas para después tomar de ellas. Cuando las clases terminaban temprano o el chofer se retrasaba tomaban o comían algo. A Louis no le molestaba y a veces hasta Niall los acompañaba. 

Diez minutos después de una pequeña charla sobre la materia en la que ella tenía problemas en la escuela, él término de corregir. 

—Todo muy bien, ya no me necesitas. 

—Eso no es cierto. 

—Lo sé, sólo bromeaba, me vas a tener que aguantar hasta que estés frente a un escenario con muchos fans y me llegue por correo una entrada V.I.P de tu parte. 

—Trato hecho, profesor. 

El timbre de la casa sonó y ella agarró su mochila para meter varias masitas con las hojas que corrigió su profesor. Louis no dijo nada después de todo tampoco era muy fan de las harinas, así que la niña podía llevárselas con tranquilidad. 

—Ya vinieron por mí. 

—Déjame acompañarte hasta abajo. 

Llegaron a la puerta y frente a esta los esperaba un auto negro con el chofer frente al volante. Rachel saludó a Louis en la mejilla y luego se subió al auto. Cuando Louis regresó arriba, escuchó que su celular sonaba sin descanso. Mientras atendía recordó que había dejado la ropa lavándose hace varias horas y que probablemente ya estuvieran secas dentro del tambor. Caminó hasta la lavandería con el celular apoyado en la oreja. 

—Buenas tardes, ¿hablo con el señor Tomlinson? 

—Así es, ¿es de una compañía de celular? 

—No, señor, llamo de la empresa Adidas. 

Louis quedó con un bóxer en la mano, congelado. Sin palabras, solo había silencio, hasta que recuperó el habla. 

—Oh... Lo siento, es que me llaman todos los días diciendo que tienen mejor cobertura y planes. ¿Es por trabajo? —La persona al otro lado de la línea le contestó que prefería hablar personalmente con él para explicarle de que se trataba, pero básicamente sí, le respondió que era por un empleo y que lo quería ver a las siete de la tarde. —Sí, sí claro. Por supuesto. —Una sonrisa se marcaba en su rostro. 

—Esta tarde en Avenida Ross al 758, a las siete. Pregunte por Amalia Peckler. 

Después de las despedidas la comunicación se cortó. Louis repitió la dirección en su mente hasta que la anoto con un plumón que su única utilidad en esa sala de lavandería era para escribir los tachos de limpieza que cada dos o tres meses les traía un mayorista. Escribió la dirección sobre una las botellas que decía: lejía. 

Era muy extraño que pasara eso, que alguna empresa lo llame. Ya ninguna marca lo llamaba, no después que su reputación creó una mancha en su trabajo. Aunque hace unos meses, antes de comenzar a dar clases en la escuela, estuvo entregando su ficha en varios lugares incluso en agencias de modelos, pero nunca lo llamaron, y ahora estaba recibiendo esta llamada completamente extraña que no podía rechazar y dudar de su autenticidad. Él sabe que recuerda haber dicho no volver a ese mundo, pero ahora parecía que una nueva oportunidad estaba en la puerta y no iba a desaprovecharla. 

Tal vez, y sólo tal vez su suerte estaba cambiando. 

Miró la hora en su teléfono, aún tenía una hora con quince minutos. En tiempo récord colgó la ropa en la azotea del edificio, aunque para nada servía porque el sol se iría en media hora y la ropa quedaría toda la noche a la intemperie y mañana estaría húmeda y con olor, pero no tenía otra opción más que dejarla colgada. 

Al volver él tomó la lavandina y anotó la dirección en el celular. 

Louis llegó a la dirección donde se encontraba un edificio de quince pisos contados desde afuera. Entró, su corazón golpeaba su caja torácica como el trote de un caballo en campo abierto, las manos le temblaban ligeramente, aun así intentaba no demostrar su miedo. El lugar estaba repleto de fotografías de modelos con ropa deportiva y en el medio una recepcionista que estaba mirando y tecleando en el ordenador. No llegaba a percibir ningún olor en ella cuando se acercó, así que eso le hizo pensar que la mujer era una beta. 

—Buenas tardes, señorita, estoy aquí porque fui llamado por Amalia Peckler, tengo una cita a las siete. 

—Buenas tardes, por el ascensor hasta el piso nueve. Ahí se encontrará con su secretaria. Que le vaya bien. 

Ella le dio una mirada con una sonrisa y luego volvió su atención a la pantalla hasta que sonó el teléfono y empujando la silla llegó hasta el otro extremo para levantar el tubo. Louis la dejó sola a los instantes sin detenerse hasta el ascensor. Una mujer omega de cabellera negra y piel oscura estaba detrás del escritorio en el piso siete. Louis se acercó con una pequeña sonrisa y esperó a que ella se desocupara. 

—Buenas tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? —dijo ella una vez terminado de colgar el teléfono a su lado. 

—Soy Louis Tomlinson, tengo una cita a las siete con la señora Peckler. 

Ella volvió a tomar el aparato y se lo llevo a la oreja marcando dos números. 

—Tengo al señor Tomlinson... Sí, está bien... —Ella colgó después de eso, miró a Louis con una sonrisa. 

—Lo espera en su oficina, es por aquel pasillo, la única puerta a tu izquierda. 

—Gracias. 

Y así Louis se fue acercando hasta la superficie de madera clara, con los mismos nervios de su primera vez al ser llamado por una empresa de esa élite y aún no podía creerlo. Tocó la puerta con la mano algo temblorosa y una voz le dio el permiso de entrar. 

Lo recibió una señora de unos cuarenta años, cabello rubio y ojos claros de color celestes. Gritaba Alfa por todos lados y Louis se aguantó el fruncir la nariz porque su olor estaba impregnado en toda la oficina, no era muy fan del olor a cítricos. Ella le estrechó la mano mientras lo guiaba al escritorio, él se sentó al mismo tiempo que ella. 

Después de una charla de casi dos horas junto a un abogado detallando papeles y viendo los pros y los contras que tendría Louis, todo había quedado más que claro entre ellos y las tres personas estaban con su mejor sonrisa. 

Louis se levantó del asiento estrechando la mano de la mujer y el hombre. Ella luego le entregó unas hojas con un folio. 

—Bienvenido a Adidas, señor Tomlinson. 

—Nuevamente muchas gracias. 

—Recuerde todo lo que hablamos, empezará en dos semanas. Buena suerte. 

Ella lo acompañó a la puerta y luego se despidieron con formalidad. 

Los nervios de Louis habían desaparecido y en su lugar había brotado la felicidad. 

Tenía trabajo, un trabajo como él deseaba después de años. Tenía tanta euforia que lloraría de felicidad si no estuviera en un lugar público. Caminó hasta la parada del autobús con el folio en su mano izquierda, era la copia del contrato. Él había leído con detenimiento y estaba de acuerdo con todo, en especial con la paga. El único requisito que habían puesto era que bajara un par de kilos, los estipulados en el contrato, pero eso para él no sería problema porque sólo había aumentado unos cuatro kilos en todos esos años y esperaba bajarlos con trabajo duro. 

Soltó un suspiro en el vidrio del autobús cuando se dio cuenta que ya no podría comer galletitas de grasa ni degustar las comidas de Niall. Viviría de yogures otra vez, pero valdría la pena por el trabajo. 

Según tenía entendido lo habían contratado porque necesitan desfilar la ropa en gente mayor. Estaba viejo y necesitaban a alguien así, eso quisieron decir, pero no le molestó porque tenían razón. Él no era precisamente joven, ya pronto pasaría los cuarenta y lo que le daban era una oportunidad de oro, que sin dudarlo aceptó. Daría todo de él para que le vaya bien en esas semanas de contrato, lo único que lamentaba era tener que dejar la escuela porque él adoraba a sus alumnos. 

Quizás se estaba precipitando, pero al fin su vida empezaba a tener sentido de nuevo. 

Llegó al edificio donde vivía con Niall, subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta. En el sillón se encontraba toda la ropa que él había subido al techo y en una silla estaba su amigo colgando un cable a un lado de la ventana, cerca del piano. 

Louis dejó el contrato y las llaves en un mueble para acercarse a su amigo con las manos vacías. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo? 

—Hago un colgante para ropa, porque tengo un compañero de piso que rompió el que teníamos en el lavadero 

—La soga estaba vieja. 

—¿Y el concreto también estaba viejo? 

Louis no contestó, solo le sacó el dedo del medio y Niall le devolvió el gesto. Este último saltó de la silla para mirar el cable desde lejos. 

—Creo que ya está. 

—Está casi sobre mi piano. 

—Casi sobre él. Tranquilo que no le pasará nada, además la ropa ya no escurre agua. 

—¿Por qué la sacaste de arriba? —preguntó Louis mientras se dirigía a la cocina para buscar una cajita de chocolatada que había deseado desde temprano. 

—Va a llover. Trae... —Niall no terminó de hablar cuando tuvo que casi correr para agarrar la botella negra que venía volando delante de Louis, había tomado una cerveza para su amigo. 

—Sólo me adelanté. 

—¿Y si no la atrapaba? 

—Limpiabas. 

Niall destapó la botella con el quita tapas que se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre: la mesa donde Louis dejó sus cosas anteriormente. 

Se llevó la botella a los labios mientras leía de reojo el papel en el folio. 

—Suertudo hijo de puta, ¿es lo que creo que es? —Louis asintió mientras dejaba la cajita vacía en la mesa y empezaba a colgar la ropa en el tendedero improvisado de Niall. 

—Ropa, calzado y rostro, publicidad televisiva —contestó con una sonrisa—, tenemos que comprar el que se abre y se cierra, un tender plegable. No creo que salga muy caro —murmuro Louis aun bebiendo de a sorbos. 

—Adidas, enano piojoso ¡deja eso y explícame esto! —Niall había dejado la cerveza y sostenía el contrato, sus ojos se abrieron en su mayor magnitud con los labios curvados hacia arriba, difícil de ocultar. A Louis le dio miedo la expresión. 

—¡Hace mucho que no tengo piojos!, ahora los padres están obligados a despiojar a todos los niños. 

—¿Y los padres lo permiten? De todas formas es un asco, no vas a dormir en mi cama nunca. 

—No seas exagerado, ya no tengo y tú tampoco, créeme que no te dejan en paz cuando los tienes. 

—Oye, no me cambies el tema —Niall comenzó a rascarse la cabeza y Louis se reía. 

—¿Quieres que te revisé la cabeza? —Entonces Niall dejó de rascarse y tenía algo atrapado entre sus dedos. 

—Oh diablos, creo que es un piojo. 

Louis rodó los ojos mientras se acercaba a su amigo, extendió su mano. —Ponlo aquí. —Niall dejó la caer lo que tenía. 

—Es tierra Niall, ve a bañarte —Louis se acercó y empezó a revisarle la cabeza a su amigo. —Carajo hermano, ¿dónde te revolcaste? Tienes la cabeza llena de tierra. 

—El baño parece buena idea. Sí, luego me cuentas lo de Adidas. 

Más rápido que un relámpago, Niall desapareció de la vista de Louis. Este negó divertido con la cabeza. —Es todo un personaje. 

Tomó el contrato y se sentó en el sofá estirando las piernas sobre una mesita ratona de madera que tenía rota una de las puntas. Leía de nuevo aquello que firmó y sin dudas no se arrepiente de haber puesto su firma en esas hojas. 

Le había costado tres meses de práctica sin paga trabajar en la escuela primaria y preparatoria, porque nadie contrataba un omega sin lazo con su edad. Es completamente diferente un omega de veintitrés años sin una familia y establecido recién salido de la universidad a uno de cuarenta. Empezando por el hecho de que a su edad debería tener pareja e hijos y en cambio los jóvenes aún pueden seguir en la búsqueda de ambos. La mayoría de los omegas tienen hijos entre los diecisiete y veintiséis años, la etapa más fértil porque a su edad, los cuarenta, es la etapa donde el calor de un celo mengua y los instintos se pierden. Por eso, para los veinticinco, un omega ya debe tener una pareja establecida para mantener no sólo feliz a su alfa, sino al omega, al animal interior que vive de instintos irracionales que provoca conductas no bien vistas para Louis, por eso él nunca estuvo en la misma dirección que su omega, nunca lo obedeció como debía y eso lo había llevado a donde está ahora, sea bueno o malo. 

Louis después de años se dio cuenta que es un omega que no tenía futuro con una pareja, lo intento varias veces y ninguna funcionó. Se rindió a medio camino y desde entonces no piensa pertenecer a nadie, ni a nada; y nadie quiere reclamarlo como su omega de todas formas, así que estar solo es su única opción. Su manera de expresarse porque odiaba que alguien quiera someterlo aunque sea en lo más mínimo lo llevó a perder trabajos, a ganar golpes y una vez a terminar en el hospital por no cerrar la boca cuando debía. Pero aun así él está orgulloso de quién es. 

La mayor relación de Louis fue de seis años, y aún su corazón, y especialmente su ego, estaba algo resentido ante el hecho de que el Alfa se deshiciera de él como si fuera un costal de basura; como si no valiera nada. Él vivió esa relación esperando que las promesas de su amante se cumplieran y nunca lo hicieron. 

Desperdició seis años de su vida en él para nada, estaba completamente arrepentido. 

Sus relaciones sentimentales habían sido un asco y quizás estuvo deprimido mucho tiempo por eso pero esa etapa estaba superada y él era un omega sin pareja, nada difícil de creer según el Internet. Él había buscado hace unos años si era normal el ser un omega viejo y no tener pareja, la mayoría de las páginas habían dado un no rotundo, pero hubo una que explicaba que había personas que no estaban destinadas a nadie porque no habían venido a este mundo para enamorarse, casarse, tener hijos y morir. La página decía que quizás él sea un Omega que vino al mundo para cambiar la vida de alguien, para acompañar, para enseñar, para muchas cosas más, pero tener una familia propia no estaba en la lista. Louis tenía toda la creencia en ese artículo positivo para no sentirse miserable. 

Escuchar a Niall a su lado hizo que se detuviera su mente. 

—¿Vas a decirme por qué tenías tierra en tu cabeza? 

—Hice yoga en el jardín de Josh. 

Louis lo miró alzando ambas cejas y mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida. 

—Ahora le dicen yoga. —Su amigo se encogió de hombro sonriendo, y tomó el contrato de Louis. 

Lo leyó por varios minutos. —Bien, esto merece otro último trago de Nesquik. 

—Qué buena idea, Niall, prepárame uno porque ya no tengo cajas. 

—¿Soy tu criada acaso? Levántate y hazlo tú. 

—No tengo ganas. 

Ambos se quedaron sentados hasta que comenzaron a caminar hacia la cocina empujándose un poco al entrar por la puerta. 

—Yo lo hago. 

—No. 

—Déjame a mí, Niall. Es mi contrato. 

Mientras discutían iban buscando las cosas y pasándoselas uno a otro. Niall puso a calentar la leche mientras Louis le tiraba el chocolate arriba y lo revolvía. 

—Felicidades por el nuevo empleo. 

—Gracias, Ni. Lo mejor será volver a las sesiones de fotos. 

—Sólo espero que te vaya bien, no importa como sea Louis, llevas años sin modelar y la gente siempre es... agresiva verbalmente contigo. 

—No te preocupes, amigo, todo estará bien. Siento que este será el pináculo de mi carrera. 

—Solo me preocupo por tu salud mental. 

—Y te lo agradezco, Ni. Juro que estaré bien. En cuanto pasen cosas malas lo dejo. 

—No se trata de eso, se trata de que no quiero ver a mi amigo llegar llorando todas las noches sin probar bocado, o llegar solo para tomar alcohol o directamente alcoholizado. 

—Eso ya no pasará, y si pasa me envías con tu novio. 

—Él no puede tener pacientes conocidos, Louis. 

—Un colega de él —le dijo guiñando un ojo y sacando la leche del fuego. 

La conversación quedó ahí aquella noche y después del chocolate caliente y un par de palabras más pidieron una pizza sin remordimientos. 

Louis se fue a dormir feliz esa noche. La lluvia lo acompañó en todo momento, golpeando su ventana y haciendo que sus sueños sean más placenteros. 

Esa noche soñó que caminaba por la pasarela y al final de esta un hombre de traje floreado lo estaba esperando y lo miraba con el brillo juvenil que él perdió. Siempre deseó que alguien lo mirara así; con cariño, felicidad, orgulloso y sobre todo, con amor. Él se acercaba y el alfa lo tomaba por la cintura, entonces todo a su alrededor se oscurece y solo quedaban ellos dos iluminados haciendo un vals en medio de una pista. El alfa llevaba un traje blanco y el omega lo acompañaba con el mismo color, un beso entre ambos daría por finalizado el sueño que Louis a la mañana siguiente no recordaría.


	3. Sorpresa

Día martes, el tercer día de la semana, el segundo de trabajo; a Louis le gustaban los martes porque era el único día donde tenía más tiempo para él (los domingos los usaba para preparar las clases). Ahora estaba por finalizar la primera clase de tres horas con los niños de quinto grado, para ese momento ya nadie prestaba atención a sus instrumentos y el sonido irritante de una nota mal mantenida era normal. 

La campana sonó y todos con rapidez guardaron los instrumentos en las fundas, Louis solo dejó su guitarra apoyada en la pared porque en unos minutos llegarían los niños de cuarto grado. Todos se despidieron y Louis les recordó que debían hacer su tarea de investigación. La mayoría de los niños en esa escuela adoraban a Louis, en especial las niñas que siempre lo halagaban diciendo cuán bonito era, y que quisieran tener un novio como él. Algunas no iban tan lejos y solo lo querían como hermano e incluso como padre. Louis se divertía por las ocurrencias, tendría más o menos cuarenta hijas y hermanas si aceptaba las propuestas. 

Por la puerta entró el maestro de Historia y Geografía, Steve Aoki. Un beta de treinta años casado con la maestra de Literatura. El hombre se sentó en uno de los bancos de los niños apenas entraba, y colocó una mano en la mejilla mientras leía el pizarrón detrás de Louis. 

—Investigación, qué aburrido, Louis. Esos niños ya saben tocar. 

—A ellos se les hace fácil en la práctica, pero me temo que las evaluaciones son escritas, deben aprender sobre lo que tocan, Steve. 

—Entiendo. Yo solo sé que la clave de sol es muy bonita. —El hombre dibujó dicha clave con el dedo en el banco, una y otra vez mientras continuaba hablando—. Sé tanto de música como tú de geografía. África es un país. 

—Me defendería, pero no tengo defensa para eso, es que ni siquiera sé qué países conforman África... Egipto, creo. El único. 

El beta abrió su boca mirándolo con cuestionamiento y fingiendo estar ofendido mientras se llevaba la mano al corazón con dolor. 

—¿Al menos sabes dónde está Inglaterra? 

—¡Claro que sí!, no soy tan ignorante. Y si llegas a decir que lo soy porque fui modelo te voy a hacer tragar el borrador. —Louis se sentó en su silla mientras sacaba papeles de los cajones. Steve levantó las manos en señal de paz—. Espero que el nuevo profesor te aguante como yo lo hago. 

—Ni me hagas acordar, no quiero que te vayas. Te olvidarás de todos aquí y nunca más nos veremos. 

—No será así, no soy así, seguiremos en contacto, pero como ahora tengo otro trabajo que se interpone con mis horarios es mejor dejar este. El viernes es mi último día. 

Cuando el timbre volvió a sonar, Steve y él dejaron de platicar y el profesor de geografía se levantó, caminó a la puerta y antes de salir señaló a Louis. 

—Te tomaré la palabra, tengo mis ojos en ti. 

Louis rodó los ojos sonriendo, ambos eran grandes amigos desde el segundo día que Louis entró a trabajar en esa escuela y esperaba que la amistad siguiera aunque él dejara ese lugar. Se mantendrían en contacto, eso era seguro. 

Pasado el mediodía, Louis llegó al departamento que compartía con Niall. Después de comer bajó para ayudar a su amigo con el local. 

Se sorprendió cuando vio un Mercedes Benz blanco estacionado frente al local. No era Rachel porque sus autos siempre fueron negros y no conoce a nadie más que pueda tomarse el lujo de tener un auto de esa marca. Quizás Niall tenía un nuevo cliente. Con ese pensamiento entró al local casi felicitando a su amigo. No es que ellos fueran de la clase baja, más bien estaban en la clase media donde se podían dar lujos, pero no como ellos quieren. 

El local de Niall siempre tenía olor a "Fragancia de algodón". Era tan suave que Louis no lo sentía a menos que se pusiera el aparato que largaba la fragancia en la cara, ese aroma no le molestaba, pero el anterior, lavanda, ese a Louis no le gustaba; así que tampoco sintió el olor que uno de los Alfa frente al mostrador había expulsado por todo el lugar. Si entrara otro omega seguramente saldría corriendo porque en el ambiente estaba la esencia rancia. Louis no lo sintió, pero igual quería salir corriendo de ese lugar al ver dos alfas, uno castaño y el otro morocho, hablando con Niall. 

La mirada de su amigo pasó de estar sobre los dos sujetos a posarse sobre él. Louis tragó saliva mientras se acercaba y pudo ver de reojo como el hombre morocho tenía un ceño fruncido que estaba arruinando su rostro de facciones atractivas. Una vez que dio la vuelta al mostrador y estuvo más cerca de los dos pudo sentir el aroma que desprendía y arrugo la nariz con desagrado. 

—Louis... —lo nombró Niall, pero el castaño, aún con la nariz fruncida, tomó un desodorante con olor a rosas y roció su espacio y el de su amigo. 

—Tu peste sacará a patadas a los clientes que entren. —Los ojos castaños del hombre recorrieron a Louis y luego sin decir palabra solamente soltó un gruñido antes de salir del lugar, golpeando la puerta con tanta fuerza que falseó la cerradura y la presión hizo que volviera a abrirse—. Oh genial, rompe la puerta cuando quieras, idiota. 

—Yo pagaré el arreglo, no es preocupación. —Louis no era conocido por ser una persona distraída, siempre notaba a todos a su alrededor, por eso le sorprendió escuchar la voz grave y lenta del otro alfa. Casi sin aliento, miró hacia esa persona que lo observaba con una sonrisa ladeada. Definitivamente Louis debió haber notado la presencia conocida, pero él estaba tan concentrado en la mirada asustada de Niall que le lanzó cuando hablaba con el hombre enojado, que ignoró por completo a su compañero. 

—Usualmente no es así de irritante con la gente, pero su celo está cerca y todo lo enoja. Me disculpo por él —continuó hablando el hombre. Niall solo asintió mientras salía detrás del mostrador, dejando a Louis frente a frente con el alfa. Su amigo fue hasta la puerta y se apoyó para que permaneciera cerrada, aunque el cerrojo no funcionaba. Luego pasó sus manos por la ropa del maniquí golpeado que estaba a un lado, se notaba que estaba algo nervioso. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, niño? —preguntó arrugando su frente y juntando sus cejas—. Si vienes a buscarme para... 

—Alto ahí, ombligo del mundo, no vengo por ti aunque eso quisieras, vine por tú amigo. 

—Niall tiene esposo... Prometido. —Harry le sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos, diferentes a los de Louis que tenían pequeñas manchas amarillas por el tiempo que llevaba fumando. Ya había hablado con un especialista para que los blanqueara. En el pasado llegó a fumar tres cajas por día en su peor momento. Sintió envidia y le dio ganas ofender al alfa, solo por maldad. También sintió como su omega se enojaba con ese pensamiento hasta gruñirle, hace años que no se encontraba en armonía con él mismo, ignoraba a su lobo interior sin problemas, pero ahora pareciera que el animal ya no quiere estar dormido, callado y sumiso bajo sus reglas. Por primera vez en años. 

—Mi interés es solamente sobre negocios. —Le comunicó a Louis, que cambió su postura de estar a la defensiva a una de confusión, con la espalda erguida y los brazos apoyados en el mostrador, una ceja alzada mirándolo incitándolo a seguir hablando—. Pero eso no te interesa porque, obviamente, tú no eres Horan. 

El rubio se colocó a un lado de Harry, mirando a Louis y luego al alfa. 

—Señor Styles, puedo ir a su oficina este jueves por la mañana a primera hora. 

—Perfecto, lo espero entonces, señor Horan. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de escucharme y pido disculpas nuevamente por mi compañero —habló mientras estrechaba la mano del beta. Posteriormente extendió una tarjeta blanca y negra con letras rosadas—. Mi tarjeta, llame por cualquier inconveniente, yo ya tengo su número. 

Harry se volteó hacia Louis, clavando sus ojos verdes sobre el azul, luego se acercó a su mano para tocar la mejilla cincelada del omega. —Contigo tengo otros asuntos, por ejemplo, lo que quedó pendiente en la fiesta. —El omega no pudo resistir la fuerte mirada y el toque sin permiso por lo tanto terminó desviando la suya, no sin antes golpear la mano que estaba sobre él. Detestó a Harry por eso y también por su debilidad hacia el verde bosque en los ojos del hombre. Hablaba de que quería sexo con él, eso era más que claro. Se guardó las ganas de escupirle la cara y echarlo del local—. Que tengan una buena tarde. 

Se fue cerrando la puerta con lentitud. Louis golpeó con su puño sobre la madera, por suerte no había nada frágil que pudo romperse. 

—¿Lo viste? ¡Hizo que me sintiera intimidado! Nunca esquivo la mirada de nadie, me dio un vistazo así no más y fui tan débil que no pude retarlo. Pero la próxima no pasará eso, le haré frente. —Sabía que iban a encontrarse otra vez, porque así el alfa lo deseaba. 

—Creí que el alfa iba a golpearte cuando comenzaste a hablar, no deberías hacer eso. Me intimidaron hasta a mí, más el que se fue primero. 

—Oh amigo, no te preocupes, no dejaré que te hagan nada. 

—¿Me va defender un cachorro de lobo ante dos lobos adultos? Creo que hasta yo soy un lobo adolescente. 

Louis mostró su dedo corazón y luego comenzó a subir escaleras en la zona trasera que lo llevaban al primer piso donde había varias cajas junto a maquinas de cocer, hilos, telas y mucho más material que Niall utilizaba para su negocio. En una esquina había una pequeña heladera con botellas de agua y gaseosas, tomó una botella y bebió de ella. 

—Ese es el idiota que quiso conmigo en la fiesta. 

Niall no dijo nada, solo miraba la tarjeta. No pareció prestarle atención a Louis, así que él no repitió lo dicho, pero sí habló preguntando en qué pensaba. Lo tuvo que decir dos veces. 

—Hace varias semanas tuve un comprador anónimo que pidió siempre por lo mismo: quince prendas de estampados diferentes, diferentes telas y diferente costura. Me costó encontrar estampados que valieran la pena, e incluso algunos los cocí yo. 

—Recuerdo eso. Te ayudé con algunos moldes y a plancharlas. 

—Sí, creo que eran para él. Tal vez estaba viendo qué tan bueno soy y como le convenció ahora quiere hacer negocios conmigo. 

Louis se obligó a sí mismo dejar la molestia atrás para poder estar en la misma página que su amigo. Se acercó a Niall aún con la botella en su mano y lo tomó por los hombros. Lo sacudió un poco para que el hombre lo mirara. Niall no tenía expresión en su cara, pero la de Louis estaba brillante y pronto el otro hombre estuvo igual. 

—¡Felicidades! Diseñarás con Styles. Quizás hasta tengas pasarelas dentro de unos años —eufórico habló mientras abrazaba a su amigo. Niall soltó el aire retenido y correspondió rodeando la estrecha cintura del omega. Aún no lo creía y Louis apenas lo asimilaba. 

Al parecer la vida les sonreía a ambos y eso debían aprovecharlo, pero había algo que no dejaba tranquilo a Louis, no sabía si su encuentro con Harry fue planeado en aquella fiesta y hoy, o solo era una coincidencia. 

Por la noche, Niall y Louis le contaron todo lo sucedido a Josh, el prometido de Niall; un Alfa, pequeño, pero robusto. Louis tenía un apodo para él: Alfa de bolsillo. Al hombre no le molestaba porque admitía que medir menos que el omega no le dejaba defenderse, además sabía que Louis no lo decía con maldad. Josh abrazo y besó a Niall por el futuro logro y regañó a Louis por la manera que trató al alfa enojado, más que nada por falta de educación y luego preocupación. No quería ver a Louis nuevamente en el hospital con un respirador por hablar de más y poner la mano donde no debía. Le tenía mucho cariño y Louis también a él; para el omega solo era importante que el alfa hiciera feliz a su amigo y con esa razón aprobaba al sujeto. Los primeros meses Louis le hizo la vida imposible, pero al ver que iba en serio con Niall, lo dejó en paz. Josh dejó de tener miedo al pasar la puerta de la casa desde el día que Louis lo aceptó. 

Josh se quedó esa noche. 

Las dos semanas y media pasaron. Durante este tiempo Niall había firmado un contrato junto a un abogado en la empresa. Seguiría teniendo su boutique, pero ahora trabajaría diseñando para Harry. Ahora tenía más publicidad, pedidos y un lugar seguro como diseñador, así que buscaba un empleado con esmero para mantener la boutique, pero no había resultados aún. Mientras tanto, Louis había tenido su primera sesión de fotos. El vestuario consistía en una campera oscura abierta, una remera blanca por debajo con el logo de Adidas en el centro y unos pantalones a juego. El calzado amarillo era lo que más resaltaba en él. Esa vez lo habían maquillado ligeramente, Louis estaba bien con eso. 

Su pulso estaba acelerado, había olvidado lo especial que era estar parado en su lugar. Debía mantener el rostro serio, pero lo único que él quería era sonreír. Todos lo habían tratado bien, en especial la gente joven. Era como si no supieran quien era él, entonces su antigua reputación no existía en esas paredes. Louis podía saltar de alegría, su corazón golpeaba contra su pecho con rapidez, estaba tan feliz de volver a trabajar en eso. Era cierto que en su pasado hizo más pasarela que fotografía, pero ahora solo podía pensar en lo que afortunado que se sentía por estar parado en medio de una puesta en escena. 

Pasaron varias horas mientras posaba para la cámara y luego fue llevado hasta la oficina de la mujer que le había dado el trabajo. 

—Tendrás otra sesión en la temporada de invierno, dos semanas más o menos. 

Eso fue lo primero que escuchó de la mujer que estaba volteada arreglando unos libros. 

—Tu dinero fue depositado y te he conseguido una persona para que te desenvuelvas mejor. Eso es todo. 

Louis se quedó de piedra. No lo había dejado hablar ni agradecer cuando ya había salido por la puerta nuevamente. Al parecer no tenía tiempo para él ni para nadie. Al llegar a la recepción se encontró con una mujer que se acercó a él con pasos firmes. 

—Señor Tomlinson, soy Perrie Edwards. Me encargaré de su agenda y de la publicidad —informó la rubia mujer mientras estrechaba su mano con una expresión seria, sus ojos detrás de los lentes lo analizaban y Louis a ella. 

—Es un placer señorita, iba hacia la cafetería por un café, tengo otra sesión en dos horas. 

—Lo sé, lo acompañaré para hablar de sus próximas fotos y ponernos al día. 

Salieron del edifico. El invierno se acercaba en la cuidad y las ráfagas de viento heladas ya estaban llegando. Una hizo que Louis temblara un poco ya que solo llevaba un suéter fino arriba de una remera manga corta. La señorita a su lado iba abrigada, así que el frío solo golpeó en la piel del rostro de labios rojos y ojos azules. 

En la cafetería todo estaba bien, todo lo estaba, se llevaba bien con la mujer, tenían buena química y la conversación fluía. Pero lo recién dicho por ella lo dejó estupefacto y un volcán dentro de él parecía querer hacer erupción, ira. 

—Disculpa, no escuche bien. Repítelo por favor. 

Perrie era una beta con mucha paciencia y ella se decía a sí misma que esa era su mayor virtud, pero había algo que no tolera y es el repetir las cosas porque la gente no la escuchara. Se repetía mentalmente que debía estar tranquila, muy tranquila, si no quería perder su trabajo. Con un sonrisa tomó un pedazo de la porción de torta de chocolate que había pedido, era Louis el que no debía comer esas cosas, no ella; volvió a hablar. 

—Te decía que el señor Styles me contrató para ayudarte en todo y que la señorita Pocket no vio problema. Ellos son socios hace muchos años. Styles con Adidas, Gucci, Chanel, Louis Vuitton, más marcas internacionales e incluso pequeños empresarios y diseñadores. Eso es estupendo a mi parecer. También lo puede buscar en Internet si no me cree. 

—¿Me estás diciendo que Harry Styles te contrató? —preguntó. Ella solo asintió masticando el postre, él quedó perplejo—. Y a Adidas también, el muy hijo de puta. Por eso fue con Niall y conseguí trabajo. 

Se llevó las manos a la cara y después se levantó, tiró dinero en la mesa y se fue rápido de ahí, dejando a Perrie sentada quien reaccionó enseguida y lo siguió. 

—Louis, detente, ¿qué esta pasando? 

—Pasa que soy idiota, y tu jefe es un desgraciado. ¿Cómo no me di cuenta? Nadie me llamaba y de pronto aparece de la nada una buena propuesta, a mi amigo también. Era más que obvio. No sé qué busca. Oh, claro que sé qué busca —farfullaba por lo alto para que la otra persona lo escuchara. Ella no entendía nada. 

Habían llegado a la empresa y Louis fue directamente al baño, se mojo la cara y Perrie lo esperaba afuera. El espejo le mostraba a un hombre enojado, con el ceño fruncido y los puños cerrados. Debía calmarse, no podía hacer una escena en su trabajo porque seguía siendo su trabajo después de todo, aunque Styles haya metido su nariz y movido hilos para él. 

Salió después de varios minutos, se tomó su tiempo y entonces le aclaró a su secretaria que todo estaba bien. Ella lucía preocupada, pero luego del susto lo regañó por actuar sin pensar. 

Perrie le dio su número después de salir de la sesión con un fotógrafo novato con el que se llevó muy bien, Calvin era su nombre. Ella lo llevó hasta su casa. Le había dicho que debía saber donde vivía para ir a buscarlo de los pelos si algún día faltaba al trabajo. Le agradaba Perrie, se llevarían bien. 

Niall no estaba cuando entró, así que debía esperar a soltar toda la rabia contenida. A menos... A menos que hiciera una estupidez. 

Con paso decidido dejó de barrer la sala, porque con algo debía desquitarse y nada mejor que desgastar la escoba con el piso y la franela en los muebles. Dejó apoyada la escoba sin cuidado sobre la pared y camino hasta la habitación de su amigo. Milagrosamente no había ropa tirada y nada desordenado, así que se le haría más fácil buscar lo que quería. 

Una hora buscando un maldito papel para encontrarlo guardado en los pies de la cama bajo el colchón. Maldito Niall con su escondite de abuela, pensó. Había más cosas ahí, más papeles y un par de cosas sin importancia para él, pero para Niall al parecer significaban algo porque no veía la razón de guardar una roca. Quizás fue el primer regalo de Josh. Se rió con ese pensamiento, no le sorprendería para nada si eso era cierto. 

Salió del cuarto, agarró un paquete de cigarrillos guardados en un cajón de la vitrina, abrió la ventana que tenía vista para la calle principal y se sentó en ella mientras prendía el tubito blanco. Inhaló y exhaló el humo varias veces antes de marcar el número de la tarjeta en su celular. Esperó a que sonara tres veces y luego cortó. Volvió a intentar, ahora sin paciencia. Su madre siempre le decía que debía ser pacífico, que no gritara ni insultara cuando algo no salía como el quería. Más que claro está que nunca le hizo caso a su madre. 

—Oficina de Harry Styles. 

Louis esperaba que atendiera él, pero luego entendió que no era su número personal. 

—Mm... Buenas tardes, ¿se encuentra el señor Styles? 

—¿Quién habla? 

—Louis Tomlinson. 

—Lo siento, señor Tomlinson, él no se encuentra. En cuanto vuelva le diré que le devuelva la llamada. En una hora tal vez o más, ¿quisiera dejar...? 

—No, gracias. —Cortó la llamada sin despedirse y le gruñó un poco al teléfono. Había sido mal educado eso, pero no tenía ganas de dejarle un mensaje porque no creía que ella tuviera ganas de escribir cincuenta insultos y un señor Styles en la libreta. 

Sacó otro cigarro y lo fumó. Niall entró por la puerta en el momento en que él tiraba la tercera colilla en el cenicero a un lado de la ventana, estratégicamente colocado ahí por Louis. 

—¿Primer mal día? —Louis asintió y su amigo suspiró dejando las bolsas de compra en la cocina. 

—¿Dónde estabas? La tienda está cerrada, creí que no ibas a dejarla abandonada. 

—Cerré porque no teníamos nada en la alacena ni en la heladera. Si voy más tarde la gente arrasa con todo. 

Louis bajó de la ventana y lo siguió a la cocina para empezar a ordenar cada provisión en su lugar. También terminó de barrer mientras Niall llenaba la heladera. 

—¿Por qué estabas fumando? Desde que empezaste a trabajar en la escuela lo habías dejado. 

Louis iba a contestar, pero su celular comenzó a sonar. Leyó el número en la pantalla, que era desconocido. Esperaba que no fueran los de la compañía de celular. —Esta es la razón. —Deslizó el dedo y levantó el celular hasta apoyarlo en su oreja. 

—¿Louis? —La grave voz de Harry se escuchó y él se quedó sin habla. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera que su Omega se removía y casi aullaba emocionado al escucharlo? ¿Por qué sentía que su nombre se escuchaba demasiado bien saliendo del Alfa? Louis no dejaría que su lobo interior se apoderara de él. Mientras tuviera los supresores e inhibidores de olor él tenía todo el control. 

Él tenía todo el control. 

—Qué rápido —dijo, se alegró de que su voz sonara normal. Buscada otro cigarro, tenía mucha ansiedad y nadie le iba a prohibir fumar, ni siquiera Niall que quiso arrebatarle el paquete—. Me enteré de tu jugada conmigo y déjame decirte que no te va funcionar, niño. —Niall se pegó a su otro lado del teléfono para escuchar—. Yo ya no me acuesto con cualquiera y no vas a lograr nada dándome un trabajo y... —No iba a decir lo de Niall, quizás en esa parte él estuviera equivocado. Su amigo, además, se merecía todo lo bueno que le pasaba. 

—Oh, veo que Edwards abrió la boca. Louis, lo que hice fue un favor. Sabía que no te gustaba tu actual trabajo y solo hice un par de llamadas para que consiguieras lo que querías. Deberías agradecerme antes de reclamarme —manifestó el Alfa. Se escuchaban ruidos de papeles y cajones del otro lado, seguro estaba en su oficina. 

—Yo nunca te pedí nada, ni siquiera te conozco. No te debo nada y mucho menos un gracias. —Un golpe seco se escuchó del otro lado y luego muchos ruidos—. ¿Qué fue eso? 

—Lo siento, estoy en la fábrica. Continúa. 

—Te decía que por más que hagas lo que hagas no me voy a meter en tu cama, así que despídeme si quieres. No necesito la lástima de nadie, y menos de un hombre que ofende como tú. 

Niall se llevó la mano a la boca mientras esperaba la respuestas del otro lado, Louis estaba en una encrucijada porque tenía el presentimiento de que lo que venía después no sería lo que esperaba. 

—Te pido disculpas. 

Y no lo fue. No se esperó eso para nada. La ceniza de su cigarro cayó al suelo y todo estaba en silencio, solo la respiración de ambos amigos se escuchaba en el lugar. 

—Me comporté mal esa noche, es que desde que supe de ti todos hablaban de como eras y creí que me dirías que sí a la primera. No me di cuenta que ahora tienes una vida nueva y estás alejado de los amantes de una noche como antes. Me disculpo por haber sido tan mal irrespetuoso e insolente, por faltarte el respeto. 

Niall comenzó a hacer caras de estar gritando mientras Louis lo miraba no sabiendo si debía golpear a su amigo o contestarle a Harry. Dio una calada a su cigarro y habló mientras soltaba el humo. Lo disculparía, claro que sí, pero el enojo hacia él no sería menor. 

—Te disculpo, supongo que mi reputación no ha cambiado en todos estos largos años. De igual forma, no te tendrías que haber metido en mis asuntos. 

—Gracias, y solo quería que tuvieras otra oportunidad para brillar de nuevo como hace diez o quince años cuando eras la cara de todas las revistas por tu belleza y no por tus amantes. 

—Hace diez y quince años era joven. Igual no tenías por qué hacer nada. ¿Qué pasaba si no aceptaba? 

—Nada, solo dejarías pasar muchas libras y un alfa sexy como yo. 

—Oh por favor, ya aclaramos esto, no estaré contigo, debo cortar. No vuelvas a entrometerte en mi vida y todo estará bien entre nosotros, fue un placer señor Styles. 

—Espera, Tomlinson, espera. No voy a entrometerme como dices tú, en tu vida profesional, pero eso no me impedirá estar en la personal. Te deseo demasiado, Louis Tomlinson. Por lo tanto, ¿tengo permiso para intentar algo contigo sin que interfiera en tu carrera? 

—Quizás. 

Y cortó, solo cortó después de esa sola palabra. Louis estaba concretamente negado a estar de nuevo con un alfa y menos con uno que podía ser su hijo. Su lobo omega al parecer no estaba de acuerdo porque lo sentía inquieto y excitado. 

—Te desea un alfa, un bastante joven y mansito alfa, pero uno al fin y al cabo. No tan bueno como mi Josh —se burló Niall mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala y él también hacía lo mismo. 

—No entiendo qué está buscado, ¿para qué me quiere? Es obvio lo que quiere: sexo, pero no entiendo por qué no lo busca en otro viejo. Ya veo que tiene un fetiche con las pasas de uvas y por eso quiere conmigo. 

—¡Pero si no estás arrugado, maldito exagerado! Apenas te veo las arrugas al lado de tus ojos, aunque esas ya las tenías desde joven. Tu frente quizás tenga dos líneas porque vives con el ceño fruncido, pero tu mandíbula está casi igual y lo que no, la barba fina lo oculta bien. Las ojeras las tapas con maquillaje, y eso es todo. Estás perfecto, amigo, tan perfecto como yo lo estoy. Si ese alfa quiere contigo entonces déjalo. Hace mucho no tienes acción y no creo que sea de esas personas que desparrame chismes por todos lados. Solo diré que si vuelves mal después de haber cogido con él te esconderé todos los cigarrillos y el alcohol. 

Louis se preguntó cómo la boca de Niall no se secó después de tantas palabras. Él no sabía qué hacer con la situación. Se llevó la mano desocupada hasta su pelo y tiro de él. Qué bien se sintió eso. Su cuero cabelludo dolía con solo tocarlo, así que por supuesto que estaba estresado con todo el asunto. 

Pensaría mejor las cosas después de una ducha de agua caliente. 

—Esconderás mis cigarros debajo del colchón, junto a la roca y la cinta roja de bebé. 

—Eso es privado, pero como ya lo averiguaste ahora tengo que pensar otro lugar para tus cosas. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. —Dicho eso se levantó y tomó las llaves que había dejado en la mesa—. Me voy abajo. 

—Está bien, adiós —dijo. Luego se escuchó la puerta. 

Estuvo casi una hora en la bañera y cuando salió no quería quedarse solo con sus pensamientos, así que bajó a ayudar a Niall. 

El alfa podría ser un buen revolcón después de tanto tiempo, y el sexo siempre es bueno y bienvenido. 

—Entonces, ¿crees que sea correcto acostarme con él? 

—Claro que sí, ambos son solteros y es obvio que él eso quiere; así que si tú también lo quieres, que nada te detenga. 

—Mi pasado me detiene. 

—Al pasado hay que dejarlo atrás, solo te distrae del ahora. 

—Sabes bien que no puedo. 

Niall se volteó para ver a Louis y lo miró con un poco de tristeza en su mirada. 

—Solo dale esa oportunidad como él te la dio a ti. Y a mí. Me puedo acostar yo con él si no quieres —bromeó el rubio. La tristeza del momento fue dejada en el intranquilo pasado. Louis sabía que no lo haría porque amaba demasiado a su pareja. A veces se preguntaba si su amigo no temía que Josh encontrara a un omega, ¿es algo con lo que Niall tendría que vivir toda la vida o confiaba tanto en su prometido que si eso pasara ellos buscarían una salida perfecta para los dos? Nunca se animó a preguntar y no lo haría, por respeto a su amigo y a su pareja. 

—Es muy guapo. 

—Muy guapo, aprovecha sin salir herido. Solo sexo, una vez y listo. Disfrutan los dos y asunto terminado. 

—Sí, tal vez pueda hacerlo. Después de las dos sesiones de fotos que tengo esta semana. 

Niall palmeó su hombro antes de que tres clientas entraran por la puerta y ambos se dispusieron a trabajar.


	4. El tiempo no se detiene

Harry no tenía mucho tiempo libre debido a la demanda constante en el trabajo, pero cuando hacía un lugar en su libreta lo aprovechaba para salir por la cuidad y visitar sus lugares favoritos, lugares que se resumían a la vieja granja donde creció su padre en otra ciudad. Eran dos horas y media de viaje hasta allí, si el tráfico no estaba en pleno embotellamiento, cuando eso ocurría, aumentaba a cuatro o quizás cinco horas y usualmente se quedaba durante todo un día, regresando por la noche a la ciudad. Por eso es que solo iba cuando tenía tiempo 

Hoy no era uno de esos días, pero sus pensamientos se encontraban en ese lugar donde aún vivían sus abuelos, donde la anciana aún le prepara su pastel favorito y el viejo señor Styles pasaba las tardes cortando madera creando diferentes figuras coleccionables. De hecho, hace casi cinco meses que no iba a visitar a sus abuelos por todo el trabajo que tenía, y él no era de esas personas que se desligan fácilmente de sus deberes ni de lo que quería; quizás atrasaba un poco las cosas, pero siempre cumplía. 

Eran las diez de la noche cuando salió de la oficina después de pasar la mayor parte de las horas en la fábrica, teniendo que ir y volver hacia el edificio principal en el centro de la cuidad. Estaba cansando, muy cansado, además había comido hace poco, haciendo que el sueño se quisiera apoderar de él. Solo quería llegar a su casa para tomar una ducha y acostarse para poder dormir más de cinco horas. 

Las calles de Londres estaban repletas de adolecentes y jóvenes adultos que irían a las discotecas para divertirse sin medidas. Él podría seguir haciendo eso si quisiera; es decir, tiene veinticinco años, es un alfa apuesto y con dinero, las noches divertidas nunca terminarían para él, pero desde que su padre falleció y su madre se hundió en su propio mundo con el mando de la empresa y él como la mano derecha, la verdad es que no le daba el cuerpo ni las ganas porque de solo pensarlo hacía que le diera un derrame cerebral. Tenía demasiados diseños que crear, muchos tratos que cerrar, gente que llamar para arreglar citas que luego su secretaria acomodaría en su agenda; debía vigilar que en la fábrica estuviera todo bien, estar en contacto eterno con recursos humanos y seguridad por los accidentes que, aunque eran pocos, le provocaban dolor de cabeza…Quizás debía llamar a Mich después de que su celo terminara para beber y así desestresarse un poco por todas las responsabilidades que tenía sobre sus hombros. 

Admiraba a su padre, en serio, siempre llegaba con una sonrisa a casa pese a que cargaba la mochila más grande en su familia. 

Estaba por llegar a su casa, que no era una mansión y tampoco una casa muy grande: era la típica casa victoriana color naranja por el ladrillo, ventanas de marco blanco al igual que la galería, escaleras de color beige que conducían a la puerta y una entrada empinada a un lado para el auto. Vivía en un vecindario tranquilo y silencioso, que a él le encantaba y no lo cambiaría por la mansión donde vivía su madre, mansión que le gustaba, pero haber vivido diecinueve años ahí ya había sido suficiente. Él quiso un lugar más pequeño, donde se sintiera cómodo y sin sentirse ahogado. Por lo tanto, su casa era perfecta para él; además, tenía un patio de ocho metros con dos árboles, uno era compartido con el vecino porque le daba sombras a los dos, así que él estaba orgulloso de lo que tenía. Aunque fuera una persona con mucho dinero, él quería una vida tranquila, sin gente atosigando ni un lugar donde tuviera que dar más de cincuenta pasos para llegar de una habitación a otra; no quería un lugar solitario donde los vecinos estaban a unos quinientos metros o más. En resumen, le gustaba la casa por la casi inexistente soledad. Soledad que los vecinos no compartían porque estaban casi todos emparejados con hijos o sin ellos, pero tenían a una pareja con quien compartir todo, alguien que los esperaba cuando llegaban tarde del trabajo a diferencia de él que la casa siempre lo recibía con las luces apagadas. 

Bajó por la rampa entrando al porche. Este se abrió automáticamente por el control en su mano y dejó el auto bien resguardado. Cuando llegó a la sala después de salir del garaje encendió todas las luces que necesitaba para llegar a su oficina, dejó el maletín y también varios dibujos que llevaba bajo su brazo. Pero no haría nada más, solo quería besar la almohada de una vez. 

No tardó mucho en la ducha, solo lo necesario para relajar los músculos y quitar el sudor. Estaba colocándose la toalla en la cintura y pensaba tomar la otra más pequeña para su pelo cuando el timbre de la puerta delantera sonó. 

No sabía quien era, pero se ganaría un par de gritos por la hora en la que se le ocurre llegar a su casa. Eran las once de la noche, muy tarde para las personas que deben trabajar al otro día o hacer cualquier actividad temprana. Tal vez exageraba un poco, pero quería dormir, quería su cama. 

Ni siquiera se fijó por el mirador mientras abrió de golpe la puerta. Después de sacar la llave de seguridad se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que fue eso, podría ser un ladrón. Por suerte no lo era. El frío de la noche golpeó contra su piel mojada erizando sus vellos. La persona frente a él estaba cubierta con lo que parecía ser un sobretodo de terciopelo color negro, llevaba una capucha oscura enorme que cubría su cara. Era muy pequeño o pequeña, no sabía si era un macho o una hembra, sea lo que sea no era alfa, y tampoco creía que fuera un ladrón. La persona al frente tenía un olor a rosas, pero no parecía ser natural. Su olfato como alfa estaba más desarrollado que los betas, pero no tanto como el de un omega, así que delante de él había un beta, estaba seguro. 

Estaba seguro hasta que el visitante nocturno levantó su rostro dejando ver perfectamente, debido a luz sobre él, a Louis. Sus ojos azules lo miraban con timidez, pero con un brillo peculiar que no estaba seguro si había sido infundado por alcohol. El Omega se mordió el labio que se encontraba rojo, como si hubiera estado mordiéndolo hace rato, y el notable sonrojo en sus mejillas lo hacía lucir tierno. 

—Hola —saludó el hombre de negro mientras metía las manos en los grandes bolsillos que tenía el tapado. Harry no dijo nada porque estaba más concentrado en conectar su cerebro a la velocidad de un rayo. Había quedado sorprendido, una linda sorpresa que hizo que su corazón latiera con más velocidad sintiéndolo en su pecho—. ¿Me dejarías pasar? —preguntó. Su voz no sonó suave ni dulce como su rostro, sonó impaciente y con un toque de enojo. Harry empezaba a entender que Louis no era una persona paciente. 

—Claro —contestó frunciendo un poco el ceño y haciéndose a un lado para permitirle la entrada. Louis entró quitándose la capucha. Estaba muy nervioso, también ansioso e impaciente por lo que ocurriría. Aún así en su pecho había un nudo de angustia anticipándose en él por si Harry lo rechazaba. La idea lo había azotado esa tarde solo en su casa, y después de pensarlo durante casi dos horas mirando los pro y los contra del asunto, se había decidido a cumplir con lo que había pensado y, agitado e inquieto por la euforia de haber tenido un día excelente en el trabajo, sin retrasos en el autobús y con su pago más una felicidad recorriendo su alma, se armó de valor para llegar a la puerta de Harry. Aunque ahora lo estaba pensando de nuevo por los nervios y la intranquilidad. 

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Louis? —Harry debía admitir que aún cuando estaba feliz tenía la intriga de saber lo que había traído a Louis a él—. ¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo? 

Louis estaba algo nervioso, pero decidió decir la verdad. 

—Busqué en la guía de teléfonos en Internet tu nombre, y a un lado decía la dirección. Me arriesgue a venir aún sin saber si eras tú. Solo había dos Harry Styles, pero el otro no tenía la E de Edward, así que supuse que esta era la tuya. 

—¿Mi dirección está en Internet? 

—Sí, es fácil buscar si esa persona tiene teléfono de línea y creí que tendrías uno porque... Bueno, no sé, solo lo pensé, aunque la gente ya casi no lo usa. ¿Eso tiene sentido para ti? —dijo moviendo las manos, notándose su nerviosismo. Los ojos los había entrecerrados mientras hablaba como si buscara las palabras. 

—No, no lo tiene, pero olvidemos eso por ahora. ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí a las once de la noche? Es peligroso salir solo en estas horas y más para un omega, Louis. 

—El peligro es para los omegas jóvenes, Styles, despreocúpate. Como mucho solo me robarían. 

Harry ya había cerrado la puerta hace minutos, pero aún faltaba la llave, así que se volteó para eso. Entonces recordó que seguía solo vestido con una toalla, prácticamente estaba desnudo. 

—Yo te quiero con tus cuarenta años, Louis. —Claro que lo quería, quería llevárselo a la cama desde que tenía dieciséis años, quería arrancarle la ropa para tomar su cuerpo como había deseado tantas noches—. Y tú edad no importa a las personas podridas de mente, así que ten más cuidado. 

—Escucha, niño, yo tengo la edad suficiente para saber cuando puedo y no puedo salir de mi casa a la hora que se me antoje, así que tu preocupación hazla a un lado. Si yo decidí venir aquí a esta hora es por algo. 

Harry gruñó sin quererlo. Estaba cansando, su paciencia había sido agotada en ese horrible día y Louis no estaba ayudando a que él se mantuviera en sus cabales. Su Alfa gruñía dentro de él, pero no hacia Louis, sino para él, por mostrarle los dientes al omega. Resopló mirando al hombre frente a él. Estaba expulsando olor para mantenerlo alejado, quizás así se iría, ya que su humor estaba cambiando y las feromonas actuaban. El pequeño hombre no pareció captar la esencia. 

—Bien, dime a qué viniste porque estoy cansado y solo quiero llegar a mi cama para dormir. 

—¿Qué? No, no te vas a ir a dormir, no me arruines los planes —se quejó haciendo un puchero inconsciente, el Alfa quiso acercarse para morder los labios del Omega, pero se concentró en las palabras dichas por el mismo. 

—¿Es por lo del trabajo? Lo hablamos hace una semana, solo quiero darte la oportunidad de... 

Louis quizás se precipitó a todo el asunto de acercarse hasta la casa de Harry casi en media noche sin pensar en nada más que llegar a cumplir con lo que tenía planeado, pero hace una semana que se lo había dicho a su amigo y Niall se lo recordó hace tres días antes de viajar con Josh a Irlanda entonces debía hacerlo porque era algo que quería. 

Harry había dejado de hablar por el hecho de que Louis se desprendió del saco enorme dejándolo caer a sus pies. Louis no llevaba ropa, solo una traslucida bata y nada más que unas bragas de encaje negras que resaltaba sus piernas de un bronceado natural. La manera que la tela se ajustaba a su cadera tenía toda la atención de Harry, los muslos gruesos y torneados lo estaban enloqueciendo. Él recorrió todo el cuerpo del modelo, su vientre plano, brazos delgados, pero con músculos fuertes. Se fijó en el movimiento de ellos cuando Louis se deshizo de las zapatillas (que no combinaban para nada con lo que llevaba) y el movimiento de los muslos. Cuando Louis volvió a erguirse se quedó quieto esperando alguna reacción de Harry, dio una vuelta completa sobre su eje dándole una vista perfecta que como se veía su trasero con esa pequeña prenda. 

—Lo pensé mucho, todas las mañanas corriendo por el parque y alrededores, hasta que decidí venir y agradecerte por la oportunidad. Además, el sexo no me vendría mal. 

—Louis... —Su voz apenas salió como un susurro. El omega, al ver que el alfa no daba ninguna señal ni buena ni mala, inició dando pasos con sus pies descalzos hasta llegar a estar a unos centímetros de Harry. 

—Shh… —habló deteniendo con uno de sus cortos dedos los labios rosados de Harry, acercándose hasta casi probarlos. No se arriesgaría a que lo rechace. Examinó cómo la pupila se expandió y sabía que lo tenía a su merced. Los ojos azul eléctrico envolvente de Louis cubrieron por completo el verde naturaleza y tranquilo de Harry; perdiendo una batalla contra el mar, la esmeralda se dejó hundir—. Tu querías esto, solo te estoy complaciendo. 

Louis, sincerándose con sus emociones, admitía que tenía miedo al rechazo y no podía dejar que el Alfa le dijera que no después de haberse preparado mental y físicamente para entregarse a él. 

En el momento en que Louis dejó sus labios, Harry, tras un casi inaudible gruñido entre dientes, sin prevención tomó a Louis por el trasero. La tela se sintió caliente en las manos del alfa. Levantó al omega, quien soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, y sintió algo de terror cuando se vio subiendo las escaleras. Mirando sobre el hombro, vio que fue rápido y en segundos se encontraba en una habitación de paredes claras. También notó que la toalla que rodeaba las caderas del Alfa quedó tirada en algún lado porque ahora estaba desnudo. No llegó a ver demasiado cuando el techo, de color bordo, se hizo visible. Claramente había sido depositado en la cama. 

Harry hundió la nariz en el cuello del omega buscando un olor característico expulsado por las glándulas, pero se llevo una decepción cuando el aroma a rosas empalagoso fue lo que llegó a sus fosas nasales y sin quererlo frunció la nariz, además apenas estaba presente. 

—Rosas, me gusta —mintió mientras besaba la piel en la zona de las clavículas sobresalientes que seducían a Harry. El Alfa ignoraría por completo que el aroma no lo deleitaba, solo era sexo que en unos días olvidaría. 

Louis se relajó cuando escuchó lo dicho por Harry. Retuvo un suspiro que enseguida reemplazó por un jadeo al sentir la succión en la clavícula. Mañana le quedaría seguramente una marca que tendría que tapar de algún modo para la próxima sesión de fotos. 

Harry le quitó la bata y terminó de recorrer los hombros, continuó lamiendo y chupando el camino hacia el cuello de nuevo subiendo hasta que ambos pudieron mirarse. Louis le sonrió alzando una mano hasta la mejilla de Harry para depositarla en el cuello y atraerlo hacia él. El beso comenzó lento, pero se fue haciendo más brusco con los segundos. Louis aprovechó para deslizar las manos hacia la gran espalda del alfa y acariciar los músculos de esta. Conforme el beso tomaba más intensidad Harry sentía que estaba cumpliendo con lo que hace tiempo quería y Louis disfrutaba el volver a hallar las sensaciones que su cuerpo había olvidado. 

Continuó besando los labios de Louis, saboreando la boca que tanto deseó con necesidad. Más de una vez mordisqueó los sensibles labios, dejándolos de color rojo fuego e hinchados. Una vez que terminó de saciar su sed bajó de nuevo al bronceado cuello para también morder un poco la piel, pero sin llegar a hacer daño. Entonces siguió bajando, las manos, acariciando las caderas anchas de Louis sin intentar quitar la única prenda que lo cubría. Volvieron a subir y Harry se sintió orgulloso de sus caricias cuando escucho el gemido brotar de Louis en el momento que sus dedos se posaron en los pequeños botones rosados de su pecho. 

La lengua de Harry atacó con rudeza y lentitud el pezón. La mano de Louis tiró de sus cabellos mientras la otra aún seguía en su ancha espalda. Jadeó por la estimulación recibida hasta que Harry se separó de él para volver a sus labios. Se besaron largo tiempo mientras el inquieto omega recorría lentamente una vez más al alfa con las manos tocando la columna y llegando hasta tocar el borde del trasero; luego volvieron a subir a la misma velocidad. Harry dejó salir un largo gemido ahogado por los besos cuando los dedos suaves hicieron cosquillas en sus costillas. Para Louis fue una de las cosas más sensuales que había oído y gimió también solo por el simple placer de hacerlo, así Harry lo escuchaba disfrutar como él. 

Las manos de Harry no se quedaron quietas mientras su espalda era acariciada; nuevamente viajaron a los lados de Louis deteniéndose en las caderas. Apartó sus labios del omega y lo miró a los ojos, el deseo y la lujuria cada vez más presentes en sus miradas. Aún con las manos en el mismo lugar, Harry hizo un movimiento suave y profundo presionando su erección contra la de Louis. Ambos soltaron otro gemido largo. En un movimiento de cadera por parte de Louis logró la fricción que deseaba y un grave gemido volvió a brotar de la garganta del alfa. Louis dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás arqueándose un poco cuando Harry empezó a moverse con lentitud y una calma que no sentía. 

Los jadeos y gemidos de ambos inundaron la habitación. Louis podía sentir los músculos en contracción debajo de su palma. Las manos de Harry se posaron sobre sus muslos acelerando la fricción entre los dos. Louis sonrió, Harry se deslizó hacia adelante otra vez para volver a poseer los labios rojos. 

—Es la última oportunidad para arrepentirte. 

No recibió respuesta, no con palabras, una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza le dio a entender que quería seguir con todo y entregarse a él. 

Las bragas fueron deslizándose hasta caer a un lado de la cama, ya nada lo cubría, una cicatriz apenas visible le llamó la atención, pero no era el momento de preguntar. Harry rodeó la erección de Louis con una mano y este cerró los ojos para luego soltar un alto gemido de placer. Él se deleitó al ver el rostro contraído por el placer y disfrutó de cada sonido que salió de Louis cuando empezó un movimiento de arriba a abajo. 

Sus labios volvieron a unirse en una danza frenética. 

Louis podía sentir el aroma amargo del té y, extrañamente, miel que sintió la primera vez que lo tuvo tan cerca, aquella vez en la fiesta. Le atraía aunque no quisiera admitirlo. 

Harry siguió masturbando a Louis hasta que decidió que quería más, así que llevó uno de sus dedos a la entrada del Omega, notó la lubricación natural en esa zona y, aún con los labios atrapados con los de Louis y su otra mano ocupada, entró en él, sintiendo lo apretado que era y escuchando el gemido de sorpresa que Louis soltó desde el fondo de su garganta. 

Los pensamientos de Louis quedaron olvidados en el momento que Harry lo penetró con un segundo dedo. El alfa comenzaba a moverlos dentro de él. Dobló las piernas hacia su persona y las abrió dándole más espacio al alfa para profundizar las estocadas, añadiendo otro dedo que hizo que Louis perdiera la cabeza. 

—Por favor, Harry, fóllame ahora —pidió casi a gritos, desesperado por tenerlo dentro de él de forma completa. 

Harry asintió sonriendo al ver a Louis tan entregado frente a él y sacó los dedos suavemente. Ambos corazones latiendo furiosos, tocándose el uno al otro. 

—Has querido follarme por años, ¿cierto? 

El alfa se lo quedó mirando mientras le sonrió con una sonrisa de lado, después se inclinó para besarlo. 

—Sí, desde hace mucho —admitió mientras se incorporaba y subió las piernas de Louis a sus hombros elogiando los muslos fuertes del Omega. Comenzó a introducir su pene en la preparada entrada. El hombre más pequeño cerró los ojos ante la intromisión, pero intentó relajarse, más aun cuando Harry no se movió y solo lo hizo cuando Louis le dijo que lo hiciera. 

Cuando se adaptó a la medida del alfa, él comenzó a embestirlo lento pero cambiando de velocidad a más rápido y volviendo a ser lento. No quería lastimarlo. 

A medida que pasaban los minutos el alfa fue aumentando aún más los movimientos entre ellos, volviéndose más rudos. Con sus manos grandes y dedos largos pellizcó los pezones logrando que Louis soltara altos y finos gemidos. 

Harry se empujó con rapidez entrando y saliendo de Louis, eufórico de estar cumpliendo su fantasía de tener el trasero de Louis para él, mirando el perfecto rostro de pómulos sobresalientes y ojos oceánicos, viendo cómo se volvía un desastre de gemidos, jadeos, sudor y sonrojos. 

—Cielos —gimió incorporándose para ver cómo follaba a la persona que deseó desde los dieciséis años. Sus caderas se movieron lentamente, por lo que Louis estaba desesperado para que aumentara la velocidad y lo sacara de la tortura, así que comenzó a moverse contra Harry sin decir palabra. 

—¿Más rápido? ¿Lo necesitas, Louis? ¿Necesitas que te folle duro este pendejito? —recordó cómo lo llamó hace unos días y repitió la palabra sin vergüenza y sin ofensa. 

—Mierda, Harry, sí, sí maldición. ¡Fóllame más fuerte! —sollozó, aún moviéndose para más fricción. 

Harry sonrió y bajó las piernas de Louis para dejarlas apoyadas en la cama mientras él lo tomó de la cadera comenzando a moverse más rápido y fuerte, oyendo el sonido que hacían ambas pieles al tocarse, sintiendo lo apretado que Louis lo toma en él. 

Louis se volvió un desastre de gemidos agudos, su cabello estaba completamente despeinado, sus ojos aún cerrados con lágrimas de placer mojando sus pestañas; la espalda arqueada, la piel brillante de sudor y saliva, causado todo por el alfa. Por otro lado, Harry estaba casi como él, con sudor recorriendo su frente, los ojos abiertos para no perder un detalle de Louis, soltaba gemidos graves y altos, contrastando con los de su pareja. La habitación se llenó del sonido de sus bocas, las respiraciones y las pieles al chocar. 

Sus miradas se encontraron cuando una estocada hizo que a Louis le recorriera una sensación conocida en el vientre, su erección se coloca más dura, tanto que dolía. Ya no aguantaría más. Con un gemido casi animal que compartió con Harry sintió como su interior se vaciaba poco a poco, la viscosidad tibia manchó su abdomen. 

Escuchar a Louis gemir una última vez y de esa forma le dio lo que le faltaba para su liberación. Se dejó llevar por las sensaciones y el nudo comenzó a expandirse dolorosamente dentro de Louis, que tomo los brazos de Harry con fuerza mientras este se hacía cada vez más grande dentro de él. Louis estaba sorprendido por el hecho de que olvidó por completo que no iba a dejar a Harry anudar dentro de él, pero todo fue tan placentero que perdió la cabeza durante todo momento. Harry repartió besos por el rostro cansado de Louis, se unieron en un beso fogoso. 

Pasaron alrededor de quince o veinte minutos en la misma posición. Harry besaba diferentes lugares del cuerpo de Louis, distrayéndolo. Cuando el nudo ya no estaba, Harry salió de Louis depositando un beso suave, pidiendo disculpas en silencio por la mueca de dolor en el otro hombre. Louis le sonrió un poco pese al dolor, Harry se levantó de la cama cuando pudo moverse y desapareció por la puerta volviendo con una toalla húmeda. Pasó la suave tela por el pene blando y el abdomen de Louis, siguiendo en la entrada donde el semen brotaba con lentitud de él. Regresó al baño para tirar la toalla al cesto de ropa sucia y regresar a la cama. 

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó cuando vio que Louis no se movió para nada, solo su pecho por la irregular respiración. Pronto los ojos azules se dejaron ver, contestó de forma afirmativa para luego volver a cerrarlos. 

Harry se preocupó, así que volvió a preguntar, esta vez recibiendo una respuesta más concreta:— Lo estoy, solo estoy cansado. 

Harry acercó su boca a los labios de Louis y dejó un beso inocente en ellos. Sus respiraciones seguían agitadas, pero eso no impidió que Louis tomara a Harry por el cuello y profundizara el beso. Luego Harry escondió su cabeza en el cuello sudado de Louis y trató de normalizar su respiración. 

La mano de Louis acarició los cabellos mojados de Harry y luego su espalda. Ambos estaban cansados y sin querer darse cuenta se abrazó a su más cercana fuente de calor. 

—Louis. 

—Mmm... 

—Tengo algo que decirte... —pero que Louis haya dejado de acariciarlo, la respiración pausada y el ritmo cardíaco bajo le dio a entender que se había dormido. Y su confesión quedó solo en sus pensamientos. 

Lo vio dormir tan relajado que se animó a acariciar el corto flequillo despeinado, pasó sus dedos por la barba prolijamente recortada del omega, barba que llevaba de adorno unos cuantos bellos plateados. Sin embargo, le seguía pareciendo tan hermoso como a los quince años. Diez años hace que conoce a Louis, nueve que comenzó a desearlo siendo solo una fantasía y ahora lo tenía a su lado, tan perfecto como lo imaginó.


	5. Sin importar que digan

Al otro día, alrededor de las siete de la mañana, Louis intentó escabullirse, pero se llevó una sorpresa de un metro ochenta subiendo las escaleras. Así que no le quedó de otra que sentarse a hablar con el alfa y desayunar

—No me gustan los huevos fritos, solo té, por favor.

—Tengo para hacer panqueques, si quieres.

Louis iba a negarse, y debía hacerlo porque al fin estaba en el peso correcto después de dieta y ejercicio que consistía en salir a correr por seis kilómetros o alquilar una bicicleta para hacer el mismo recorrido. Pero no pudo negarse a unos panqueques.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que se sentaron frente a frente, comenzaron a beber y comer su desayuno.

—¿Debes ir a trabajar? —preguntó Louis intentado iniciar una conversación.

—No, pero tengo trabajo de todos modos, unos papeles que revisar y diseños que terminar.

—Oh... —El silencio volvió a la sala que era donde estaban—. ¿Y los diseños de Niall para qué te sirven?

—Bueno, Niall tiene un gusto singular, así que su ojo es extraordinario para las nuevas ideas y sus creaciones. Aunque él no trabaja para mí exclusivamente, es decir que está en otra área y tiene otro jefe aparte de mí, Niall diseña lo que deseé y nosotros apostamos a él. Puedes estar tranquilo por tu amigo, estará bien, en un tiempo verás sus diseños en alta moda o recorriendo pasarelas —informó el alfa consumiendo huevos fritos junto al té sin quitar la mirada de Louis.

—Entiendo, estoy feliz por él, pero quiero creer que no lo reclutaste por mí, sino por su talento.

—Puedes estar cien por ciento seguro que lo hice por él y no por ti. Mis asuntos personales no incluyen a otros, excepto a ti, obviamente. Tus amigos no me interesan en ningún ámbito que no sea profesional.

Louis se quedó mucho más tranquilo con esas palabras, significaba que Niall había logrado llegar gracias a él mismo y no por tener a un amigo que un Alfa quería. Se puso feliz por eso y una sonrisa sincera se asomó en su rostro, Harry le sonrió también.

—Debo irme, Harry. Tengo una clase que dar en tres horas.

—Creí que habías dejado la escuela. —No iba a preguntar cómo Harry sabía eso, pero la respuesta era seguramente Perrie.

—Lo hice, pero continúo con las clases de una niña de manera particular y ella llegará a mi casa a las once de la mañana.

—Está bien, déjame llevarte hasta allí.

Louis negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba para dejar el plato y la taza en el lavado agradeciendo por el desayuno. Harry lo siguió y lo corrió empujando su cadera de lado con la de él.

—Harry —exclamó alto mientras el alfa se reía bajo y lavaba los trastes que no dejó que Louis hiciera—, y no es necesario que me lleves.

—Claro que sí, no dejaré que subas a un taxi solo en bragas. Suficiente que anoche llegaste aquí vestido solo con eso.

Minutos más tarde Louis rodó los ojos mientras tocaba la camisa que llevaba puesta con unos pantalones deportivos de Harry. Se los había prestado sin pedírselos y no tuvo de otra que ponérselos. Él no necesitaba que nadie lo cuidara. En las noches de borracheras llegaba a su casa incluso en peores condiciones y nunca le pasó nada que no quisiera, además él no andaría mostrando que está solo en bragas. Ahora tenía la ropa de Harry puesta por lo cual podía irse tranquilamente solo.

—Además, aún tenemos que hablar de esto que tenemos y el auto será el lugar porque tu casa está a una hora de aquí.

El omega levantó una ceja por lo dicho y salió de la cocina para ir a la sala a agarrar su saco. Quizás ahí el Alfa tuviera algo de razón y debían hablar de lo que pasó para dejar todo claro. Harry lo siguió, observando como la camisa y el pantalón ocultaban la curvilínea figura de Louis. El enorme trasero se disimulaba con perfección.

—Tú y yo no tenemos nada Harry, esto solo fue sexo.

—Pero tendremos más sesiones de sexo, es decir, ambos disfrutamos esto.

—Eso es algo que aún tengo que pensar bien. ¿Vas a llevarme o no?

—Sí, impaciente —bromeó mientras tomaba las llaves y el celular. Luego entró al garaje desde la casa con Louis detrás. 

Ambos mantuvieron el silencio hasta que salieron de ahí y doblaron en la esquina. Fue cuando Harry habló, sin que su nerviosismo se notara.

—Louis, sé que anoche no hablamos nada así qué podríamos hablarlo...

—Tomo supresores, Harry, y estoy limpio. No iría a tener sexo sin protección, aunque la próxima vez usaras condón por precaución. ¿Cómo mierda no te obligué a ponerte uno? Eso fue descuidado de las dos partes.

El Alfa suspiró con fuerza, sacándose un peso de encima, sin querer admitirlo. Aunque sí admitía que fue un descuido no usar protección por cualquier inconveniente.

—Eso es un alivio, igual iba a decirte otra cosa.

—Oh... —Louis no miró a Harry en ningún momento, su mirada se mantuvo al frente, él también estaba nervioso—. ¿Y qué era?

—Pensé en proponerte que salgamos, una cita.

—¿Una cita? ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? —Harry asintió dejando que Louis continuara—. No, acepto tener sexo contigo todo lo queramos si así lo deseas, pero no tendré una cita contigo.

—¿Por qué? —El alfa se imaginaba la repuesta, pero aún así la esperó; no estaba enojado ni dolido, sorprendido sí.

—¿Me estás cargando? Tengo dieciséis años más que tú, puedes ser mi hijo.

—Aja, qué excusa más pobre. No puedes salir conmigo porque soy menor que tú, pero sí tener sexo.

—Eso es diferente, no es público, entonces no hay peligro de que la gente comience a hablar y mi reputación vuelva a los diarios y a los portales de internet. Y a vos no te ensuciarían por andar conmigo.

—Entiendo, así que tu miedo es que digan que me estás seduciendo como a todos tus antiguos amantes.

—Algo así —susurró, recordando la época donde la prensa de espectáculos lo seguía a todos lados.

—Entonces, Louis, por el momento esto será solo sexo. Luego veremos si puedo convencerte de tener una cita en las cloacas.

A Louis le dio vergüenza la sonora y alta carcajada que se le escapó al escuchar la ocurrencia de Harry, mientras Harry solo conducía con una sonrisa en los labios imborrable.

—Por el momento solo sexo.

—Louis.

Ellos llegaron a la casa del omega en cincuenta minutos. No hablaron demasiado sobre el trayecto, pero Harry consiguió que Louis le contara sobre las próximas sesiones de fotos que tendría, así que no se sorprendería si lo veía pasear por donde él estaría.

El omega había abierto la puerta, pero aún seguía sentado cuando Harry lo llamó. Volteó para verlo y fue sorprendido por los cálidos labios de Harry. Se besaron durante unos segundos hasta que Louis cortó el beso.

—Debo bajar.

—Sí.

—Sí —repitió y antes de salir se volteó una vez más—. Hasta luego, Harry. Tienes mi número por cualquier motivo.

—Y tú el mío. —Él le sonrió y salió, pero se detuvo cuando escucho a Harry una vez más—. Y Louis, la próxima vez que uses simulador de olor o perfume en tu cuello, intenta que dure más de cinco horas.

Louis quedó de piedra mientras Harry lo saludaba con la mano para luego acelerar e irse de ahí. El omega sacó la llave de su saco y entró para luego susurrar: «Niñito», de mala manera al sentirse descubierto.

Él no solo usaba los supresores que actuaban como anticonceptivos y detenía los celos (no había tenido un celo desde hace años), él también se tomaba todos los días un inhibidor de olor, por lo tanto su esencia natural no estaba presente en él. Se esforzó rociándose perfume de rosas, creyó que era suficiente cuando el olor llegó a su nariz de manera suave, y si estaba presente para él era porque para Harry seguro sería tres veces más fuerte. Al parecer se equivocó. Debía ir a mirar que no estuviera vencido porque compró esa cosa hace años, quizás debió mirar la fecha de vencimiento antes de ponérselo o ir por otro "Reemplazante de esencia" que tan solo era perfume con feromonas que los betas usaban para fingir ser algo que no son como omegas o alfas. Eran muy caros y en varios países ilegales, aunque actualmente Louis no sabía el precio actual en el mercado.

Creyó que duraría más, que Harry no se daría cuenta que el aroma a rosas no era de él. A Louis le gustaría oler como esas flores si le dieran a elegir entre ellas y no el suyo, pero la vida una vez más le dio la espalda porque su esencia natural no era ni parecida y siempre tuvo problemas de querer esconderlo por eso.

Los problemas consigo mismo lo llevaron a usar los inhibidores y él se acostumbró a ello.

Ambas pastillas las tomaba juntas por la mañana, así que apenas dejó las cosas en su habitación y se desprendió de toda la ropa, se tragó las pastillas pasándolas con agua, luego tomó una ducha corta. Necesitaba tener todo listo para cuando Rachel llegara y ningún pensamiento patético acerca de su persona iba a detener su trabajo ni a aplastar su buen humor.

La niña llegó puntual preguntando por Niall cuando no lo vio, casi siempre era el beta quien le abría la puerta y a ella le extrañó que no estuviera. Louis le contó que fue junto a su prometido a festejar su sexto aniversario a Irlanda, además a decirles a sus familiares sobre la futura boda.

La clase pasó tranquila y pasando el mediodía la niña se fue. Louis aprovechó para comer algo a la hora del almuerzo y comenzó a limpiar la casa, incluyó el taller y la boutique de Niall, así que su tarde fue esa. En varios momentos del día sus pensamientos volvían a Harry, en la noche anterior con el alfa o las conversaciones en el auto.

Algo dentro de él le decía que estaba mal, que no confiara en un hombre que le restaba tantos años, pero el otro lado, el lado de su omega solitario, estaba ilusionado con el joven, así que Louis estaba confundido y asustado.

La última pareja, o amante si lo pensaba bien, fue un alfa casado, una aventura que la omega con la que estaba casada supo e hizo una escena con Louis donde ambos se gritaron hasta que a él se lo llevó un guardaespaldas. El alfa término con él varios días después diciendo que intentaría estar con su esposa y un montón de mentiras más. Louis se enfureció tanto con el alfa que una discusión pasó a un enfrentamiento físico en segundos. Obviamente la prensa se enteró y fue la noticia en todos los periódicos y programas de chismes ya que el otro hombre era alguien importante y la esposa una actriz de un país latino. Además, las personas con las que salió en el pasado empezaron a hablar difamando sobre él. Las cosas no terminaron bien: Louis fue invitado a una cena donde estaba su ex amante con la esposa, la omega y él volvieron a perder la cabeza armando un escándalo otra vez y ahí fue cuando su carrera terminó de hundirse en el estiércol.

Admitió que el enamoramiento por el alfa le hizo hacer cosas de las que se arrepiente y que le costó demasiado, muchas copas de alcohol y cajas de cigarrillos con sexo casual para superarlo además que lo mandará al hospital también fue una gran manera de olvidar al alfa. Luego dejó esa vida, retomó sus estudios y terminó con un título de profesorado en música, trabajando en una escuela pública donde sudo y casi no durmió por tres meses debido a que no querían darle el empleado por no tener un alfa estable que, según los directivos, podría necesitar y por eso Louis tuvo que trabajar por tres meses sin sueldo para demostrar que se podía cuidar, mantener y enseñar sin tener una marca perteneciente a alguien, como si un alfa tuviera que ver con ser profesional. Por suerte lo habían aceptado y ahí estuvo infelizmente hasta que la oportunidad de Harry le abrió puertas, y estaba agradecido por eso.

Por la noche, Louis se llevó una sorpresa al despertar sobresaltado porque escucho ruidos en la sala así que tomó su celular marcando 911 en la pantalla, pero sin llamar y fue decidido hacia el lugar intentando no hacer ruido.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando encontró a su rubio amigo abrazado con su prometido. No se supone que llegarían tan pronto, debían llegar el domingo por la noche. Preocupado se acercó a ellos, en segundos tenía a Niall llorando sobre su hombro, lo abrazó lo más fuerte que podía mientras pedía explicaciones en silencio con la mirada en Josh.

—Mis padres no sabían que Niall es un beta, lo cual no tiene nada de malo, pero ellos no aceptaron lo nuestro.

—Creí que después de tantos años les habías dicho ese detalle, Josh —acusó Louis con el ceño fruncido y acariciando la espalda temblorosa de su amigo. Deseó haber sabido que algo malo pasaría para no haber tomado los inhibidores, así podría calmar a Niall con una descarga de hormonas.

—No vi la necesidad, ellos solo debían saber que estaba en pareja no tiene porqué importarles de qué jerarquía es, pero lamentablemente no quieren saber nada de nosotros por el momento. —Josh también tenía el ceño fruncido pero a Louis no le daba miedo, lo conocía, Josh nunca perdió el control y no lo haría ahora. Si el alfa estaba oliendo a enojo o algo parecido, él no lo sintió.

—Niall, cariño, ¿quieres un té? —pregunto Louis mientras Josh levantaba las valijas y se las llevaba al cuarto. Con su amigo caminaron al sillón y sentó a Niall mientras él iba a la cocina.

Hay familias que no estaban de acuerdo con las relaciones donde no podría haber procreación, los herederos eran importantes, el apellido de la familia también lo era. Y Niall al ser un beta no podría darle un hijo a Josh, eso debía estar destrozando a su amigo.

Louis creía que esas cosas eran mierda pura, ahora había muchas maneras de tener hijos, adoptar era una opción, como también lo era alquilar un vientre. Louis no entendía cómo los padres de Josh habían rechazado a un ser tan maravilloso como era su amigo, siempre tan sano, tan alegre, estaba seguro que esas personas no se habían detenido a ver quien tenían delante, solamente notaron que no era un omega.

Cuando volvió a la sala se encontró con Josh abrazando a Niall otra vez, ambos en el sillón. Ahí había amor, ¿cómo no podían ver eso? ¿No importaba la felicidad de su hijo acaso? Louis estuvo muy feliz cuando Niall le contó que había conocido a alguien y aún más cuando se hicieron novios, aunque eso no impidió que lo amenazara un par de veces, y cuando se enteró que estaban comprometidos sintió el orgullo y la felicidad inmediata por su amigo. Había encontrado una persona que lo amaba y que deseaba pasar la vida a su lado. No importaba que fueran un alfa y un beta.

—Aquí está el té, Ni —susurro Louis sentándose a su lado y entregándoselo, este lo agarró después de que Josh lo soltara.

—Josh, estás apestando a enojo y preocupación, hasta yo puedo olerte —mintió un poco, aunque apostaría todo su sueldo a que así era.

—No mientas enano de circo, yo no estoy apestando.

—Sí lo estás —dijo Niall con la voz rota, luego tomó de su té—, pero no apesta, solo que extraño tu olor a pata.

—No es olor a pata, es queso, que-so. —Louis sonrió, Niall también lo hizo y Josh le guiñó un ojo a Louis con complicidad, solo querían hacer sentir bien a Niall. Josh, tenía una peculiar esencia a queso, era suave porque había en él una mezcla de laureles. A Louis no le gustaba pero a su amigo sí y eso era lo importante. El rubio, con los ojos hinchados y rojos, pasó los brazos por los hombros de los dos, mirando primero a su prometido y luego a Louis.

—Los amo, en serio. Los amo.

—Y nosotros a ti Ni, no importa lo que digan los padres de Josh, ustedes se aman y es todo lo que necesitan.

—Exactamente, nos casaremos, no me importa lo que ellos digan. Tus padres están felices por nosotros al igual que toda tu familia, mis tíos y primos llegarán sin problemas para cuando pongamos la fecha, ellos ya me lo dijeron. Si mis padres no quieren aceptarnos es su problema, no nuestro.

—Pero son tus padres, Josh.

—Lo sé, y los amo, pero no van a interponerse en mi felicidad y eso eres tú, ya te lo dije.

Louis acarició la espalda de su amigo mientras este abrazaba a su novio una vez más. Josh había tenido varios novios omegas durante años, pero nunca se unió a ninguno ni les pidió la mano, sin embargo, hace casi siete años conoció a Niall y fue a quien eligió para entrar en la única forma de esclavitud legal: el matrimonio, según Niall.

Niall se fue a dormir con Josh alrededor de las tres de la mañana, y Louis lo hubiera seguido de no ser porque Josh volvió a los minutos, fue hasta la cocina y regresó con un té recién hecho, sentándose a un lado de él.

—Estaba todo bien, fuimos a la casa de sus padres, estuvimos hasta hoy en la mañana cuando decidimos ir a lo de mis padres. Niall estaba emocionado y yo esperaba que todo saliera bien, pero en cuanto ellos se dieron cuenta que Niall era un beta todo se fue al carajo, Louis. Te pido que estés con él este tiempo, hasta que lo supere.

—No tienes que pedírmelo, es mi mejor amigo, haría cualquier cosa por él.

—Gracias, él estaba asustado al principio por mi padre. Enloqueció junto a mi madre y casi tuvimos una pelea, salí con Niall de la casa antes de que llegara a pasar. Dijeron cosas horribles y creo que él se siente culpable.

—Supongo que se fueron de ahí y tomaron el primer avión que salía hacia aquí.

—Sí, así fue. Mis tíos llamaron preocupados diciendo que no tenían problemas con nuestra relación, que podíamos ir a su casa para estar tranquilos, pero no quería eso para Niall, así que volvimos. Es mejor que esté con alguien que lo conoce y lo ama tanto como yo, sé que estará bien contigo.

—Así es, estaré con él hasta que uno de los dos pase al otro mundo.

—Si muero primero quiero que me cremes y me tires al río. —La voz adormilada de Niall hizo que se sobresaltara, a Josh igual. El beta fue hasta ellos y se sentó en las piernas del alfa abrazando su cuello con un brazo y colocando los pies en las piernas de Louis.

—Lo haré, pero quiero que sepas que las vacas toman agua del río, por lo tanto terminarás en una vaca o caballo.

—Y luego te defecarán en el césped.

Niall le frunció el ceño con enojo, aunque la pequeña mueca hacia arriba en sus labios delataba que no lo estaba.

—No arruinen mi paseo en el río.

Después de eso, Niall se llevó a Josh hacia la habitación alegando que no podía dormir si no lo tenía a su lado.

Louis no durmió tranquilo esa noche.

Los días pasaron, cuatro para ser exactos, y Niall había hablado con Louis dejándose explotar, contándole como había sido, sus sentimientos por la situación, la pesadilla que sus suegros fueron. Y cuando el beta terminó de desahogarse, Louis se atrevió a contarle lo que sucedió con Harry y él, después de asegurarse de que su amigo quería escucharlo.

—¿Y cómo estuvo? —preguntó entusiasmado, mientras comían sushi. Se habían sentado a hablar, por lo tanto su amigo preguntó antes de comerse el pescado que rellenó sus mejillas.

—Bien... estuvo bien.

Louis vio la mirada de su amigo como incitándolo a decir más.

—Bueno, estuvo más que bien.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó contento mientras golpeaba la mesa con los palillos, luego se rió con varias carcajadas—, ¡te encantó que te cogiera!

—Shh, baja la voz, los vecinos te pueden escuchar —pidió mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

—Oh por favor, a ellos qué mierda les importa.

Louis negó con la cabeza, resignado, siempre era lo mismo, Niall y él eran muy ruidosos y los vecinos de al lado (una pareja de sesenta y cinco años aproximadamente) siempre se quejaban de ellos diciendo que pese a que las paredes eran gruesas parecían de papel. No quería imaginar el infierno que sería si vivieran en el mismo edificio.

—Detalles, Louis, quiero detalles. ¿Lo van a volver a hacer?

Louis mentiría si dijera que no quería hablar de todo con su amigo, así que solo dejó salir las palabras. —Cielos Niall, te juro que nunca me dolió tanto un nudo como con él.

—Espera... ¿qué? ¿Te anudó? Oh santo cielo, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que dejaste que un alfa lo hiciera? Creo que fue a... Stephen... sí, cuando tenías treinta, creo, más o menos, ni al infeliz infiel asqueroso malnacido de Sebastián dejaste que lo hiciera. Y ni hablar de todos los que pasaron por ese canal, ni uno dejaste que lo hiciera. —Tal vez Niall sabía demasiado de su vida sexual, pero él nunca había sido bueno para callar las cosas que lo hacían feliz y su amigo era un recolector de información ajena de primera, lo conocía tan bien, ambos, se conocían perfectamente.

—Lo sé, mierda, lo sé, pero es que... ¡santo cielo, Niall!, hace casi cinco años que no follaba con nadie. Y estaba tan caliente y necesitado que solo me dejé llevar.

—¿Y qué tal? Fue como esperabas, viejo aprovechador de jóvenes calentones. —Louis golpeó la pantorrilla de Niall con su pie por debajo de la mesa, él no era esa persona que decía su amigo. El otro se quejó mientras subía su pierna para acariciarla.

—Dolió, pero él fue lindo conmigo. Todo antes del nudo estuvo tan caliente y excitante; él es tan cálido, fuerte, sus ojos mientras me miraban eran tan sexys y se movía muy bien, debo admitirlo. Tiene unas manos tan grandes, Niall, dedos largos, solo imagina. El pendejo lo hizo bien, muy bien.

—Vaya, es muy bueno... o solo eras tú exagerando todo por estar tanto tiempo sin acción. Deberían coger una vez más para saber cuál de las dos teorías es la correcta —propuso, su mirada seria y una sonrisa gigante en su rostro. Estaba claro que él era el más emocionado en esto.

—Quedamos con que pasaría de nuevo, solo debo llamarlo o si él quiere me llamará.

—¿Y dime por qué no lo has hecho?

—Ganas no me faltan, a decir verdad.

—Entonces llámalo, hombre.

La confesión era cierta, él quería repetir el encuentro sexual con el alfa, pero no se animaba a llamarlo, no quería molestar. La inseguridad lo detenía.

—También me pidió una cita, pero le dije que no. No me expondré de ese modo para las cámaras.

—Que raro que te haya pedido una cita, pero tienes razón, es mejor que mantengas perfil bajo con él. Tu carrera se fue a la cloaca por exponerte, así que sería bueno que esta vez no hagas nada, al menos no por el momento.

Louis sonrió recordando lo que había dicho Harry aquella mañana después del encuentro sexual.

—También dijo que si quería podíamos tener una cita en la cloaca así nadie nos molestaría, no seríamos portada de revista.

—Solo tendrían que aguantar el olor a mierda, nada malo, claro. Un poquito de perfume y la mejor cita de la historia. Que original.

Louis solo miró a su amigo con diversión mientras Niall fingía vomitar. En verdad amaba a su mejor amigo, sin él hoy no sería quien es, pero no le contaría su fallido intento de impregnar su piel con otro olor que no era suyo, quizás más adelante cuando se convierta solo en una anécdota antigua.

Harry fue a buscar a Louis al siguiente viernes, el alfa tenía grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos cuando Louis lo vio. Habían hablado por teléfono hace dos días y habían quedado de verse ese día.

Louis salió de la última sesión, habían completado un álbum para diferentes campañas. Harry lo esperaba en el auto frente al edificio, afuera estaba cayendo agua nieve así que el clima era peligroso, por lo tanto toda la gente estaba abrigada y las calles no tenían en mismo movimiento de siempre.

Perrie lo alcanzó antes de cruzar la calle, ella lo quería alcanzar a su casa para que no tenga que volver en trasporte público, pero Louis le agradeció diciendo que un amigo lo estaba esperando. Ella entendió y después de decirle que se cuide y que se verían en unos días ambos caminaron en diferentes direcciones. No le faltaba mucho para llegar a Harry cuando un grito lo hizo voltearse al escuchar su nombre. Louis suspiró con impaciencia, maldijo a los cielos porque él solo quería llegar hasta el auto donde seguramente estaba cálido.

—Louis, toma, te olvidaste tú celular en el camarín —dijo Calvin, el fotógrafo con el que había echo un compañerismo amistoso.

—¿Qué? —Louis comenzó a tocar su campera y los pantalones, no había celular, solo las llaves y su billetera—. Oh, gracias, Calvin, que despistado soy.

—No te preocupes, lo encontré porque sonó, sino no lo hubiera visto ya que estaba debajo de ropa que dejaron sobre él.

—En verdad muchas gracias, no lo había notado para nada. —El chico le dio el celular y Louis lo agarró para luego guardarlo sin mirar quien llamó. Le agradeció después de darle la mano y Calvin regresó al edificio contento por haber llegado a tiempo para dárselo y haber hecho la buena acción del día. El chico lo había invitado varias veces a almorzar con él y Perrie, se habían hecho muy buenos compañeros y tenían una relación buena. Louis creía que al joven le gustaba la maquilladora, pero no podía entrometerse aunque el chico fuera muy obvio con sus sentimientos.

Louis al fin pudo llegar al auto y meterse en él. Suspirando cuando el calor se sintió en todo su cuerpo y luego sonriéndole al alfa, en ese momento se dio cuenta que las ojeras de Harry se notaban demasiado.

—Te ves hecho mierda.

—Lo sé, no ha sido una buena semana, a decir verdad —dijo mientras encendía el motor y comenzaba a conducir. Louis se preguntó qué había pasado, Harry no tardó en darle una respuesta—. He estado viajando sin descanso por todo el país debido a las sucursales y además mi abuelo cayó del techo de su casa, así que hoy fui a visitarlo.

Louis sintió empatía por el hombre, debía ser duro tener el peso de la empresa sobre sus hombros. Harry no era millonario por rascarse las pelotas todo el día, seguramente tenía papeles que firmar, juntas aburridas que llevar a cabo, diseños que aceptar o rechazar, sitios que visitar, tenía que trabajar con sus empleados.

—¿Cómo está él?

—Es fuerte, es un hombre de campo así que él dice que exageramos. Se siente bien pese a que se dio un golpe fuerte en la cabeza, tiene un esguince, pero solo eso. Creo que no está tan mal porque había montañas de paja alrededor del granero que amortiguaron su caída.

—Se pondrá bien, ya verás. ¿Que hacía en el techo del granero? —Louis estaba consciente que esta semana había sido muy fría y ventosa, no podía imaginar qué llevo al hombre a subir tan alto.

—Clavando el techo que el viento desprendió, yo iré mañana a arreglarlo con otro amigo.

—Eso es lindo. Podrías pagar para que lo hagan, pero vas a ir tú.

—El abuelo no quiere ayuda de nadie más que no sea mía, dice que para algo me enseñó cuando pasaba tiempo con él —sonrió por los recuerdos—. Mi primer dedo machacado con el martillo fue arreglando la casa de pájaro que él hizo. Y el primer clavo enterrado fue porque estábamos arreglando unas maderas para el granero. Mamá puso el grito en el cielo cuando volví a casa, pero yo amaba ir a la granja y papá también la amaba.

Louis sonrió junto a Harry por los recuerdos que compartía con él, se sentía parte de algo que no tenia nombre cuando escuchó al alfa. Su omega se encontró feliz y él también. Por primera vez en años, ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo.

Llegaron a la casa de Harry a los minutos después de que la conversación terminara en varias carcajadas por las ocurrencias del abuelo que el alfa contaba con tanta emoción.

No hablaron demasiado una vez que llegaron a la sala, solo se quitaron las prendas para el frío. Louis se quedó con un suéter blanco y Harry solo quedó en camisa. Las manos del hombre más alto se ciñeron a la cintura del más pequeño rompiendo toda la distancia entre sus cuerpos. Harry posó sus labios sobre el esbelto cuello de Louis, depositando húmedos besos; la incipiente barba de Louis raspaba la suave piel de sus labios y eso hacía que enviara más corrientes eléctricas al cuerpo del Alfa.

—Quisiera poder olerte. —Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar a Louis después de hablar y descubrió que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos disfrutando de los besos de Harry.

Louis había escuchado perfectamente lo que el Alfa dijo, y su omega aulló dentro de él impaciente para complacer al Alfa frente a él, pero Louis no cedería. Había menos peligro de ser atacado por un Alfa cuando no olía a nada, además, en cuanto Harry sintiera su esencia natural saldría despavorido de su vida. Y no quería eso, le gustaba disfrutar del sexo que el Alfa le ofrecía.

Harry no espero que respondiera después de varios segundos en silencio, así que se acercó con lentitud a su boca, robando un beso lento que tomó fuerza a los segundos. Ambos terminaron recostados en el sofá con Louis debajo de Harry mientras desabotonaba la camisa, sus manos acariciaron el pecho bajando por abdomen y se detuvieron en el cinturón del pantalón. Y ahí se quedaron porque el timbre de la casa de Harry comienza a sonar.

El alfa gruñó molesto en los labios de Louis y se separó a regañadientes de él. Quería volver a besarlo cuando vio por completo la cara sonrojada y los labios rojos del omega. Todo su interior convertido en fuego reclamaba para poseerlo en ese lugar y enviar al demonio a quien estuviera detrás de la puerta. Louis lo vio tomar aire y despegarse de él para luego desaparecer de su vista.

—... Sé que dijiste que mañana, pero quería quedarme contigo para así salir bien temprano por la mañana. —Louis se levantó del sofá cuando escuchó a la voz cerca de él. Un alfa, de la edad de Harry, con una mochila en su espalda estaba en la sala, con Harry detrás mirando a Louis moviendo los labios en un "lo siento".

Louis no dijo nada, pero le sonrió un poco dando a entender que no había problema. Podrían continuar con los besos en otro momento, aunque sí sentía un poco de frustración.

—Hola, soy Louis —saludó, estirando la mano hacia el Alfa, pero este se volteó hacia Harry.

—¿Estabas por tener sexo con él? —Preguntó llevando una mano a su boca para luego reír— Oh, amigo, lo siento, arruiné tu diversión con el viejo. Ya te lo follaste, ¿para qué quieres hacerlo de nuevo? 

—Jim, cállate.

—Pero para que desperdiciar, ¿cierto? Ambos podemos cogernos al vejete putito de la moda. —Ahora se dirigió a Louis que tenía la mirada dura, expresión sería y poca paciencia. El alfa se acercó bastante, más alto que Harry pero más delgado, su cabello era oscuro al igual que sus ojos, el brillo en sus castaños era temible, pero Louis no se dejó intimidar, mantenía su vista en él. —Y por cada mamada te saco una foto para una revista, luego te pagamos obviamente, como hace Harry. ¿Cinco libras te parece bien, omega?

Harry tomó por el hombro a su amigo antes de que Louis hiciera una locura como querer golpear al alfa, y lo volteó.

—Sabes mucho de prostitutas, de seguro solo ellas son las que pueden fingir gemidos para ti, por dinero obviamente. A los demás omegas solo les causas asco. —Louis farfulló contra el alfa y aprovechó para ir con prisa hacia su campera ya que Harry lo mantenía quieto.

No era la primera vez que le hablaba así a un alfa, había aprendido a ocultar y hasta anular sus instintos omegas a la perfección cuando eso pasaba pero su lengua era un músculo que nunca pudo controlar.

Jim y Harry estaban mirándose el uno al otro, hasta que Harry gruñó sobresaltando a su amigo, este bajó la mirada y Louis también sintiendo su corazón acelerarse y golpear su pecho, no había sentido un golpe de sumisión en años y no se sintió bien. Seguramente en la casa había mezcla de los olores de ambos alfas y Louis agradeció no poder olerlo todavía. Miro hacia ellos antes de salir de la casa.

—Louis, espera.

Louis se colocó la prenda cuando ya estaba afuera y solo se detuvo cuando Harry lo tomó del brazo. El hombre parecía no sentir la baja temperatura con solo una camisa, pero Louis igual quiso correr a buscarle un saco, luego maldijo su lado omega por preocuparse por el alfa frente a él.

—Suéltame, quiero irme Harry.

—Lo siento, no quiero que te vayas, él se irá.

Louis se soltó dando un tirón fuerte que le hizo doler, pero no dijo nada, golpeó el pecho de Harry con sus dedos. Estaba enojado, no con Harry, sino con el otro, con él mismo.

—No soy un puto, no soy una de las prostitutas que él usa, soy un omega que trabajó toda su vida sin sufrir de esa manera y jamás me acosté con alguien por dinero. ¡Y sí! Tengo una larga lista de hombres con los que estuve, pero eso no quiere decir que él tenga derecho a llamarme como lo hizo. No es bonito que te denigren por una jerarquía, así que dile al retardado de tu amigo que se meta sus palabras en el culo.

—Lou...

—No, cállate, me quiero ir y no tengo ganas de quedarme contigo.

—Estás enojado, déjame llevarte a tu casa, lo siento mucho, en serio. Sé que no eres un prostituto ni nada de eso, déjame hablar con él, vuelve conmigo así hablamos los tres, estoy seguro que Jim no quiso decir todo eso.

—Es obvio que quiso decir todo lo que dijo. No te hagas el idiota —Se despidió con rapidez porque sabía que si Harry lo volvía a tocar y a pedir que se quedara, él lo haría. No sabiendo porqué, qué es lo que cambió en él, ¿era el alfa de Harry tan atrayente para su omega? Si así era, sabía que estaba perdido porque a él no le desagradaba para nada el hombre.

Louis comenzó a caminar por la vereda, buscaría una parada de colectivo o un taxi, pero no dejaría que Harry lo llevara. Estaba muy enojado ahora mismo, no quería discutir, así que solo siguió caminando cuando escucho a Harry gritar su nombre varias veces pidiéndole que regresara. Con su mayor esfuerzo siguió caminando hasta perderse en la esquina.

Se subió al primer taxi vacío que le paró y sacó su celular para ver las llamadas pérdidas, eran de Niall.

Una vez más su pasado arruinaba su presente y estaba cansado de eso.


	6. Un lugar especial I

Louis llamó a Niall desde el taxi. La voz alegre de su amigo lo hizo sonreír porque había dicho las palabras que más había querido escuchar en esos últimos meses. 

—¡Me caso en junio! 

Junio. Eso quería decir que faltaban ocho meses para el gran día. Niall estaría muy ocupado y eso significaba que él también. 

—¡Es increíble! Te felicito, Ni. Estoy yendo a casa, hablamos ahí, ¿sí? Yo quiero elegir el traje de padrino. 

—Padrino, sí —dijo contento Niall para luego cortar sin avisar. Soltó un suspiro triste, debía estar feliz por su amigo pero algo en su pecho no lo dejaba tranquilo, una angustia abrumadora y horrenda estaba formándose en él, y no entendía el por qué. 

«Debido a que te enojaste con tu alfa», le gritaba su conciencia. La infelicidad que sentía en esos momentos era enorme y creía que la culpa la tenía su omega, las discusiones nunca terminaban bien para él. 

Cuando llegó a su casa y entró a la sala, lo primero que lo recibió fue un oso enorme de peluche color blanco. Louis se acercó hasta él y casi murió del susto cuando Niall salió de detrás del animal felpudo. 

—¡Sorpresa! ¡Mira lo que me regaló Josh! —El beta abrazó el peluche con felicidad mientras saltaba con él aunque mucho no podía moverlo—. Es por el compromiso, dijo que me iba a regalar algo por cada mes que falte hasta... ¿Qué es ese olor? 

Louis sonreía observando la felicidad de su amigo con su nuevo oso y lo que el objeto significaba para él, luego puso cara de confusión. 

—Sabes que yo no puedo oler mucho las cosas, Ni, ¿dejaste la hornalla prendida otra vez y se está quemando la olla? 

—No, no. No es olor a quemado, es olor a... A miel. ¿Trajiste miel para mí? 

Niall se acercó a su amigo, pero vio que no llevaba nada con él, así que se unió más a Louis como si fuera una sanguijuela y se pego a su cuello, pasando su nariz por toda la piel. 

—Oh, santo cielo, que me caiga un rayo ahora mismo, no me lo creo. 

—¿Qué? Deja de ser tan raro. —Louis comenzó a oler su ropa, no sentía nada más allá que el perfume que le ponía cuando lavaba. Posteriormente tiró las llaves a un lado y se desabrigó. 

—Te marcó. Louis, idiota, como no te das cuenta, ¡te marcó con su olor! ¡Hueles como él! 

—¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar mientras Niall regresaba a su cuello y arrugaba la nariz separándose de él. 

—Té verde con miel, que combinación tan bizarra, no recordaba que Styles tuviera ese aroma. 

Sin notarlo y siendo un amateur en las parejas predestinada de Alfa y Omega, una antigua conexión entre los lobos pareja que iba más allá del racionalismo humano y que muy pocos tenían el privilegio de encontrar, Louis no se había dado cuenta que el alfa de Harry había marcado con su olor al omega de Louis. Y tal vez Harry tampoco lo había notado. 

Louis detuvo sus movimientos mientras miraba con algo de terror a su amigo, Harry olía a eso, pero... pero el alfa no podía haberlo marcado, solo estuvieron minutos juntos. 

«Quisiera poder olerte». Ese fue el momento, en ese momento su maldito omega se dejó doblegar por el alfa y él no se dio cuenta por estarlo disfrutando. Si continuaban hasta tener sexo quizás terminaba con una marca real en su cuello. El solo pensamiento le dio escalofríos, la interrupción del otro alfa fue en el momento preciso. 

—Tu omega se dejó marcar por el alfa de él, seguramente ni Harry se dio cuenta del hecho. Oh por Dios, te eligió como su pareja. Creo que moriré de emoción, me dará un paro cardíaco, ni con mi boda estoy tan emocionado. 

—No estás hablando en serio. No, él no puede hacerme esto, voy a matarlo. ¿Quién se cree para marcarme sin mi consentimiento? 

—Tu alfa, y lo hizo con consentimiento porque fue tu omega quien lo dejó. Pronto los inhibidores de olor dejarán de funcionar si él sigue haciendo eso, ya sabes, en la letra pequeña de la caja lo dice: el aroma volverá si el alfa que impone su olor es atrayente para el omega. 

Louis miró con miedo a Niall; no quería saber cómo sabía de eso (seguramente esas horas en el baño donde olvidaba el celular y tenia que leer prospectos) y luego corrió a su cuarto buscando la caja, volvió leyendo el prospecto dentro de la caja y efectivamente el beta tenía razón. 

—¡Pero entonces esto es una mierda! Para qué quiero algo que oculte mi olor si con un alfa se me va, dime, Niall, ¡¿para qué carajos lo quiero?! 

—Sirve con otros alfas, y seguirá funcionando mientras te asegures que Harry no vuelva a marcarte porque es culpa de tu lado omega, él quiere al alfa así que hará hasta lo imposible para que lo sienta y lo marque. 

—Asesinaré a mi lado omega, lo haré. No se cómo, pero ya inventaré algo. —No lo decía en serio, estaba claro, si algo le pasaba al omega ambos sufrían las consecuencias. 

—Solo no dejes que vuelva a marcarte, Louis. No lo dejes acercarte a tu cuello que es donde están las glándulas de olor, que definen lo que eres. 

—¿Y cuando tengamos sexo qué hago? ¿Cubrirme el cuello y decirle que no quiero que se acerque ahí? No seas ridículo. 

Niall se encogió de hombros mientras pensaba algo, Louis solo estaba desesperado, así que no pensaba en nada más que quitarse ese olor que el alfa dejó en él. Con una ducha se iría, eso era fácil. 

—Así que Harry te quiere para él y solo para él, interesante. Podemos casarnos el mismo día, dos por uno. 

—No digas estupideces, Niall, yo no soy el omega de un alfa de veinticinco años. Tengo casi cuarenta y uno, mi alfa debería ser mayor que yo, no dieciséis años menor. 

—Cuando tú tenías dieciséis años él recién nacía, eso es extraño porque tú... 

—Cállate, no digas eso. No lo digas. 

—Sí, lo siento. —Niall se dio cuenta que Louis había pasado de estar asustado, luego enojado y ahora sus ojos tenían un brillo que indicaba que pronto lloraría. 

—Louis, mejor ve a ducharte, y luego puedes ayudarme a elegir el salón para la boda, ¿sí? 

Él asintió desganado mientras desaparecía por el pasillo, Niall se odió por hacerle recordar el momento más triste en la vida de Louis, algo que solo ellos dos sabían, un secreto que nunca llegó a la prensa ni mucho menos a sus amantes. 

Louis olvidó por completo el olor que lo rodeaba, lo único que sentía era la tristeza y misma culpa de hace veinticinco años atrás. Veinticinco años y el dolor aún lo superaba, lo tenía prisionero, él estaba consciente de que nunca se iba a ir. Las lágrimas las dejó correr mientras se desnudaba y siguieron corriendo junto al agua en su cuerpo. 

Niall en la sala se sentía culpable mientras escuchaba el agua de la ducha, una bola de angustia se formó en su estómago. Louis había superado muchas cosas en la vida, pero lo que lo hacía llorar más de dos veces al año no lo olvidaría jamás y Niall lo acompañaba en el dolor, pero no podía hacer nada, nadie podía hacer nada por su amigo. 

Eran las once de la noche cuando el celular de Louis dejó de recibir llamadas. Niall le había dicho que le atendiera de una vez, que no lo hiciera sufrir. Ambos estaban mal con lo que había sucedido entre ellos en la casa del alfa, pero aún así Louis no quería atender el teléfono. 

—Seguro ya se fue a dormir. —Niall lo miró de reojo mientras anotaba algo en una agenda—. No quiero hablar con él, su amigo me dijo puta y prostituta, también me dijo viejo. 

—No es su culpa, además dijiste que había tenido una semana dura y ahora se pelea contigo, no la debe estar pasando bien. 

—Mañana se va a lo del abuelo, seguro se le olvida todo. 

—Si te vuelve a llamar le atiendes, por favor. Él quiere algo contigo, Lou, sino no insistiría tanto. 

—Quiere seguir cogiéndome, eso quiere. 

—Y eso no está mal, también es lo que tú quieres. —Louis no contestó, pero Niall sabía que tenía razón, el rubio se rio un poco sacudiendo su cabeza con diversión—. Terco como una mula, quiero que me digas algo. 

—Mmm... 

—¿Él se disculpó? 

—Sí, pero no se trata de eso, se trata de que su amigo me insultó y difamó. 

—Su amigo, Louis, no él. Harry no puede meterse en la cabeza de los demás y decirles qué decir y hacer, si con alguien deberías estar enojado es con el otro alfa, no con el tuyo. 

—No vuelvas a decir que es mío porque no lo es. 

Niall solo se resignó y dejó el tema por la paz. Estuvieron media hora mirando la decoración del salón que habían elegido, ya llevaban tres salones marcados e irían a preguntar al día siguiente, más bien Niall iría con el organizador de bodas. 

—¿Qué harás para tu cumpleaños? Cumples cuarenta y uno, debemos hacer algo. 

—Nada, como todos los años. Te diré que no quiero nada y tú con tu capacidad para ignorarme harás un pastel, pondrás globos, invitarás a personas con las que no hablo hace meses. Asegúrate de invitar a Steve y a su mujer, de la escuela, y antes de las cinco se irán porque deben ir con su familia a pasar la Noche Buena. Como todos los años. 

—Tu alegría por cumplir años me asombra. De cualquier modo te haré el pastel e invitare a Josh y a Steve con su esposa, también a Perrie y a Calvin, ¿te parece? 

—Sí, ellos me parecen bien. 

—Y a Harry, obviamente. 

—Ni siquiera sabes si aún veré a Harry para Navidad, quizás lo nuestro se terminó hoy. 

—Ni tú te lo crees —murmuró mientras bostezaba, se levantó y estiró los músculos—. Me voy a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo. 

—Sí, eso haré. Que descanses. 

Niall dejó todas las cosas ahí sobre la mesa y Louis se dijo que debía acostumbrarse a esto, que pronto serían telas o más revistas, o él yendo a que le prueben un traje y luego otro y así sucesivamente hasta que encuentren el perfecto. Se terminaron sus días tranquilos hasta que pase junio y recién estaban terminando noviembre. 

Su celular volvió a sonar, Louis sabía quién era y con el corazón a mil latidos por segundo atendió. 

—Louis, al fin, sal de tu casa, estoy abajo. 

Louis miró el reloj en el celular y luego habló en susurros. 

—Harry, son casi las doce. ¿Qué mierda haces aquí? 

—No me atendías el teléfono, tenía que disculparme de alguna forma. No puedo dormir sabiendo que estas enojado conmigo, llámame loco pero en serio no puedo. 

Louis se quedó de piedra, creería a Harry demente pero después de enterarse que su alfa eligió a Louis como su pareja, estaba seguro que Harry no dormiría hasta que ellos arreglarán las cosas. Con un suspiro le dijo que bajaría enseguida. 

Tomó su saco del perchero a un lado de la puerta y bajó las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta principal. Abrió, el viento frío golpeó su cara, la temperatura había bajado varios grados y Harry estaba afuera del auto congelándose las mejillas y tiritando de frío. 

—¿Qué haces ahí? Ve al auto, te estás congelando. 

Harry asintió mientras volvía al auto, Louis entró al mismo tiempo que él por la otra puerta. Se quedaron en silencio durante más de un minuto, mientras Harry recuperaba el calor y Louis creaba conversaciones en su cabeza, pero ninguna tenía un desenlace coherente. 

—Lamento mucho lo que dijo Jim, sé que no eres así. Todos tenemos derecho a acostarnos con quien queramos y cuando queramos, que lo hayas hecho no te hace una... nada. Hablé con él, no voy a mentirte, dice que no lo lamenta y que no entiende cómo puedo estar contigo. 

Louis iba a responder, pero Harry continúo hablando. 

—Eso no quiere decir que yo esté de acuerdo con él, fue una falta de respeto y le pedí que no vuelva a dirigirse a ti de esa manera. Me gustas Louis, y si puedo evitar que los demás te hagan daño lo haré, sé que te dolió lo que te dijo, pero permíteme demostrar que está equivocado, que todos lo están. No eres una prostituta de la moda, eres una persona como todos, con sus fallas y sus virtudes, yo puedo verlo en ti. ¿Me dejarías conocerte aún más? 

El omega se quedó en silencio, las palabras no salían de su boca. Creyó que Harry pediría disculpas y luego follarían en el auto como sexo de reconciliación solamente. Pero el alfa estaba pidiendo más de él. Harry notó la mirada asustada de Louis y agregó algo más. 

—No será público, no tienen que vernos. Acepta, por favor, Louis, solo una cita. Luego decides si deseas que lo nuestro sea solo sexo o si quieres que seamos algo más. 

—¿Y dónde quieres tener esa cita? 

Él no estaba aceptando, claro que no, solo tenía curiosidad de saber que planeaba Harry. 

—En la casa de mis abuelos, mañana. —La sorpresa se hizo visible en Louis y Harry le sonrió—. ¿Aceptas? No va Jim. 

Louis debería analizar los pros y los contras de ir con Harry, pero sinceramente no tenía ganas de hacerle caso a su cabeza, por lo tanto lo que habló no sabía si era su corazón o el omega que bullía dentro de él. 

—Está bien, iré contigo mañana a visitar a tus abuelos. La primera vez que me llevan a conocer a la familia en la primera cita, increíble. 

Harry se tiró sobre él para abrazarlo mientras repartía besos por toda su cara, Louis reía mientras intentaba quitárselo de encima. 

—Me llenaste de baba, asqueroso. —Se limpiaba las mejillas con sus mangas cuando Harry escondió la cabeza cerca de su cuello. 

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? —La petición descolocó a Louis pero a la vez provocó que miles de hormiguitas se retorcieran en su estómago, el olor del alfa llegó a él e hizo que Louis se sientiera protegido, de algún modo, con Harry sobre él. 

—¿Y tú casa? 

—En donde la deje, es solo que de aquí queda más cerca. Tengo ropa en el auto y estoy muy cansado para conducir. 

—¿Preparaste ropa porque estabas seguro que te dejaría quedarte a dormir en mi casa? 

—¿Eso es un sí? 

Louis rodó los ojos con un levantamiento de labios sin llegar a ser sonrisa, pero eso emocionó a Harry porque sabía que ya era batalla ganada y dormiría con el omega esa noche. 

—¿A qué hora hay que levantarse mañana? 

Harry tomó los labios de Louis en un beso que fue correspondido. La barba del hombre mayor picaba nuevamente ese día provocándole cosquillas a Harry y él no pudo evitar sonreír mientras lo besa delicadamente. 

—A las seis, desayunamos y salimos, ¿te parece? 

—Está bien, entonces vayamos a dormir ya que tenemos solo seis horas de sueño. 

Harry dejó un beso en los labios rojos de Louis y salió del auto mientras buscaba un bolso deportivo del baúl. Louis salió y entonces Harry colocó la alarma. 

Subieron en silencio para no despertar a Niall, lo lograron porque cuando Louis cerró la puerta de su cuarto no escuchó al rubio levantarse. Harry se quedó parado mirando el lugar, las paredes eran blancas y el techo estaba pintado de amarillo. 

—¿Te gusta el amarillo? 

—Es mi favorito, y el rojo. 

Louis no tenía puesta su ropa de dormir así que la tomo y se dispuso a salir, pero antes le habló a Harry. 

—Iré a cambiarme, cámbiate aquí sin hacer ruido. —No esperó contestación del alfa y salió de ahí. 

Louis se encontraba algo nervioso, debió haberle dicho que no y mandarlo a su casa sin cita y sin nada, pero había algo en Harry que lo atraía completamente y le era imposible resistirse. Eso le dio temor, él nunca había pasado por algo así y no sabía cómo actuar en esa situación; había tenido muchos amantes que se quedaban con él, pero por Harry sentía algo que ninguno de los anteriores había logrado en él. Su omega se sentía tranquilo, extrañamente cómodo y en paz. 

Mientras tanto, Harry ya se había quitado la ropa y se había puesto un pantalón de tela suave y cómoda para dormir mientras miraba la habitación del omega. Solo había un escritorio, con un ordenador, un placard enorme que seguro toda la ropa le entraba ahí sin problemas y la cama. También había un tocador con espejo, libros y marcos de fotos. Se acercó a los retratos, pero la puerta siendo abierta lo sobresaltó. Louis lo miró de arriba a bajo alzando una ceja, él hizo lo mismo con Louis. 

—¿Solo dormirás con eso? 

—¿Y tú con todo eso puesto? 

Louis llevaba un pijama completo, por la noche bajaba demasiado la temperatura en la cuidad y era mejor estar abrigado incluso dormido. 

—Hace frío. 

Harry se acercó a él y pasó las manos por la cintura sin decir nada. Acarició las caderas sobre la tela y luego lo levantó sin previo aviso logrando que Louis se sujetara a él. Lo llevó a la cama acostándolo suavemente, sus manos fueron desabrochando los botones de la parte superior, dejando descubierto el pecho suave del omega. Harry quitó por completo la camisa. 

—Por hoy me tienes a mí para darte calor, bebé. 

Louis jadeó cuando sintió el aliento del hombre en su oreja, luego la mano en su vientre le hizo erizarle los vellos del cuerpo. Intentó contener un gemido cuando el alfa lo acomodó de lado y se colocó detrás de él. 

Los labios gruesos de Harry dejaban besos en la parte trasera del cuello y sobre los huesos de la columna. 

—Ahora si vamos a dormir. 

Louis tomó la mano de Harry y la entrelazó con la suya, después el alfa los cubrió a ambos con los cobertores. 

Ambos se durmieron enseguida, el cansancio físico y mental hizo que la noche fuera tranquila para los dos y durmieron sin sueños ni pesadillas. 

Louis no siento el frío esa noche.


	7. Un lugar especial II

Louis despertó desorientado, no sentía la presencia del alfa en la cama. Se incorporó muy rápido y volteó hacia el reloj de la mesa de luz a un lado de la cama. Marcaba las seis y media de la mañana. 

Con rapidez salió del cuarto para buscar a Harry, con suerte Niall seguía durmiendo y no había visto al alfa. 

Un grito lastimoso y una risa algo fuerte se escuchó desde la sala y Louis supo que Niall sí estaba al tanto de Harry y ahora debía dar una explicación. 

Cuando llegó a la sala vio a Josh sentado en el suelo frente a la mesa pequeña, que estaba delante del sofá y donde Louis ponía los pies cuando miraba televisión, y a Harry del otro lado muy sonriente. El alfa mayor con dos dedos movía una pelota hecha de papel de un lugar otro, mientras Harry tenía colocado los pulgares sobre la mesa junto al dedo del medio, parecía ser un arco con un arquero de dedos. 

La bola de papel pasaba de un lado a otro, eso divertía a los dos hombres que estaban muy entretenidos jugando. Niall apareció por la cocina con una bandeja con cuatro tazas y panqueques recién hechos. 

—Louis, justo iba a ir a despertarte, preparé el desayuno. Ignora a estos niños, no superaron la infancia y siguen jugando al futbolito. 

Harry recién en ese momento parecía reaccionar a la presencia de Louis, se levantó como resorte y arregló un poco su ropa; la camisa con cuadros rojos y negros con una remera ajustada color negra le quedaba bien, los vaqueros desgastados le quedaban aún mejor. 

El alfa se acercó hasta él y quiso besarlo, pero Louis lo detuvo poniendo sus dedos en los labios. 

—Déjame ir a lavarme los dientes, vas a huir de mí si me besas con esta peste. 

Harry solo asintió mientras veía a Louis desaparecer por la puerta de la derecha, contoneando las caderas, tal vez sin quererlo pero provocaba que el alfa quisiera ir a enterrarse en él y sacar palabras fuertes del omega junto a muchos gemidos. 

Niall lo pasó por al lado y se metió en la puerta donde Louis había entrado, iba a preguntar qué hacía, pero Josh lo interrumpió. 

—Lo va a interrogar, mejor déjalos. Vamos a desayunar antes de que se enfríe todo. —El alfa no muy seguro hizo caso y fue donde estaba el desayuno servido. Enseguida se enfrascó en una conversación con el mayor. 

Mientras tanto, en el pequeño cuarto del baño, Louis orinaba frente a su amigo mientras lo escuchaba hablar. 

—... Y tenemos que estar a las ocho en reunión de eventos para elegir al organizador. Bien, hasta ahí todo bien, Josh llegaría a las seis y diez de la mañana, más o menos, así que me levanté antes para recibirlo. 

—Mh-jum. —Ahora lavaba sus dientes después de lavar sus manos, cepillaba con fuerza y rapidez cada centímetro de su boca. 

—Y adivina qué, encuentro a un adonis saliendo de nuestro baño, solo en pantalones de pijama. No solo un espécimen de alfa, sino a mi jefe. Explícame qué hace Harry aquí y cómo es que durmieron juntos si ayer estabas completamente enojado con él. 

—Me llamó casi a las doce de la noche diciéndome que no podía dormir sin mis disculpas, que estaba abajo esperando que yo fuera, así que solo fui. Hablamos, me invitó a una cita a la casa de sus abuelos y por eso nos vamos apenas terminemos de desayunar. 

Louis se secó la cara después de que dijo todo eso y Niall lo observaba con la boca abierta tratando de comprender. 

—Y durmieron juntos, ¿por qué? Espera, ¿una cita? Creí que no querías salir con él. 

—Porque quisimos dormir juntos y dormí muy bien debo agregar, y yo nunca dije que no quería salir con él, solo que la prensa nos comerá vivos si se enteran. 

—¿Y dónde quedaron los "Tengo dieciséis años más que él"? 

—Niall, tú eras el primero en decirme que acepte salir con él, ¿qué pasó? 

—Nada, es que me cuesta confiar en él del todo. Temo por ti, no quiero que te encuentres roto de nuevo por un amor maldito. —Louis le sonrió a su amigo y luego lo estrechó entre sus brazos, Niall le correspondió. 

—Si eso llega a pasar sé que estarás ahí para mí, pero creo que Harry no hará eso, Ni. Siento algo en él, me da confianza. 

—Solo ten cuidado, ¿sí? Te amo. 

—Te amo más, tonto. 

—Bueno, ahora aléjate y metete a bañar que me impregnas de Harry y luego Josh se pondrá celoso. Hueles asquerosamente a él, menos mal que te dije que lo mantuvieras alejado de tu cuello. Prácticamente te está orinando encima diciendo "mío, mío, mío". 

Louis rio un poco por lo dicho, pero tenía razón, Harry lo estaba marcando con su olor. ¿De manera inconsciente o consciente? Debía averiguarlo. 

Niall se lavó las manos y salió de ahí mientras Louis sacaba de detrás del espejo las pastillas conocidas para ambos. 

Harry esperó ver a Louis detrás del beta, pero se decepcionó al no verlo salir. 

—Se metió a bañar porque un alfa calentón lo cubrió con su olor. Josh frótate contra mí que Louis me abrazó y ahora huelo a Harry. 

Josh se rio de su pronto esposo, quien se sentó en sus piernas mientras besada su cuello haciendo que Niall se retorciera un poco. No se sintió celoso de Harry pero su alfa sí se puso posesivo, así que impregnaría a Niall con su olor aunque tuviera que follárselo contra la mesa mientras el otro alfa los mira. Harry estaba incómodo, así que no decía nada y solo bebía de su té intentando mirar hacia otro punto en esa habitación. 

—¿Pero qué mierda están haciendo? —Louis llevaba el cabello mojado, un pantalón deportivo Adidas color negro junto a una remera blanca y la campera negra de líneas blancas que hacía juego con el pantalón. Había sido una ducha muy rápida. Algo se removió dentro de él, como una bruma de llama ardiente al conocer que Louis solo quiso sacarse su aroma de él. 

—Quito el olor que dejaste en mi chico. 

—Prácticamente están follando frente a Harry, pervertidos. 

El alfa menor miraba a Louis con el ceño fruncido y eso al omega le parecía extraño. Así que preguntó con los ojos clavados en los opacos ojos del alfa. 

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Por qué me miras así? 

Harry término el té sin tocar los panqueques y luego tomó a Louis de la mano tirando de él, lo tomó por sorpresa así que cayó sobre el cuerpo duro del alfa, sentándose en él. 

—Harry... —susurró mirando cómo el hombre le sonreía y besa sus labios. 

—Ahora sí puedo besarte —dijo volviendo a besar al omega que correspondió con comodidad y rápidamente pasando sus dedos por el cabello peinado de Harry. La verdad era que no sentir su olor en el omega lo había hecho sentir excluido y rechazado, pero luego pensó que no había problema porque podía volver a hacerlo. Aunque si Louis se quitaba su aroma apropósito era porque no lo quería en él entonces no debería impregnarlo si no quería. La próxima le preguntaría, si Louis decía que no, se obligará a no expulsar feromonas frente el omega. 

—Suficiente ustedes dos, seguro el desayuno ya se enfrió. 

—No beberé café, iré por mi licuado de proteínas y salimos. ¿Sí, Harry? 

—Como desees, precioso. 

Louis se levantó, besó a Harry una vez más y después se fue a la cocina. Harry lo siguió con la mirada hasta que notó la mirada maquiavélica del alfa y beta frente a él. Harry sintió ganas de empezar una pelea por territorio y poder, pero su lado racional no lo dejaría hacer semejante locura porque por más que quisiera a Louis con él, esta era su casa y ellos eran sus amigos, él respetaba eso. No era más que un invitado. 

—Él es una persona importante para nosotros —habló Niall con la voz suave—, y no permitiremos que sufra una vez más por un alfa que solo jugó con él. ¿Estás jugando con él, Styles? Porque si lo estás... 

—¿Qué está pasando? —La voz de Louis asustó a los tres. El omega llevaba una botella con una sustancia de color verde. 

—Nada, Lou, solo hablamos con Harry. 

—Oigan, déjenlo en paz. Primero le producen un trauma y ahora lo amenazan, lo van a asustar. No es necesario que hagan eso, si estoy eligiendo mal con él luego me daré cuenta. 

—Pero... 

—Ni, confié en ti cuando trajiste a Josh, y sí, tal vez me costó aceptarlo hasta unas semanas después, pero te pido que intentes aceptar a Harry también, por favor. Además es la primera cita, nada es seguro. 

Los dos alfas estaban en silencio, no querían meterse en la pelea de miradas que estaban sosteniendo los mejores amigos. Niall cerró sus ojos soltando un pesado suspiro, Louis sonrió con orgullo para luego acercarse y besar la mejilla de Niall. 

—Gracias por confiar en mí, Ni. 

—Escucha esto, Styles, más te vale que hagas todo bien si vas en serio con Louis porque me importa tres carajos que seas un alfa, te romperé tu perfecta cara con mis manos si haces sufrir a mi amigo. 

—Tranquilo, Niall, no es necesario recurrir a las amenazas ni a la violencia, trataré bien a Louis. 

El único rubio en la habitación no estaba convencido del todo, pero lo dejó pasar y se concentró en su futuro esposo mientras dejaba ir a Louis con Harry. 

—Tus amigos en verdad te aman. 

—Lo sé, Ni es muy sobreprotector pero yo con él soy igual. 

—Se cuidan entre ustedes, como una familia. 

—Sí, supongo que un poco así es. 

El sol recién estaba saliendo cuando ellos llegaron al límite de la cuidad, el único que vio cómo todo se iluminaba fue Harry porque Louis dormía apoyado contra el vidrio. A Harry no le parecía una posición cómoda, pero cuando intentó moverlo Louis volvió a la ventana. Aún quedaba una hora de viaje porque la ruta principal para llegar a la granja estaba en malas condiciones y debía tomar el camino largo. Louis despertó preguntando si ya habían llegado recibiendo una negativa, pero igual se quedó despierto. 

Harry golpeaba los dedos en el volante mientras conducía, Louis estaba hablando sobre que la siguiente sesión sería antes de navidad, pero no para esa fiesta, según tiene entendido el omega, las fotos estarán al comienzo del próximo año. Harry lo escuchó atento tratando de volcar su mayor atención en las calles mojadas por el rocío y la niebla y así no derrapar en el asfalto. 

Pronto llegaron al pueblo. Había crecido durante los años pero no demasiado, logrando conservar la escénica imagen de un lugar donde todos se conocen. Louis veía como ya había gente en la calle y en los almacenes comprando o vendiendo sus productos, no había hogares en la calle donde estaban, solo negocios. 

Se detuvieron frente a una farmacia, el local era blanco con una cruz verde en el centro y tenía escrito "Farmacia Smith" en la parte alta del edificio. 

—Iré por unas cosas a la farmacia, ¿está bien? 

—Por supuesto —-hablo, el alfa salió del auto, pero antes de que entrará al lugar el también se bajó—, iré contigo, ¿te parece? 

—Claro, como quieras. 

En la farmacia había varias personas haciendo fila, la última era un hombre Omega embarazado que se volteó hacia ellos cuando los escucho entrar, su rostro se iluminó y antes de que Louis pudiera inspeccionar más al hombre, Harry estaba abrazándolo. 

—¿Como éstas? Hace tanto que no te veo, Charlie siempre me dice que estás ocupado. 

—Lo estoy, mi secretaria hizo espacio este fin de semana cancelando reuniones y también dejando el trabajo para otros, sacrificios de ser el heredero de todo, creo. —Harry colocó las manos frías sobre el vientre abultado y una enorme sonrisa se instaló en el alfa. Louis lo miro con cariño, los ojos de Harry se ablandaron mientras hablaba con el otro omega. 

—Vas a llegar a los cuarenta peor que tu padre, Harry. Debes cuidar tu salud, tanto estrés no es bueno. 

—Haré lo posible, tío. No prometo nada. 

Louis decidió acercarse a ellos, quería pasar desaparecido pero la fila había avanzado, el Omega puso cara de horror mientras tomaba la mano de Louis sacando las de Harry de su vientre. 

—Que mala educación, lo siento tanto, no me di cuenta que estaban juntos. —No parecía mentir y Louis le sonrió—. Soy Cedric, el tío de Harry. 

—Oh, es un placer, soy Louis. —Cedric se quedó esperando que dijera algo más, pero Louis no sabía qué nombre ponerle a Harry, no podía decir que eran amantes. 

—¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, Harry, en la farmacia? 

—Vine por antiinflamatorios para el abuelo, el viejo no quiere pero la abuela dice que se queja de los dolores. ¿Y tú, dónde está Charlie? 

—Vine a retirar unos medicamentos para el embarazo y Charlie fue a lo de tu abuelo. Dijo que necesitaba ayuda después de la caída, así que fue hacia allá. 

El omega aún tenía las manos en Louis, no se sentía incómodo pero su embarazo lo ponía a pensar si él podría tener bebés algún día. No estaba seguro de estar listo para ello. El próximo para atender solo estuvo segundos para comprar, así que era el turno de Cedric, momento donde lo soltó. Mientras iban a la bodega por su pedido, continuó hablando con ellos. 

—Tengo seis meses ya y juro que no me deja dormir, es muy inquieta, además Charlie le habla antes de dormir así que se pone peor. 

—Felicidades por el embarazo, tío. La última vez que te vi todavía conservabas tú figura. —El omega golpeo el hombro del alfa, parecía ofendido, pero estaba muy lejos de estarlo. 

—No digas eso, cuando nazca volveré a ser el más lindo de todo el pueblo, ya verás. 

Louis no hablaba mucho, mucho menos si no tenía nada importante que decir y no conocía a las personas. Aún así, él quería entrar en la conversación que tenían Harry y su tío, pero no se le ocurría qué añadir sin decir una barbaridad, por lo tanto se mantenía callado. 

Harry se volteó un poco hacia él, ya que estaban uno al lado del otro, lo tomó por la cintura y dejó un beso en su mejilla. Louis se sonrojó por la poca vergüenza del alfa. 

—Louis será el más bonito del pueblo en este día. 

—No digas esas cosas, Harry —susurró haciendo que el alfa le dejara otro beso, el omega frente a ellos les sonreía acariciando su vientre ya que al parecer su bebé acababa de despertar. 

—Cedric, aquí tienes, cuatro frascos con tus vitaminas y la recarga del botiquín de primeros auxilios. 

Cedric iba a tomar la caja donde habían colocado todo y que sacaron por una puerta a un lado de la ventanilla, pero Harry se lo impidió agarrándola él. 

—No pesa nada esa caja, he levantado cosas más pesadas. Por favor, Harry. 

Harry lo ignoró y le hablo al farmacéutico—: Señor Lee, me daría el mejor antiinflamatorio para mi abuelo, por favor. 

—Claro, muchacho, el viejo Jack dijo que llegarías. Creo que todo el pueblo sabe que estas aquí. 

Louis tomó la caja de las manos de Harry, el alfa no le dijo nada y tomó la pequeña caja que le dio el farmacéutico. La caja que sostenía Louis sí pesaba, no tanto como para que él no pudiera sostenerla, pero sí para que alguien embarazado la lleve. 

—¿Vino en auto? —pregunto Louis al hombre que estaba impaciente tocando su vientre una vez más. 

—En autobús. 

Harry ya había pagado y ahora caminaba a la salida, les abrió la puerta para que salieran y así hicieron. 

—Te llevo a tu casa, estoy seguro de que Charlie no sabe que viniste a buscar una caja llena de frascos con pastillas, ¿verdad? 

—Te preocupas demasiado, estoy embarazado, no enfermo. —Harry abrió el baúl del auto para que Louis dejara la caja, aprovechó y le tocó una nalga logrando que Louis diera un pequeño salto. El otro omega no pareció notarlo, pero Louis pisó a Harry disimuladamente. —Tienes suerte de ser un beta, imagínate, embarazado de Harry con lo cuidador que es. No te dejaría ni caminar solo, ¿me equivoco? 

Louis se golpeó la cabeza con el auto al querer salir rápido de donde estaba. Harry, que miraba el trasero de Louis, casi se torció el cuello cuando volteó para su tío. 

—Tío, él no... —Louis entró al auto, no quería que lo vieran, seguramente su rostro estaría rojo y además el atrevimiento del omega le había echo pensar en un embarazo por segunda vez en veinte años. 

—¡Oh Dios, lo siento! Creí que eran pareja. No es de mi incumbencia, siempre hablo de más. 

Harry iba a aclararle que Louis era un omega y que él nunca había pensado en embarazo, pero no vio necesidad de hacerlo si Louis tampoco lo hacía. No notó que Louis estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, algunos futuros y otros del pasado. 

—Creí que sí lo eran, o sea, lo parecen. Lo besaste... 

—Esta bien, tío. No nos molesta, no somos pareja pero quizás en un tiempo sí, si Louis así lo quiere. 

—Louis, dile que sí a este hombre, mira lo que es, es un buen partido te lo puedo asegurar. —Para ese momento Louis ya estaba con ellos de nuevo y solo sonreía apenado escuchando al omega hablar. 

Al rato el tema había cambiado y solo hablaban Harry junto a Cedric. Veinte minutos después dejaron al omega frente a una casa hermosa color blanco. Harry lo acompañó dentro, se quedó hablando unos minutos con el hombre y entonces Louis aprovechó para pasarse al asiento delantero. En el auto, Harry le prometió a su tío venir más seguido al pueblo y que por favor le avisaran cuando la niña naciera. 

Debían pasar por el pueblo una vez más para llegar a lo de su abuelo, así que les quedaba media hora más de viaje. 

—¿Por qué tan hablador? —preguntó con ironía pero divertido. Louis le sonrió buscando una excusa para que no sospeche lo que pensaba. 

—Solo estoy algo despistado, seguro es por el viaje. 

—Lo siento, no creí que se haría tan largo. Hay veces que es peor incluso. 

—No hay problema, Harry. Ya se me pasará cuando salga del auto. 

—Sí. —Luego comenzó a hablar con algo de inseguridad que no se notaba, pero aún así estaba—. Hay algo que necesito hablar contigo. 

Louis comenzó a sudar, seguro quería hablar sobre lo que dijo Cedric, o lo de ser su pareja, él no sabía qué responder si preguntaba. No se animaría a aceptar, pero no quería rechazar a Harry. 

—Pero será después de que lleguemos a la granja. 

—Qué maldito, ahora me tendrás pensando todo el día en eso. 

—No es nada grave, despreocúpate. 

—Eso no lo sabré hasta que me lo digas. 

Harry se mantuvo serio durante unos minutos, pero luego regresó su sonrisa mirando de reojo a Louis, este no lo noto por estar mirando por la ventana cómo volvían al pueblo. Harry recordó lo dicho por su tío, sabía que pensar en eso era muy pronto, pero imaginar a Louis embarazado, con una pancita de cuatro meses en su auto le hizo sentir dichoso y a la vez asustado de sus deseos ya que ambos aún no eran nada y no estaba seguro de si algún día lo serían. Pero él era libre de imaginar todas las escenas posibles con Louis y el solo imaginárselas lo alegraban. 

—¿Charlie es hermano de Des? No sabía que tenía un hermano, nunca dijeron nada de él en la prensa. 

—No es hermano de sangre pero se criaron juntos, me crié diciéndole tío y ahora a su pareja igual. 

—Yo también le decía tíos a los padres de Niall, y a sus tíos también —soltó, provocando que ambos sonrieran—. Me apropié de su familia mucho tiempo hasta que volvieron a Irlanda. 

—Pobre Niall, yo me pondría celoso. 

—Pero él también lo hizo con la mía, a mi madre le decía mamá y ella lo dejaba. —Louis no sonaba indignado ni enojado, pero tampoco animado. 

—¿Y tú madre dónde está ahora? 

—Falleció hace quince años por leucemia. 

—Lo siento. 

—Está bien. Dejó de sufrir y eso es lo que me tiene tranquilo siempre, no era fácil verla destruida por la enfermedad. No es algo que se olvida, ver a tu madre morir. —Soltó un suspiro doloroso—. Pero uno tiene que seguir adelante y siempre mantenerla viva en la memoria. Mamá era una persona hermosa, todos los que la conocían la amaban, todo lo contrario a mí obviamente, aún recuerdo su aroma: chocolate con menta. Me gustaba abrazarla siempre, me tranquilizaba y siempre sabía qué decir. 

«Siempre la extraño», pensó nostálgico. 

Harry colocó una mano en el muslo de Louis y este apoyó la suya, los ojos de Louis se habían cristalizados pero no lloraba. Su madre había sido una de las personas más importante en la vida del omega y el haberla perdido fue un golpe duro para él que dejaba secuelas. Harry nunca podría comprenderlo, pero lo acompañó con el dolor por la reciente muerte de su padre, apenas había pasado un año hace unas semanas. Y ahora que Louis le dejaba conocer esta parte de él se sentia más unido a él.


	8. Un lugar especial III

Harry dobló la calle entrando el auto por una más pequeña que tenía un portón de madera blanca al final del camino. Rodeada de arbustos y árboles no se veía nada hasta que Harry bajó y abrió. Pronto estuvieron dentro de los terrenos de la familia Styles, campo verde era lo principal junto a trabajos de madera con diferentes formas desparramados por todo el lugar, la de un gato arriba de una columna fue la que más le gusto, eso era todo lo que había antes de una casa blanca y amarilla de dos pisos, también de madera. 

Una señora, de unos sesenta años, más o menos, bajó con prisa las escaleras de la entrada con una sonrisa enorme. Había reconocido el auto, pero los vidrios eran polarizados por lo tanto no podía ver a Harry ni a Louis. La mujer llevaba una gabardina gruesa con una bufanda y el cabello blanco recogido en un moño. 

—¡Harry, mi niño, llegas justo a tiempo! 

Harry bajó del auto y se dejó abrazar por la señora. El alfa era dos cabezas más alto que ella, pero el hombre no tenía problema en agacharse para besar su mejilla. 

—¿Cómo estas, abuela? Te extrañé mucho. 

—No me ves hace dos días, exagerado, yo te extraño cuando llevas seis meses sin venir. Espero que no vuelva a pasar eso. 

—Intentaré venir aunque sea una vez al mes, abuela. 

Ella contenta lo volvió a abrazar, las arrugas en su cara se hicieron más notables con la sonrisa que su nieto había creado en ella. 

—Bueno, entremos que estoy por cocinar, más o menos en dos horas almorzaremos. Y tu abuelo está atrás con Charlie, ve con ellos muchacho. 

Louis vio toda la escena desde adentro del auto, creyó que ya era momento de salir cuando ella le informó dónde estaba el abuelo. Así que lo hizo por temor a que Harry lo olvidara y lo dejara ahí, como cuando se enfrasco en la conversación con su tío. 

Harry se volteó hacia él y lo llamó con la mano, Louis se acercó hasta ellos, por suerte no hacía tanto frío y el sol estaba haciendo un buen trabajo calentando el ambiente. 

—Abuela, te presento a Louis. 

—Es un placer, señora. 

Ella, con sus ojos cafés, lo inspeccionó sin miramientos. Louis se sintió desnudo bajo esa mirada. Luego ella sonrió mostrando los dientes y revelando dos hoyuelos que su nieto poseía también y lo estrechó en sus brazos. 

—Qué gusto tenerte aquí, Louis. Vamos, chicos, pasen, pasen que el frío igual se siente. 

—Voy en unos segundos, sacaré los bolsos del auto y los llevaré a mi habitación. 

Harry se fue hacia el maletero mientras la señora acompañaba a Louis hacia adentro. El hogar estaba repleto de cuadros con fotos, la mujer lo llevó a la sala diciendo que iría a revisar algo, pero que se sintiera como en su casa. Pronto se escuchó el grito de ella llamando a su esposo que llegaba de los establos. 

—¡Harry ya está aquí! 

Seguidamente se escuchó la puerta de atrás y dos diferentes voces. Y un hombre canoso, morocho de ojos azules apareció frente a él, atrás venía otro más viejo, con el pelo completamente blanco y una bota negra en su pierna. 

—Harry, cuánto has cambiado —bromeó el anciano mirando a Louis que apenas sonrió. Mataría a Harry por dejarlo solo—. Viejita, yo sé que extrañas al cachorro, pero ya deliras, mujer. —Continuó hablando, la mujer desde la cocina solo reía. Louis quiso reír también, aún le decían cachorro a Harry. Se burlaría de eso más tarde aunque también se le hizo tierno. 

El anciano se acercó y le estrechó la mano, el otro hombre también. Se presentaron diciendo que eran Jack y Charlie. Charlie era todo lo contrario a su marido que tenía el cabello claro con ojos oscuros y la piel trigueña. Y el abuelo de Harry no se parecía a él, excepto por la nariz, tenía la misma nariz que Des y que su alfa había heredado. Ningún aroma llegó a Louis, no era difícil ya que no había estado mucho tiempo ahí ni tenido tan cerca a ninguno, excepto a la abuela, pero tampoco sintió aroma en ella. 

La puerta principal se escuchó pero nadie entró a la sala, solo se escuchaban cómo subían las escaleras. Minutos en silencio esperando que el alfa llegara hasta ellos y cuando al fin lo hizo presenció en el lugar al abuelo bromeando otra vez. 

—Oh, ahí estas, ya decía yo que no podrías convertirte en alguien apuesto. 

—Muy gracioso, abuelo. Veo que no perdiste tu sentido del humor. 

—Oh, cachorro, el día que pierda eso seré solo un cascarón vacío. 

—El día que lo pierda me divorciaré porque no será más la persona que conocí —dijo la mujer beta entrando a la sala, los hombres se rieron todos menos el abuelo que se acercó a su esposa. 

—Mi humor jamás desaparecerá, solo por ti. Te amo, mi viejita. 

—Y yo a ti, viejito. Pero ahora te me vas a descansar, Charlie te trajo madera de un árbol que un rayo partió en la última tormenta. Así que quietito te quedas debajo del porche. 

—Sí, señora. —El hombre caminó hacia la parte trasera de la casa otra vez, esta vez sin Charlie. 

Ella miró a Louis. 

—¿Me ayudarías con el postre? Sé que quizás quieras arreglar la ropa del bolso, pero solo serán minutos, luego eres libre, lindo. 

—Claro, señora. 

—Llámame Clarise, o abuela, como gustes, pero señora es muy impersonal. Eres la pareja de mi nieto, ya habrá confianza, él nunca trajo a nadie aquí excepto a los amigos, pero noté que no lo eras enseguida. 

Ella seguía hablando mientras se fue a la cocina de nuevo, Harry se acercó a Louis y pasó sus manos por los brazos del omega acariciándolo sin prisa. 

—Prometo que cuando termine con el granero empieza nuestra cita. 

—¿Que no empezó desde que salimos de la ciudad? —La pregunta retórica hizo sonreír a Harry que miró a Charlie y ambos se fueron por donde desapareció el abuelo. Seguro irían a arreglar lo que rompió el viento. 

Louis entró a la cocina. El lugar estaba decorado con cerámicas que tenían flores dibujadas y pintura verde agua. La mujer tenía tres ollas en el fuego y revolvía una. Louis no sabía qué cocinaba. 

—Dejé todo en la mesa del centro. Budín de pan, es el favorito de Harry. 

—No lo sabía, y no sé hacer budín de pan, Clarise. 

—No te preocupes, cariño. Yo te enseño para que lo puedas cocinar con Harry y engordar mutuamente como con mi marido. 

Louis río un poco, el abuelo de Harry no era delgado, es cierto, incluso Des no lo fue. 

—Está bien, gracias. Harry no es mi pareja, por cierto. 

—Lo sé, me hubiera llamado contento si lo fueras, él siempre dijo que si algún día salía con Louis Tomlinson me llamaría para que me enterara. No llamó pero te trajo, eso me da a entender que son algo. 

—¿Le habló de mí? 

—Desde los quince años más o menos, te vio en la pasarela cuando fue con mi hijo. Decía que un día serías su omega. Obviamente nosotros creíamos que era un capricho de adolescente, al parecer no es así. —Louis se emocionó un poco, Harry en verdad quería tener algo con él si le contaba a la abuela sus deseos. La emoción alegre cambió a tristeza en segundos por la madre frente a él. Harry lo había escogido como su compañero desde muy joven. 

—Lamento su pérdida. 

—Perder a un hijo es difícil, no es algo que se supera, más para una madre. Es duro y doloroso, pero hay que continuar con eso y vivir con el dolor pero vivir al fin y al cabo. 

Louis quiso abrazar a la mujer, darle palabras de apoyo, pero no había suficiente confianza y él no se animaba. Lo dicho por la mujer le caló en el corazón y quería llorar junto a ella que había derramado un par de lágrimas sin notarlo, apenas fueron visibles. 

—Bueno, cambiemos de tema. Toma el pan por favor y córtalo en rodajas. 

Más tarde Louis se acercó al granero donde se escuchaba como alguien daba martillazos en el techo. El abuelo de Harry seguía en la casa debajo del porche, así que Louis tomó la escalera que usaron para subir e hizo lo mismo. Arriba estaba Harry de rodillas clavando unos clavos mientras Charlie colocaba un material viscoso sobre la madera antes de que Harry la cubriera con chapa. 

—Clarise dijo que ya bajara y que se limpiaran porque pronto estará la comida. 

—Todavía no terminamos —vociferó Harry, concentrado en que quedara perfectamente, así no volvía a levantarse. 

—No voy a volver a dentro sin ustedes porque la que vendrá será tu abuela y no creo que quieras que ella suba la escalera. 

—Buen punto, Louis. —Charlie se levantó y caminó hasta él, Louis bajó rápido y luego lo siguió el beta. Harry con un resoplido también los siguió y bajó del techo. 

—Vayan a asearse, yo voy con Clarise. 

—¿Todo bien con ella y el abuelo? 

—Sí, todo genial. Tu abuela es una mujer muy agradable y tu abuelo también. Fue a ayudarla a cocinar en un momento, pero Clarise lo mandó a sentarse de nuevo. 

Harry quiso besar a Louis, pero estaba transpirado y sucio, así que después de decirle que estaba feliz que se llevaran bien se fue con Charlie para lavarse, no bañarse ya que aún tenían trabajo que terminar. Seguramente, si no hubiera estado Charlie, él sería quien ayudara a Harry. No le habría molestado, pero estar arriba martillando sabiendo que no hay nada abajo no lo entusiasmaba demasiado. 

Louis y el abuelo pusieron los platos y cubiertos junto a las bebidas, Harry y Charlie ayudaron a traer toda la comida que Clarise sirvió después de regañar a su esposo por tomar unas papas horneadas con la mano. 

Harry mientras comía le contaba a Charlie que había visto a Cedric, Louis hablaba con el abuelo sobre el arte de madera y además Jack tocaba la guitarra, así que se prometieron tocar algo antes de que se fuera. La abuela feliz veía cómo tenía en la mesa a su familia disfrutando de un almuerzo. 

—Nunca creí que a mi nieto le gustara alguien que podría ser mi hijo. 

—¡Jack!, no seas irrespetuoso. 

Louis río un poco. 

—Y Harry podría ser mi hijo también. 

—Igual la edad de Louis no me importa, todo en él me encanta. —Añadió el alfa mirándolo colocando las mejillas de Louis de un color rosa muy notorio. 

—Además —habló Charlie—, yo tengo cuarenta y seis y mi pareja treinta y cinco. Él me ama tanto como yo a él, es lo importante. 

—Cierto, y la única que pondrá el grito en el cielo, como acostumbra a hacer, será Anne. Lo único que quizás le agrade es que seas un omega. 

Harry solo asintió sin defender a su madre de las palabras de su abuelo. 

—Nosotros te damos la bienvenida a la familia desde ahora, y cuando fortalezcan y formalicen la relación, si es que lo hacen, estaremos felices por ustedes —explicó la abuela tomando la mano de su esposo, ambos les sonrieron a Harry y Louis. 

—Gracias —hablaron los dos a la vez. Ninguno en la mesa sabía si lo de ellos iba a funcionar, es decir, estaban en la primera cita aunque ya habían conocido a las personas más cercanas junto a ellos y el sexo era bueno. Había que dejar todo al tiempo, él dirá qué será de ellos mañana. 

Las conversaciones siguieron fluyendo después de eso. 

Louis lavó los platos junto al abuelo mientras la abuela descansaba y Harry con Charlie volvieron al granero. Pasado el mediodía, los ancianos fueron a tomar una siesta, así que Louis les hizo compañía a los dos hombres hasta que terminaron junto con él a arreglar el techo. Luego Charlie, después de darse una ducha, se fue deseándole suerte y ellos a él aún más por la bebé. 

Harry desapareció en un momento y cuando pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos sin que regresara, Louis aprovechó para pasear por el jardín delantero. La señora Styles tenía plantas de todas clases, pero estaban muriendo por el frío otoñal. Se sorprendió que aún hubiera alguna con una o dos flores en todo el jardín. Harry lo alcanzó abrazándolo por detrás. 

—Preparé los caballos para irnos y le dejé una nota a la abuela. ¿Estás listo? —volvió a hablar informando a Louis y esperando una repuesta. 

—Listo. ¿Dónde vamos? 

—Será sorpresa. 

—Tienes suerte de que sepa montar. 

—Aún no sé si sabes montar, precioso —murmuró con doble sentido mientras besaba el cuello del omega. 

—Lo averiguarás pronto. —Se volteó y besó los labios de Harry, mordiéndolo antes de separarse—. Vamos.

Quince minutos más tarde Louis bajó del caballo, frente a él había un enorme árbol y nada alrededor, solo campo. Harry también bajó dejando a los caballos sueltos, sabía que se pondrían a pastar o tomar agua del río que estaba a unos metros, que era donde terminaban los terrenos de la familia. 

El árbol tenía una escalera de madera con sogas y había una casa muy grande arriba del mismo material. No parecía destruida, pero sí algo descuidada. 

—La hicimos con el abuelo y papá hace años, cuando era pequeño. Antes era más linda porque tenía color y más decorado, pero aún resiste después de tantos años. Vengo aquí cada vez que visito a mis abuelos, para pensar o dejar de pensar y alejarme un poco de los problemas. 

—Es muy bonita, me gusta. 

Harry se colgó una bolsa en la espalda y comenzó a subir, siendo seguido por Louis que se maravilló al ver lo alto que estaba, logrando ver las copas de los árboles del otro lado del río. El sol a su derecha, bajando y dejando las nubes de otoño con un color naranja brillante. 

El bolso quedó en el suelo mientras Harry abría las ventanas de madera y dejaba entrar la poca luz que había en el exterior. La casa estaba limpia pese a la pintura deshecha. Luego, el alfa golpeó la pared de un lado mientras esta se movía subiéndose con el peso de Harry. Pronto la pared quedó como un techo y se veía todo el río desde la abertura. 

Harry ató una soga para que el techo improvisado siguiera de forma horizontal. Louis se acercó hasta ahí viendo el paisaje frente a él. 

—Lo inventé con el abuelo cuando tenía dieciséis, con ayuda de papá logré que se sostuviera. 

—Qué ingenioso, es impresionante. 

—Lo sé. —El alfa estaba orgulloso de su trabajo—. Aunque muchas veces cuando vengo hay maderas caídas o algo roto. Es por el viento y las tormentas de esta zona. 

—Aún así es increíble que siga de pie después de tantos años. 

Harry se sentó con el bolso a un lado dando palmaditas en el suelo para que el omega lo acompañara. Louis lo hizo, ambos admirando el paisaje y dejándose encantar por la tranquilidad del lugar y el silbido del viento. 

Pronto había una sonrisa en ellos, Louis estaba encantado por el hecho de que Harry lo había traído a un lugar que significaba mucho para él. 

—Es un lugar hermoso que me trae lindos recuerdos junto a mi familia, y agregaré uno más al estar contigo aquí, Louis. 

—Me gustaría tener un lugar especial, así como este. 

—Ahora lo tienes, aquí, conmigo. 

Louis hizo una mueca con la boca, no siguió con la conversación después de escuchar lo que Harry le estaba dando a entender. El joven alfa seguía con la idea de tener algo con él, no solo sexo. Eso a Louis lo confundía de sobremanera porque por momentos él quería lo mismo que Harry, lo mismo que su omega interior exigía; pero por otro lado temía a lo que podría pasar, temía al rechazo, a no ser suficiente, a la soledad después de estar acompañado y, sobre todo, se temía a si mismo debido al pasado: todos aquellos que formaron parte de su vida se alejaron de él y no quería encariñarse con Harry y terminar nuevamente destrozado. 

—Al menos es un sitio pacífico —se dijo, no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado ahí sentado en medio del silencio. Le parecía que habían transcurrido años desde la última vez que había gozado de un momento de tranquilidad como ese. Sonrió con recuerdos cruzando su mente, habían pasado casi treinta años del último momento donde estuvo en paz consigo mismo y el mundo. 

—¿Vas a contarme lo que querías decir en el auto? —Louis vio a Harry asintiendo, moviendo los dedos sobre la pierna y buscando las palabras necesarias y así expresarse. 

—La primera vez que lo hice no fue intencional pero cuando lo sentí me gustó —Louis miraba y escuchaba atento lo que el alfa decía—. La segunda fue intencional, lo quería, lo deseaba, y no tomé en cuenta lo que tú querías, si estabas cómodo o si te molestaba que lo hiciera… Lo que quiero decir es que me disculpo por marcarte con mi aroma en ambas ocasiones. 

Louis lo quedó mirando, asombrado. El alfa siempre lo sorprendía de un modo u otro, eso le gusta. No pensó que iba a recibir disculpas por algo que su omega y el alfa de Harry hacían sin que ellos quisieran, o al menos así fue al principio. 

—Y también quiero pedirte que si tú lo deseas, solo si así lo quieres, a mí me gustaría poder marcarte con mi aroma. Solo si tú quieres. 

Louis se tensó sin notarlo, el alfa le estaba pidiendo marcarlo como suyo. No sabía qué decir, no estaba contento ni cómodo al ser marcado como ganado, pero el alfa era el primero que quería hacerlo y además a él le gustaba, un poco. Pronto sintió una mano en su rodilla y vio los ojos brillantes de Harry que lo miraban esperando una respuesta. Lo que le pedía era incluso más difícil que aceptar el tener sexo. 

—Tranquilo, si no quieres está bien. No voy a obligarte a que quieras. 

—Necesito pensarlo, necesito que me des tiempo con esto, Harry —dijo, sin mirar al alfa y con la voz baja. Su omega en ese momento se sintió triste y Louis estaba igual. Tenía a un alfa, su alfa quizás, pidiéndole ser suyo y él no sabía exactamente qué hacer. 

—Está bien, Louis, esperaré lo que tenga que esperar. 

Ahora ambos se encontraban en silencio, Harry pensando en alguna distracción para que Louis volviera a estar cómodo con la conversación, sin embargo, ambos se dejaron llevar por sus pensamientos mientras contemplaban el horizonte. 

—Si yo acepto lo que me propones tendré que dejar los inhibidores porque de todos modos no me servirán. 

Harry sabía eso, circunstancias de la vida se lo hicieron saber. Él dejó caer su mano hacia un lado alejándola de Louis, el omega no se dio cuenta de esto. 

—Desde que empecé a modelar los consumo, no sé cómo me haría sentir que ya no deba usarlos y tener mi aroma mezclado con el tuyo. 

—Louis, si esto es muy difícil para ti entonces olvidémoslo, quizás es muy pronto. 

—Es nuestra primera cita. 

—Cierto, y yo ya te quiero marcar, ¿es demasiado rápido? 

—No lo sé. A mi madre mi padre la marcó el día que la conoció, así que al parecer no vengo de una familia que sepa esperar. 

—Mis padres tardaron una semana, durante el celo de papá tengo entendido. Creo que como hijos no seguimos sus pasos en esto. 

—Esperaré a tu celo entonces —dijo Louis esbozando una sonrisa cargada de diversión. El sol ya casi no estaba en el cielo y la noche se hacía presente, por lo tanto el frío se sentía más letal logrando que él se abrazara después de hablar. 

—Tendremos que esperar hasta marzo, entonces. 

Harry se incorporó y fue hasta el otro lado de la casita, tomó una gran cobija gruesa y la colocó en los hombros del omega. Al sentarse también se envolvió con ella. El cielo azul oscuro frente a ellos dejaba ver todas las estrellas que en la ciudad no podían apreciar, luego de unos momentos más sacó de la bolsa un termo lleno de té y dos tazas. Sirvió y le pasó una a Louis. 

—Gracias. 

El silencio se apoderó de ellos pero no del campo, Louis vio algo moviéndose en el suelo y se incorporó tratando de mirar qué era, Harry disfrutó de ver a Louis curioso. 

No se podía ver mucho desde ahí con la oscuridad como fiel compañera del animal, así que Harry colocó unos binoculares frente a Louis, solo tenían ese par. 

—Tienen visión nocturna. 

Louis sonriente los tomó y con rapidez observó la tierra. 

—¿Son lechuzas?

—Vinieron a vivir hace unos años aquí, no creí que fuera un lugar para que ellas vivieran, pero al parecer sí. Están siempre que vengo. 

—Increíble —susurró. Jamás las había visto, en su ciudad no había ni en Londres. Aunque él no era muy fan de las aves siempre era emocionante ver un animal desconocido—. Se escondió. 

Harry se rio por lo decepcionado que se escuchó Louis y este chasqueo su lengua indignado. El alfa lo abrazó por el hombro tomándose su té mientras Louis volvía su atención hacia el suelo. No solo estaban las lechuzas, unas pequeñas luces amarillas salieron del pasto volando torpemente y con gracia como si hubieran sido despertadas de un sueño profundo. 

Louis seguía contemplando el lugar cuando una calma singular lo invadió. ¿Hace cuánto que no se sentía de esa manera? Era hermoso, reconfortante, especial e íntimo. 

Harry besó la coronilla del omega mirando hacia la noche iluminada solo por las estrellas. Su corazón latía con ferocidad por el momento que estaba viviendo, quería creer que Louis pronto sería tan importante en su vida como lo era su familia y estaba feliz con eso. 

Eran las nueve de la noche cuando Harry notó que Louis ya no prestaba atención a lo que decía. Iba a preguntar qué sucedía, pero se vio recostado en el suelo de la casita con Louis arriba de él aún cubierto con la cobija. 

—He querido follar desde que te vi esta mañana con esa camisa a cuadros y los vaqueros, estabas tan caliente que no lo hice porque Niall y Josh estaban ahí. 

—Oh, me tomas por sorpresa, travieso. Soy todo tuyo. 

Louis se agachó hasta él y besó sus labios salvajemente chupando la piel fina y rosada. Harry subió sus manos a la campera de Louis bajando el cierre y sacándole la prenda. El omega sin pensárselo demasiado se quitó la remera sin esperar que Harry lo hiciera, luego le sacó a Harry la suya. 

El omega sintió el frío llegar a su piel cuando la cobija se deslizó y se estremeció cuando besó el cuello del alfa. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal al tener contacto físico con él. Exploró todo de él hasta llegar al pecho que estaba cubierto de pocos vellos, los suficientes para agarrarlos con los dientes y tirar de ellos provocando que Harry jadeara y lo tomara por los muslos apretando un poco. Louis pasó la lengua por la piel del cuello una vez más antes de atacar una de las tetillas rosadas del alfa y chuparlas fuertemente logrando que el hombre bajo él se sacudiera un poco. 

—¡Ah, L-Louis! —Harry gimió, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar al éxtasis por el omega que comenzaba a imperar sobre su cuerpo. Louis miró a los ojos de Harry mientras este masajeaba sus muslos y subía a la cintura estrecha de Louis con sus dedos haciéndolo temblar bajo el tacto. Él quería ver perfectamente la lujuria en los ojos verdes de Harry, ver la prueba de que estaba disfrutando. 

Louis marcó un camino con saliva hasta la pelvis cubierta por el pantalón vaquero de Harry. Repartió besos por la zona abdominal y chupó dejando marcas rojas por el lugar. 

—Me gusta sentir tu lengua en mi piel —susurró por lo bajó el alfa. Louis lo escuchó a la perfección y lamió hasta llegar a la bragueta que bajó rápidamente. Harry levantó las caderas un poco para que Louis sacara la prenda que le impedía ver sus piernas velludas y el marcado pene bajo el bóxer. 

Deslizó la tela con lentitud, descubriendo los vellos púbicos que la primera vez no habían estado, no le molestó. Una vez que los bóxer ya no estaban, Louis tomó el miembro del alfa, acarició los vellos ondulados y la piel. Su mente ahora estaba en su mano y en el largo y duro pene que sostenía en ella. Sus curiosos dedos se atrevieron a rozar la punta hinchada del miembro, se deslizaron sobre la abertura lubricando sus dedos. 

Louis puso toda su atención en lo que estaba haciendo, conocía su propio cuerpo, conocía con los años de experiencia por su gusto con las felaciones y la manera en que la mayoría de los hombres alfa le gustaba. Así que con su experiencia jugó con la parte baja de la cabeza del pene estirando la piel que conectaba con el largo del pene. 

—¡Oh, joder! —gimió Harry tomando la cabeza de Louis y arañando un poco su cuero cabelludo. Era una sensación placentera que le gustaba y recorría todo su cuerpo. 

Louis acarició la abultada cabeza y luego se concentró en la gruesa vena que recorría todo un costado del miembro de Harry. Otro gemido ronco salió del alfa. Louis miró al hombre bajo de él y pudo ver la pasión en su mirada. Sin dejar de hacer contacto visual, se acercó y lamió la húmeda punta con su lengua. El agridulce sabor del pre-semen estalló en él, añorando más el probar al alfa. 

Harry movió su cadera hacia arriba, impaciente con sentir a Louis. El omega comenzó a estimularlo tocando sus testículos, Louis logro meter uno de ellos en su boca y chupar hasta que escuchó a Harry gruñir desde el fondo de su pecho. Continuó con el otro solo para escuchar como el alfa se desarmaba en roncos gemidos mientras trataba de decir su nombre en varias oraciones. 

Cuando terminó con ellos subió para dar pequeños golpes en la abertura del pene y posteriormente ensalivó todo el miembro succionando ligeramente la hinchada cabeza. Después continuó con lamidas y masturbación dándole un agonizante placer. 

Pronto un calor húmedo y una presión lo estaban haciendo temblar de deseo. Increíblemente su erección se volvió más dura dentro de la cavidad bucal del omega. 

Como si Louis escuchara los deseos de Harry, él fue absorbido por la garganta del otro hombre, hubo un momento de flaqueo pronto su pene fue forzado más adentro. Los músculos de la garganta lo apretaban tan exquisitamente que quería gritarlo, succionando con tanta fuerza podría correrse en ese momento. 

Harry sintió cómo su vientre se contraía y sintió su orgasmo venir, miró hacia Louis para ver cómo los ojos azules estaban brillando de placer. 

—Detente, voy a... 

—No —soltó el omega separándose de él. Harry soltó un quejido por la interrupción del acto, maravillosamente para él, Louis estaba mucho más ansioso que la primera vez y eso entusiasmaba a Harry aún más por el hecho de que finalmente tenía al omega que siempre deseó en sus manos. Era francamente alucinante tenerlo deseoso y dispuesto de esa manera. 

—Voy a montarte —no preguntó, no pidió la opinión de Harry ni lo que quería, dio por hecho que haría eso. Y a Harry le encantó así que solo asintió mirando la sonrisa ladina en Louis. 

Louis estaba justo en el regazo con ambos miembros juntos, presionándose. 

—Vamos, ponlo dentro de ti —pidió Harry, haciendo temblar a Louis con la voz ronca. Él alcanzó un condón del bolso y lo colocó en el pene de Harry, la piel suave y caliente se sintió rápidamente. Louis lo presionó contra su agujero, que se encontraba ya lubricado. Fue lento, Louis no estaba dilatado para nada pero no le dolía demasiado, el maravilloso y conocido ardor estaba todavía allí y Louis lo saboreó disfrutando mientras Harry entraba en él. 

Louis tensó sus muslos para mantenerse arriba, incluso cuando comenzó a hundirse lentamente. Harry gimió cuando sintió cómo la cabeza de su pene pasó a través de la primera resistencia, y Louis echó la cabeza hacia atrás cuando entró por completo en él, apretando a Harry. 

Louis inclinó sus caderas hacia delante y Harry tomó a Louis por el cuello, necesitaba ver el rostro del omega. Los labios de Louis estaban rojos e hinchados, Harry los besó sin pensarlo demasiado. Ambos gimieron en el beso cuando el alfa empujó hacia arriba. Él se tragó el sonido de los gemidos de Louis y se deleitó con la sensación en su pene. 

El aroma fuerte de Harry se impregnaba en la piel de Louis, el omega aspiraba el olor característico del alfa haciendo que se excitara aún más. No había nada más en esa pequeña casita que el sonido de sus respiraciones, Harry subía y bajaba por la espalda expuesta de Louis con sus manos. El omega estaba perdido en las caricias y en el vaivén lento que había empezado hace unos segundos.

Se sentía muy bien, pronto comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, no quería parar y mucho menos en ese momento que Harry lo tenía sujeto de las caderas. Calientes ruidos de saliva mezclada y besos húmedos con choque de dientes se seguía escuchando en el lugar, suaves gruñidos y jadeos provenientes de ambos más el constante golpe de ambas pieles. Louis continuaban empalándose a si mismo fuertemente en Harry. 

—¡Oh, diablos! Ahh —gimió alto el omega, Harry comparó la primera vez y esta, dándose cuenta que Louis era ruidoso, y a Harry eso mucho no le agradaba en las personas que le gemían en la cara, pero con Louis es diferente porque el omega parecía estar peleando con él mismo en una lucha interna para no gemir fuerte y sonoro. Fallando considerablemente por cada ola de placer. 

—Oh, joder. Oh, cielo santo, sí. Ha-Harry... 

Balbuceó el omega saltando rápido y velozmente sobre el alfa, tocando su punto varias veces. Para Harry era maravilloso ver como las gotas de sudor bajaban por el cuerpo de su amante. Ver cómo el omega abría y cerraba los ojos por la intensidad al igual que su boca en busca de más aire. 

—¡Harry! Harry, ahh... 

—¿Sí? 

—Este es mi lugar feliz, Harry. Este es mi lugar feliz. 

Confesó con la mente nublada por la lujuria mientras rebotaba sobre el alfa que había empezado a moverse debajo de él, los dos moviéndose perfectamente para más placer. Louis miró los ojos verde de Harry completamente negros al igual que los suyos, solo había una fina línea de color, Harry se excitaba más con la vista de Louis totalmente sudado, despeinado, sonrojado y completamente siendo suyo. 

Harry tomó las caderas con más fuerzas. Louis rodó su trasero bajando un poco la velocidad mientras apoya sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de Harry. El alfa lo embistió desde abajo, luego tomó el pene del omega y este gimió con sorpresa. Las manos de Louis viajaron a las mejillas rojas del alfa y se miraron leyendo el deseo en las pupilas. 

—Muévete, mi cielo. 

El omega sonrió por el apodo y se agachó para besar los labios del alfa. Otra vez los movimientos comenzaron a ser veloces y frenéticos para ambos. 

Con un ritmo contaste se puso a dar pequeños saltos, se movía íntimamente para profundizar la penetración. Todo pensamiento cuerdo desapareció al sentirlo llegar una vez más tan profundo causando que su espalda se arqueara. 

—Dios, estoy cerca. Te siento tan bien Harry, tan dentro de mí. 

—Maldición, solo mírate estas tan... —Harry jadeó sin terminar la oración, subió sus caderas constantemente provocando que Louis siguiera subiendo y bajando, arriba y abajo sobre él. Louis sintió su cuerpo temblar con cada sacudida, con las estocadas del miembro de Harry en su interior. 

—Quiero tu nudo dentro de mí. 

Harry no podía pedir nada más después de escuchar eso, así que solo susurró una afirmación mientras sus caderas se movían con las de Louis, tomando con sus grandes manos las nalgas del omega. El alfa subió una, luego dos y hasta tres veces antes de sentir cómo el calor llegaba a su vientre con un grito bajo. 

—Eso es bebé, muy bien, excelente. —Louis se vino sobre Harry, estaba exhausto y débil, así que el otro hombre se encargó de embestir unas veces más ya sin ritmo y pronto ambos estaban enlazados por el nudo del alfa que se expandía dentro de Louis. 

El omega se estremeció y segundos después se derrumbó encima de él, con la cabeza en el pecho se quedó agotado escuchando el corazón desbocado del alfa. 

La cobija los volvió a cubrir a ambos y luego los brazos de Harry sostuvieron a Louis sobre él, acariciando su cabello y espalda. 

Cuando el nudo bajó, Louis estaba casi dormido sobre su pecho respirando suave y lo bastante cansado para no soltar ni un quejido cuando fue levantado y depositado sobre un viejo colchón que Harry utilizaba para las noches de soledad al quedarse dormido. El alfa con cuidado salió de él y quito el condón para luego levantarse y caminar hacia las sogas que sostenían el techo, soltándolas y así volvió a ser pared, luego regresó con Louis y los cubrió a los dos dispuesto a dormir junto al omega. 

—Sí. Sí quiero —aclaró por lo bajo, sorprendiendo a Harry que lo creyó dormido. 

Harry abrazó la cintura de Louis mientras depositaba un beso en él, el omega tomó su mano y la entrelazó con la suya antes de dormirse. Y Harry que entendió perfectamente lo que Louis quiso decir. El omega estaba aceptado la marca de aromas. 

Se durmió esperanzado y deseando que todo fuera bien en el camino para conquistar al omega.


	9. Vínculo de família I

Louis se encontraba apoyado en el barandal de la terraza en su casa, detrás de él estaba Harry con el mentón en el hombro del omega y con las manos abrazando su cintura. Ambos sintiéndose uno al otro, disfrutando de la compañía y de la vista en la primera noche iluminada por la luna llena. 

—¿Qué harás antes de navidad? —La tan esperada fecha de fiestas se acercaba a pasos agigantados, ya estaban el 10 de diciembre, así que para ese entonces ya debían saber lo que harían ese día y con quién lo pasarían. 

—El veinticuatro es mi cumpleaños, así que voy a estar en mi casa, supongo. Niall siempre me hace un pastel y luego pasamos juntos navidad, ¿por qué? 

—El veintitrés tengo una fiesta a beneficencia, todos deberán traer un regalo para los niños de diferentes fundaciones y depositar dinero en la cuenta de la institución. Pensé que podrías acompañarme, ir como mi compañero. 

Louis se mantuvo en silencio. Iban a hacer público eso que tenían, en la fiesta habría cámaras y fotógrafos, ellos no pasarían desapercibidos. El alfa hundió su nariz en el cuello de él, dejando entrar por sus fosas nasales el aroma encantador del omega. El aroma que había deseado poder sentir desde hace semanas. Louis subió su brazo y acaricia el cabello pensando en lo que Harry hacía y que Niall también había hecho hace unos días atrás. Entonces ambos se quedaron así, en silencio, observando cada punto oscuro de las casas y las calles lejanas. 

Sabía que Harry le estaba dando elección, si él se negaba no habría problemas entre ellos. 

—Todavía no puedo creer que esté contigo. 

La relación de ellos había avanzado bastante en esos días. Después de que se fueran al otro día de la casa de los abuelos de Harry, Louis se quedó a dormir en la casa del alfa y desayunaron juntos a la mañana siguiente. 

Louis recuerda la mañana después a esa, donde se quedó en la casa de Harry, también recuerda la conversación y situación que tuvo ese día con Niall. Ese mañana se levantó antes que Harry despertara para ir al trabajo, dándole tiempo para salir a correr por el barrio y conocer un poco más el lugar. Cuando volvió, Harry estaba preparando el desayuno (le había dejado una nota para que no pensara que no volvería), se saludaron y luego Louis le pidió que le prestara el baño así se duchaba rápido en lo que Harry servía el té. 

—No tengo mucho, tengo que ir a la tienda. ¿Jamón? 

—No, gracias. 

—Tú te lo pierdes —Harry entendía que el omega no podía comer demasiado pero sí consumir nutrientes, por lo tanto Louis sabía qué desayunar y qué no. Él no discutía por eso. 

—¿Qué harás mañana, Louis? 

—Tengo la sesión, se adelantó la fecha, así que mañana estaré bastante ocupado. 

—Oh, es que tenía una nueva línea que voy a lanzar para enero y quería que fueras conmigo, acompañarme durante una prueba. 

Louis se lo quedó mirando con una ceja alzada perfectamente curvada. 

—Tienes razón, es un disparate. 

—Me gustaría ir —dijo sincero tomando de su té y cortando los pensamientos del otro hombre sobre que no debió abrir la boca—, pero como ya te dije tengo trabajo. 

A Louis le gustó que Harry lo quisiera llevar a su trabajo, supuso que el alfa quería mostrarle cada aspecto de su vida y él se estaba acostumbrando un poco a eso. El omega nunca tuvo a alguien que quisiera compartir cosas con él, aparte de Niall. Ni siquiera sus antiguos amantes habían pensando en Louis como algo más que un cuerpo para follar, y él tampoco tuvo mucho interés por otra cosa. Harry era diferente, Louis estaba dispuesto a creer en el alfa y no solo utilizarlo para el sexo. Los anteriores alfas no eran como Harry, él lo sabía. Había aprendido que los alfas no eran buenos, honestos ni seguros para él y mucho menos para el sexo. Cuanto más grandes y fuertes eran, más peligrosos serían. 

Pero Harry era diferente. Quería creer que era diferente. Él era bueno, honesto y no trataba de tomarlo a la fuerza clavándole los dientes. Demasiado perfecto. 

A eso de las ocho menos veinte de la mañana Louis se fue de la casa junto con Harry, quien lo dejó a varias cuadras de su casa. Louis le pidió que lo dejara sin problemas en la ruta ya que si iban para su barrio le quedaría de contramano a Harry para ir al centro; donde estaba su oficina. 

Niall no estaba cuando llegó, y no regresó hasta pasadas las seis de la tarde con bolsas que llevaban telas de diferentes colores. 

—¡Louis! Qué bueno que estás aquí. Vas a ayudarme a elegir los manteles, servilletas y color de la decoración en la boda. 

—Lo que tú quieras, amigo —dijo. Había estado limpiando toda la mañana y ordenando un poco el lugar, incluso la tienda. Estaba cansado pero quería saber qué había elegido Niall para la boda. 

Ambos se sentaron frente al sofá en el suelo, estirando las telas en la pequeña mesa donde Josh y Harry jugaron el fin de semana. 

El beta comenzó a relatar todo lo que sucedió con Josh yendo a conseguir un diseñador de bodas, donde alquilaron los servicios de una joven omega. Ella les presentó varios lugares donde se podría hacer la fiesta después del civil, aún no se decidían con Josh cuál elegir porque según ambos, los salones eran perfectos. Luego continuaron con otro tema y con otro más hasta llegar al que a Niall más le interesaba. 

—… Así que Rachel no vendrá hasta que terminen sus vacaciones. Luego comenzaremos con las clases cuatro veces por semana. 

—Eso es excelente, esa niña tiene mucho potencial. 

Louis sonrió feliz mientras juntaba de la mesa todo lo que había en ella y dejando todo en las bolsas de donde salieron. Niall hacía lo mismo pero con la mayor lentitud posible. Luego se separaron, yendo uno hacia el pasillo y otro para la cocina. 

Louis había visto la hora, las ocho de la noche, por lo tanto debía empezar a cocinar algo aunque sea solo milanesas de pechuga con papas y zapallos al horno, así que con toda la paciencia que le quedaba después de haber estado horas sentado con Niall, comenzó a pelar los tubérculos. 

—¿Qué hiciste con el perfume de feromonas Omega? 

—Lo tiré —respondió mientras le sacaba el almidón a las papas con agua. Agarró el zapallo y lo fue cortando en rodajas hasta la mitad porque ni él ni Niall comían demasiado. Niall se puso al lado de él para lavarse las manos y sacó de la heladera las milanesas sin hacer. Buscó pan rallado y huevos para la preparación, sin ajo. El ajo estaba prohibido para los dos. 

—Qué lástima, en mi luna de miel quería tener sexo con Josh oliendo a rosas. 

—No entiendo, a Josh le gustas como beta. No creo que quiera sentirte con un aroma diferente. 

—Quería algo diferente para nosotros, ya sabes, los betas no tenemos aroma y él es un alfa, ya lo hablamos, pero él me asegura que no quiere un omega incluso ahora que su celo está a la vuelta de la esquina, es decir... —Niall no continuó hablando porque Louis le hizo callar antes de prender el horno esperando que se calentara antes de meter las verduras. 

—Su lado dominante, el alfa en él, te quiere a ti, no solo Josh, sino te hubiera sido infiel con el primer omega que se le cruzara por el camino. Y no ha sido infiel, así que si él te acepta, si ellos te quieren como eres es por otra cosa, no por tu aroma. 

—Lo sé, es solo que a veces me pregunto... 

—Amigo... —susurró girándose hacia su amigo, el cual preparaba las milanesas—, el tipo va a casarse contigo, no con un omega. Él es gay y no necesita un omega porque le gustas tú. Es contigo, es a ti quien eligió, con el que va a pasar el resto de su vida. Deja esas inseguridades sin sentido, llevan seis años juntos y nunca te escuché decir esto. 

—Sí... Es solo que... Creo que es por la boda, el estrés de la preparación y también el asunto con sus padres me tiene mal —susurró un poco sufrido y a la vez aliviado por las palabras de su amigo ya que él estaba anímicamente inestable. Niall dejó el pan rallado sin usar en el recipiente y sacó del horno eléctrico unas bandejas en la cual puso tres milanesas y las volvió a meter, esta vez con el aparato prendido—. En cuarenta minutos van a estar. 

No importaba cuánto tardarían en hacerse, él no saldría de esa cocina hasta que estuvieran hechas porque la última vez que se fue se quemaron por completo, si hubiera mirado la hora o si pudiera sentir el olor a quemado que había en la cocina eso no habría sucedido. De cualquier forma las milanesas quedaron como carbón y él solo comió ensalada ese día. 

Prestó atención a las primeras palabras de su amigo que rebotaron en él como pelotas en llamas dejando quemaduras que harían erupción como un volcán. 

—Los betas son los imparciales, eso es lo bueno. Ustedes son necesarios en una manada, bueno, cuando aún había de ellas antes de que el progreso tomara las ciudades y se olvidara el viejo mundo incluso en los lugares más remotos. Tú, al igual que todos los betas del mundo, no actúan por instintos incontrolables, como por la dominación o la sumisión, pueden controlarse y controlar a los demás cuando la situación lo amerita. Sabes, el día que yo discutí con Sebastián y tu estabas ahí, fuiste tú quien nos hizo frente sin miedo, sin miedo a ese idiota, fuiste tú quien nos hizo entrar en razón sin llegar a un golpe otra vez o la voz Alfa. Eres una persona valiosa y tú casta lo es más porque ustedes tienen el poder de elegir, los omegas y los alfas somos presos de nuestra biología, ustedes no. —Un breve silencio se formó entre ambos, Niall procesó las palabras de forma lenta—. En cuanto a los Devine… No dejes que nadie, sin importar su jerarquía, te hagan sentir inferior o inútil, porque no lo eres. Si las cosas no van como quieres o alguien no ve la increíble persona que eres es porque ellos no son necesarios en tu vida. No intentes meter a personas que no harán un bien por la fuerza porque no merecen un lugar en ti. Quizás luego cambien de opinión, pero por ahora es mejor que solo tengas tus sentidos en tu carrera, tu boda y en el hombre que amas. 

El beta se dio cuenta que había elegido bien, muy bien a su mejor amigo. Louis lo apreciaba, lo quería y él le correspondía ese cariño. Nunca tuvo problemas con su casta, siempre estuvo agradecido de no vivir con las hormonas complicadas con las que los Alfa u Omega debían aprender a sobrellevar. Detestó su momento de debilidad después de escuchar a Louis. 

Los amigos pronto se abrazaron y Niall hizo algo que sorprendió a su amigo, se frotó contra su mejilla y luego su cuello del lado donde estaba la glándula omega. 

—Ni... 

—Lo siento, yo solo... Sentí que necesitaba hacerlo, creo, lo siento. 

Niall nunca había hecho eso, nadie, de hecho. Nunca. Los betas y alfas solían hacer ese contacto con los omegas cuando los consideraban parte de un vínculo, una manada. El omega de la manada. Cuando las demás castas no se encontraban bien por cualquier motivo usualmente iban hacia el omega donde sería recibido para sentir el vínculo que fortalecería su relación sea cual sea, el omega decidiría si dar el cariño, si dejar su aroma y cuello expuesto con la otra jerarquía para que la calma llegara a sus cuerpos. Louis sabía que Niall buscaba el calor de un omega porque necesitaba sentir el vínculo que habían creado fraternalmente durante todos los años que vivieron juntos. Niall debía estar verdaderamente mal para pedir consuelo al omega de Louis, pero no podía entregarle ese calor de la calma ni permitir que su omega acune a Niall porque su esencia no estaba presente y a sus feromonas las detenían los supresores. Y por segunda vez, quiso que su cuerpo reaccionara ante el beta y ser de ayuda hormonalmente pero le fue imposible. 

Acercó al beta hacia él una vez más, no importaba que no pudiera ayudarlo como omega, pero podía brindarle apoyo como humano. Ellos son más que amigos, son familia, era una unión de hierro que no se rompía. Cuando uno necesitara al otro estarían, entendían cada cosa bien o mal y siempre en las buenas como en las malas, no había calor que los fundiera. 

—Estará todo bien, Ni. Todo estará bien. Él te ama. 

—¿Lo tiraste porqué estaba vencido? 

Louis dejó el tenedor en el aire cuando escucho a Niall, ambos estaban cenando y mirando un programa en Investigate Discovery. 

—Mmm... Oh, el perfume. Sí, por eso y porque quedé en vergüenza con Harry. 

—No entiendo qué tiene que ver él, ¿de qué me perdí? 

Louis se llevó la comida a la boca dejando a Niall esperando por una respuesta. 

—Me lo eché encima la primera vez que estuve con él y él se dio cuenta que no era yo quien expulsaba ese olor porque al otro día ya no estaba. 

En realidad Louis no tenía pensado quedarse esa noche, pero el cansancio y el sueño le ganó, sus parpados se cerraron sin su consentimiento y cuando volvieron a abrirse ya era de día. Eso no fue parte del plan, pero tampoco salió mal exceptuando por el aroma a rosas que no funcionó. 

Niall intentó no reírse de su amigo por la vergüenza y casi humillación de ser descubierto, pero él nunca fue muy bueno en quedarse calmado cuando algo le hacia gracia. 

—Solo a ti se te ocurre eso —dijo entre risas e ignorando la oscura mirada del omega a su lado—, esa cosa tiene años, obvio no iba a durar. Me sorprende que no se haya disminuido cuando estaban follando. 

—Tú querías usarlo. 

—Sí, pero no para engañar a Josh como quisiste hacer con Harry. ¿Por qué hiciste eso? 

La respuesta para los dos era más que clara, pero aun así Niall quería escuchar a Louis decirla. 

—A ellos les gustan los omegas con aroma dulce y mejor si es empalagoso, creí que Harry esperaba eso además del sexo, pero se dio cuenta y... 

—¿Y? 

—Y en la casa de sus abuelos me pidió marcarme con su aroma. Acepte —murmuró antes de meterse otro bocado en la boca para no mirar a Niall, fingiendo no darle importancia al asunto, pero estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Pronto levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mirada asombrada de Niall. 

—Joder, Louis. Esto es... fuerte. Él te pidió permiso, eso no se ve todos los días. Y aceptaste, eso menos que menos se ve todos los días. 

—¿Crees que hice mal en aceptar? —Louis pregunto, pero no sabía si quería una respuesta porque de cualquier manera él había dejado que Harry entrara en su vida y no estaba seguro si tenía la fuerza para borrarlo de ella. 

—Claro que no, Louis. Quiero decir, no confío en él del todo, pero si va en serio con lo que sea que están teniendo ustedes dos entonces yo no puedo objetar nada porque primero es tu felicidad y si tú eres feliz con él, yo soy feliz con eso, Lou. 

El omega le sonrió agradecido de que Niall no se pusiera en contra del alfa como cuando había estado con Josh y Harry. Louis tomó la mano de Niall y la apretó. 

—Gracias, Ni. Significa mucho para mí porque sabes... Sabes cuánto me cuesta esto. 

—Así es, no tengo muchas palabras de apoyo porque la verdad no sirvo para darlas, pero sabes que estoy para ti en lo que sea y es tu decisión después de todo, y estoy muy contento de que dejes entrar a alguien en tu vida después de tantos años y tantas penas. Espero que valga la pena. 

—Lo hará, ya lo verás. Harry no es como los otros. 

Niall le sonrió a su amigo mientras ambos volvían la atención al plato, cada uno con sus pensamientos. Niall no confiaba en el alfa, quizás era un instinto de protección que también tuvo con el ex de Louis, no se había equivocado con Sebastián al decir que no era alguien para Louis, pero por primera vez en años al ver la sonrisa que bailaba en el rostro de su amigo deseó equivocarse con Harry y que el alfa fuera todo lo que Louis esperaba de él y más. 

Pasaron tres días después de eso, tres días en los que Louis estuvo algo paranoico, totalmente paranoico. Ahora estaba entrando en pánico, así que necesitaba con urgencia un cigarrillo. No tardó mucho en encontrar una caja entre sus cosas y con rapidez fumó uno. 

Harry lo había llamado hace minutos y le dijo que deseaba una segunda cita, así que Louis sin pensarlo demasiado le sugirió que esta vez le tocaba a él planearlo, porque quería prepararle algo de comida casera con su postre favorito. 

—Estúpido, Louis, estúpido, ¿cómo se te ocurre? Torpe... —Sé decía interiormente mientras se sentaba en la ventana mirando hacia el cielo y expulsaba el humo por la boca. Él nunca había planeado cocinar para Harry, ¿qué lo ha poseído para que lo invitara a cenar? Al menos tenía tiempo para pensar porque la cena sería el viernes y era miércoles por lo tanto tenía un día y medio. 

Además no solo era eso, había algo que lo tenía aterrado como un cachorro intentado nadar en medio de un río con aguas rápidas. Había dejado los inhibidores de olor, no creyó que su aroma volvería en solo horas y que eso le molestara tanto porque le recordaba que nunca fue un omega normal, él no tenía un aroma agradable para el olfato alfa, no era dulce ni empalagoso como los primeros amantes querían que tuviera y eso lo afectó así decidió ocultarlo. 

«Un omega defectuoso, sin olfato, con aroma repugnante.» 

Así lo habían clasificado toda su vida, todos los alfas que dejó entrar en su vida, incluyendo aquellos que ya no estaban en ella. Como su progenitor, a diferencia de su padre quien siempre lo apoyó al igual que a su madre, el progenitor de Louis era un criminal que por suerte falleció (Louis agradece que ya no viva), ya que hizo sufrir mucho al omega cuando se presentó como tal y durante todo el tiempo antes de que se fuera, fue encarcelado con tres cadenas perpetuas por homicidio múltiple cuando Louis tenía catorce años. 

Su madre sufrió demasiado, aún más cuando la marca en su cuello comenzó a desaparecer volviéndose amarilla, llevándose a su madre también que cada día estaba más delgada y enferma. Hasta que conoció al padre de Louis, porque el hombre que trajo a la vida a su madre era el padre que Louis siempre deseó, fue el alfa al que Louis llamó papá sin tenerle miedo. El único alfa y padre que merecía todo el respeto era ese hombre porque le brindó felicidad y esperanza durante muchos años junto a su amada madre. Su padre era Mark y no el otro que lo denigró por ser quien era. 

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la voz de Niall al abrir la puerta. 

—Está algo susceptible por su aroma, así que no digas nada. ¿Entendiste? 

Niall no lo había visto así que pegó un salto cuando registró que estaba ahí y lo estaba mirando. El beta debió creer que Louis estaba en el cuarto encerrado para que su aroma no estuviera por todo el departamento como había hecho ayer. Él no iba a hacer eso otra vez, no iba a pasar todo el día en su cuarto. Esa mañana había salido a correr, sintiéndose perseguido por la mirada de todos, que quizás observaban otra cosa, pero Louis las sentía a todas y cada una sobre su espalda y todo en él por la inseguridad que se aferraba a él. 

Josh entró detrás del beta y frunció la nariz aspirando la esencia natural del omega en la habitación. 

—Increíble, y te burlabas de mi olor a roquefort. 

—Cállate, Josh. 

—No, Ni. Déjalo —les sonrió a ambos dejando el cigarro a un lado—. Al menos yo no mataré a mi prometido con olor a pies sudados. 

—Pero yo no tengo el aroma como... Como... ¿Cómo que carajos hueles, Lou? 

Louis suspiró tirándose en el sillón, estirándose por completo en él con el aura violentamente gris y triste. Sabía que su aroma en ese momento no era el mejor porque estaba mezclado con el amargo sabor de la tristeza y eso tanto el alfa como el beta lo notaron y se acercaron al omega desganado. 

—Solo molestaba, no era en serio, no hueles feo, Lou. En estos ocho años conociéndote sé que eres más que un aroma poco usual. Por ejemplo, yo conocí a una omega que desprendía olor a salvia y ella es mucho más que solo su aroma. 

Niall, que se había sentado en el respaldo del sofá, se movió hacia Louis, dejando al omega con la cabeza en las piernas de él para poder acariciarle el cabello sabiendo cuánto le gusta que hiciera eso. 

—La salvia es esa planta que sirve para los remedios, ¿cierto? Huele horrible —aclaró Louis mientras cerraba los ojos sintiendo los dedos de Niall sobre su cuero cabelludo, relajándolo al instante. 

—A ella no le parecía horrible, le gustaba. Le parecía especial. 

—Especialmente asquerosa, esa cosa es horrible. ¿Cómo le podía gustar algo así? 

Josh se acercó a ambos y apoyo su mano sobre la de Louis que descansaba en la rodilla de Niall. 

—Se aceptó tal cual es. Sin importarle qué dijeron o dirían los demás. No dejó que su naturaleza decidiera por ella y supongo que después de mucha lucha se aceptó. Hoy es periodista y si te acercas a ella sigue con el mismo aroma de cuando la conocí, es una persona muy sociable y la gente se desenvuelve con ella. Solo es un ejemplo, pero es real, acéptate. 

—Llevas más de veinte años odiándolo y la mayoría de esos años ocultando tu aroma, ¿no crees que es momento de aceptarlo? Ya no lo escondas, no solo porque Harry quiere unirse contigo, sino por ti, como debió ser siempre, solo por tí. 

Esa noche Louis no logró dormir, después de que se quedara unos minutos en silencio Josh besó su frente y luego besó a Niall en los labios diciendo que cocinaría la cena mientras ellos charlaban, pero Louis solo abrió la boca para decir gracias y que no quería cenar. Luego se encerró en su cuarto a pensar. 

Los ojos de Louis esa noche ardieron con lágrimas de inseguridad. 

Pensó toda la noche y durante la madrugada, un gimoteo dio paso al llanto acurrucado en su cama recordando el pasado y luego lloró más solo por llorar, porque necesitaba sacar toda la angustia que no lo dejaba respirar y oprimía su pecho sin compasión. Llevaba casi treinta años negando quien era y tenía que llegar un niño de veinticinco años para poner su mundo de cabeza y así darse cuenta de las cosas. Niall y Josh eran las personas más importantes en su vida, ahora se sumaba a la lista Harry que, pese a que recién comenzaba aquello sin nombre que tenían, él ya lo sentía en cada centímetro de su ser. 

Pensó en su padre, en su madre, en el criminal, en su accidente, en su momento más glorioso y en el peor de todos. Pensó en todas las personas que ya no estaban con él y en aquellas que seguían a su lado. 

La luna creciente había desaparecido del cielo cuando Louis logró cerrar los ojos, pero una hora mas tarde estaba de nuevo despierto porque su mente no lograba conciliar el sueño, así que resignado se preparó para salir a correr y así empezar el día.


	10. Vínculo de família II

El día de la cena llegó. Louis estaba terriblemente nervioso. Esperaba por Harry, deseando que todo saliera bien como lo había planeado y por supuesto, que Harry no lo rechazara. Aún estaba en proceso de aceptar algo que le había negado al mundo por mucho tiempo. Su aroma.

El timbre de la planta baja sonó y las manos de Louis comenzaron a temblar, iba a abrir la puerta para bajar las escaleras pero escucho a su amigo llegar corriendo de la habitación.

—¡Alto ahí! —Niall estaba a su lado tan rápido como una ráfaga de viento—. Yo me voy, así que lo haré pasar.

Louis le agradeció porque le daba unos segundos más para tragarse el nudo de nervios en su garganta y que los temblores de su cuerpo desaparecieran.

Esos días no había visto a Harry, pero sí hablado por teléfono y el alfa sabía que Louis había dejado los inhibidores.

Su aroma estaba en todo el departamento, por lo tanto Harry podría olerlo desde abajo.

Harry había tenido un largo día, no hubo problemas en el trabajo ni con los empleados, no había discutido con nadie ni su almuerzo había sido malo. El problema era que las agujas del reloj parecían estar detenidas, todo debido a la impaciencia de ir a ver a Louis.

Salió una hora antes para poder llegar a su casa a ducharse y prepararse para la cita. Durante todo el rato que estuvo en su casa notaba su emoción burbujeante en todo su rostro.

Sonrió de manera exagerada cuando llegó esperando por Louis que estaba del otro lado. Su sonrisa no se borró, pero no esperaba al amigo de su cita en la puerta. 

—Hola, te está esperando arriba. ¿Eso es un Massandra Sherry?

—Mm... Sí.

—Si me lo das no le diré a Louis que le trajiste un vino, es muy sensible al alcohol y no lo soporta. —La realidad, esa era una verdad a medias, pero había algo más detrás del miedo del omega a beber demaciado y Niall lo conocía, sin embargo, no era su deber sacar ese secreto a la luz.

—¿Louis era...? Oh, no sabía. Mierda. No se lo digas, toma. 

—No era alcohólico, pero como te dije, no soporta mucho la bebida así que gracias por el regalo. —Niall estaba por agarrarlo con una enorme sonrisa ya pensando en lo que haría con ese manjar esa noche, pero fue interrumpido por el celular de Harry que comenzó a sonar, por lo tanto el alfa llevó la botella hacia él de nuevo mientras atendía.

—Hola, estoy... Bien, sí, está bien.

Luego cortó y miró a Niall con el ceño levemente fruncido y una sonrisa apenas visible en sus labios.

—Louis dijo que te tirará la colección de pelotas autografiadas si agarras el vino y si no te vas en diez segundos.

El beta miró hacia arriba, intentando ver hacia la ventana donde sabía que estaba Louis mirándolos, sacó su dedo medio hacia el lugar y luego se acercó al alfa. Su plan de intimidar al alfa no iba a funcionar, y cuando vio la botella en manos de Harry se dijo que debía actuar aunque quizás podía sacar provecho de eso. No funcionó.

—No más de tres copas, hablo en serio. Louis lo dejó hace años por motivos de salud, se pone ebrio enseguida y es de los que lloran —advirtió ya que sabía que, aunque su amigo tuviera el control y no caería otra vez a intentar soportar sus penas con una botella, aún el temor estaba presente.

—Lo cuidaré, tranquilo.

—Más te vale.

Niall se despidió de Louis alzando la mano hacia la ventana y agitándola. «Suerte» dijo mirando a Harry y luego se fue caminando por la acera.

Harry estaba feliz de que Louis tuviera a alguien que lo protegiera, aunque el hombre al parecer no quería saber de la relación de él con Louis, o quizás solo era precaución, pero Harry sabía que Niall estaría para Louis siempre.

Observó la botella oscura que tenía en la mano y soltó un suspiro retenido por la tensión en el ambiente de hace momentos. Quizás Niall había querido llevarse su botella pero también quiso proteger a su amigo, él no sabía que el omega tenía problemas con beber alcohol. Él no sabía muchas cosas de Louis y eran pocas las que sí sabía.

Se propuso averiguar todo lo que lo hacía feliz, lo que lo ponía triste, lo que tenía prohibido, lo que no le gustaba, lo que amaba y lo que deseaba. Quería saber todo de él.

Con una nueva llama en su pecho se dirigió hacia las escaleras, cerró la puerta detrás de él y subió, llegando hasta la puerta azul de madera que se abrió antes de que tocara.

Harry se deslumbró con lo hermoso que Louis se veía, con pantalones de jeans azules sueltos y una camisa color durazno con detalles rojos y blancos. Su cabello estaba peinado con el flequillo de lado en su frente.

—Hola, te ves precioso —dijo mirando los brillantes, azules e intranquilos ojos de Louis que lo observaban, los labios rojos se curvaron y un sonrojo se apodero de él. El hombre entró y Louis cerró la puerta, se volteó para mirar al pequeño hombre. Ninguno de los dos sabía bien cómo actuar. No habían intentado acercarse ni darse un beso, pareciendo dos adolescentes sin experiencia.

—Gracias Harry, también tú —contestó después de varios segundos. El traje oscuro que llevaba puesto el alfa le quedaba perfecto.

—Traje un vino —habló levantando un poco la botella que llamó la atención de Louis.

—Excelente, puedes dejarlo en la mesa, la cena estará en unos minutos.

El alfa se acercó a él, en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había ignorado desde que entró y que su lado animal no, ya que había estado inquieto pero él lo había relacionado a los nervios del momento, pero no, su alfa estaba sintiendo al omega de Louis. Él pudo oler perfectamente el aroma que Louis desprendía.

Estuvo tan absorto pensando que no se había dado cuenta de que el omega frente a él estaba más nervioso de lo que parecía y que seguramente se debía a eso. A su aroma.

Louis se quedó mirando a Harry que se había quedado parado frente a él. Él había esperado desde el segundo en el que entró que Harry hiciera una mueca o algo respecto a su esencia, pero no lo había echo. Ni siquiera parecía haberlo notado hasta ahora que el alfa inspiró incorporando su cuerpo dándole más centímetros. Maldijo a Harry por bajar los hombros, debía sentarlo frente al piano a él también para mejorar su postura, así no crecía cada vez que se enderezaba por completo.

Harry susurró algo que Louis no pudo escuchar.

—¿Qué?

—Eucalipto —sonrió, mirando al omega que lo veía preocupado—. Eucalipto con... ¿menta? Parece limón mentolado, hierba fresca.

—Sí, así es el olor a Eucalipto, nada dulce.

El alfa acercó su nariz al cuello de Louis y olfateó la zona donde las glándulas omega se escondían. Antiguamente él lo hubiera alejado, a él o a cualquier alfa que se acercara a olfatear su cuello con tanta confianza. Pero ahora no se trataba de cualquier alfa, se trataba de Harry, el alfa amable, así que luchó para no caer en el pasado y permitir el contacto. Para tranquilidad de Louis, Harry se esforzó en mantener su boca alejada y solo la punta de su nariz había entrado en contacto con su piel, acariciando con ella.

El gesto en una zona tan sensible provocó que Louis se estremeciera. Las glándulas activas entre el alfa y el omega liberaron sus feromonas, se estaban perfumando con el aroma del contrario. Y Louis lo sintió cuando Harry apretó sus brazos para posteriormente estrecharlo en su cuerpo y hundir más su nariz en el cuello de su pareja. Fue un gesto que casi pareció acunarlo.

—Naturaleza, frescura... se siente armonioso.

Harry habló sin soltarlo, provocando cosquillas en Louis por la descripción sobre aquello que había temido. No sonaba mal, para nada, parecía gustarle, pero necesitaba preguntar. 

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Gustarme? Me encanta, Louis. Nunca vuelvas a ocultar tu aroma, por favor.

El omega cerró los brazos detrás del alfa, sintiendo esa tranquilidad que no tenía hace tiempo, el estrés por lo que Harry diría ya estaba olvidado. Se quedaron así unos segundos, pero el pitido en la cocina hizo que Louis cortara con la magia de sentirse a gusto en los brazos del alfa.

—Tengo que ir por la comida.

—No, quédate en mis brazos.

—Más tarde, debemos cenar y a menos que quieras comida quemada, es mejor que me dejes ir.

—Podemos pedir delivery —dijo animado, creyendo que podía convencer al omega, pero este lo empujó por el pecho suavemente. Harry aflojó los brazos.

—No, ve a la mesa, grandote. Ya está todo servido.

Louis se alejó de la sala con la mirada de Harry sobre él. El alfa se acercó a la mesa que estaba cubierta por un mantel bordo con una vela en el centro y dejó el vino, se fue a la cocina a buscar el sacacorchos. Louis había sacado la comida del horno y buscaba una bandeja para llevarla hasta la mesa. De reojo vio al alfa aparecer.

—El sacacorchos está en el primer cajón a tu derecha —colocó la fuente sobre la madera de la bandeja mientras Harry buscaba en el cajón.

Segundos después ambos estaban en la sala, Harry sirviendo el vino y Louis acomodando la fuente en el centro. Louis esperó a que Harry se sentara para servir lo que había cocinado. Un plato típico, Fish and Cheese Pie, era fácil de preparar, rápido y exquisito.

—Espero que te guste el pescado.

—Huele delicioso.

Louis sonrió, sirvió el plato de Harry y luego el suyo, deseaba que la comida haya salido bien. Lo hizo con tiempo y además era una receta que había aprendido hace mucho tiempo y la preparaba muchas veces.

El alfa alabó el platillo una vez que lo probó.

—Gracias, me salió bien, es cierto.

—Yo también soy bueno en la cocina, sé hacer pollo a la mostaza, receta de la abuela, para chuparse los dedos.

—La próxima cita entonces será en tu casa, me tocará a mí llevar el vino.

—Trato hecho. — Una nueva pregunta cruzó por su mente, aunque la respuesta era más que clara—. ¿Tocas el piano? —El instrumento musical estaba a un lado de ellos cerca de la ventana.

—Desde los ocho años, además, soy maestro de música, piano y guitarra es lo básico.

—Y la flauta dulce.

—No es de mis favoritas.

—¿Tocarías para mí? —Louis lo miró buscando algo que le hiciera decir que no, alguna señal de que lo decía enserio y no solo fingiendo interés en sus cosas. No encontró nada que le mostrara fingido interés.

—Claro, después de comer te hago un concierto.

—Y cantarás.

—Sí, no lo creo. En otra ocasión.

—Entonces yo lo haré.

—¿Afinado?

—Me ofendes, Lou. Fui a canto cuando tenía doce años, mamá insistía que lo hiciera, así que estuve en una escuela hasta los quince cuando dije basta y lo dejé. Me gusta cantar, pero eso no era para mí.

—Las medidas y las telas eran perfectas para ti.

—Exactamente, ¿y tú por qué elegiste modelaje y luego música?

—Música porque era lo quería estudiar cuando terminé la preparatoria, había empezado ya la carrera cuando comencé a trabajar de modelo. Eso fue por dinero, no porque quisiera serlo. Al final, terminé teniendo una carrera en el modelaje y dejé la música.

Louis tomó la copa de vino, disfrutó el sabor en su paladar y al pasar por su garganta fue el estallido. Estaba probando una delicia. Él conocía su límite perfectamente porque el tan rico alcohol le había causado muchos problemas en el pasado y ahora había aprendido a medirse hasta casi no consumirlo.

—Es exquisito, Harry.

El hombre le sonrió también aprovechando a probar, le dio la razón a Louis a pesar de tener un brillo de preocupación en él. No se olvida lo que había dicho Niall, pero no iba a atosigar al omega con preguntas.

Continuaron comiendo, se sirvieron más de una vez, charlaron mucho tiempo incluso cuando ya no comían y Harry acompañó y ayudó a Louis a lavar todo, aun cuando el omega le dijo que no era necesario. Ahí fue cuando decidieron que era tiempo de música.

Era el momento de conocer otra pequeña parte de la vida de Louis.

Harry se quedó parado a un lado de frente a Louis para poder verlo mientras este se sentaba y se preparaba. Comenzó tocando una canción que reconocía mientras los dedos del omega se balanceaban delicadamente sobre cada tecla. Veía cómo Louis se dejó llevar por la música cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de cada nota. Estaba claro que eligió bien su profesión porque algo le decía que también era bueno con los niños. A Harry le gustaba escuchar la melodía, nunca había sido educado en música clásica pese a sus años de practicar canto, pero no debía ser un experto para admirar su belleza. Louis continúo tocando y llenando la sala de la armonía excelentemente plasmada. Harry sonreía con una copa de vino en su mano queriendo acercarse y besar al hombre frente a él, transmitirle todo el sentimiento que le provocaba con solo enseñarle esa parte de su vida.

Pronto la música terminó, pero algo le dijo que no se terminaba ahí, aunque Louis lo miraba sin mover un músculo. Al parecer su concierto personal llegó a su final.

—Impresionante, quiero que me enseñes —expresó con el tono de voz suave y tranquilo, hablando con la verdad al interesarse por el piano por primera vez en su vida. Caminó hasta el omega que seguía sentado y se inclinó acunando su mejilla, acariciando el sobresaliente pómulo y sonriendo radiante para Louis—. Me hechiza, me seduce y me hipnotiza al igual que tú.

Louis sintió su corazón golpear su pecho. Hace mucho tiempo que alguien no le decía algo hermoso referente a la música. Los labios del alfa se sellaron con los suyos en un beso que correspondió enseguida llevando su mano hacia el cuello y atrayéndolo hacia él. Sin profundizar el beso continuaron moviendo sus labios.

—¿Cómo se llama esa canción?

—Mm... Déjame recordar… Número 14 en Do sostenido menor, "Quasi una fantasía". Op. 27 n°2 —respondió Louis.

La cara de confusión no se hizo esperar en Harry, así que Louis continuó hablando con un deje de diversión en su voz.

—O también conocida como "Claro de Luna", una de las obras más reconocidas de Beethoven.

—Oh.

—Pero si quieres aprender, creo que empezaremos con "Para Elisa".

—A esa sí la conozco más que Claro de Luna, suena fácil.

—Ya veremos. —Louis se levantó tomando al alfa por el cuello una vez más, el beso ansioso no se hizo esperar. La respuesta de Harry fue apabullante e igualmente ansiosa. Se besaron hasta que el tiempo dejó de importar. Alternando besos profundos con mordidas a besos suaves casi solo en roce. Solo besos, nada más que besos inofensivos.

Harry usó sus manos para tocar las mejillas, el cuello y el cabello de Louis. El omega solo dejó las suyas en el fuerte cuello del alfa y jugó con el cabello de este. A veces apretaba con sus dedos la piel o los deslizaba unos centímetros volviendo al punto original, todo provocado por las suaves mordidas en sus labios por parte de Harry.

En el momento en que Harry se separó las luces se apagaron de repente. Nada los iluminaba y solo había oscuridad a su alrededor.

—Carajo, ya es la tercera vez en un mes.

Louis soltó a Harry y enseguida vio la figura del omega en la ventana, él se acercó llevándose puesta la punta del piano. No había nada prendido en ninguna casa, incluso la calle estaba en una oscuridad total. El omega suspiró, dejó a Harry ahí diciendo que volvería con velas.

—Siempre vuelve como a las dos de la mañana.

Dejó una vela en la mesa y tenía una en su mano. El ceño fruncido de Louis a Harry le causó ternura, enojado con la compañía de luz. El alfa acarició la frente del omega y este relajó los músculos, lo observó con sus grandes ojos azules portadores de un brillo salvaje que se movían con la llama de la vela.

—Con las velas queda todo más romántico, ¿no crees?

Louis hizo una mueca hacia un lado con la boca y negó con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a andar hacia el pasillo.

—Sígueme, te gustará esto más que lo romántico. Ponte tu abrigo.

Harry hizo lo que le pidió y Louis se colocó una campera gruesa. Él siguió a Louis hasta la lavandería, el hombre mayor abrió una puerta al final en esa habitación que llevaba a unas escaleras. Ambos las subieron hasta que vislumbraron el cielo y salieron de la casa para estar en el techo.

—Cuando no hay luz es el mejor lugar, se ven las luces del centro y las estrellas más brillantes, solo esas podrás ver aquí. No suelo subir a menos que sea para colgar la ropa, pero es bonito.

Y así es como término con Harry en el techo de su casa, es así como ambos terminaron apoyados en el barandal de la terraza en la madrugada, esperando que las luces se enciendan bajo ellos.

Harry continuaba aferrado a la persona delante de él, con la nariz hundida en la curva del suave cuello de Louis. Desde que el aroma llegó a él experimentó una necesidad enorme de estar con el omega, de protegerlo y de hacerlo suyo. Un instinto que lo mareo un poco porque él jamás había percibido el deseó de someterse a su lado salvaje y protector, hacer lo que él demandaba pero teniendo a ese precioso y valiente omega entre sus brazos supo que su instinto no se había equivocado. Estaba destinado a un omega, a Louis.

—Eres mi omega —reflexionó, deslumbrando a Louis y a él mismo.

En cualquier otra ocasión Louis le abría discutido que él no era de nadie, pero se mantuvo calmado. Harry había dicho lo que él había pensado en una de las tantas noches de desvelo, que el alfa era suyo, era su alfa. Su omega y su alfa se habían elegido, eran pareja. Ellos, ellos eran compañeros de sexo, pero a la vez eran más que eso, tenían una relación sin nombre que ninguno había discutido. Cuando Harry habló lo dijo con tanta adoración, como si él fuera una deidad. Era imposible enfadarse.

Louis soltó una bocanada de aire.

—Créeme, Harry, no te convengo. —Le dolió cada palabra. Esperó que el alfa se separara de él, pero solo levantó la cabeza dejando su cuello libre, Louis sintió frío en la zona.

—Déjame decidir eso a mí —respondió, volteándolo y esperando que el hombre lo mirara, pero Louis tenía la vista clavada en el pecho del alfa y se negaba a subirla.

—No lo entiendes, te voy a romper... —Él se conocía, tenía cuarenta años conociéndose y sabía que no podía entablar una relación con nadie. Era demasiado inestable, incorregible, sin una estabilidad, un fumador sin medidas que hoy no fumaba, pero mañana se acababa una docena de cigarros solo porque no podía controlar su ansiedad. Todos se hartaban de él con el tiempo. Era una persona rota, no quería eso para Harry. Sin embargo, tenía la esperanza de creer que podía ser feliz con el alfa porque por primera vez en años se sentía protegido.

—Rómpeme. Si algo sé es que la vida es solo un fugaz instante para mantenerse sin fragmentar por siempre.

Harry no sabía qué acabada de decir, si lo había sacado de un libro que olvidó o si salió de él, pero cuando el omega lo miró y una sonrisa se asomó, él se dijo que no importaba de dónde había salido porque era verdad.

Louis no dejaría que Harry se rompiera si en sus manos estaba el poder evitarlo, no hundiría al alfa hasta su nivel solo para que estuvieran juntos. Él intentaría repararse como lo logró cuando su felicidad se ahogaba en alcohol, él tuvo la fuerza para pedir ayuda. Ahora tenía una persona que estaba dispuesto a hundirse con él, pero él sabía que eso no estaba bien, no era sano, por lo tanto no dejaría que pasara. Harry no merecía ahogarse con él, Louis necesitaba salir a flote solo.

Compartieron un beso largo, con solo sus labios tocándose en un movimiento suave.

—Entonces, tú eres mi alfa.

—Así es, por lo que nos reste de vida soy tú alfa y tú mi omega.

Fue una promesa solemne, no había duda en su voz. Los corazones de ambos estaban tan acelerados que parecían dos colibríes en pleno vuelo. En el instante que Harry unió sus labios con Louis una vez más las luces alrededor de ellos se encendieron. No les importó, continuaron besándose.

—Creo que llegó antes de las dos de la madrugada.

Regresan dentro de la casa unos minutos después. Louis apagó todas las luces y luego ambos se fueron al cuarto.

—Sí, acepto ir contigo a la fiesta de beneficencia.

Harry le sonrió inmediatamente comenzando a hablar sobre esa gran gala donde también hacían venta para la caridad. Harry pondría en venta un objeto monetario que no le importaba, no le quiso decir a Louis qué era, pero dijo que era muy grande para una sola persona así que él pensó que podría ser una mansión o algo por el estilo. Si él no le decía no iba a obligarlo.

Terminaron esa madrugada teniendo sexo en la habitación y finalmente durmieron juntos. El omega abrazó al alfa durante buena parte de la noche y el joven se dejó hasta que sintió que algo succionaba la piel de su espalda. Cuando intentó voltearse causó que Louis cambiara de posición dándole la espalda para seguir con las succiones, pero sobre la almohada. El alfa lo movió hasta despertarlo logrando que el omega le dedicara varios insultos sin escuchar nada de lo que dijo Harry y siguió durmiendo. El alfa se río bajo y se preguntó con qué estaría soñando Louis y luego regresó a dormir. 

A la mañana siguiente le contaría y estaba seguro que negaría todo.


	11. Vínculo de família III

Harry despertó cuando no sintió el cuerpo tibio de Louis junto a él. Se levantó para ir a buscarlo, la puerta del baño estaba abierta y él asomó la cabeza. Dentro estaba el omega, frente al espejo con crema para afeitar sobre su barba, una toalla en la cintura y el cabello mojado; se había dado una ducha. 

—¿Qué haces? 

Louis saltó por la sorpresa y miró a Harry con una expresión de susto que lo hizo sonreír. 

—Perrie acaba de llamarme, me gritó en el oído hasta que más o menos desperté. Un modelo que tenía que trabajar hoy no puede ir y yo lo reemplazaré porque deben hacer un videoclip sí o sí hoy o algo así, pero para eso debo quitarme la barba. Estoy dudándolo, creo que rechazaré la oferta y me esconderé de Edwards por una semana. 

Harry se acercó, por la ventana del baño se notaba que aún era de noche y Louis seguramente estaba muy cansado. 

—Si me hubiera avisado antes no me hubiera dormido tan tarde o me hubiera afeitado con tiempo. Pero como me avisaron hoy... —Louis suspiró—. Son las cinco y media, Harry. Ve a dormir, te dejaré la llave para que cierres cuando te vayas por la mañana. 

—No voy a irme a dormir hasta que estés camino al trabajo. 

—Perrie pasará por mí en media hora. 

—Bien, entonces comencemos a recortar esa barba que, aunque me encanta, te la debes quitar. 

Louis hizo un puchero desganado mientras tomaba el rastrillo. Su vello facial había estado con él durante años, no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que se vio sin su barba. Debía hacer el sacrificio de quitarla aunque él no estuviese muy feliz al respecto. 

—Pero me la dejaré crecer de nuevo. 

—Está bien, solo es por trabajo, recuerda, luego puedes tenerla otra vez. 

Harry tomó su mano y le sacó la maquinita de afeitar. Louis lo miró con una ceja alzada y Harry le guiñó un ojo. La mirada de Louis se veía cansada y estaba seguro de que el hombre se dormiría parado si pudiera hacerlo. 

—Puedo hacerlo solo, Harry. 

—Déjame ayudarte, prometo ser cuidadoso. 

El omega continuó mirándolo por unos segundos más, Harry pensó que iba a negarse, pero él solo asintió dejando al alfa ayudarlo. 

Llevaban varios minutos trabajando en el rostro de Louis, cuidando de no cortarlo y de rasurar perfectamente en cada curva. 

—Tienes lagañas, Harry. 

—A diferencia de ti, yo no me lave la cara todavía y no hables. 

El silencio se apoderó del lugar y solo se escuchaban sus respiraciones. Harry le dijo que ya estaba cuando escucharon el sonido de la bocina de Perrie en la calle. 

—Llegó antes —dijo Harry, Louis se lavó la cara mientras veía si había quedado algo mal, pero resultó un trabajo excelente. Louis pasó por un lado a Harry sin dejar que el alfa lo viera demasiado. 

—¡Gracias Harry! —gritó desde la habitación. Cuando el alfa entró, Louis estaba colocándose unos bóxer y enseguida unos pantalones ajustados (tuvo que saltar un par de veces para hacer que entrara. A Harry le pareció tierno), cazó una remera y se calzó unas zapatillas con mucha rapidez. 

Louis tomó el celular de la mesita, una campera y se dispuso a salir por la puerta, pero Harry estaba ahí. El alfa lo tomó por la cintura y atrapó sus labios con los suyos. Louis le correspondió el beso con entusiasmo, pero se detuvo pensando en la hora. 

—Espera, me voy, si te beso no me voy más. 

Harry lo soltó y el claxon del auto se escuchó otra vez. Louis salió del cuarto y Harry lo siguió. Cuando el omega abrió la puerta para irse se volvió y besó al alfa otra vez. 

—Nos vemos más tarde, supongo. 

—Sí. —Louis señaló las llaves de bronce sin llavero, Harry las tomó—. Esas son mías, déjalas sobre el marco de la puerta cuando te vayas, si lo haces. 

—Está bien, ¿desayunarás en el camino? 

—No lo sé, ya veré. Adiós. —Compartieron otro beso y Louis comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Se dio cuenta que necesitaba las llaves para abrir, pero por suerte Harry bajaba con ellas y se las dio. 

—Louis, te ves hermoso sin barba, en serio, en realidad te ves precioso de cualquier manera, pero la verdad te queda muy bien así. 

Louis le sonrió, no se sentía seguro sin su barba incipiente pero las palabras de Harry le dieron un poco de seguridad sobre su rostro desnudo. Además, había tenido la suficiente confianza para dejarle rasurarlo, ¿qué tan íntimo era eso? 

Harry cerró la puerta con llave cuando el omega salió y él regresó a la cama. Mientras tanto, Louis subía al auto de una muy histérica Perrie que lo felicitó por su rostro diciendo que parecía más joven, que no debería usar la barba y que tenían que llegar al lugar de encuentro antes de que saliera el sol, aunque el cielo ya no estaba tan oscuro. 

—Bueno, me dijiste que era de vida o muerte que haga todo rápido, me sacaste de mi cómoda cama y no veo un café en tu auto. 

—Pasaremos por dos en el próximo Starbucks. Por cierto, esto nos llevará tiempo, así qué busca la paciencia en tu interior y sácala porque la vas a necesitar. 

Luego de eso cruzaron por el centro de la cuidad, que estaba despertando, por lo tanto no había mucho tráfico. Pararon por dos cafés y estaban a un kilómetro del río cuando Perrie cambió el tema del que hablaban y colocó a Louis entre la espada y la pared. 

—Calvin y yo sospechábamos de que andabas con mi jefe, era su auto el que estaba estacionado. 

—No era su auto —mintió, sin dar excusas. 

—No me engañas, la otra vez estaba esperándote fuera del edificio. Por cierto, hueles exquisito, ¿nuevo perfume? No importa que sea para hombre, pásame el nombre igual. 

Louis iba a objetar sobre Harry, pero el cambio de tema lo dejó sin palabras porque había olvidado que ella aún no sabía que había dejado los inhibidores. 

—¿Dirás algo sobre mí y Harry? 

—No, Louis, claro que no. Si ustedes lo quieren mantener en secreto no soy quién para andar de chismosa y Calvin igual, no te preocupes por él. Ninguno dirá nada. 

—Bien, y gracias. ¿Somos muy obvios? 

—No, para nada, pero trata de que no te vaya a buscar al trabajo porque alguien con cámara puede verlos. 

—Se lo diré. Y no es un perfume lo que llevo. 

Perrie pareció entender por qué no dijo nada más, solo formó una sonrisa antes de estacionar el auto. Al bajar los recibió un productor que no estaba de buen humor. Louis fue llevado a una casa rodante donde lo prepararon mientras Perrie hablaba con el director del vídeo. 

Tres horas con veinticinco minutos pasaron desde que el sol apareció por el este. Más tiempo Louis lleva trabajando, corriendo una y otra vez junto a otros modelos y una deportista. Se suponía que su grabación ya había terminado hace dos horas, pero decidieron colocarlo en la última escena siguiendo los pasos de la corredora profesional mientras ella le hablaba a la cámara. Por suerte el frío ya no lo sentía después de entrar en calor debido al trote constante. Agradeció estar en forma y poder aguantar, todas las mañanas recorriendo varios kilómetros había funcionado y les podía seguir el ritmo a los jóvenes. 

Para cuando terminó, Perrie lo esperaba con la palabra perdón escrita en todo su rostro y una botella de agua que se bebió sin descansar. 

—Te pagarán más por esto. Eso es lo bueno. 

—Mm... Necesito plata para unos nuevos pulmones así que más les vale que me paguen más. 

Ella se rio por lo bajo, luego lo dejó solo para ir con un hombre que llevaba una cámara colgando. Ahora que estaba solo y en descanso se permitió pensar en el alfa que había dejado en su casa, durmiendo en su cama. El avance en la relación que habían tenido en un solo día era abrumador. Desde el día en que fueron a la granja las cosas habían ido bien entre ellos y eso lo tenía un poco asustado porque no pudo evitar desconfiar, no del alfa, sino de las decisiones que ambos tomarían y si esas decisiones los llevarían a un buen futuro. Si ellos comenzaban una relación, si es que ya no la tenían porque Louis no sabía a ciencia cierta qué eran, significaba que debían ser fuertes ante cualquier adversidad, juntos. 

Louis había aprendido que quien es fuerte es más feliz porque la fuerza es una victoria interna y que ni la debilidad ni la cobardía dan felicidad, cada persona libra batallas todos los días que pueden ganar o perder, pero más allá del resultado inmediato, el solo hecho de continuar la lucha es la prueba de su fuerza, de su victoria. 

Louis debía ser fuerte. 

A su memoria llegó la respiración pausada del alfa, el pacífico rostro y las tranquilas facciones mientras dormía esa mañana. Pensó en los últimos días y las últimas horas juntos, en su relación durante cada momento y lo que sentía por Harry. No se veía a sí mismo separándose del alfa, pero no estaba seguro de lo que sentía por él. Le gustaba, por supuesto que le gustaba, pero... ¿Lo quería? 

—¿Pensando en Harry? —La beta lo asustó, ella lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azules como si quisiera leerlo—. Déjame adivinar, en su relación y en cómo van a hacer para mantenerla oculta. Despreocúpate, ustedes son famosos nivel B, bueno, Harry lo es, tú ya no. Aunque se ha hablado mucho de ti en las redes sociales y los programas de tv. 

—No he visto nada. 

—Deberías, hay muchas personas a quienes les gustas y has ganado muchos seguidores en Twitter. Obviamente también están los odiosos envidiosos que no te quieren, pero ignóralos. 

Louis tomo su celular mientras la escuchaba, tenía una llamada de Harry y unos segundos más tarde de Niall. Seguramente el beta había ido y encontró al alfa en su cama. Luego se desplazó hasta la aplicación del ave, entró y colocó su cuenta con la contraseña. 

—Hace casi dos años que no entro y... Oh, sí son muchos. 

—Te lo dije, hace poco algunos se volvieron locos con el álbum de fotos que sacaron online. 

—Eso lo sabía, sabía que habían sacado una revista con quince fotos mías de mi primera sesión. 

—Te fue muy bien, felicitaciones —dijo emocionada golpeando la espalda de Louis con fuerza—. Vamos a festejar tu relación, tus seguidores y tú próximo cheque a un restaurante, anciano. Te tengo que mostrar más de las redes sociales. 

—No soy tan viejo, tengo Instagram y Facebook. 

—¿Snapchat, Spofity, Tumblr? —Louis se la quedó mirando, estaba claro que no sabía de lo que hablaba—. Ves, te quedaste en la edad de piedra, vamos que tu amiguita Perrie te enseñará todito para que luego le envíes fotitos a Harry con filtro de gatito. 

—Deja de usar diminutivos. 

—Lo sientito. 

Louis rodó los ojos mientras ella se reía. El omega sonrió con ella a los segundos y después de despedirse de todos en el lugar ellos dos se subieron al auto para ir a comer apropiadamente. 

—Y no le enviaré fotos a Harry, ya tiene de forma online, seguramente él también compró la revista. 

—Oh por Dios, ¡sí! Seguramente lo hizo, apuesto a que te tuvo de fondo de pantalla, apuesto a que aún te tiene. ¿Qué apuestas? 

—No voy a apostar por algo así, no creo que Harry me tenga en su celular. 

—Te doy quinientos si no te tiene, me das lo mismo si aún estás de fondo de pantalla. 

Ambos ya estaban en el lugar, Louis vaciaba la bolsita de grisines por el hambre. 

—¿Y si su celular tiene contraseña cómo hago para verlo? 

—En algún momento el te lo va prestar para que veas algo y tú accidentalmente vuelves al inicio y ves el fondo. 

—¿Por qué estamos hablando de esto? Muéstrame las redes de ahora, quiero estar actualizado. 

—Harry también puede actualizarte. —Ella le guiño un ojo mientras desbloqueaba la pantalla de su celular. 

—Harry también puede despedirte. 

—Ay ya, que aguafiestas, anciano. Mira, este es... 

Así pasaron un buen rato. Louis aprendiendo de las nuevas aplicaciones y descargándolas en su celular, Perrie haciendo bromas y a la vez enseñándole. Los dos se habían hecho amigos aunque siempre mantenían el profesionalismo frente a los demás, al igual que con Calvin, que si estuviese con ellos ya estaría riéndose de Louis hasta que la panza le doliera por las cosas que decía. 

"¿Para qué quiero música online si puedo tenerla en mi celular?" 

"¿Por qué me sacaría una foto con corazones, Perrie? Eso no es lindo" 

"Oh, mira eso, Perrie, parezco un maldito gato." 

"Sigo sin entender Tumblr, mejor me quedo en Twitter" 

"¿Desde cuándo se permiten más de 145 caracteres?" 

"Subamos una foto a Instagram". 

Louis sonrió cuando le llegó la notificación de que Harry Styles había colocado un me gusta a su foto. El omega comenzó a seguir al diseñador mientras revisaba su perfil. Harry tenía una manía con las fotos en blanco y negro. 

Esa mañana terminó con su amiga conduciendo hasta la casa de Louis donde el auto blanco de Harry seguía estacionado enfrente.


	12. Un tormentoso pasado I

"Estoy un poco lastimado, pero no estoy muerto. Me recostaré para sangrar un rato, luego me levantaré a pelear de nuevo"   
-John Dryden.

Resultó que Niall no había ido a la casa y solamente quería contactar con él para saber cómo le había ido con Harry; la llamada de Harry fue para preguntarle si llegaría o no para la hora del almuerzo y así el alfa cocinaría. Para cuando llegó el hombre más joven él tenía el almuerzo preparado. 

Hoy, dos días después de la cita, era el turno de Harry para elegir qué hacer. Sabía que no debía ser un lugar público y Louis esperaba cualquier cosa, aunque Harry le pidió que se vistiera casual, por eso no se sorprendería si terminaban en algún lugar con gente pero pasando desapercibido juntos. 

Niall se estaba preparando para salir, tenía una reunión y debía mandar a hacer un traje para él y Josh. Se estaba arreglando el cabello cuando Louis entró al baño con él y tomó el cepillo para el pelo. 

—¿Vas a dejarte el flequillo? 

—Sí, hace tiempo no lo hago. 

—El fleco te hace ver más joven. 

El omega solo se encogió de hombros, pero luego habló diciendo que eso serviría por si algún curioso lo veía junto a Harry, no quería parecer más viejo. Niall se burló un poco porque ambos tenían la misma edad, pero le aseguraba que no se sentía viejo. 

—Cambiando de tema, estoy por ir con un agente de bienes raíces con Josh, vamos a mudarnos antes de la boda. 

La noticia lo tomó por sorpresa y se notó en su rostro. Niall se quedó esperando que dijera algo, pero solo hubo silencio. 

—Mm... Y no sé si quieres quedarte aquí o buscar otro lugar, porque bueno, este lugar es mío y si quieres hacemos los papeles para... —Los brazos de Louis lo rodearon. El aroma de Louis se hizo más fuerte y se sentía más fuerte, extraña felicidad mezclada con tristeza— Lou... 

—Estoy tan feliz por ustedes, Ni. Tantos años y ahora van a estar juntos y casados. Estoy tan feliz. Van a tener un hogar. Más te vale que me invites. —Niall sonrió también abrazando a su amigo. Se quedaron así, en silencio, hasta que se sintieron cómodos para soltarse—. No te preocupes por esto, buscaré un departamento más pequeño y en el centro, puedes ponerlo en venta, Ni. 

—Gracias, Lou, por todo, tú sabes, todo. 

—Lo sé, lo mismo digo por tí. 

Después de ese momento Niall salió del baño dejando a Louis solo, pero cuando el omega se miraba al espejo para peinarse el beta volvió. 

—Louis, ¿los boletos para Doncaster, ya los sacaste? —Dejó caer el cepillo en el lavado mientras Niall continuó hablando sin notar cómo el omega se tensó frente a él—. Porque necesito saber el horario para ver si vuelvo hoy o mañana de la casa de Josh. 

—Mañana es dieciséis de diciembre. 

—Sí, por eso pregunto. 

El omega se giró hacia el beta y en ese instante este se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal, porque Louis tenía los ojos cristalizados y llorosos. 

—Lo olvidé —murmuró al borde del llanto y con la voz quebrada—, lo olvidé. ¿Cómo pude olvidarlo, cómo pude? Yo... yo, oh Dios, ¡lo olvidé! 

El beta se acercó al omega que ya estaba desprendiendo un olor nada agradable, amargo y desagradable. Era tristeza pura, una pena abrumadora, la angustia lo golpeaba y la intranquilidad quería apoderarse de él. Era culpa del omega, se estaba sintiendo como él. Louis se dejó abrazar por su amigo y soltó el llanto sobre su hombro, sintiendo su pecho aprisionado y todo su cuerpo temblando. 

—Lo olvidé... 

—Shh, tranquilízate, aún tenemos tiempo. 

Niall lo estrecho aún más y dejó que se desahogara con más lágrimas. Sabía lo que significaba para Louis esa fecha y seguramente el omega se debía estar torturando mentalmente por haberla olvidado. Pasaron unos minutos así hasta que el sonido roto de la garganta de Louis y las lágrimas que mojaban la camisa de Niall cesaron, dejando solo el rastro húmedo por todo el rostro, ahora hinchado y rojo al igual que sus ojos. El omega hipó un poco mientras agarraba papel higiénico y se sonaba la nariz sin mirar a su amigo, que acariciaba su espalda. 

—Veinticinco años, Ni. 

—Lo sé. 

—… Y lo olvide. 

—No te mortifiques, cariño. Nunca lo habías olvidado y a cualquiera le puede pasar. 

Louis ya no dijo más nada porque el agua cristalina de sus ojos y la mucosidad de su nariz volvieron a él provocando que se cubriera la cara con las manos y el papel higiénico cortado. Niall lo abrazo por un hombro y lo sacó a pasos lentos del baño llevándolo hasta la sala. 

—Lo siento, tú... tú tienes que irte. Yo... yo estaré bien... 

—No, no te voy a dejar solo, nunca lo hice, no voy a hacerlo ahora. 

—Gracias —susurró tan bajo que apenas se escuchó. Niall se fue de la sala y regresó con un vaso de agua, se lo dio en la mano y Louis bebió despacio. 

—Llamaré a Josh y a Harry, cancelaré ambos compromisos. 

—Es culpa de él... es su culpa, su culpa. Yo nunca olvido esta fecha, pero tenía que llegar él y hacer que la olvide. ¡La olvide por él! 

—Louis, no fue así, Harry no tiene nada que ver... Solo estabas emocionado por todo lo del trabajo y las citas que... Tenías otras cosas en la cabeza. 

—No hay justificativo. Me olvidé de ella. No sé en qué estaba pensando, directamente no estaba pensando porque yo siempre la tengo presente, Ni. 

—Creo que solo intentabas estar feliz por estas fechas que siempre son muy tristes para ti, Louis. 

Niall se sentó a un lado de él y Louis se apoyó en su hombro, las lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron sus mejillas nuevamente. 

—Tienes razón, no es culpa de Harry, es solo mía por olvidarlo. 

—Tranquilo, llamaré a la empresa de micros para pedir boletos y los iré a retirar. Y eso me recuerda, llamaré a Josh ya para decirle que se cancela todo. —El omega susurró unas disculpas y se movió para que Niall sacara su celular, pero el sonido del timbre detuvo al beta antes de desbloquear la pantalla. Louis con rapidez movió su cabeza hacia el reloj que colgaba en la pared y marcaba la hora en la que Harry pasaría por él. 

—Dile que no estoy, que me fui, que recibí una llamada a última hora y que tuve que ir a trabajar. —El beta asintió dejando el celular y levantándose. 

—Ve a tú habitación, le diré a Harry que te fuiste. 

Louis se levantó sin ganas, lento, y Niall palmeó su hombro antes de que él se dirigiera a su habitación, y cuando se recostó colocó en sus enrojecidos e hinchados ojos sus manos temblorosas aun por el impacto. No escuchó ningún ruido, solo sus pensamientos hundiéndolo en su miseria hasta que una voz alta, grave y resonante se escuchó por todo el lugar. 

—¡Quítate de mi camino! ¡Puedo olerlo, maldición Niall! —Hubo silencio y luego la voz de Harry una vez más—. ¡Sólo quiero saber cómo está y porqué está así! —Otro silencio que seguro era porque Niall estaba hablando sin levantar la voz— ¡Pero si huelo su aroma desde la calle! Vas a dejarme pasar porque si no... —Luego solo se escuchó el sonido de la puerta al ser cerrada fuertemente y eso logró que Louis se levantara para ver lo que había pasado. Cuando salió solo se oía la madera siendo golpeada con fuerza por Harry desde el otro lado. 

—Louis, vuelve a la habitación, cariño. Harry es muy gritón, pero no es agresivo, así que no te preocupes, ya se irá. 

—Déjalo pasar. 

Niall se lo quedó mirando, sabía que quería una respuesta, así que fue sincero con él. 

—Lo necesito conmigo. 

—¿Estás seguro? 

—Sí. 

—¡Bien! —gritó el alfa y dejó de golpear la puerta como si quisiera tirarla abajo y habló alto para que se escuchara—. Sólo quiero saber qué tiene. ¿Es mi culpa? ¿Qué lo puso así? ¡Dame una repuesta! No voy a irme hasta saber que le pasa. —Entonces su voz bajo varios tonos—. ¿Niall? Oye, lo siento, solo quiero saber cómo está, por favor. Luego me iré. 

Louis se sintió mal por haberlo culpado de su descuido, Harry no tenía nada que ver. Y en verdad necesitaba al alfa, quería que supiera que estaba bien, que solo estaba triste y con culpa, pero que no estaba en peligro ni nada parecido; que lo que le pasaba se lo merecía y que él no debería involucrarse, pero su omega pedía por el alfa para volver a sentir tranquilidad. Maldijo porque antes podría pasar días sin contacto cuando estaba deprimido por las recientes fechas, pero ahora quería sentir que si Harry estaba para él todo estaría mejor. Y maldijo doblemente porque se estaba volviendo dependiente de un alfa y no era algo que quisiera. Aunque quizás solo fuera cariño, tal vez necesitaba otros abrazos más, otra muestra de amor de parte de otro ser. 

Niall preguntó una vez más y luego abrió. 

Harry no tuvo un día perfecto: llegó tarde al trabajo, perdió diseños que le llevaron semanas y le tomaría muchas horas volver a crearlos y discutió con su madre por teléfono. Lo único bueno en lo que iba de la mañana era que su abuela lo había llamado para decirle que su abuelo ya estaba mucho mejor y que los medicamentos que compró y le envío sirvieron mucho. 

Ahora él soltó los papeles que estaba leyendo y se inclinó hacia atrás contra el respaldo de la silla y se froto el cuello. El pitido del teléfono lo obligó a volver a enderezarse para llegar hasta él. Era su secretaria y se comunicaba diciendo que Jim estaba afuera y venía con papeles. Otro dolor de cabeza para Harry. 

El otro alfa entró con la cabeza en alto y ese aire de superioridad que lo caracterizaba. No se habían llevado bien desde la pelea en su casa después de que Louis se fuera. Jim Lindsay era el gerente de un área de la empresa y seguramente venía con la idea de querer despedir a varios empleados. Harry tenía algo en claro sobre su amigo y era que nunca llegaría a ser un buen líder y no pondría su confianza en él. Ese alfa no era un líder porque no tenía la creatividad necesaria para ser uno y eso lo enfurecía, pero él no podía hacer nada más que aguantar su desagrado. Si el mundo se manejara por manadas aún, Harry estaba seguro que Jim jamás sería el Alfa. 

—Harry, mi amigo. 

—Tengo trabajo que hacer, Jim. ¿Esos son para mí? —preguntó sabiendo que sí lo eran y cuanto más pronto se los diera, más rápido se iría. 

—Son las nuevas ideas para la publicidad, necesito que los firmes. 

—Bien. Déjalas sobre esas carpetas, por favor —dijo señalando con una birome, que tomó sin darse cuenta. Jim lo hizo— ¿Algo más? 

—No... De hecho sí: Liam me dijo que tienes una cita con el viejo. 

—Eso no te incumbe, Jim. Ya habíamos hablado de esto. 

—Claro que me incumbe, ya sabemos que eres "el rey de los veteranos", pero ¿qué esperas de ese omega, Harry? Es viejo, muy viejo para ti. Si tu madre se entera de esto te deshereda. 

—Justo tú vas a venir a hablar de acostarse con viejos cuando te metes en la cama de mi madre y ella tiene unos años más que Louis. No soy estúpido, Jim, sé perfectamente que andas con ella, así que si por alguna casualidad se entera de lo mío con Louis, sabré que fue por ti. Y si eso pasa, tú estarás despedido importándome una mierda que mi madre te tenga de amante y ella se enfade conmigo. 

El alfa iba a objetar, pero Harry levantó una mano pidiendo silencio y llamó por el comunicador de su secretaria diciendo que no quería ser más molestado y que sacara a Lindsay de su oficina. Rápida como siempre, Jesse apareció por la puerta que se quedó abierta invitando a Jim para irse. 

—Sabes que ella es diferente, tu madre nunca fue una atrapa fortuna como él. ¿Sabes que salía con ese empresario solo por su dinero? Seguramente hace lo mismo contigo... 

—No ofendas a Louis, Jim. Si no quieres otra pelea, será mejor que salgas con Jesse en silencio y no vuelvas. —A Harry le sorprendió la paciencia que tuvo y le sonrió a Jesse cuando ella levantó su pulgar cerrando la puerta después de que Jim se fuera furioso por no lograr hacer entrar en razón a su amigo. El omega lo tenía engatusado y él no podía permitir eso. 

—Tu jefe está siendo víctima de una mala persona. Deberías estar de mi lado, no acompañarme hasta el ascensor para asegurarte de que me vaya. 

—Se me acaban de abrir las dos orejas. Solo obedezco lo que me ordenan y mi deber es asegurarme de que te vayas. 

Jim se sintió furioso. 

—Yo voy a hacerle recordar a todos que es un prostituto que se acostaba con todos, no me sorprendería si Harry se contagia de algo. 

—Como ya te dije, me entra por un oído me sale por el otro. Adiós. 

Ella se volteó cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron. Harry no era muy comunicativo con ella en lo personal, pero sabía sobre la vida de él porque Perrie era la asistente de Louis (y cuando Harry le pidió una persona para ese trabajo ella no dudó en sugerir a su amiga), y aunque ella al principio no le contaba nada, cuando comenzó a sospechar junto a otro empleado que su jefe y Louis andaban en algo, ella no se pudo contener. Hasta que le prometió a Louis no decir nada, entonces su amiga ya no hablaba de ellos. Sabiendo que su jefe estaba saliendo con el modelo que estuvo en revistas y en canales por sus salidas nocturnas y amantes infinitos junto al escándalo con el millonario, esperaba que Harry buscara estabilidad y privacidad porque la prensa los comería vivo a ambos y más de uno no estaría feliz. Jim era un ejemplo. Si le preguntaban qué pensaba diría que no le interesaba, pero en el fondo deseaba que todo saliera bien para su jefe porque Harry merecía un omega que lo quisiera. Recordaba cómo había quedado el Alfa luego de la ruptura con su ex porque el omega había convertido al alfa en un trapo de piso, quedó muy devastado luego de esa relación. Lo recordaba porque el hombre siempre visitaba a su padre, entonces lo veía y ella trabajaba ahí desde hace varios años. Harry en ese entonces no era ni la sombra de lo que era ahora. 

Regresó a su lugar de trabajo y solo vio salir a Harry a las tres de la tarde diciendo que no volvería y que cancelara todo porque saldría. Ella sabía que iba con Louis y le deseó suerte. 

Harry supo que algo iba mal cuando el aroma amargo y agrio vino acompañado de Niall que fue quien abrió la puerta. 

Todo fue demasiado rápido, el rostro de Niall se puso pálido cuando regresó sobre sus pasos por las escaleras para cerrar la puerta de arriba, pero Harry ya estaba detrás de él y ambos llegaron al comienzo de las escaleras al mismo tiempo. El beta se interpuso entre él y el departamento, le dijo que Louis no estaba, pero no le creyó. Le exigió que lo dejara pasar, pero el hombre no se doblegaba, incluso gritó sin usar su voz de Alfa, ya que era algo que no le gustaba usar para nada, pero si el beta seguía interviniendo no le dejaría otra opción debido a que por más que gritó y gritó, el beta no lo dejó pasar asegurándole que Louis no estaba ahí y entró al departamento de un portazo. 

Se disculpó cuando volvió un poco en sí. La preocupación y el no saber la condición ni porqué Louis estaba triste lo había agitado un poco y Niall no merecía que le gritara así. Pidió disculpas diciéndole que por favor le cuente qué sucedía con Louis. 

La puerta se abrió dejando ver a Niall, lo dejó pasar y cuando entró a la sala se encontró con Louis parado de brazos cruzados, su cabello estaba en diferentes direcciones como si hubiera pasado su mano por él varias veces, su cara estaba roja e hinchada y sin pensarlo demasiado caminó a zancadas hasta él, lo estrechó en sus brazos. Necesitaba estar para él y saber lo que le tenía así de mal, necesitaba protegerlo. Louis no pudo evitarlo, siempre había sido un llorón, así que apenas sintió los fuertes brazos de Harry rodeándolo soltó las lágrimas que había retenido. 

—Louis, bebé, tranquilo. —Eso provocó que llorara aún más, pero a la vez esforzándose para dejar de hacerlo. El alfa acariciaba su espalda baja sintiendo cómo su camisa se mojaba seguramente con algo más que lágrimas. 

Niall sabía que Louis ya no lloraba por haberse olvidado la fecha, ahora lo hacía por un hecho que nunca olvidaría y que dejó una herida eterna en el corazón de su amigo. 

El alfa continuó dándole apoyo silencioso aún acariciando su espalda. Entonces Louis se soltó un poco sin mirar a Harry, no se animaba; además, en estos momentos no era un buen espectáculo que observar. Niall le entregó unas servilletas y él se sonó la nariz. 

—Arruiné tú camisa, lo siento. A ti también, Ni. 

—No importa, solo es una Haider Akermann de mil ciento cinco dólares, despreocúpate. —A Harry en verdad no le importaba su camisa de seda amarilla, pero lo que sí le importaba era el omega y todo lo que le hiciera mal era un puñal para él mismo. 

Niall también dijo que no le importaba la camisa y en ese momento apareció Josh. 

—Hola... La puerta de abajo está abierta. 

—Oh, yo no la cerré. Hola amor —saludó Niall acercándose y dándole un beso corto— Te iba a llamar para que no vinieras porque... 

—No, Ni. Ve sin problemas, estaré bien. —Niall miró a su amigo frunciendo las cejas—. En serio, ve. 

El beta señaló al alfa de su amigo y levantó su dedo diciendo—: Cuídalo hasta que vuelva, por favor, y si se pone muy mal me llamas. 

—No soy un niño, Ni. 

—No se trata de eso, no quiero que estés sólo. 

—No lo estará, yo me quedo aquí con él. 

Louis se acercó a Niall y lo abrazo una vez más y le susurró que estaría bien. El beta le contestó que se encargaría de los boletos, que no se preocupara. Al final, después de cambiarse la camisa, el beta se fue con su alfa y dejaron a Louis con Harry. 

Harry se quedó en silencio y vio cómo Louis caminaba hacia su habitación, así que lo siguió. 

—No creo que podamos salir porque solo tengo ganas de quedarme acostado. Lo siento. 

—No te disculpes. ¿Puedo saber qué sucede? 

Louis negó con la cabeza mientras se quitaba la remera manga larga y los pantalones que había escogido para la cita; los zapatos no los llevaba y se dejó las medias. El Alfa lo miró, pero no sintió deseo sexual hacia él, no podía debido a la situación, su omega no estaba bien y no confiaba del todo en él como para decirle que lo atormentaba. 

Louis se acostó cubriéndose con las frazadas logrando que solo se vieran sus rebeldes cabellos. 

—¿Vas a venir conmigo? 

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido por lo rota que se escuchó y balbuceó una afirmación, acto siguiente se deshizo de la camisa manchada y pegoteada, pero no de los pantalones. Enseguida se unió a Louis abrazando su cintura y el hombre se volteó pasando su brazo por el torso del alfa y se apoyó en él. Harry pronto sintió cómo se mojaba su pecho y comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Louis en silencio. No volvería a preguntar qué es lo que pasaba, qué tenía al omega tan triste y desdichado. Si Louis quería contárselo lo haría cuando lo creyera necesario y él lo escucharía. 

Lentamente pasó media hora. El omega había dejado de llorar hace un rato, pero no soltó a Harry en ningún momento y el alfa no se quejó ni siquiera cuando creyó que se había dormido sobre él. 

Mientras, Louis sentía vergüenza pero a la vez estaba cómodo y le daba algo de tranquilidad al escuchar el golpeteo del corazón de Harry debajo de él. No estaba seguro de querer que Harry supiera de esa parte de su vida porque solo Niall la conocía, pero sabía que si él quería confiar y que el alfa confiara tenía que contarle sobre ese pasado que extrañaba. Habló en voz baja con su garganta hecha un nudo y las lágrimas nuevas queriendo salir. Harry no escuchó lo que dijo porque pareció más un susurro, así que preguntó explicando que no pudo oírlo. 

—Olvidé su fecha de fallecimiento. —Louis cerró sus ojos con fuerza no queriendo volver a llorar y forzó a su voz para que saliera—. Nunca olvido su fecha, veinticuatro años la recordé y he estado tan distraído que no me di cuenta que mañana es dieciséis de diciembre. 

Harry no dijo nada, no sabía de quien hablaba, pero sea quien fuera, tenía a Louis destrozado. 

—Me siento tan mierda —su voz entrecortada, el dolor brotando de ella—, tan basura por haberla olvidado. Nunca la olvido, incluso cuando perdía la conciencia en el cementerio porque estaba alcoholizado no olvidé su muerte. Y ahora... ahora... oh Dios. 

Harry no tenía palabras de consuelo para Louis y se mantuvo en silencio escuchando el llanto que rompía su corazón. Pasaron varios minutos y la respiración del omega se regularizó. Harry lo acercó más a él aun acariciando su espalda, y siguió así hasta asegurarse que dormía profundamente. 

Estaba muy confundido, necesitaba respuestas que Louis no podía darle, pero que intentaría averiguar más tarde porque en esos momentos solo importaba el estar presente para Louis y acompañarlo en el dolor.


	13. Un tormentoso pasado II

El reloj marcaba las once de la noche cuando Niall cruzó la puerta y Harry lo recibió desde la cocina donde lavaba todos los trastes usados. 

—Hice sopa de verduras, pero no comió mucho. 

—¿Siguió llorando? 

—Sí. 

—¿Te contó por qué está así? 

—Algo, no sé quién falleció, pero mañana tiene que ir a Doncaster. 

—No hay boletos para el micro, ya llamé. Es época navideña, claramente no iba a haber, pero tenía esperanza de que sí. No podemos ir en tren tampoco, no llega hasta ahí. 

—No podrá ir —balbuceo secando un plato y colocándolo en la alacena. 

—No, siempre para esta fecha ya tiene los boletos, pero lo olvidó y yo tampoco lo recordé. 

—¿Es tan importante para él ir a visitar una tumba? 

—Sino no estuviera así de mal. Louis no demuestra que sufre en todo el año, incluso en el cumpleaños de ella no está mal, pero cuando llega esta fecha él se desmorona. Cada año es igual de doloroso, pero este fue peor, haberla olvidado debe ser para él como un golpe de recuerdos dolorosos, uno por uno, todos juntos. 

El dolor que sentía Louis con su pérdida solo podía entenderlo él mismo y ni Niall ni Harry sabrían el tormento que es vivir así. Su dolor era tan personal y angustioso que ni aunque hayan pasado más de dos décadas podía sentir un poco de paz. 

—No sé qué decirle. A los muertos siempre hay que tenerlos presentes, pero no puedo decirle eso porque no creo que es algo que quiera escuchar y yo no soy una persona que recuerde a los fallecidos, incluso a mi padre lo recuerdo por momentos, pero nunca he regresado al cementerio porque no le veo la necesidad. Louis pudo haber olvidado esta fecha, pero estoy seguro que recuerda a esa persona constantemente. Creo que no está sufriendo solo por eso, sino por la pérdida en sí, me dijo que eran veinticinco años. 

—Además, no podrá ir a verla. 

—¿Quién era? —preguntó. 

Ahora estaba con el beta aún en la cocina, pero ambos estaban cruzados de brazos y a distancia mientras hablaban. Harry sabía que era una mujer, pero descartó a la madre de Louis ya que ella falleció hace menos tiempo, también a hermanas o hermanos porque nunca tuvo, eso lo sabía. Pensó en una alfa, quizás Louis estaba en pareja hace veinticinco años y ella falleció dejándolo sólo, pero no había cicatrices de marca en su cuello, por lo tanto no era muy probable. 

Niall se debatió si decirle o esperar a que Louis le contara, no quería tener problemas con él aunque entendía que quizás fuera necesario para que el alfa estuviera para el omega acompañando su dolor. 

—Harry no... 

—Harry —dijo otra voz. Louis acababa de entrar. Su rostro mostraba las señales de que se había recién despertado y tenía líneas en la piel causados por las sábanas—, mi hija, ella era mi hija —confesó. La hinchazón había disminuido pero los ojos seguían colorados con tristeza. 

Y Harry en ese momento lo comprendió, comprendió todas las lágrimas, toda la angustia, toda la culpa y el dolor por el que Louis debía estar pasando y comprendió que no hay algo más horrible e incomparable que perder a un hijo. El vacío que debe dejar en una madre la pérdida de la persona a la que dio vida. Comprendió, aunque no sientiera el dolor ajeno, porque era su omega el que estaba sufriendo y en ese instante no importó nada más en el mundo que la persona que estaba frente a él. 

—Louis... 

—Vamos al cuarto, por favor, no te sentí y me desperté. 

—Pero, Louis... 

—No quiero hablar de esto, Harry. 

—Pero... 

—Mañana, ahora solo acompáñame para no estar solo —pidió suplicante sintiendo cómo su garganta se cerraba por todo el pasado que regresaba a él. 

—Está bien —dijo resignado, pero no esperó un segundo antes de llegar al lado del omega que pedía por él. Si eso hacía feliz a Louis, él lo haría porque se aseguraría que este medianamente bien—. Buenas noches, Niall. 

—Buenas noches, Ni. 

—Buenas noches, chicos. 

Si el beta quería decir algo más no supieron porque enseguida Louis arrastró a Harry hasta la habitación y más rápido que nunca se envolvieron juntos cuerpo con cuerpo cubriéndose con las frazadas, ambos estaban en silencio hasta que Louis volvió a hablar. 

—Gracias por estar aquí conmigo. Esto todo los años es igual de duro, aunque Niall haya estado ahí en casi todo los años, incluso cada año es peor, pero que estés aquí y que Niall siga aquí me trae un poco de paz al saber que los tengo conmigo. 

Harry besó su frente, acarició su mejilla y luego su cabello. 

—Estaré para ti cada vez que me necesites. Gracias por confiar en mí. 

—Mañana te contaré esa parte de mi vida. 

—Solo si tú quieres, no es obligación que lo hagas, sé que debe ser una dolorosa historia y yo esperaré todo lo que necesites para sentirte seguro de hacerlo. 

—Gracias. 

—Ni lo menciones, yo estoy aquí para cuando estés listo. 

—Sí, cancela todo, trabajaré el sábado y el domingo, Jesse. No te quejes, te pagaré más, es un asunto urgente lo que tengo ahora... Sí, es más importante, los diseños los termino el fin de semana… Oh vamos, te regalare un Gucci para la cena de navidad, sé que te encanta, sólo miente y di que me has llamado y no contesté. Yo me encargo de mi madre, solo llámame si ella me despide, lo cual dudo… Es la primera vez que salgo temprano en años, Jesse, bueno la segunda si cuentas ayer... Está bien, la cuarta, pero son pocas. Solo cúbreme, soy tu jefe —decía. Se rio con diversión escuchando lo que su secretaria decía y luego colgó despidiéndose. 

Se conocían desde que ella empezó a trabajar ahí con su padre, durante el curso donde solo iba a aprender el oficio. Se volvieron algo cercanos como para bromear un poco y dejar el profesionalismo en los momentos a solas sin pasar de risas y relatos de sus vidas complicadas. 

—¿Vas a quedarte aquí? —La voz de Niall lo asustó, estaba vestido con camisa y pantalón de vestir aunque llevaba una chaqueta de jean de color rojo, muy llamativa y un sobretodo en el brazo. Él seguía desnudo de arriba, como ayer lo había encontrado en la cocina, y el mismo pantalón. 

—No, me voy a Doncaster con Louis, se está preparando en la habitación. 

—Oh, creí que seguían durmiendo. Yo me voy a trabajar… —Y luego vio el reloj en su muñeca—. Son las seis, así que llegarán ahí como a las diez de la mañana. Cuídalo mucho, por favor. 

—Lo haré, será mi prioridad. 

—Bien, iré a despedirme entonces. —Niall se volteó y se fue a ver a su amigo. 

En esos momentos donde Niall desconfiaba de él se le hacía razonable, ya que Louis era una persona dependiente emocionalmente de su alrededor y lo estaba dejando con él que no lo conocía. Niall amaba a Louis como a un hermano y el beta no dudaría en amenazar a cualquiera que quisiera acercarse a su hermano dañado, él haría lo mismo si tuviese una hermana o al menos un amigo que lo pareciera. Cuando dijo que eran familia no se equivocó. Quizás faltaba mucho para ganar la confianza completa del mejor amigo de Louis, pero no importaba cuánto tiempo tomara, él lo lograría porque se dio cuenta que quería a Louis en su vida, sin importar su pasado público ni todo lo malo en su vida, porque él lo acompañaría en todo momento mientras pudiera. Su alfa estaba amarrado al omega, se habían reconocido como pareja esa primera vez que se encontraron en la fiesta y él quería a Louis. No sabía si lo amaba, ya que nunca había sentido eso por alguien. Si estaba enamorando no le molestaba, porque por Louis sentía que podía abrir su corazón y dejarlo entrar todo el tiempo que deseara, sentía felicidad cada vez que lo veía, sentía cada uno de sus nervios reaccionar a su tacto dándole descargas y, sobre todo, sentía una familiaridad con el omega que no había tenido con nadie más. Esa conexión que le brindaba seguridad y tranquilidad… Louis no tenía idea de todo lo que provocaba en él. 

Él ahora pensaba que quizás sí estaba enamorado de Louis. 

—Ya estoy listo. 

Lo asombró el tener a Louis cerca de él, se perdió tanto en su mente que no notó cuando el omega salió de la habitación ni cuando el beta se fue de la casa. Su aroma aún tenía una fina muestra de tristeza, pero no se sentía como un día atrás. Quizás estaba un poco más tranquilo con la noticia de que sí iría a su ciudad a visitar a su hija. 

Louis aún no le había contado sobre ella. Él no tenía problema que aún no lo hiciera, ya que era entendible que necesitaba todo el tiempo posible para abrirse con otra persona sobre ese tema, y más aún con una persona que no conocía demasiado. Aunque sea su alfa. 

—Perfecto, primero iremos a una gasolinera a cargar el tanque. 

El omega estuvo de acuerdo. Él se colocó la camisa antes de salir, Louis le preguntó si no iba a tener frío pero respondió que tenía abrigo en el auto. Tardaron alrededor de diez minutos en llegar a la gasolinera más cercana, luego comenzó el viaje de cuatro horas donde Louis quiso quedar despierto, pero cuando Harry dejó de hablar, de varias películas enumerando sus favoritas y contando porqué lo era, sintió los bajitos ronquidos que salían de la boca abierta del omega. Se detuvo un momento a un lado de la carretera y comenzó a bajar el asiento, eso despertó a Louis que quiso incorporarse pero el alfa no lo dejó. 

—Claro que no, mi omega, necesitas descansar porque dormiste muy mal toda la noche. 

—Tú también deberías hacerlo entonces. 

—Soy un alfa, mi cuerpo está biológicamente preparado para días sin dormir. 

—Biológicamente preparado para actuar como un cavernícola por tener insomnio. 

—Oye, ofende a mi jerarquía cuando estés más despierto. 

—No hablaba enserio, sabes que yo no denigro a nadie por su jerarquía ni ofendo a menos que me molesten a mí por eso, entonces sí lo hago. Además me gusta que seas mi alfa. 

—Lo sé, cariño. A mí me gusta que seas mi omega. —No tenía claro si Louis se estaba confesando, pero él en verdad amaba ser su alfa. Siempre imaginó a Louis como un ser inalcanzable, pero ahora estaba durmiendo en su auto y amó eso, amó ver a su omega confiar en él como para quedarse desprotegido de sus sentidos principales. 

Besó la mejilla que ya tenía una sombra de vello facial nuevamente, y en eso envidió al omega porque a él no le crecía la barba rápido, podía estar semanas sin rasurarse y lo único que conseguía era un bigote pequeño que parecía mancha de chocolate. Era lo único que no le gustaba de él, quizás cuando tuviera la edad de Louis su vello saldría más rápido y entonces podría usar la barba que siempre quiso. 

Siguió el curso del trayecto mirando a Louis que roncaba de vez en cuando y también hablaba dormido. Seguramente las horas que pasó dormido no sirvieron de nada porque el omega seguía cansado, o eso parecía. Pero no durmió demasiado, solo una hora y media pasó antes de que Louis despertara. 

Harry pasó por un lugar de comida rápida cuando escuchó su estómago rugir y luego el de Louis, pero el omega dijo que no sentía hambre aunque su estómago sí pedía comida. De igual forma compró y solo tuvo que esperar a volver a la carretera para que Louis tomara una hamburguesa diciendo que ya le había dado hambre y Harry entendió porque no había desayunado y ayer apenas había probado un poco de sopa. Con una hamburguesa Louis se llenó y luego se lamentó diciendo que tendría que hacer más ejercicio por darse el gusto de comer tanta grasa. 

El ambiente era tranquilo, hablaron de la empresa de Harry, de la escuela donde trabajaba Louis, contándole de la vez en que los niños lo nombraron como el mejor profesor y le regalaron un moño con el número uno que aún conserva en la casa, también hablaron sobre los primeros años de Louis en el modelaje y la primera vez que Harry corrió una maratón en la cuidad y llegó decimocuarto, él estaba muy orgulloso de eso. Las conversaciones cambiaban hasta de lo que veían en ese momento hablando de la publicidad en los carteles o de cómo todo lo que estaba repleto de edificios a varios kilómetros antes solo era campo, Louis sabía más sobre eso. La buena vibra duró así hasta que Louis comenzó a reconocer los comercios y la altura en la carretera sabiendo que faltaba poco para llegar a su ciudad. Todo el tiempo Harry se guió por el GPS pero ahora Louis era quien le decía por dónde ir, asegurándole que sabía lo hacía porque había crecido en ese lugar. 

—En la siguiente a la derecha... A partir de ahora es todo derecho y vamos a ver el cementerio justo al frente porque es donde termina esta calle que se cruza con la ruta del este. Hay que tener cuidado porque andan como locos por aquí, no hay cámaras de vigilancia. 

—Está bien. 

Se detuvieron en una calle paralela al cementerio donde había una florería y Louis bajó junto a Harry para comprar. 

Había variedad de colores, de todo tipo, desde flores exóticas hasta tipos más comunes como girasoles, los favoritos de Louis, también rosas, hortensias, tulipanes, dalias, lirios y claveles. Esas eran las que ambos reconocían y Louis buscó una de cada una pasando de largo las rosas, por eso Harry las tomó pero el omega lo detuvo y le explicó que las rosas no le gustaban y el alfa las regresó a su lugar. 

—Usaste aroma de rosas aquella vez, creí que te gustaba. 

—Lo hice por ti, esas flores nunca me gustaron, si tengo que elegir entre eucaliptos y rosas entonces sí elijo rosa, pero prefiero los girasoles y los narcisos. 

—Es bueno saberlo. 

Louis tomó otras que no reconocía y mezcló todas armando un gran ramo de muchos colores, mientras Harry se dirigió al otro lado de la tienda y Louis era ayudado por el empleado. Ya estaba todo el ramo listo cuando encontró a Harry oliendo unas ramas con hojas que estaban del otro lado del mostrador, el alfa las regresó a su lugar cuando lo vio. 

—Esas no están en venta, mi hijo las trae para su madre. Son de eucalipto. 

Louis se volteó hacia el hombre, intrigado. Harry sonrió, no había reconocido las hojas del árbol pero el aroma aún estaba ahí. 

—¿Son de eucalipto? 

—Así es, no es nada fácil conseguirlas en esta temporada. 

Louis vio los ojos verdes de Harry iluminándose y supuso que algo planeaba, así que con apresuramiento le agradeció al hombre y se llevó al alfa con él. 

—Ibas a querer comprarlas, ¿cierto? 

—Sí, ¿a cuánto crees que me las deje? 

—No vas a comprarlas, son para la mujer del hombre, seguramente para hacer té, y si quieres oler eucaliptos me tienes a mí. 

Harry sonrió tomando la mano del omega, este lo miro. 

—Me encanta tu aroma, quiero que lo sepas. —Louis asintió sin decir nada, sabía que era cierto, en el fondo le gustaba que se lo dijera—. Por cierto, qué bueno que salimos rápido porque entre el olor de las flores y el aromatizante a canela que había en el aire, me estaba descomponiendo. 

—En esos momentos es cuando me alegro de no poder oler hasta percudir mi nariz. 

Harry se quedó en silencio unos segundos pensando. 

—Espera... ¿No tienes olfato? 

—Sí tengo, bueno, en realidad ha disminuido con los años así que quizás un día ya no tenga, pero por el momento solo puedo oler lo que está cerca de mi nariz o es muy fuerte. Las flores sí las olía un poco, pero no sentí la canela, por ejemplo. 

—¿Entonces no puedes sentir mi aroma? 

—Sí puedo, cuando estas cerca. 

—¿Y has ido al médico por eso? 

—Sí, a los diez años cuando comenzó me dijeron que no podían hacer nada, tengo hiposmia, que es la disminución de la habilidad olfativa producto de un traumatismo. 

Ellos cruzaron la calle, Harry aún pensaba en la condición de Louis y que nunca lo había notado, y no recordaba que ninguna revistas dijera algo sobre eso. El hombre tenía secretos como todos aunque siempre haya sido una persona pública. 

—Cuando tenía diez años caí de un árbol alto, estaba jugando con unos amigos a tirarnos por una soga pero yo no me sujete bien y terminé en el suelo. Caí y estuve en coma un día entero, también me gané un yeso en mi brazo por dos meses. Cuando me dieron el alta estaba todo bien, pero me resfrié a la semana y cuando se me pasó note que no podía oler las cosas, así que los médicos dijeron que fue una secuela del golpe. Mi mamá anduvo por todos lados conmigo buscando una solución, pero no la hubo —se encogió de hombros mientras caminaba por los pasillos grises del cementerio— hasta que me presente como un omega, ahí mi olfato regreso pero se va disminuyendo con los años. 

—¿Por qué regresó cuando te presentaste como un omega? 

—Mi doctor de ese entonces me comentó que se debía a que los omegas tienen el olfato mucho mas desarrollado que los demás y que la habilidad se activó, si así puede decírsele a lo que pasó, como una necesidad básica de mi casta. 

—Entonces, ¿si una persona es ciega y se presenta como alfa recupera la vista porque nosotros tenemos mejor visión? No creo que sea así, quizás tú olfato no estaba del todo arruinado y eso hizo que se recuperara solo. 

—No lo sé, Harry, el médico me dijo eso cuando tenía trece años, quizás fue así como dices y solo mi olfato volvió. 

—Quizás. De todas formas no lo hubiera notado sino me lo decías. 

—Lo sé, nadie lo nota ni lo sabe, así que mantenlo en secreto. 

—Igual que con todo lo que me digas, Louis, puedes confiar en mí. 

El omega asintió. Había confiado en Harry por segunda vez en un día y esperaba no arrepentirse, el único alfa al que le había puesto su pasado en bandeja de plata y su vida en las manos. 

Juntos doblaron hacia la zona de los niños y Louis subió unas escaleras seguido de Harry. Ambos estaban en silencio y en un momento Louis se detuvo frente a un nicho negro en la pared, limpio y con flores nuevas, no había rastro de tierra en él. Él colocó las suyas en el otro florero mientras Harry leía la placa en el centro. 

Queenie Irwin-Tomlinson 

01 de junio de 1992 - 16 de diciembre de 1992 

—Yo elegí su nombre. ¿Es lindo, cierto? 

—Sí, es un nombre muy bonito. 

Louis sonrió acariciando las letras impresas con el nombre de su hija. 

—Su padre vino antes, por eso está limpio y están esas flores. 

Hubo en silencio entre los dos. 

—Te dejaré solo para que... ya sabes, para que hables y eso —dijo nervioso. Nunca había acompañado a alguien para esto y no sabía qué hacer pero estaba seguro que Louis quería decir algo y no sabía si su presencia lo incomodaba. 

Louis le contestó que estaba bien y que lo esperara abajo, así que el alfa se fue por donde vino después de besar su mejilla y recordarle que estaba para él.

—Queenie... —Fue lo que escuchó antes de desaparecer del lugar y esperar en la planta baja. 

El pasillo parecía no tener fin y Harry se impresionó por todos los niños fallecidos. Algunos nichos estaban completamente abandonados y otros parecían nuevos. Cuánto dolor en un espacio tan pequeño. Harry recorrió un poco más hasta que sintió que alguien se acercaba, habían pasado alrededor de diez minutos durante el tiempo que dejó a Louis arriba, ahora Louis se unió mientras leía una placa de hace sesenta años atrás. 

Cuando lo miró, el omega tenía lágrimas secas en su rostro y los ojos entrecerrados pero no parecía destrozado como ayer o tal vez no lo estaba demostrando. 

El alfa se acercó hasta estrecharlo en sus brazos, Louis lo abrazó con fuerza y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Louis no necesitaba palabras, solo quería sentirse acompañado y el saber que Harry estaba ahí lo tenía sereno. Estuvieron así unos minutos en los que solo sus pensamientos eran lo que los entretenía. 

—Mira, comenzó a nevar —susurro Harry sobre el hombro de Louis y este lo soltó para mirar hacia el final del pasillo donde los copos blancos caían sobre el pavimento. 

—Se adelantó, dijeron que era para pasado mañana no para hoy. 

—¿Quieres que volvamos a Londres o nos quedamos aquí en algún hotel? 

—Primero vayamos a visitar la tumba de mi madre y mi padre, luego creo que un hotel estaría bien, fueron cuatro horas de viajes y apenas dormiste así que necesitas descansar. 

—Está bien. 

Louis tomó su mano, la sujetó fuerte mientras continuaban caminando, les tomó dos minutos llegar donde la madre de Louis descansaba por la eternidad y Harry esta vez tuvo la oportunidad de no irse porque Louis le pidió que si quería que se quedara, pero él le dijo que no, que le daría privacidad y Louis no se negó. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Louis lo llamó haciéndole una señal con la mano y Harry se acercó. 

—Gracias nuevamente por estar aquí conmigo. 

—Siempre que pueda estaré para ti, Louis. 

Ellos salieron del cementerio alrededor de las doce de la mañana, ambos tenían hambre y Louis lo dirigió. Se perdieron en un momento cuando Louis no reconoció los negocios, pero al final llegaron a un restaurante. Se sentaron en la primera mesa que vieron y enseguida una empleada vino a darle la bienvenida y entregarle el menú. 

—Cuando vengo solo voy al hotel y espero a que llegue la hora de irme, nada más. No he paseado por la cuidad desde hace como diez años, las cosas cambian. 

—Lo entiendo, deberías hacerlo para saber qué ha sucedido con todo, conducir por las calles, detenerte en los lugares donde antes pasabas tiempo y esas cosas. 

—Yo no quiero saber mucho sobre esta ciudad, por algo la deje hace muchos años y además no sé conducir. 

—¿No? ¿Nunca quisiste aprender? 

—Claro que sí, pero eso fue hace muchos años y en ese entonces la ley de que el omega no podía tener bienes ni permisos al menos que tuviera una persona alfa para hacerse cargo aún estaba vigente, y como yo en ese entonces legalmente solo tenía a mi madre, una omega, no podía sacar licencia ni tener auto a menos que me casara con un alfa. Mi mamá ya no estaba casada con Austin, él era mi padre de sangre pero al estar en la cárcel no podía hacerse cargo de mí, así para mí solo era el ex de mi madre. El único padre que he tenido es Mark, pero él se casó con mi madre mucho tiempo después, entonces yo podría haber echo los trámites pero para en ese entonces a mí no me molestaba usar el trasporte público para ir al trabajo. Era una ley de mierda. Aprendí con trabajo duro que los tiempos cambiaron y, con ellos, cambiaron las clases. El respeto creció para los omegas, ya no se los veía como cosas indefensas que solo se quedaban en casa para cocinar, limpiar y reproducirse; omegas podrían ser CEO, omegas podrían ser dueños de sus propios hogares; los omegas podrían hacer casi cualquier cosa que quisieran, al igual que sus contrapartes, alfas y betas. 

Hoy los omegas tenían diferentes límites, muy pocos, pero existían. 

—Vaya, incluso en este siglo los omegas tienen varias leyes de prohibición o siguen sin darle los derechos que merecen. 

—Sí, dímelo a mí, tuve que trabajar gratis tres meses para conseguir mi puesto de maestro en la primaria y preparatoria porque querían ver si me valía por mi mismo y podía con los niños, también para ver cómo era mi enseñanza. Niall salvó mi culo esos tres meses, le devolví todo el dinero que me prestó pero es increíble porque es básicamente humillar a alguien por quien es y yo necesitaba ese trabajo, para eso había estudiado. 

—¿Tus alumnos cómo eran? ¿Se portaban mal? 

—Oh no, no, claro que no, eran tranquilos mientras estaban entretenidos con la música, los de preparatoria apenas te prestan atención pero en primaria a los chicos les gusta eso, se aburren solo los de quinto grado que tienen tres horas conmigo y cuando tocaba la campana salían corriendo, pero todos son buenos chicos mientras no te contagian piojos. 

—¿Piojos? 

—Historia corta que te contaré mientras comemos. 

Estuvieron casi dos horas en ese lugar y llegaron a un hotel cerca de las tres de la tarde. Pidieron solo una habitación con cama matrimonial. 

El lugar estaba limpio y ordenado, aunque la decoración no era la favorita de Louis. Harry estaba de acuerdo con que no era muy lindo los detalles pero solo estarían por unas horas. 

Louis se quejó mientras se acostaba porque decía que le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial los hombros. Harry creía que era estrés por las últimas horas y Louis sabía que era por eso. 

—¿Nos iremos por la noche o en la mañana? 

—No sé, Lou, como vos quieras. 

—Hoy en la noche. 

El alfa solo asintió y se acostó a su lado en la cama mientras prendía el televisor y buscaba qué mirar. Louis colocó la cabeza sobre los muslos de Harry observando cada canal en la televisión. 

—¿Me rascarías la espalda? —pidió sin moverse y sin ver la expresión de sorpresa de Harry—. Por favor. 

El alfa dejó el control remoto cuando encontró algo interesante en el canal de películas y llevó una mano hacia la espalda de Louis. 

—Cuidado en el lado derecho que tengo un lunar. 

—Estás repleto de lunares, Louis. 

—Lo sé, pero ese sobresale y si me lo pellizcas te voy a pellizcar después de que termine de llorar por el dolor. —La agresividad en Louis era tan tierna como un gatito cuando está enojado, por más que intente infundir miedo no lo lograba. 

—Los lunares no duelen. 

—¿Tienes un lunar como el mío? Déjame pensar. —Harry iba a contestar pero Louis habló primero—: ¡No, no tienes! Entonces no sabes lo doloroso que es cuando te rasguñan un lunar verrugoso. 

—Bueno, gatito, guarda tus garras que no te lastimaré. Sé dónde está el lunar —dijo mientras buscaba con la mirada el círculo marrón oscuro. Cuando lo encontró comenzó a rascar la espalda del omega y este solo se quedó quieto. 

—Más arriba, ahí sí... ahora más abajo, al costado... un poco más. Ahí, ahí. Mm... Justo ahí, me encanta que me rasquen la espalda. 

Harry sonrió cambiando de mano. 

—Y como el buen alfa de mi omega lo haré cada vez que quieras. 

—Si sabía que un alfa haría esto me hubiera buscado uno hace años. 

—No me hace gracia, Louis. 

—Te hubiera buscado a ti hace años, aunque no sé dónde podría haber comenzado. 

El alfa continúo moviendo sus dedos por la espalda del omega. Intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera los alfas que estuvieron en la vida de Louis antes que él e intentando también no tener un momento de alfa celoso que a Louis no le agradaría. 

—Siempre iba a tus desfiles de Londres. No podía ir a los internacionales pero papá me llevaba a los nacionales para que aprendiera a estar en el ambiente, pero en ese entonces me importaba más mirarte que preocuparme por los diseños. Ahí me hubieras encontrado en otras circunstancias, aunque yo no era mayor de edad en ese entonces. 

—¿Y te gustaba verme desfilar? 

—Era para lo único que iba, solo para verte a ti. Tal vez a uno que otro modelo más, pero más a ti porque me gustabas desde antes de presentarme como alfa. 

El omega se acomodó en su regazo, ya sin querer que Harry siguiera rascando su espalda, pero el alfa continúo pasando la yema de sus dedos por la piel. 

—Me gustaba desfilar, me sentía importante llevando esa ropa de diseñador, mirando las luces centellar frente a mi, a las personas con sus ojos clavados en mi. Y luego las revistas, la pasaba tan bien con los equipos de fotografía. 

Harry lo recordaba como si lo estuviera viviendo en ese momento. Siempre en la primera fila esperando a que apareciera, año tras año sin animarse a establecer un contacto directo con el omega que paseaba por las pasarelas hipnotizando a cada persona. Y cuando tomó las riendas de la empresa, junto a su padre, Louis ya no trabajaba para ellos ni para otro diseñador, estaba retirado debido a su vida públicamente sexual. Nadie lo quería trabajando para ellos. Y entonces él había perdido toda oportunidad con el modelo hasta que lo encontró en esa fiesta donde fue irrespetuoso, pero aún así consiguió la atención del omega. 

El sonido de la risa de Louis lo bajó de la nube de recuerdos en la que estaba y prestó atención al omega que se retorció sobre él. 

—Entre las costillas no, ahí tengo cosquillas. 

—Oh... ¿en serio? ¿Eres fácil de hacer cosquillas? 

La sonrisa de Harry era de miedo y Louis quiso escapar del regazo levantándose pero los brazos fuertes de su alfa lo detuvieron comenzando a hacerle más cosquillas. Chillaba mientras trataba de empujarlo desesperadamente, la risa pronto llenó la habitación, Harry ignoraba las súplicas que salían mezcladas de ruidos extraños. Louis se acurrucó en forma fetal tratando de cubrir todos los lugares cosquillosos que tenía. Harry se reía con él por la situación y por la manera ridícula en la que Louis se había colocado. 

—Ba-Basta —pidió casi sin aire, ya le dolía el abdomen y las costillas de tanta risa. 

Louis estaba chillando y retorciéndose ahora, y se veía como el ser más adorable que Harry haya visto. No podía esperar para ser su compañero. ¿Quería a Louis tanto para marcarlo? Sí, y esa realidad no lo asustaba para nada. 

Harry se apiadó de él y lo dejó en paz. La respiración de Louis estaba irregular y no se movía. Harry acercó su cara hasta él para mirarlo de cerca y Louis le sonrió dejando ver como las arruguitas se marcaban en sus ojos entrecerrados y eso a Harry le encantó porque al fin veía algo de felicidad en él. Se acercó a la boca del omega robándole un beso. 

—Debo ir al baño. 

—Ve. 

—Debes dejarme ir para eso. 

— ¿Y si no quiero? 

—Orinaré la cama. 

Harry rio un poco y se quitó de encima de Louis, no sin antes darle un beso en los labios nuevamente. Louis saltó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta del baño que estaba a unos metros delante de él. El omega no llevaba camisa dejando que Harry viera los hoyuelos que se formaban en la espalda baja con el movimiento y los pantalones que, aunque no le quedaban ajustados, se podía vislumbrar las curvas de su trasero. Cómo le gustaba verlo caminar. 

Harry arregló un poco las sábanas que habían terminado desparramadas y arrugadas. Louis salió a los minutos y se acostó a su lado. Se acomodó y por largos minutos solo se escuchaba la película hasta que hubo un espacio publicitario que le permitió a Harry hablar. 

—Louis. 

—Mmm... 

—¿Sabes que chupas la almohada mientras duermes? El otro día me chupabas la espalda así que te moví y entonces agarraste a la almohada y la baboseaste toda. —Louis, que estaba medio dormido, se levantó sentándose en la cama, confundido y avergonzado de que eso en serio haya pasado—. Tranquilo, no voy a huir porque hagas eso. Además, yo ronco cuando duermo, es mi mayor defecto. 

—Tu mayor defecto es tirarte gases mientras duermes. 

—Yo no hago eso. 

—¿Cómo sabes si estas dormido? —Harry no contestó nada—. De todas, formas igual no son olorosos, bueno, al menos no para mí. 

—Oh por dios, entonces me tiro gases ruidosos, qué vergüenza. 

Louis se carcajeó unos segundos, se estaba divirtiendo con la cara de susto que tenía Harry. El alfa se llevó las manos al rostro y Louis lo abrazó por un lado. 

—Ay ya, no es tan grave. Mejor vamos a dormir, que en unas horas debes conducir. 

—Está bien, si me tiro gases me avisas. 

Louis le sonrió con diversión y se acercó más a él. Lo envolvió con sus piernas y Harry abrazó su cintura acomodando su cabeza en el pecho de Louis. El omega apagó el televisor y se dio cuenta de que su alfa estaba cansado porque enseguida se durmió sobre él. 

Louis también se dejó llevar al mundo de los sueños rápido, antes de que sus pensamientos lo regresaran al pasado.

La nieve había provocado que se lanzaran alertas de que debían andar en la carretera con cuidado. Todo el paisaje de regreso a Londres estaba teñido de blanco, al igual que las calles de Doncaster donde Louis junto a Harry paseaban con el auto para encontrar una cafetería donde vendieran donas, ya que Harry se había levantado con ganas de comer unas, pero tuvieron mala suerte con dos lugares donde no había. 

Ellos durmieron hasta las diez de la noche y Louis saltó de la cama cuando vio la hora porque debían salir a las siete de ahí. Despertó a Harry pero él le dijo que volviera a dormir porque no viajarían tan tarde con la nieve aún cayendo. Louis no discutió ni se molestó pero tampoco se fue a dormir, pidió comida y cuando estaba por probar una porción de pizza, Harry se unió a él. Por lo tanto, se levantaron a las seis de la mañana del otro día y se pusieron en marcha después de un desayuno completo donde Harry no quedó conforme. Por eso ahora él estaba en el auto mientras Harry compraba en la cafetería. La nieve ya no caía y la cantidad no era mucha, pero se podía apreciar lo hermoso que quedaba el parque del otro lado de la calle completamente blanco. 

Harry regresó con una caja rosa de donas de varios colores y sabores. Louis no quiso, revelando que nunca le gustaron demasiado y que prefería comer grisines, pero tampoco tenía ganas de comerlos en ese momento. Enseguida emprendieron el viaje hacia la carretera principal dejando atrás a Doncaster. 

—Louis. 

—Dime —pidió, el hombre más grande estaba contestando unos mensajes de su mejor amigo. El más joven se debatía si preguntar o no, si mentir y preguntar otra cosa o si fingir que no dijo nada—, ¿qué sucede? 

—¿La cicatriz debajo del vientre es por tú hija? —El omega no se tensó ni tuvo una mala reacción solo se volteó a mirarlo— Perdón por preguntar, es que la noté desde la primera vez y no sabía cómo podrías habértela hecho. 

—Sí, la tuve por cesárea. —Él llevó su propia mano hacia la cicatriz que estaba cubierta por la ropa—. Usé cremas para que no se notara tanto porque antes era más grande. Ahora sé que te la hacen más abajo para que no se vea, pero en ese entonces era aquí, igual agradezco que no sea como la de mi madre, ella la tenía desde el ombligo. 

—No se nota tanto. ¿Nunca te dijeron nada en las agencias de modelaje? 

—No, siempre estuve cubierto con ropa. Y si mis amantes preguntaban, les decía que era por una apendicitis o directamente los ignoraba. 

—¿Solo Niall, Josh y yo lo sabemos? 

—Así es, no es que me avergüence mi hija, pero tú conoces a la prensa, me hubieran destrozado. Lo bastante destrozado estoy por mí mismo, no necesito que terceros también trabajen en ellos. 

—Eres un omega muy fuerte, Louis, una persona muy amada y que sabe amar, Niall es el ejemplo, tu hija lo es. Digo, tenías como dieciséis años cuando la tuviste, no eras ni un adulto y ya tenías una responsabilidad tan grande, alguien que amarías por toda tu vida y ella seguro te amó durante la suya. Todos los que amas o amaste saben quién eres, cómo eres, y puede que yo no te conozca demasiado como tus amigos, pero no dejaré que nadie más te dañe si puedo evitarlo, me quedaré a tu lado cuando me necesites, cuando te encuentres triste o te sientas solo o cuando estés feliz y con compañía. Intentaré ser valiente y fuerte como tú para poder estar a tu lado como lo mereces. Eres fuerte, estoy seguro que tu madre estuvo muy orgullosa de ti y tu hija te amo tanto como pudo. Así que no permitas que nadie tenga el poder de destrozarte. 

Louis miró hacia abajo todo el tiempo, su cuerpo temblaba un poco tratando de no soltar las lágrimas que estaban queriendo salir, mantenía los ojos cerrados. Las palabras de Harry habían sido muy fuertes para él, él que siempre creyó que había decepcionado a su madre, que le había fallado a su hija y que no merecía nada de amor en su vida. Sintió cómo el auto se detuvo y luego los brazos de Harry lo rodearon y él hizo lo mismo soltando las lágrimas retenidas. 

—Es-ese día también nevó, estaba nevando cuando me levanté aquella madrugada del dieciséis y ella estaba fría en su cuna cuando la encontré... Fue tan horrible, Harry... fue... ella... 

—Tranquilo, respira —dijo frotando la espalda del omega, él no quiso hacer llorar a Louis, se notaba que estaba muy sensible y que fue una mala idea preguntar y alagarlo. Louis se separó de él y se seco las lágrimas para luego mirarlo. 

—Tendría tu edad, también tenía hoyuelos... —Harry lo observaba con mirada triste y Louis le sonrió apenas para que el alfa creyera que no estaba herido ni sufriendo, pero seguramente su olor lo delataba—. Yo los amaba, me encantaba verla sonreír. Ella era rubia como su padre, se parecía a él, de hecho era igual a él; mío solo heredó la nariz porque sus ojos eran de color café. Era hermosa, muy hermosa. 

—Lo sé, la vi —confesó, el omega se veía confundido e iba a preguntar cómo la conoció, pero Harry se adelantó—. Mientras dormías en tu cuarto y yo me levanté para cocinar la sopa, me acerqué a tu escritorio y ahí tienes una foto de ella con tu mamá y tu papá, supongo, también una individual y una contigo. No sabía quién era ni imaginé que era tu hija. Era un bebé precioso, Louis. 

Louis no podía culpar a Harry por tener curiosidad, así que solo le dijo que estaba bien, que tenía el derecho de mirarlas si eso quería y además estaban a la vista. Le alegraba que su alfa lo apoyara y que le expresara palabras bonitas y de aliento. Y de repente, teniendo a Harry ahí tomando con fuerza sus manos y dirigiéndole una mirada verdosa brillante que lo tenía encantado, transmitiendo tranquilidad, se animó a contarle sobre su pasado.

—Tenía quince cuando me enteré que estaba esperando un bebé, no fue una bonita noticia. Mis padres se enteraron junto conmigo porque mamá sospechaba, ya que sabía que yo tenía novio y era sexualmente activo. Al principio se enojaron, pero luego no se lo tomaron a mal aunque yo tenía mucho miedo. Me dieron una charla sobre responsabilidad y hablaron con los padres de Ashton, en ese entonces él era mi novio, y yo hablé con él. No fue tan malo, se asustó al principio pero se hizo cargo, él tenía diecisiete, aún estudiaba y comenzó a trabajar para poder tener cosas para la bebé. Me apoyaría tomara la decisión que tomara. En ese entonces para los omegas no era legal el aborto, pero solo para los omegas, las betas podían hacerlo. Pasé los primeros meses negando mi embarazo, pero luego entendí que no había vuelta atrás, iba a tener un hijo. Mamá y papá estaban felices, yo pensaba que ella tendría un bebé en la casa, el bebé que nunca pudo tener después de mí, así que yo estaba feliz porque ella estaba feliz. 

—¿Querías a la bebé porque tu mamá la quería? 

—Sí, fui bastante estúpido en ese sentido. En el segundo semestre de embarazo yo tenía la idea que podría dárselo a ella porque ni si quisiera pensaba en el padre del bebé. Ya sabía que sería niña y no sentía esa emoción que todos sienten por sus hijos, hasta que sentí su primer golpe en mi lado izquierdo, fue fuerte y lo hizo varias veces. Mis pensamientos fueron diferentes después de sentirla tan vivaz dentro de mí. Yo estaba creando vida y me di cuenta que la amaría por siempre, incluso antes de que naciera. Ashton estuvo en todo momento, mis padres igual, estoy muy agradecido con todos ellos por eso. 

»El tercer trimestre fue una tortura porque aunque amaba que ella fuera tan activa me dolía cada golpe, además, estaba hinchado, adolorido y todo me molestaba. Recuerdo que cuando escuchaba a Ashton ella se revolucionaba, mi cadera terminaba toda dolorida por su culpa. Yo no era muy simpático durante esa etapa de mi vida, ni lo fui después del parto tampoco. Tuve cesárea programada, estaba nervioso y los dolores eran insoportables, pero valió la pena porque a las dos de la tarde un primero de junio la tenía en mis brazos, tan hermosa, tan pequeña y rosadita, tierna y arrugada. Te juro, Harry, que ella fue lo más perfecto, hermoso y grandioso que me pasó en la vida. 

Harry lo escuchaba atento, la sonrisa en el rostro de Louis nunca la había visto, era de adoración y amor puro. Una sonrisa que siempre correspondería a su hija. Admiraba la fortaleza que lo mantenía de pie desde hace veinticinco años cuando tuvo la vida en sus manos y se la arrebataron. 

—Yo tenía cinco meses cuando ella nació... —murmuró. 

—Exactamente, por eso digo que podrías ser mi hijo, tienes la edad que tendría ella y es extraño, por no decir otra palabra, que yo salga con alguien tan joven. 

—Eso no importa, la edad es solo un número para mí, a mí me gustas sin importar que seas mayor que yo. Nos pertenecemos, nuestros lobos están unidos, soy tu alfa. Y sí, soy mucho más joven pero no me interesa porque te quiero a ti, te elegí a ti, no a un omega de mi edad. Ellos no me hacen sentir nada, tú sí, y no hablo de manera sexual..., hablo de que te necesito y que te volviste una persona importante para mí. Mi lobo pertenece a tu omega, ambos se corresponden y esas cosas ya no pasan. 

Harry se sinceró, Louis quedó estupefacto escuchando la confesión del alfa. Frente a él estaba la persona que le había dado una oportunidad y no solo en el ambiente laboral, sino en su vida amorosa. Harry se comportó con él de una manera que nunca ningún alfa lo hizo, él no era como otros omegas ni Harry se comportaba como la mayoría de los alfas que pasaron por su vida y la prueba estaba frente a él. Sus lobos estaban unidos, eran pareja y actualmente eso era complicado para todas las castas, ya que la mayoría de las personas no lograban que sus lobos se acoplaran. 

—También eres importante para mí, Harry. Sé que la edad no te importa pero sigue siendo extraño para mí salir contigo, eso no quiere decir que no te aprecie ni seas alguien que no quiero en mi vida. 

—Lo entiendo —dijo tomando la mano de Louis, acarició sus dedos mientras hablaba—. ¿Crees poder seguir contándome sobre Queenie? 

—Sí... —murmuró—. Al principio fue difícil, los primeros días no quería que nadie estuviera demasiado tiempo con ella, ni siquiera su padre. Era tan pequeña, Harry, y tan llorona. Despertaba cada dos horas hambrienta y lloraba a todo pulmón, mamá dijo que yo nunca fui tan ruidoso. Yo le di pecho durante un mes solamente porque solo tuve leche ese tiempo, era muy extraño que se alimentara de mí, pero me sentí muy mal cuando ya no pude alimentarla. Dijeron que era normal en un omega macho no producir mucha leche. Recuerdo que todos estábamos expectante por el color de ojos, yo quería que fueran azules como los míos, y de hecho todos lo queríamos, pero ella al parecer no. Aun así me parecía la niña más hermosa del planeta con su mirada de ángel, sus mejillas rojas y la sonrisa más bella que vi en mi vida. 

»El primer mes durmió en su cuna junto a mi cama, pero luego directamente dormía conmigo. Nunca se quedó en la casa de su padre, pero Ashton estaba todos los días después de la escuela y antes de ir al trabajo pasaba por casa a saludarla. Yo retomé mis estudios cuando dejé de amamantar. Fue un martirio dejarla, pero debía hacerlo porque necesitaba estudiar, ¿qué futuro iba a darle si no conseguía un buen trabajo? Así que todas las mañana se quedaba con mi madre, rompía mi corazón dejarla y perderme momentos de su vida. Sé que suena algo tonto porque solo tenía un mes y días de nacida, pero yo sentía que me podía perder cualquier cosa por no estar seis horas con ella. Tenía que lavar los baberos todos los días, era una babosa, te lo juro, Harry, largaba tanta baba que hasta los mamelucos quedaban mojados y ella detestaba un chupete de mariposa que le compré. Siempre lo soltaba o lo tiraba, en cambio, amaba el que no tenía nada, solo era rosa, amaba el chupete sin gracia que compró Ashton con su primer sueldo. Ella tenía muchos juguetes pero en su cochecito siempre tenían que estar los elefantes que hacían ruido sino lloraba. Lloraba por todo pero más cuando la dejaba en su silla para comer porque ella quería seguir alzada y estiraba sus brazos gorditos haciendo un puchero hasta que soltaba el llanto. Admito que la llevé muchas veces al médico creyendo que le pasaba algo, pero no, estaba sana, solo era malcriada. 

»Mi corazón se estrujó y casi lloré con ella cuando llegó el momento de ponerle las vacunas, yo las odio y las odié más cuando hicieron llorar a mi bebé, pero eran necesarias. Igual eso no evitó que me sintiera lo peor del mundo por permitir que hicieran llorar a mi hija. Era doloroso para ella y fue doloroso para mí también. Mamá se rio de mí diciéndome que me preparara desde ese instante porque mi corazón sufriría con cada cosa mala que le sucediera a ella. Creo que entendí solo un poco lo que ella tuvo que sufrir conmigo, yo era un salvaje trepador de árboles, imagínate. Bueno, Queenie tenía cinco meses cuando volvió a dormir en la cuna porque casi se me cae una vez cuando se durmió sobre mi pecho, así que regresó a la cuna, a un lado mío obviamente. Ella dormía con mi mano entre los barrotes porque si los sacaba rodaba hasta mí de algún modo. Yo la lleve varias veces a la escuela con el permiso de la dirección porque mamá no podía cuidarla, ella nunca lloró en el salón... creo que solo una vez, pero fue porque se ensució el pañal. 

»Oh, ese tema, la primera vez que vi el popo todo derretida en su pañal los primeros meses casi vomito todo, y Ashton también. Una vez le puse el pañal al revés y se ensucio toda por mi culpa. Bañarla era lo más difícil, tenía mucho miedo de que se me resbalara, demasiado. Típico de unos padres primerizos, supongo. Cuando cumplió seis meses era una niña tan bonita, alegre, era luz para mí, creció tanto que no lo podía creer. Era una niña tan sana, Harry. —Hizo una pausa donde tomó aire con desgano y luego continuó sin dejar que su voz se quebrara—. Esa mañana del dieciséis me levanté, no sé por qué, creo que fue porque ella no me despertó. Las seis de la mañana, un fin de semana y ella siempre se levantaba a esa hora, era muy madrugadora. Me pareció extraño, creo, no sé, solo sé que me paré para verla mejor porque desde la cama solo veía que estaba tapada con las mantas y cuando la toqué estaba... ella estaba fría, así que me asusté porque el ambiente no estaba mal. Cuando presté más atención noté que no respiraba y entonces la tomé y salí gritando, corrí hacia el cuarto de mis padres con ella en brazos. 

El sol se asomó entre las nubes que recién se estaban despejando pese a que la nieve había menguado en la madrugada. Los rayos ultravioleta no eran muy fuertes pero lograban entran al auto iluminando un poco a los dos y abrazando a Louis con su calor. 

—Los bebés a veces solo mueren, eso dijo el médico cuando la vio después de que la lleváramos a urgencia. Ella había muerto hace algunas horas y yo dormía... yo dormía a su lado y nunca lo noté. Muerte súbita, eso dijeron. Los bebés a veces solo mueren, tenía razón, nunca olvidaré haber sentido su piel fría en mis manos y su carita siempre tan sonriente sin expresión. Aún puedo escuchar su risa cuando me lo propongo, y ver sus hoyuelos una vez más; aún puedo oler su piel en los sueños, aún siento su peso en mis manos; todavía puedo sentir su corazón en mi pecho. Una vez oí a una mujer hablar sobre la pérdida de su hijo y sus palabras quedaron grabadas en mí como las del doctor: "Hay una palabra para cuando perdemos a un esposo, es viuda; hay una palabra para cuando perdemos a los padres, huérfano; hay muchas palabras para muchas cosas, pero no hay palabra para la pérdida de un hijo". Cuando pierdes a la persona más importante en tu vida, a esa criatura que le dista la vida y lo viste crecer, te queda un vacío imposible de llenar, una herida sangrante para toda la vida. El vínculo que una madre hace con su hijo supera la racionalidad y va más allá de la naturaleza. Una parte de mí se fue con ella. 

Louis no lloraba pero su voz se rompió con la última oración, Harry no podía decirle que entendía su sufrimiento porque no era cierto, así que no le mentiría. La historia, el pasado de Louis era doloroso hasta para él. 

—El velorio fue en la noche y por la mañana la llevamos al cementerio. Estaba destrozado, aún lo estoy, pero en ese entonces solo tenía dieciséis años, creía que había sido mi culpa. Ese año fue el peor, no hubo navidad en casa ni mi cumpleaños, nadie tenía ganas de nada. Ashton no me culpó, él lo entendió, nunca dijo nada malo ni se enfureció conmigo. Él ahora tiene tres hijos con un omega que conoció unos años después. Supongo que pudo superar el dolor, pero no olvida a Queenie, eso es algo que yo no pude, superar su muerte. Digo, uno no debe detener su felicidad por los muertos, que ya pasaron muchos años y que esta fecha no debería afectarme tanto y que las personas se van en algún momento, pero ella era una bebé, Harry, solo una bebé, tenía mucho que vivir. ¿Qué hice mal para que le sucediera eso? ¿Fue porque no la quería al principio o por algún mal que hice en el pasado? Yo amaba, amo, a mi hija y falleció a mi cuidado. 

—No fue tu culpa, muchos bebés mueren por eso, no creo que sea por algo que hiciste sino que solo era su momento. Por tantos años has cargado con ese dolor, Louis, y sé que no se irá porque ella era tu luz y una parte tuya, como dijiste, y lamentó mucho lo que sucedió con ella. Sé que el vacío que llevas en tu corazón nunca se llenará, pero aquí estoy para ti, para acompañarte en todo. El amor que sientes por tu hija es solo el que una madre puede sentir y nunca te pediré un amor tan puro, tu corazón siempre estará con ella y nunca la olvidarás porque la llevas siempre en él. Esta fecha es importante para ti, y aunque digan que debes superarla, quizás tengan razón o quizás no, solo tú puedes decidir qué hacer con tu dolor. Nunca olvidarás a tu hija pero debes saber que eso no significa que no dejes entrar a otros en tu vida, debes encontrar tu felicidad. 

—Lo sé, yo soy feliz, Harry. Seguí adelante, terminé la escuela, busqué un trabajo y viví de él durante muchos años, solo volviendo a desmoronarme cuando los recuerdos me perseguían. Me volví casi un alcohólico ¿sabías? Durante cuatro años llegué borracho a la tumba de Queenie. Borracho me quedaba horas y horas en el cementerio hasta que Niall iba por mí. Luego paré para no perder mi trabajo, pero todo se fue a la basura cuando me hice amante de Sebastián, luego regresé al alcohol y a fumar, ese vicio aún no lo dejo, pero estoy orgulloso de mí porque estoy hace muchos años sin beber de más. Además, debía dejarlo si quería enseñar. El alcohol fue mi peor enemigo, fue mi arma, así los recuerdos desaparecían, así mi hija no había muerto, así nadie se había ido y yo me volví adicto al sabor del metal en mi boca. —El omega se frotó las manos cuando las sintió frías y levantó la mirada hacia su alfa que lo miraba desde su asiento expectante por las siguientes palabras—. Por suerte estoy bien ahora en cuanto a eso y ya no fumo tanto. Creo que conociste lo mejor de mí, Harry, ya no soy un desastre... Bueno, no tanto como en el pasado. 

—No eres un desastre para mí, ni lo fuiste —dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de su omega—. Estoy muy triste por todo lo que tuviste que pasar, pero también orgulloso de que hayas salido adelante pese a todo. 

—Me sentía solo, tenía a mi familia y a Niall, pero aun así me sentía solo en esos momentos. No me daba cuenta que ellos estaban para mí, que querían verme bien hasta que toqué fondo… Y dicen que lo bueno de tocar fondo es que solo te queda subir… 

Louis no dijo nada más y Harry tenía mucho que decir para consolar y demostrarle a su omega que no estaba solo. El instinto de protegerlo impuesto por su alfa lo tenía intranquilo. Mientras, Louis no estaba diferente a Harry, el omega pedía por el alfa. 

Harry se acercó a Louis, el omega esperó que los labios del hombre se posaran sobre los suyos, pero se sorprendió cuando su mejilla quedó junto a la del alfa, segundos más tarde el aroma de Louis cubrió el ambiente causando que ambos cuerpos se relajaran. Era claro que cuando estás bajo supresores estos no permiten soltar las feromonas correspondiente, pero Louis no había tomado las de esa mañana porque las había olvidado, por lo tanto soltó feromonas no muy fuertes pero lo suficiente para el alfa. 

Ahí estaba su alfa, pidiéndole al omega crear un vínculo como si fuera el omega de una manada. Ahí estaba su omega, aceptando al alfa que seguía a su lado, ahora abrazándolo y apoyado en su cuello con calma, y eso provocó lágrimas en Louis pero no eran de tristeza ni tenían sentimiento alguno, solo debía soltar la angustia que su cuerpo no podía retener y ahora tenía un compañero al que aceptó sin dudarlo. 

Ambos compartían un vínculo, un vínculo del omega, una marca invisible para ellos, pero que significaba protección y amor para el alma. El omega se sintió comprendido, acompañado y amado; la responsabilidad del vínculo creado con Niall, un beta, y ahora con Harry, un alfa, producía que su corazón ardiera en su pecho. El alfa, por otro lado, había dejado que sus instintos lo guiaran y no se había arrepentido, sabía muy bien que los vínculos creados por los omegas era otra energía para ellos. Si ellos hubiesen estado en una manada, él habría dejado que el omega tomara el lugar de líder a su lado, por eso el vínculo era detestable para algunos, pero no se arrepentía, él compartiría el liderazgo sin problema con su omega si dependiera de ello. Pero las manadas ya no existían, ahora solo había logrado que su omega se sintiera en familia y él estaba feliz con eso. 

A partir de ahora ambos querían creer que pese a que hay momentos en la vida donde uno se ahoga por los problemas, también uno aprende a nadar y afrontar cada ola para no hundirse. 

Y entonces ellos no tenían nada que temer, nada.


	14. No debes huir

La mañana que llegaron a Londres, Harry dejó a Louis en la casa luego de varios besos cortos que detenían al omega. Deseaba estar con él y casi lo convenció de quedarse a su lado pero Harry tenía trabajo y no podía retrasarse más. 

El alfa llegó a su lugar de trabajo casi dos horas después porque decidió pasar por su casa a bañarse y cambiarse la ropa, no era día de semana, por lo tanto solo había pocos empleados, y después de saludarlos se fue hasta su oficina. Entonces se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien porque la secretaria hizo una mueca y se cubrió la nariz mientras, con su mano libre, agitaba el aire delante de ella hasta llegar a la ventana y abrirla. 

—Oh santo cielo, dile a tu omega que ya entendimos que andas con él, no es necesario que te bañe con su aroma de nuevo. —Exigió ella respirando el aire de afuera—. Por dios, jefe, se buscó un maldito alfa no un omega. 

Harry se acercó su camisa a la nariz y la olio, sentía el aroma de Louis en ella pero muy ligero. Si antes era más fuerte se había ido con la ducha o había quedado en la otra prenda, no entendía porqué tanto teatro incluso de sus otros empleados que no se acercaron mucho. 

—Yo no huelo nada fuera de lo normal. 

—No, claro que no. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo con él? Obvio no va a sentirlo pero los demás sí. Sabía que los omegas podían llegar a ser territoriales pero no creí que tanto. 

Ella dejó la ventana abierta y se movió hacia el escritorio, dejando unos papeles antes de caminar hasta la puerta aún agitando su mano. 

—Creo que fue el vínculo y el estar encerrado con él en un auto por mucho tiempo. 

Jesse se detuvo y dio una vuelta tan rápido que Harry vio cómo sus rulos volaban hacia arriba y volvían a caer en su espalda. 

—No lo mordí, no preguntes sobre eso porque no lo hice. 

—No hay otro vínculo, jefe. 

Ella se colocó seria en un instante, ambos se miraban con la misma expresión mientras entendía a lo que se refería. Incluso ella siendo una beta conocía sobre lo que Harry hablaba. 

—No lo creo pero es claro, por eso su aroma está tan aderido a ti, por eso no estás tirando los papeles por la ventana ni dándote la cabeza contra el escritorio por todo el trabajo que tienes —reveló cubriendo su sonrisa con la mano y viendo cómo Harry juntaba sus cejas en un ceño levemente fruncido—, estás calmado, y mira tus ojos, brillan como una estrellita por la noche. Tengo que conocer a ese omega, urgente. 

—Mejor ponte a trabajar —falfulló, sabía que ella tenía razón y se molestó un poco. 

—No te enojes, me alegra que ya no seas un amargado adicto al trabajo, ahora te escapas para ir con él. Eso es bueno. 

—Creo que tienes llamadas que atender. 

Cuando ella salió de la oficina sin perder la sonrisa, él caminó hasta la ventana y la cerró. El aroma de Louis se disciparia si el aire seguía entrando y él no quería eso. Entendía por qué el aroma seguía en él y no se había ido, las feromonas de Louis continuaban deleitando a su lobo y lo mantenían tranquilo y eso influenciaba en él, por eso estaba tan calmado sabiendo que tenía una carga enorme de trabajo, y si no comenzaba ahora no terminaría, así que obligado dejó sus pensamientos de lado y se sentó en su escritorio ocupándose del montón de hojas que su secretaria había dejado para él. Aun así feliz de saber que el omega lo había marcado como él había hecho con el omega. 

Más tarde Jesse entró con las donas que Harry había dejado en el auto y unos cafés. Estuvieron hablando un rato sobre la relación con Louis y que ella lo conocería en Navidad, ella le volvió a repetir que estaba feliz por él y que tener el vínculo de un omega significa más que pertenencia como el de un alfa, era otra especie de lazo que no todos tenían la suerte de sentir. Saber que un omega lo considera parte de él, que cuando se encuentre perdido encontrará la paz, se irá el temor y verá las cosas más claras. Ella le dijo que él tenía suerte de haber encontrado a un omega como Louis, él estaba de acuerdo con ella. 

Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la cuidad, Louis esperaba que los supresores hicieran efecto para poder salir a correr y pasar por el gimnasio a unas cuadras, quería comenzar una rutina con un instructor, pero sabía que debía esperar unas dos horas y apenas llevaba una, así que se puso a lavar las sábanas de ambos dormitorios con ropa que encontró de su amigo y toallas de ambos mientras escuchaba su banda favorita desde el celular en la aplicación que Perrie le mostró. 

Cuando salió al techo para colgarla se arrimó a la orilla cuando escuchó que un auto frenaba y el golpe de la puerta al ser cerrada. Del auto de Josh bajó solo Niall, y era el conductor, no parecía haber nadie más en él. Terminó de colgar la ropa y bajó hasta la sala donde el beta revolvía unos papeles en la alacena donde el escondía los cigarrillos. 

—¿Buscas algo, Ni? 

Niall dejó de rebuscar en los cajones porque lo asustó, lo miró unos segundos y regresó a sacar las cosas de adentro del mueble. 

—Creí que dormías, ¿cómo estas? Busco unos papeles de Josh que mezcló con los de la boda, ¡y no lo encuentro! —levantó la voz, se notaba que estaba alterado. Con furia deslizó el cajón del mueble tirando todos los papeles en el suelo—. ¡Tiene que estar aquí porque yo no llevé nada a mi habitación! Creyó que lo llevaba con él, ¿puedes ayudarme? 

—Si te calmas quizás lo encuentres. 

—No tengo tiempo, Louis. Debe entragarlo en menos de una hora. 

—¿Es del hospital? 

—Sí, está detrás del puesto de jefe de psiquiatría ya que el actual se jubilará. 

—Oh, wau, espero que lo consiga. 

—Si no encuentro el papel no lo hará 

Louis se agachó junto su amigo, la mayoría de las fotografías de pasteles de boda tenían una cruz insinuando que a Niall les habían gustado, había inclusive pedazos de tela enredadas con los papeles y el logo del hospital donde trabajaba el prometido de su amigo se dejó ver detrás de las fotografías. Quizás lo hubiera encontrado antes pero estaba cegado por el apuro. Niall lo separó y luego tomó todo lo que estaba en el suelo y lo metió en el cajón para dejarlo donde estaba. Abrazó a Louis antes de correr a la puerta pero se detuvo cuando la estaba abriendo y regresó para apoyar una mano en el hombro, mirándolo con preocupación. 

—Lo siento, estoy tan acelerado que no pensé en nada, ¿cómo estás? Puedo sentir a Harry en toda la sala y en ti. 

Louis le enseñó una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que Niall siempre estaría para él y que no importaba si no estaba presente porque se apoyaban incluso en la distancia. Niall sintió el aroma de Harry en Louis pero ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, así que no preguntó, pero la mezcla de ambos aromas ahora parecía armonioso y no tosco como al principio. 

—Bien... tan bien como puedo estarlo, no me he detenido a pensar mucho desde que llegué —habló mientras su pequeña sonrisa se borraba—. La extraño, a ella, a mis padres, pero nada puedo hacer, han pasado años y supongo que debo dejarlos ir. Es mejor que ya te vayas porque no quiero que te retrases más, saluda a Josh por mí. 

Su amigo lo abrazó prometiendo que hablarían cuando volviera. A Louis no le molestó que Niall no se quedara ni sintió nada malo en él porque entendía a su amigo y en la situación en la que estaba, así que solo revisó la hora para saber si ya podía irse a correr sin sentirse presa de alguien. 

Los días que continuaron después del dieciséis de diciembre fueron tranquilos, Louis no tenía trabajo pendiente y Harry terminó todos los suyos antes del veintiuno, donde tuvo una noche de películas con Louis en su casa. Vieron la saga favorita del alfa y también la película favorita de Louis, en algún momento de la noche intentaron ver una de terror pero Louis le pidió que la sacara porque Harry parecía aterrado aferrándose a él y saltando cuando las escenas de suspenso se reproducían, estaba muy tenso apretando los puños contra la ropa de Louis. El alfa le terminó confesando que no le gustaban esas películas y Louis lo entendió después de esconder sonrisas de diversión. 

Por la noche, después de unas sesiones de sexo, los dos estaban acostados en la alfombra de la sala completamente desnudos y agotados. Louis jugaba con los apenas visibles pelos del pecho de Harry estirandolos y viendo cómo volvían a su posición original. Harry acariciaba el cabello, ahora algo largo, de Louis quien ya había dicho que se haría un nuevo corte. 

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta muy personal? 

Ellos habían estado hablando en esa posición por la última media hora. Louis se sentía como en una nube, con Harry se sentía así, con todo el tiempo maravilloso que habían pasado juntos sabía que era lo que había cambiado pero no le importaba. De hecho, lo hacía muy feliz y es que nunca habían parecido tanto una pareja. En estos días después del viaje estuvieron compartiendo más cosas, intimidades, secretos que él nunca ha compartido con otros ni aunque durmiera con esa persona. 

—Claro —respondió él. 

Louis no había tenido muchas parejas algo formales, la más durarera siendo novios fue Sebastián, donde se mantuvieron en secreto por varios años. La había pasado mal en esa época, en cambio, ahora con Harry, todo parecía estar bien entre ellos, tanto que parecía mentira. El solo estar con él, sintiendo el cuerpo caliente debajo de él, lo llenaba de gozo inexplicable, se obligaba a no pensar en las cosas que podrían salir mal. Solo quería disfrutar al lado de Harry. 

—¿Por qué Ashton no te marcó? —La pregunta lo puso tenso, no imaginó que sería esa y que a Harry le importara eso. No estaba preparado para el golpe que le permitió al alfa. 

Harry había estado queriendo saber la razón por la cual ellos no terminaron juntos, aunque ya sabía la razón principal. Detuvo las caricias cuando Louis se levantó, sentándose y dándole la espalda, él también se sentó. Su intención no había sido el colocarlo en una posición incómoda ni traer recuerdos amargos, pero desde que se enteró del anterior alfa que había sido importante para Louis no había podido sacarselo de la cabeza. 

—Nunca quise. En ese entonces pensaba mucho en lo que dirían mis padres y ellos no querían que yo me enlazara tan pronto, aunque creo que eso era solo una excusa para no decirle a Ashton si en algún momento él lo deseaba porque yo tampoco quería que él quisiera. Ni cuando estaba embarazado ni después. Nunca quise que él fuera mi alfa. Lo quería, sí, obviamente, pero no quería que me marcara. A él no le molestaba, creo que no le importaba tampoco. Después de todo fue lo mejor porque nos separamos y él encontró a su omega y yo hice una carrera de modelo que estando con él no hubiera podido. 

—Entonces Ashton era solo uno más de todos los que hubieron después. —Harry escucho cómo Louis soltó un suspiro. 

—Si lo pones así, sí, era el padre de mi hija pero solo eso, no era mi pareja elegida. Nadie lo fue. Solo eran hombres con quien follar hasta que llegó Sebastián y me volví un estúpido enamorado que vivía para ver solo a su alfa. Cómo me odié. Él era mi adicción junto al alcohol y el cigarrillo, hasta que lo perdí, entonces ahí entendí que había hecho todo mal. Durante más de diez años desperdicié mi vida cuando podía haber buscado algo estable, terminar la carrera de música que había empezado y dejar mis adicciones pero no, yo seguí y seguí hasta que me quedé sin nada. Nunca quise que nadie me mordiera porque nadie nunca quiso hacerlo, Harry. Ahora ya no me interesa, mi pasado fue lo que me llevó a estar ahora aquí y mi omega está feliz con eso. 

El omega se apoyó contra el alfa cuando este lo abrazó por detrás y aspiró su aroma, el olor a lima llegó a él más que la esencia de té y cerró los ojos. En los brazos de Harry se sentía tan cómodo, como nunca antes, apacible, cálido y su omega nunca había estado tan tranquilo cuando un alfa lo tocaba. Con Harry todo era diferente. 

—Entiendo, aunque agradezco que no lo hicieran, porque quién sabe dónde estarías ahora y no te tendría aquí conmigo, o quizás sí, no lo sabremos nunca, aunque admito que creí que era porque no querías ningún alfa. 

—En parte también, solo me interesaba en sexo con los alfas o betas. Ya me había resignado a que nunca encontraría a nadie, tengo cuarenta años, Harry, y cuando intenté ser un omega con pareja me salió todo mal. ¿No te rendirías? 

—Sí, creo que sí. Entonces todo terminó con Ashton y Sebastián de mala manera. 

—Con Ashton no, con el otro sí. Estás muy preguntón. 

—Lo siento, solo tenía curiosidad, ¿quieres comer algo? —preguntó mientras soltaba a Louis y se paraba, se colocó unos boxer y le acercó el suyo a Louis que también se lo puso. 

—Claro. Empecé el gimnasio y adivina con quién. 

Inteligentemente Louis cambió el tema. Era posible que el alfa de Harry haya sentido a Ashton como amenaza, pero esperaba que habiendo aclarado el asunto ya no lo considerara así. 

—¿Niall? —sugirió, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. Le alegraba que Louis haya decidido empezar a entrenar, ya que varias veces se había quejado de que correr ya no le funcionaba. 

Louis llegó a la cocina antes que Harry, ambos se lavaron las manos y el omega enseguida cargó agua en la pava para después dejarla en el fuego, él no tenía problema en tomar té a cualquier hora y sabía que Harry tampoco. El alfa sacó pan de la estantería y queso untable, preparando varios y dejándolos sobre una bandeja en la mesada. 

—No me hagas reír, Harry, Niall no me acompañaba a correr menos va a hacerlo en el gimnasio. Con Perrie y Calvin. Cuando se enteraron quisieron también empezar conmigo, es genial. ¿Viste mi vídeo en su instagram? Me grabó cuando hacía cinta. 

—Sí, lo vi, las vinchas te quedan bien. También leí los comentarios. Jamás vi tantos emojis de duraznos en una sola publicación. 

—Me dio mucha vergüenza, le dije a ella que lo borrara y lo hizo. Estoy feliz de que me acompañen, son agradables. 

—Me alegra que te lleves tan bien con ellos. ¿Ya pensaste qué te vas a poner en el evento? 

Ellos regresaron a la sala, se sentaron en el suelo apoyadose en el sillón y agarraron un pan cada uno con los té. Louis incluso ya sabía dónde Harry tenía guardado cada utensilio en la cocina, también las mañas de no dejar toallas en el baño ni ropa sucia, también que no usa otro jabón que no sea hipoalergélico y que odiaba las almohadas, así que siempre la almohada de Harry terminaba en el suelo. Esas cosas las aprendió en el poco tiempo donde se había quedado con él a dormir y observaba el comportamiento del alfa. Incluso sabía más cosas que parecían tonterias pero era lo que Harry era y él estaba encantado de aprender quien era el alfa. 

—Sí, ya lo encargue, un Givenchy. 

Su idea para el evento de caridad había sido otra, pero cuando le comunicó a su asistente de la fiesta, esta no tardó en querer hacer una demostración de la nueva imagen para Louis eligiendo la marca en cuestión, sabiendo que el lugar estaría minado de periodistas y fotógrafos. 

—¿Tres piezas? ¿Botones? ¿Color? ¿Camisa? 

—No te voy a decir pero tendrá brillo —reveló mientras bebía de la taza y Harry colocó su mano sobre el hombro y beso su mejilla—. No te diré y es mi última palabra. 

El alfa regresó a su antigua postura diciendo que no podía esperar para verlo en traje de gala. Harry esperaba ese día con ansia debido a que podría salir acompañado de Louis sin que el omega se sintiera expuesto. Además, él con otros empresarios y organizaciones ya habían arreglado para todos los regalos y sorpresas que recibirían los niños para Navidad. Incluso Louis mandó una carta al horfanato de Doncaster pidiendo que le manden los regalos que pedían los niños y recibiendo la lista hace solo unas horas quería hacer felices a los niños ahora que podía de nuevo. Ahí se enteró que el omega ya lo hacía hace años atrás antes de quedarse sin nada, todo de manera anónima, incluso ahora no saldría su nombre a la prensa. 

Eran la una de la madrugada cuando se fueron a dormir, muy cansados pero plenos uno al lado del otro. A la mañana siguiente solo faltaba un día para la noche esperada y Louis estaba sentado en el sillón de Harry con el celular en la mano mientras el alfa se había ido con unos amigos a la pequeña oficina que tenía en la casa. Esa mañana cuando terminaron de desayunar, Harry le informó que alrededor del mediodia llegaría Jim para buscar unos trabajos y otro amigo. Como Louis no había tenido un buen comienzo con los compañeros de Harry, el omega sabía que era momento de retirarse para que el alfa tuviera la privacidad que necesitaba. Aunque Harry lo invitó a estar con ellos cuando llegaran el omega no quería interferir, y se hubiera ido si Jim, el alfa idiota que lo insultó, y Mitch, el alfa que rompió la puerta del local de Niall, llegaran apenas a las diez y media de la mañana. Todo estuvo tenso entre ellos tres y Harry se llevó a sus amigos para hablar en privado. 

«Perrie—: ¿Fueron malos contigo?» 

Louis suspiró leyendo el mensaje que había llegado de su asistente-amiga (ahora más amiga que asistente) al grupo que tenían con Calvin. Había pasado los últimos minutos hablando con ellos dos sobre las posibilidades de que Louis conociera a un amigo de Harry que le cayera bien. 

«Louis—: Malos, malos, no, pero saludé a ambos y solo Mitch me devolvió el saludo. Ah, y se disculpó por la puerta y también dijo que ya había hablado con Niall. Yo también me disculpé por haberle dicho que apestaba.» 

«Perrie—: Ignoremos que Jim te odia y vamos a Mitch, que quizás no le caigas mal.» 

«Calvin—: Un punto para Louis que consiguió ofender al mejor amigo de Harry.» 

«Perrie—: No es su mejor amigo, ¿o sí?» 

Louis maldijo la pregunta porque él no conocía la respuesta, había ignorado por completo las amistades de Harry como para preguntarse quién podía ser la persona con la que Harry tuviera una amistad sincera. Su omega se removió dolido por la situación. 

«Louis—: No sé. Ahora están encerrados en la oficina de Harry. ¿Creen que le da vergüenza que me vean aquí con él?, porque quizás ellos querían estar solos y yo solo me interpuse. Creo que debería irme, así puede estar en la sala y no ahí dentro.» 

«Calvin—: Deja de decir pelotudeces, Harry, está súper enganchado contigo. ¿Decime verguenza de qué podría darle? Y además, si tiene algún problema con que estés ahí te lo diría, quiero creer que lo haría.» 

«Louis—: Sí, creo que lo haría. Bueno, ya salieron, chau.» 

Él bloqueó su celular y se volteó hacia el lado donde los tres alfas estaban parados terminando de hablar, se acercaron a la salida y los perdió de vista. Se paró para acercarse y despedirse, las cosas entre ellos no habían comenzado bien pero debía hacer el esfuerzo de arreglar los malos entendidos y las riñas entre ellos. No llegó ni a hacer dos pasos cuando Harry apareció con Mitch pero sin Jim. 

—Oh, mmh... yo iba a despedirlos. 

—Ni te molestes porque Jim te detesta —habló Mitch, tan serio y con un deje de diversión en la voz. Harry le pidió que se callara y se dirigió a Louis tomándolo por los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos. 

—Él tenía asuntos urgentes, no te detesta... 

—Solo detesta al omega que tiene ocupado a Harry —interrumpió el otro alfa que ahora estaba sentado en el sillón individual de la sala, impeccinando al omega que su amigo sostenía, averiguando visualmente cada reacción corporal que Louis tenía con Harry y buscando en la mirada azul del hombre algo que le dijera que su amigo se estaba equivocando al elegir a esa persona como pareja. Pero en el poco tiempo que tuvo antes de que los ojos claros de Louis se clavaran en él solo pudo conseguir una verdad y era que Louis miraba a Harry con amor. 

—Entonces tendrán que decirle que no es serio, así no se pone celoso y puede tener a Harry cuando quiera. —La sonrisa en la cara de Mitch y de Harry hizo que él también sonriera porque enseguida se escuchó la risa del otro alfa y las palabras que hicieron que Louis no pierda la esperanza en tratar de caerle bien 

—Él me agrada, me agrada mucho —declaró mientras se dirigía a Louis—, imagina decirle eso a Jim, creo que le da un ataque y si le cuentas que a Harry le gustas desde los quince creo que estallaría. 

—Sí, si se entera que era fanático tuyo su nivel de enojo subiría tanto que su cabeza explotaría —agregó Harry mientras expandía el aire entre sus manos y su cabeza y para luego soltar un boom para hacer reír a su amigo que se cubría la cara con una mano, negando con la cabeza sobre la acción de Harry frente al omega. 

—Un poco de madurez, señores —pidió en el momento en que Mitch le disparaba con un arma echa con sus manos y Harry volvía a explotar su cabeza riendo. En eso ambos se giraron hacia el omega, Mitch solo la cabeza porque estaba sentado, entonces Harry se puso serio al igual que su amigo. 

—Lou, ¿cómo es eso de que no es en serio lo nuestro? Para mí es muy serio esto que tenemos. Te estoy presentando con mi mejor amigo y me encanta estar contigo y con él, así que esto es importante, a menos que tú no quieras algo serio y yo estoy haciendo el ridículo ahora. 

Louis se puso algo nervioso con la mirada de ambos y tartamudeo unos segundos antes de hablar correctamente. 

—Mierda, Harry, a mí también me encanta estar contigo pero yo sólo bromeaba por lo de Jim. Sé que esto es algo serio, y me gusta así. 

—Además te está presentando a la persona más importante en su vida, ósea yo —agregó el mejor amigo de Harry mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia la cocina para desaparecer en esa habitación y regresar a los segundos con una manzana diciendo que tenía hambre y que su mujer lo tenía en huelga de hambre porque hace días no regresaba y él estaba inestable. 

—Y eso es importante. Los amigos son importantes y me siento muy feliz de conocer a Mitch de buena manera, así que no estás haciendo el ridículo ni nada por el estilo. —Eso tranquilizó de gran manera a ambos alfas y enseguida Mitch repitió las palabras de Louis diciendo que también estaba feliz de empezar otra vez con él. 

Mitch se quedó hasta el mediodía antes de cenar porque iría a un restaurante con su mujer que llegaba de una gira, ya que ella era músico acompañante y ese día sería el primero de unos quince donde la persona solista con la que ella trabajaba tomaba un descanso del Tour. Los tres hablaron, rieron, las anécdotas de los amigos donde Louis se entero que se conocieron en la preparatoria, en cambio Jim fue compañero de Harry desde la primaria, pero a diferencia de Mitch, nunca fueron unidos ni amigos hasta hace unos meses cuando Jim empezó a trabajar en la empresa. 

Louis se fue antes de cenar también porque si lo hacía llegaría tarde para retirar su traje, no sin antes dejar que Harry se quedara perdido en su cuello durante un tiempo considerable y cuando al fin se separaron ambos estaban satisfechos. 

Se despidieron con varios besos durante bastantes minutos porque sabían que no se verían hasta la noche del evento.

La noche del veintitrés Louis llegó solo al salón donde se llevaba a cabo el evento. En el lugar había más reporteros de los que esperaba y eso lo puso algo nervioso, cuando se bajó del auto que alquiló con chofer los flashes de la camara de los fotógrafos lo desorientaron un segundo pero él continuó caminando al frente, sonriendo se giraba hacia los lados. El sonido de todos hablando a la vez fue ensordecedor, las preguntas llegaban como balas y él solo se mantuvo callado para no salir herido en ese tiroteo. Mientras seguía por la alfombra se detuvo cuando el famoso cantante Ed Sheeran paró para estrechar su mano y decirle que le alegraba verlo. Louis se sorprendió de que lo conociera y le correspondió el saludo y la sonrisa, luego ambos entraron juntos hasta la recepción donde les dieron el permiso para entrar. 

—En Spotify tengo varios temas tuyos, Supermarker Flowers es mi favorita. 

—Me alegra que te gustara, es una canción muy personal —reveló en cuanto se detuvieron en el gran salón. 

El salón tenía un escenario del lado contrario a la entrada, las arañas doradas colgaban sobre todos los invitados dando una iluminación preciosa al lugar; había una puerta a un lado que llevaba al patio, que también estaba decorado con luces; las mesas estaban acomodadas dejando un espacio grande entre el escenario, había alrededor de cincuenta mesas con seis sillas para una cantidad de trescientos invitados. Ellos hablaron unos segundos más antes de que a Ed lo llamara una señora que Louis reconoció como la ex esposa viuda de Des Styles. Entonces se quedó solo buscando su mesa, divisó a su jefa a unos metros de distancia pero estaba entretenida con otras personas y no quería molestar, solo quería encontrar su lugar, hasta que vio llegar a Harry del lado opuesto donde seguramente estaba arreglando los últimos detalles con los socios y las personas que permitieron que aquello se llevara a cabo. 

El alfa llevaba sus rulos acomodados hacia atrás dejando que se ondeara en las puntas, el porte elegante y dominante hizo que Louis tomara aire antes de que se acercaran. El traje era de un color turquesa con detalles rosas en las mangas y una camisa negra lisa con los primeros botones sin abrochar, Harry estaba tan llamativo y extravagante como aquella primera vez que lo vio. Le quedaba bien, muy bien de hecho, más apuesto que todas las personas que estaban con ellos. Definitivamente el color azul en Harry queda espectacular. 

—Estás hermoso —halagó el alfa besando su mejilla, eso no lo esperaba pero provocó un sonrojo en el omega. 

Louis llevaba un traje negro al cuerpo, que al estar solo prendido de un botón resaltaba su cintura y el saco llevaba brillos negros que se notaban a simple vista con las luces del lugar provocando que resplandeciera con esa vestimenta. Se había hecho un nuevo corte: a los costados de la cabeza lo tenía más cortó que arriba, pero seguía conservando el flequillo hacia el lado derecho, en la parte recortada se veían un par de canas casi innotables. Le gustaba mucho el nuevo look. 

—También estás hermoso, ese color te queda —confesó tomando la manga del traje y arreglando los detalles rosas que se habían doblado y el alfa no lo había notado. 

Una sonrisa sincera por parte del hombre y comenzaron a caminar hacia una de las mesas, y ahí claramente estaban sus dos nombres más el de Mitch, Sara —la esposa de Mitch— y dos nombres más que no reconocía. 

En todo el salón había alrededor de cien personas y en cuanto se percataron de que Harry estaba desocupado, llegando a la mesa algunos se acercaron a saludar, Louis conocía a varias de ellos y viceversa, incluso había sido amante de una noche de dos o tres, nadie mencionó nada sobre eso. Mientras Harry hablaba con el ministro de economía, Louis se volteó porque sentía una fuerte mirada en su espalda, y cuando vio a la persona que lo apuñalaba desde lejos, era nadie más que la madre de Harry. Al parecer no pensaba acercarse, pero no debía hacerlo y decirle en palabras que Louis estaba fuera del círculo de personas gratas para la mujer. Harry lo tomó por la cintura cuando él se estaba moviendo hacia la mesa cuando por fin quedaron libres, y ahí fue cuando el alfa notó a su madre que dejó de mirarlos al ver a su hijo tomar al omega. Ella no estaba para nada feliz con la decisión que su hijo estaba tomando con el omega, ella solo esperaba que a Harry se le pasara la locura de estar en pareja con Louis Tomlinson, quien podría ser perfectamente el padre del alfa, y eso la enfurecia. ¿Acaso su hijo era un caso de edipo o electra porque ella no había estado muy presente para él? Harry estaba muy equivocado si creía que ella no estaba al pendiente de su hijo, ella siempre se aseguraría de que su hijo no cometiera errores ni fallara en sus decisiones, quizás no era la madre cariñosa que él quería ni le dijo muchas veces que lo amaba, pero no era razón para que su hijo se emparejara con un omega catorse años más joven que ella. ¿A su hijo no le daba asco involucrarse y mostrar a un omega como Louis de pareja? No podía entenderlo. 

En el escenario había una banda tocando música, Harry subiría a agradecer por todo en un rato después de que estuvieran todos los invitados, había un conductor para llevar toda la fiesta en paz sabiendo qué decir y cómo presentar cada donativo para venta. Louis quería saber qué habría de interesante para poder comprar algo y así ayudar a la causa. 

Ellos dos estaban parados a un lado de la mesa cuando llegaron unos periodistas a hacerles unas preguntas a Harry sobre sus diseños y él habló con felicidad sobre su nuevo trabajo en la temporada de invierno y que el traje que llevaba era de su autoría también. A Louis también le preguntaron, contestando de quién era y no tardaron en interrogarlos sobre una posible relación entre ellos dos pero no contestaron nada debido a la manera en que Harry desvío la conversación rápido. Entonces de pronto el periodista pasó de profesionalismo a decirle al camarógrafo que apagar la cámara e ignoró por completo a Louis tomando el brazo de Harry y buscando una conversación donde el alfa respondiera más de un monosílabo, se notaba que estaba incómodo y Louis no permitió que siguiera así y se metió en la conversación separando también a ambos. Al momento llegó un hombre que se acercó a ellos pidiendo a Harry y se lo llevó, el alfa se despidió de ambos antes de seguir al hombre y se alegró de deshacerse del beta que lo quería hacer decir algo malo para usarlo en su contra, solo lamentaba que ahora debía dejarlo con Louis. 

—Buenas noches a todos, sean todos bienvenidos al Quinto Evento Navideño por los Niños. Estoy muy agradecido de que hayan podido llegar y sobre todo que cada año seamos más. Sé que por cada entrada tuvieron que donar dinero para una buena causa y espero que cada regalo haga muy feliz a cada niño del país. —Si Harry estaba nervioso no lo demostró y continuó hablando sobre lo importante de ayudar—... Espero que disfruten la cena y la subasta. 

Harry bajó del escenario después del discurso, lo había hecho muy natural y todos aplaudieron cuando terminó. Cada persona ya estaba en sus mesas, Louis enfrascado en una conversación con Mitch y Liam, otro amigo de Harry, y cuando este se acercó ellos se quedaron en silencio sonriendole al alfa y felicitandolo por las palabras. 

Louis conoció a Liam Payne, un boxeador en el extranjero y estaba ahí en Londres solo por el evento, también era un buen amigo de Harry aunque no se vieran mucho. Louis estaba feliz de conocer a las personas más cercanas al alfa. A un lado de él se sentó una mujer y tomó un pan del centro de la mesa, ella llevaba el pelo recogido y un vestido azul oscuro casi negro que le quedaba muy bonito. Ella era bonita. 

—Jefe, si usted vuelve a dejarme con su madre como su asistente yo le juro que le programaré reuniones con ella todos los días y le aseguro que ella estará encantada. 

Louis se la quedó mirando. El nivel de confianza de ella hacia el alfa llamó la atención del omega pero no pareció sorprender a los demás. Ella terminó todo el pan y en ese momento llegaron los camareros con los platos. Harry se rio por lo que ella dijo y le contestó que nunca más la enviaría con su madre sabiendo cómo era la mujer de insoportable y exigente, además, seguramente ya sabía que había echado a Jim de la oficina, así que prácticamente fue enviarla a un volcán en erupción. 

—Tú debes ser Louis —dijo ella estirandose para besar una de las mejillas y sonrió muy feliz hacia el omega que le resultó extraño ese saludo, pero al parecer solo a él, ya que a los demás los saludó de la misma manera—. Al fin te conosco, es un placer, soy Jesse, la secretaria de Harry. Quería conocer a chico que tiene tan afable a mi jefe, te lo agradezco, bonito. 

Louis miró a Harry que solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y se llevó el tenedor con comida a la boca. En el escenario el conductor había estado presentando a los músicos y prometiendo una camiseta firmada por un famoso jugador de fútbol pero Louis no prestaba atención a eso, sino a la mujer que estaba sonriendole. 

—Supongo que de nada, pero yo no tengo mucho que ver, creo. No me imagino a Harry siendo un jefe desagradable. 

—No tienes idea. 

Las horas pasaron, se hicieron las diez de la noche y ahora estaban en un descanso, donde Louis salió al jardín donde no había nadie y pudo fumar en paz. Harry se acercó a él unos minutos después de socializar con las demás personas presentes. Louis también lo hizo, solo que cuando tuvo oportunidad escapó del salón. Los brazos de Harry lo rodearon mientras él expulsaba humo, y el alfa le besó en el cuello para luego dejar su cabeza apoyada en el hombro, aun abrazando a Louis. El omega apagó el cigarro en la barra de metal y lo guardó en su pequeña caja de metal donde debía tener otros, pero no era así, estaba vacío. 

—Estás temblando, Harry, y tu corazón está muy acelerado, ¿te sientes bien? ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó volteandose, aún Harry lo tenía en los brazos. 

—Solo estoy algo nervioso. 

—¿Por qué? Si es por tu próximo discurso, tranquilo que lo harás bien, las cosas están saliendo correctamente. 

—No es por eso. Necesito preguntarte algo, Louis. 

—Dime —pidió algo preocupado, el alfa estaba muy nervioso y se notaba demasiado. Louis y Harry no lo notaron pero alguien estaba cerca de ellos muy curioso con la conversación. 

—Quiero formalizar esto que tenemos, si tú también los deseas... ¿Quieres ser mi novio? 

—¿Qué? —Louis se separó de él no sabiendo qué decir. 

Harry lo tomó por sorpresa por completo, quizás si fuera en otro lugar, tal vez en un lugar privado o un lugar como su casa o la de Harry, no ese momento donde había más de doscientas personas y que su cuerpo estaba congelándose, estaría más racional pero ahora no, no cuando estaba saliendo en público por primera vez en casi seis años. 

—Ambos sabemos que tú eres mi omega y yo tu alfa, ponernos de novios no hará la diferencia. Escucha, sé que te asusta esto pero yo me siento más yo cuando estoy con vos y me encanta la idea de pensar en ti como mi novio. 

La idea lo enloquesió, Harry Styles era un idiota, estaba frente a él esperando una respuesta que Louis no podía darle porque el «sí» estaba dicho desde hace semanas, ¿no eran obvios acaso? ¿Debían sí o sí ponerle un nombre a lo que eran? Su omega estaba excitado por la propuesta del alfa y enseguida la señal llegó a Harry porque sonrió pensando que su valentía había funcionado no queriendo esperar más tiempo para pedirlo. Los segundos siguieron pasando colocando a Harry más nervioso entonces volvió a hablar. 

—Me gustas, me gusta estar contigo, estamos más que bien cuando estamos juntos. Lo sabes. Tengo sentimientos por ti, Louis. 

Confesó con esperanza de que Louis reaccionara con eso, pero el flash de una cámara fotográfica que llegó desde atrás arruinó su oportunidad. Ellos dos miraron dándose cuenta de la presencia del periodista de hace unas horas antes y su camarógrafo, quien había prendido la luz para una mejor visión. Enseguida Louis malinterpretó todo. 

—Escúchame una cosa, ¿por qué no le pedis al imbécil de ese sujeto que salga con vos y así a mí me dejan de joder? 

Claramente lo que habló por Louis no fue su lado racional porque estaba estresado. Harry no sabía que odiaba que lo siguieran con una cámara cuando no estaba trabajando y menos que se enteraran de su vida amorosa. No quería a Harry metido en sus problemas con el medio o el pasado alocado de la prensa o alguna persona en las redes sociales o personalmente que se lo recordaría por siempre, y ahora ambos habían sido fotografiados en un momento íntimo donde el alfa eligió el peor lugar para hacerlo oficial. A él le encantaría decirle que sí a Harry, claro que sí, porque a él le gustaba demasiado el alfa y quería intentar todo lo que podía llegar a ser en la vida de Harry, pero no en ese lugar, no en ese momento, no cuando tenía una cámara hacia él y muchas personas a unos pasos. La privacidad es lo más preciado para él y la propuesta no fue exactamente así. 

Escuchó su nombre por Harry antes de entrar rápido al salón y pasar sin molestarse en saludar a alguien y solo ir directamente al baño. Se detuvo frente al espejo, al parecer quería agarrarle una crisis de nervios, así que mojó su cara con prisa y respiró lo más tranquilo que pudo antes de tomar el celular y llamar a su mejor amigo. Niall atendió con el segundo timbrazo y, sabiendo dónde estaba Louis, lo primero que preguntó fue si estaba bien. Lo siguiente después de eso fue todo lo que Louis le contó, la situación y cómo se sentía con eso. 

—Mañana no hablarán sobre cómo se recaudó para tantos niños, sino el cómo Harry Styles cayó en las garras de Louis Tomlinson. No quiero esa publicidad para él, no quiero que su nombre salga con un títular "Chico recién salido de la universidad. La presa de Tomlinson". 

—¿Le dijiste eso? ¿Le explicaste eso o solo te fuiste? 

—Solo me fui. 

—Tienes que contarle ese temor tuyo, así él comprenderá y no se sentirá rechazado como se debe sentir ahora. Intentalo. Hace mucho estás esperando un amor correspondido, no trates de negarlo, soy tu amigo y te conozco. 

—Es la primera vez en más de veinte años que alguien me propone ser su novio. 

—Sí, no puedo creer que reaccionaras así. Ve a hablar con él. 

Louis se despidió de su amigo, después de eso cortó la llamada y se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo tratando de decidir salir de ahí y buscar la valentía, y cuando reunió la valentía suficiente para salir y hablar se arrepintió. Entonces se le ocurrió otra idea. 

—Un audio, lo escuchará y vendrá. Sí, haré eso. 

No era su más brillante y corajudo plan a lo largo de su vida, de hecho, esa era la opción más cobarde que se le ocurrió. Sacó su celular y hablo. 

—Lo siento, fui un tonto y me puse mal, estaba nervioso y enojado por la cámara. Déjame explicarte, ven al baño que estoy aquí. Yo quiero ser tu novio y también me siento mejor conmigo mismo cuando estamos juntos, cuando estoy contigo me siento como en casa, siento que podrías ser mi hogar. 

El audio fue enviado con éxito.


	15. Oportunidad

Louis se quedó mirando su celular, el mensaje le había llegado a Harry hace un minuto y no había señales de que lo había visto. Lo entendía ya que seguramente Harry debía estar hablando con los socios, como debería estar haciendo él en vez de estar encerrado ahí. Volvió a escuchar el audio y cada palabra que oía lo hacía arrepentirse de haber enviado esa ridiculez, él no era así y claramente no estaba pensando con claridad. Harry no podía escuchar eso, él debía decírselo en la cara, no usando esas palabras que lo hicieron sonar como un hombre enamorado y dolido. Harry debía verlo mientras él se confesaba. Decidió que Harry no escucharía ese audio, y con esa nueva meta en su cabeza salió de su escondite. 

Buscó con la mirada al alfa, pero entre tanta gente parada no distinguía demasiado, aunque el alfa estuviera vestido llamativo seguía sin encontrarlo. Él se dirigió a la mesa de ellos donde no había nadie sentado, solo estaba el saco azul de Harry en el respaldo de la silla y también estaba el de Liam. Louis miró a su alrededor, nadie parecía estar prestandole atención, así que se agachó y tanteo los bolsillos del saco de su alfa buscando su objetivo que encontró en el lado derecho, lo prendió fijándose si tenía bloqueo de algún tipo, pero increíblemente solo había que deslizar el dedo. Harry era muy confiado con su privacidad o no tenía nada que esconder, hasta él mismo tenía un patrón, no porque escondiera algo, sino por el miedo de que un día lo perdiera o se lo robaran y se divirtieran con sus fotos personales o mensajes. Era un desconfiado de primera. Con el corazón latiendo más rápido que el galope de un caballo guardó el celular en su ropa y mirando si había sido visto por alguien caminó rápido hacia el baño una vez más. 

Había algo en su interior que lo estaba asfixiando de momentos pero no sabía si fue la adrenalina o algo referente a Harry. ¿El alfa estaría bien? No sabía qué tanto lo afectó su rechazo pero no lo había seguido, así que quizás estaba enojado aunque él lo dudaba un poco. Quizás y seguramente estaba herido y su omega lo sentía, por eso los demás no estaban en la mesa porque fueron a consolar al alfa, o probablemente estaba hablando con la gente invitada (la teoría menos dramática), siendo un anfitrión perfecto, pensó tratando de ignorar las otras posibilidades que odiaría que fueran reales. 

Louis sonrió cuando vio lo que estaba en la pantalla y se mordió el labio, le debía dinero a Perrie porque Harry tenía una fotografía de él hace quizas siete años atras donde había sido fotografiado para una campaña de ropa masculina inspirado en perfumes, un Louis colorido y joven. No le pareció raro que tuviera esa imagen, aunque no esperaba que lo pusiera de fondo de pantalla como un adolescente coloca a su cantante favorito. 

En la parte superior la barra negra tenía un par de llamadas perdidas de "Anne" y varios mensajes, entre ellos el de Louis. Él sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal porque a él no le gustaría que husmearan en su celular, pero no podía dejar que Harry escuchara su deprimente momento de debilidad, él quería hacer las cosas bien, es decir, tener un momento de debilidad deprimente pero personalmente como lo hizo siempre. 

Entró a su chat, estaba la última conversación que habían tenido y el horripilante audio esperando que lo escucharan, algo que no pasaría porque el omega lo seleccióno para borrarlo y así lo hizo. Ya no había registro de que existió, excepto en su propio celular, pero también lo borraría de ahí más tarde, ahora no quedaba nada de su cobarde actitud excepto lo que presentó frente a Harry y la cámara. No podía borrar eso pero podía pedir disculpas y tratar de remediarlo. 

Salió de su chat y un mensaje llegó, un tal Adam estaba hablando por el grupo llamado "Ex HAM-J". Louis no iba a entrar a ver quiénes eran y de qué hablaban, pero el mensaje que estaba visible le picó en la curiosidad. En el grupo estaba el tal Adam, Mitch y Harry. 

Adam—: @H.Styles ¿Cómo te está yendo con el vejete en el evento? 

La pregunta iba para Harry, era obvio, y hablaba sobre él. ¿Quién más podía ser el vejete? Vejete, anciano, viejo. Se deslizó hacia arriba leyendo de manera rápida y lo habían mencionado varias veces con ese adjetivo despectivo, dudaba mucho que estuvieran empleándolo de manera respetuosa. Una presión en su pecho como si algo estrujera su corazón se hizo notar cuando vio varias fotos suyas durmiendo y selfies con Harry sonriendo mientras él dormía. Louis no se fijó en los detalles, pero notó que en todas era desde la cama de Harry y al parecer del mismo día. Él solo miraba la galería del grupo buscando más pruebas de que Harry había sido un idiota, pero no encontró más nada, entonces volvió al chat donde siguió leyendo las conversaciones entre los amigos hasta llegar a hace casi cuatro meses atrás. 

Mitch—: Me parece una estupidez, a mí no me metan en esto. 

Jim—: Amargado. Cobarde. Gobernado. 

Jim, el alfa desagradable, había estado en ese grupo, actualmente no, al parecer Harry lo había eliminado. 

Mitch—: Manicero. Troglodita. Inteligente. 

Jim envío un emoji de fuck you y Mitch, una carita con lentes después de eso. Adam se rió pero Harry escribió lo que rompió su corazón. 

—Tomlinson odia su trabajo actual, lo investigué; además, ustedes saben, si le doy un poco de amor seguro le cambiaré la vida —repitió lo que estaba leyendo, luego Mitch escribió—: Maduren un poco, las personas no son trofeos. 

Harry—: Obtendré al omega que siempre quise, ya verán. Yo le daré una vida nueva, sin miserias, muy diferente a la que tiene ahora. 

Jim—: Cuidado con ese tipo que tiene reputación. Nunca una palabra fue tan certera como las primeras seis letras de reputación. 

Mitch—: Sigo sin verle la gracia de que vas a conseguir a alguien, cortejalo como lo haría cualquiera persona normal, ¿o solo te lo quieres coger? Deberías ir de frente a decirles las cosas y ver qué dice, no darse consejos como niños calientes. Recuérdenme por qué sigo en este grupo, por favor. 

Harry—: Porque eres nuestro amigo y porque tú tienes pareja, necesitamos consejos. 

La conversación siguió en una discusión donde Harry solo usaba los términos «viejo», «anciano» y «trofeo», argumentando que no era con mala intención pero que la satisfacción de una persona que le doblaba en edad era la fantasía de cualquier persona y que él lo deseaba. Era una oportunidad para ofrecer una ayuda para estabilizar la vida de los cuarentones y su estado emocional. Para Harry él era la limosna, el alfa se convirtió en alguien altruista y de buen corazón porque él era un desesperado que quería cambiar y tener la vida que desperdició. 

Caridad. 

Él era la caridad de Harry. 

Harry lo estaba usando y lo disfrutaba con sus amigos. 

Su corazón se hizo añicos junto a la imagen bella del alfa en su vida, su pecho era oprimido con una fuerza asfixiante y su garganta se cerró al sentir la sensación de que iba a explotar con mucho dolor en el alma, pero no lo permitiría todavía, no aún, debía irse de ahí. Tenía que pensar claro. Escapar de Harry. Huir de todos. 

El omega estaba sufriendo, ellos no aguantarían demasiado sin desmoronarse. Su alfa lo había engañado. 

Louis salió casi corriendo del baño, ignoró por completo a todos y no supo si empujó a alguien en el camino, todo parecía tan irreal que cuando dejó el celular en la mesa le pareció ver a Harry llegando a su lado pero él solo quería salir de ahí, así que no se detuvo a verificar. Al salir se encontró con el lugar bastante despejado, aunque algunos fotógrafos aún quedaban, y Louis se apresuró a salir de su vista e irse caminando intentando llegar lo más lejos posibles de todos. El auto en el que llegó no lo esperaría porque supuestamente él regresaría con Harry, lo habían hablado, pero ahora con el cambio repentino de planes tuvo que llamar a un taxi que esperó a la vuelta de la esquina donde no era el foco de atención de nadie. Durante esos minutos nadie vino a hablar con él, ni un fotógrafo, ni un reportero, ni Harry, aunque no sabía si lo había visto irse. En esa noche fría, donde copos de nieve ya tenían el suelo de blanco (Louis se equivocó mucho al no llevar abrigo), solo estaba él y la luz del foco sobre su cabeza que iluminaba la calle. Solo él y su soledad. Solo él y su miseria. 

Louis intentó no pensar demasiado, el chofer era simpático y habló con él hasta que llegó a la puerta de su casa. Entró arrastrando los pies, sin ganas de subir las escaleras y también sin ganas de ver a Niall, si es que estaba ahí, porque no estaba preparado para preguntas. No se equivocó, su amigo estaba en el sofá con las luces apagadas, cubierto por una colcha y en la pantalla del televisor había una chica caminando en la oscuridad con una música de suspenso que te erizaba la piel. Él no quiso molestarlo porque no quería derrumbarse frente a su amigo, así que siguió hasta su cuarto sin hacer ruido. Al parecer Niall ni lo había escuchado, o eso creyó porque, cuando su cuerpo quedó desnudo, solo en ropa interior y se metió bajo las sábanas para dormir para olvidarse de todo por unas horas, su amigo entró al cuarto y se metió en la cama con él. Frente a frente se miraron. 

El omega se mantuvo en silencio y Niall tampoco habló, le acariciaba la espalda y el beta se sintió muy triste cuando su mejor amigo comenzó a llorar sobre él. En el momento que lo escuchó supo que algo no estaba bien porque ahora debía seguir en el evento y luego con Harry. Algo había pasado que hizo volver al omega y ahora se encontraba desarmado emocionalmente sobre él. La habitación se cubrió del sabor amargo de la tristeza y Niall confirmó las sospechas de que Harry tenía algo que ver, pero dejaría que Louis hablara y le contara cuando se encontrara listo. Mientras tanto, Louis no sabía si lloraba de rabia, dolor o ambos, le estaba dando verguenza estar así de desnudo física y emocional frente a su mejor amigo, pero más vergüenza le daba haber estado en la telaraña de Harry. Se sentía usado y humillado. Él había confiado en el alfa como no confiaba en nadie hace años. Confío. Confío y lo traicionaron. 

Los brazos del beta se sentían reconfortantes, cálidos y familiares. Dejó de llorar solo unos minutos después de que Niall lo mantuviera apretado contra su pecho. El beta estaba preocupado por su amigo, la estabilidad emocional de Louis estaba en picada desde hace años y él odiaba verlo así, pensó en los alfas con los que el omega llegó a tener una clase de relación más allá de lo sexual y llegó a la conclusión de que Louis nunca había sido tan feliz pero a la vez tan vulnerable con ninguno, solo con Harry. 

Los alfas desde siempre habían sido líderes innatos, los betas eran personas fuertes enfocados en que las cosas se hicieran bien bajo los diferente caracteres que cada uno tenía, los omegas eran personas con gozaban de buena salud debido a que su cuerpo siempre estaba preparado para alojar vida, debían ser fuertes para poder cargar y proteger a la descendencia. Con esto sabido, Niall podía comprender un poco el mundo donde se movía, pero él no creía que las cosas fueran blanco y negro como te enseñaban en la primaria, donde los alfas eran los líderes y los omegas sumisos, claro que no, el conocía a muchos que no se dejaban influenciar por sus castas y Louis era uno de esos. Hasta ahora. Hasta que llegó su alfa y puso de cabeza la vida normal y tranquila de su amigo. 

Louis había comenzado a contar lo que había pasado cuando el celular comenzó a sonar estridente sobre la mesita. Niall lo tomó y le habló a Louis diciendo quién era y este atendió incorporandose, sentandose en la cama y esperando que su voz no sonara rota, pero sabía que fallaría. 

—¡Louis!, ¿dónde estás? No te encuentro por ningún lad... —La voz del alfa se cortó porque el omega deslizó su dedo sin decir nada, apagándolo. 

Se acostó de nuevo dándole la espalda al beta que guardó silencio. Niall comenzaba a sentir la tristeza de Louis y podía ver cómo los pensamientos negativos llegaban a él causándole tristeza también y queriendo huir de ahí para no ser afectado, pero a la vez no quería dejar a su hermano solo. 

Habrán pasado diez minutos desde la llamada y Niall estaba dormitando cuando sintió cómo la cama se movía y después vio a Louis trepar por la ventana y sentarse en el marco fumando un cigarro. Sabía que lo haría, siempre lo hacía, la necesidad de Louis por el cigarrillo cuando no estaba bien era tan fuerte como su amistad. 

—Voy a dejarlo —Louis se llevó el tubito blanco a los labios una ves más—. Al cigarro, voy a dejarlo como cuando me obligué a hacerlo por los niños, esta vez será por mí. Este será mi último cigarrillo, lo prometo. 

Niall entendió que Louis estaba tratando de no pensar en lo que había pasado esa noche, así que tener otra conversación sin dejar paso a los miedos era la mejor opción. Decidió seguirle la corriente. 

—Louis, sé que lo lograrás, pero no quiero que te tortures. Sé que fumas todos los días por la mañana y cada vez que sientes que nada está en control. Te apoyaré, lo sabes, los parches funcionaron la última vez... —Niall fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre que sonaba sin descanso, el desesperante chirrido irritante era insoportable para los habitantes de la casa. 

Ambos fueron a la sala para ver hacia abajo y no les sorprendió ver el auto blanco de Harry estacionado a un lado de su acera. Louis regresó a su habitación y luego salió envuelto en el tapado negro que había llevado la primera vez que se acostó con Harry, era el más largo y abrigado, perfecto para ocultar su desnudez. Su amigo pensó en detenerlo pero decidió que no, que ambos debían hablar. El beta se asomó a la puerta mientras Louis bajaba las escaleras, si se quedaban ahí arriba él podría escuchar la conversación sin ser visto. 

—Cielos, Louis —exclamó el alfa antes de estrechar en sus brazos al omega—, estaba tan preocupado por ti. ¡Me asuste tanto porque no aparecías! Perdón por ponerte en esa situación, no me di cuenta de que estaba esa cámara, te lo juro. ¿Louis? 

El omega estaba temblando en sus brazos pero no había movido un músculo, entonces él lo soltó creyendo que debía darle su espacio porque Louis estaba ofendido con él y lo comprendía, pero esperaba que no afectara demasiado su relación. 

—¿Te gusto, Harry? ¿Este viejo te gusta? 

—¿De qué estas hablando? 

—Ya te dije, supongo que por ser un viejo desesperado de atención te gusto, o ni eso. —Harry estaba muy confundido asi que dejó que Louis continuara—. Vi tus mensajes, supongo que te fue muy mal con el vejete en el evento. Cállate, no termino aún. Yo confié en ti, te dije cosas que nadie sabe, te abrí mi corazón, te di paso a mi vida, y tú con ese grupo de pajeros solo se estaban burlando de mí. 

—Louis... no, no es así, debió ser horrible leer eso, pero no es lo que crees. 

—Ah no, ¿y cómo es? Yo leí todo perfectamente. 

—Escucha, seguro leíste conversaciónes viejas... 

—¡Les mandaste fotos mías! ¡Nuestras! Fui un maldito trofeo para ti y esos bastardos que tienes de amigos... 

—No es así. 

—Te regocijaste de haberme cogido sin mucho esfuerzo, te leí, leí todo, juguemos con el idiota que detestaba su simple vida de maestro y que cometió tanto errores en su vida, que un niño cree que tiene derecho a jugar con él, vamos juguemos. Ah, pero ya jugaste, ¿cierto?, ya conseguiste el trofeo por tu gran triunfo. Felicitaciones Styles. 

—Louis, déjame explicarte. Calmate, por favor... 

—Quiero que te vayas, vete de aquí y no vuelvas. No quiero verte, no quiero escucharte, no quiero saber más de ti, no me interesan tus explicaciones ni nada que tenga que ver contigo. 

Dicho esto le cerró la puerta en la cara sin dejarlo hablar, no es que no quisiera, pero seguramente tendría la excusa perfecta y entonces él no sabría si creerle o no. Harry se merecía que las cosas terminaran aunque se preguntó si para el alfa alguna vez empezó lo que tuvieron. Con el corazón y el orgullo destruido subió las escaleras para encontrarse con Niall que solo lo miró sin decir nada y esperó a que Louis hablara. Esa madrugada el omega casi no durmió pero el beta sí, sus ronquidos mantenían a Louis consciente de que su amigo era la persona más leal, buena y querida en vida. Quizás él no sería ni la mitad de lo que es ahora si no fuera por Niall quien lo apoyó en todo y lo seguía haciendo pese a que cometía error tras error. Él estaba cansado de cometer errores. 

Se durmió en algún momento de la madrugada y lo despertó el canto de su mejor amigo y la pareja de este. 

—¡Feliz cumpleaños! —gritaron ambos subiendose a la cama y tirándose sobre el omega que apenas despertaba. 

Él se quejó escondiéndose bajo las frazadas, pero Niall lo tomó de las piernas para tirarlo de la cama, entonces él pidió clemencia y que lo dejaran cambiarse, también les agradeció mientras se asomaba para ver si ya se iban. Los dos desaparecieron diciéndole que no tardara demasiado. Él se quedó mirando el techo. Parecía tan irreal lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, era como si su realidad estuviera fuera de órbita en ese momento y solo quería concentrarse en que hoy cumplía cuarenta y un años. Ahora se sentía idiota al estar lastimado por un hombre mucho más joven que él, él hizo una mala elección pero su vida estuvo hecha de malas elecciones desde siempre y él seguía tropezando con lo mismo, era un círculo vicioso entre comenzar un nuevo ciclo y arruinarlo. Quitó las sábanas de su cuerpo pero no se movió mucho, se quedó sentado ahí mirando la pared sin tener ganas de levantarse. El recuerdo de hace unos días lo hizo querer llorar, había confiado demaciado en Harry en tan poco tiempo y ahora el alfa conocía su pasado, su lucha, su sufrimiento y quizás lo usaría para reírse con sus amigos. El solo pensarlo provocaba que su omega se escondiera de él, triste y deprimido debido a la actitud del alfa, a quien había elegido como pareja. Ahora ya no era nada. 

Louis no tenía ganas de levantarse, podía permitirse estar en su cama por un día sintiendo lástima de él mismo, dejando a su omega abandonado y solo también junto a él, pero era su cumpleaños y su amigo nunca permitiría que viviera en su habitación sintiéndose mal consigo mismo. Ya era un hombre adulto que no debía seguir sintiendo lástima por si mismo, pero siempre fue tan difícil salir adelante después de una situación que lo desarmara por completo de manera inesperada. 

Cuando salió hasta la sala después de vestirse y asearse se encontró con el lugar decorado con cuatro globos de distintos colores, comida frente a la televisión y sus amigos sentados conversando entre ellos. El reloj marcaba las once de la mañana y Louis se sorprendió que fuera de mañana y ellos estuvieran ahí. Sus cumpleaños siempre empezaban después del mediodía y terminaban antes del anochecer porque todos tenían planes de navidad. 

Niall fue el primero en notarlo y se paró caminando hacia él, lo abrazo muy fuerte gritando un feliz cumpleaños, luego siguió Josh que no gritó pero tiró de su oreja muy fuerte contando de diez en diez, fue Perrie quien lo besó por todos lados diciendo que estaba muy feliz de estar ahí con él y siguió Calvin, luego Steve, quien se quejó por no haberlo llamado en todo ese tiempo separados pero luego agregó que él tampoco lo había hecho, así que lo perdonaba. Agradeció a cada uno de ellos sentándose a uno de los sillones individuales. Ellos le contaron que Niall los había contactado pero debían irse después del mediodía debido a la celebración de la noche. Él les agradeció por estar ahí aunque fuera por un segundo, estaba muy feliz con ellos ahí y Louis olvidó por completo su dolor por las próximas horas, incluso tuvo un pequeño pastel de regalo de parte de Perrie y lo compartieron entre todos, sobrando una porción que Niall juró terminar. 

Cuando el reloj marcó las cinco de la tarde ya no quedaba nadie más, solamente Niall y Josh, quienes se quedarían a celebrar navidad con Louis. Louis mentiría si dijera que no pensó en Harry durante la noche. En el momento en que dieron las doce festejó junto a sus amigos y solo pudo pensar en lo feliz que estaba con ellos y que hubiera deseado tener a su familia con él. 

Nuevo año, nueva dirección en la vida, nuevos promesas personales que al final no se cumplían, nuevas esperanzas y, sobre todo, nuevas oportunidades. 

Pasó el día festivo y al tercer día del nuevo año Louis estaba trabajando. Se acomodaba frente a la cámara con tal facilidad que no necesitaba de la dirección del fotógrafo en absoluto, él sabía instintivamente cómo usar el ángulo de las luces a su favor y cambiarse de ropa rápidamente. Actuaba natural en todo momento. Era un profesional. Louis dejaba de pensar en todo en ese momento, porque solo importaba su trabajo y que este estuviera bien hecho. 

Su contrato se terminaría en unas semanas y no había tenido nuevas propuestas pero no le preocupaba, seguramente conseguiría algo. De cualquier forma, ya había pensado qué hacer si no conseguía empleo, pero tenía una gran corazonada de que alguien lo llamaría. Él no quería perder la esperanza. 

El fotógrafo le agradeció. No era Calvin, era un compañero de su amigo con el que ya había trabajado varias veces juntos y se llevaban bien dentro de todo, no había problemas a menos que Louis llegara tarde, pero eso no pasaba, Perrie se encargaba de eso. Ella seguía siendo su asistente personal, le seguirían pagando para que estuviera con él hasta que el contrato terminara, y Louis no estaba muy ansioso de que ese día llegara. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia de ella y su amistad, temía que luego ya no se relacionaran. 

Cuando omega y beta salieron del galpón donde se llevaba a cabo la sesión fueron directamente hacia la casa de ella. Había invitado a Louis a comer con su amiga, con quien compartía departamento momentáneamente porque estaba en busca de uno, y como no tenía inconvenientes en pagarlo, ella se mudaría cuando encontrara otro lugar ya que para ellas dos ya se hacía algo pequeño el lugar. 

—¿Has hablado con él? 

Louis iba mirando los edificios y no le sorprendió que ella preguntara porque sabía lo que había pasado porque fue ella quien lo sacó de su cama el 27 de diciembre para ir a comprar regalos de año nuevo cuando Louis le dijo que eso no existía y que lo dejara en paz, ella lo tenía en un centro comercial a la hora junto con Niall y Josh, quienes se habían sumado. Louis la pasó bien ese día, se olvidó de su desamor por varias horas y fue feliz, así que le compró a Perrie una cadena que llevaba una piedra ambar en el medio, muy pequeña, y él no la eligió sino que ella lo arrastró ahí, pero no le molestó pagar por eso, tampoco por el pantalón recto a cuadrille para Niall y el libro de fantasía sobre dragones y magia para Josh. No le importó porque todo hizo feliz a sus amigos y los regalos que a él le dieron lo llenaron de regocijo. Muy materialistas eran, quizás, pero eran regalos y seguro nunca volvería a hacer eso con ellos. Ese día disfrutaron de las calles llenas y de la nueva amistad entre todos. 

Louis se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, así que se apresuró a responder. 

—No. 

—¿Intentó comunicarse? 

—Ayer, me llamó y me dejó muchos mensajes, quiere hablar. —Perrie no dijo nada mientras estacionaba a unos metros de su edificio porque no tenía estacionamiento en el territorio, sino que del otro lado. Louis siguió hablando—: Sé que me dio trabajo y a ti pero tu ya tenías uno y regresarás a ese cuando te libres de mí, pero no puedo perdonarlo, no sé, no siento que pueda, no podré mirarlo sabiendo que se reía de mí mientras me mentía. Al menos no por el momento. 

Por más que le haya dado una oportunidad en años. 

—Mejor vamos a comer, nos atragantamos con verduras y luego nos deprimimos, ¿si? —sugirió la beta sonriéndole y siendo correspondida por la sonrisa de Louis también antes de bajar del auto. 

Los primeros días fueron horribles, se sentía triste, con sueño, sin apetito y sin ganas de nada. Luego de la salida con sus amigos mejoró un poco y cuando llegó el año nuevo se encontraba mejor, pero solo cuando no se quedaba solo, porque una vez que llegaba a sentir la soledad se desmorona. Su cantidad de cigarros no había bajado para nada pero apenas llevaba días intentando volver a dejarlo, así que no se rendiría aún. Su primer cambio sería ese, pero esta vez permanentemente. Su aroma no había mejorado, ese olor rancio y amargo que no se parecía a nada al de siempre, Louis lo asociaba a su omega y que estaba terrible, por eso lo manifestaba, por lo tanto cada cierto tiempo él sentía una sacudida emocional que lo dejaba inestable. No sabía cómo hacer feliz al omega sin el alfa pero ambos debían aprender a vivir sin él, porque no podían dejarse morir o caer en una peligrosa depresión, debían cuidarse, aunque no tuviera idea de cómo contentar a su ser. 

Terminó ese día llegando a su casa cuando Niall salía para tener una cena con Josh esa noche y después de ver una película, a la que no le prestó mucha atención, se fue a dormir sin cenar y cayó rendido al mundo de los sueños apenas colocó la cabeza en la almohada. Estaba demacrado emocionalmente después de tener una charla de varias horas con Perrie, ella le contó que Harry llegaba ese día de Estados Unidos, Louis nisiquiera sabía que no había estado en el país, pero Perrie aclaró sin que Louis preguntara que se fue unas horas después de que el año comenzara. 

Al otro día fue a correr como siempre, ese día no iría al gimnasio porque solo iba cuatro veces a la semana. Todo era absolutamente normal hasta que un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes comenzó a correr a su lado siguiendole el paso. 

—Tenemos que hablar —habló Harry mientras ambos doblaban una de las esquinas de la plaza. 

—No quiero verte ni oirte. 

—Qué bueno que este sea un lugar público, así que puedo ir tranquilamente a tu lado sin que puedas echarme o cerrarme la puerta en la cara —dijo apreciando la verdad en cada palabra y dejándole ver a Louis que estaba ofendido por lo último. 

Al omega no le importó nada y siguió corriendo, no quería gastar aliento. 

—Déjame explicarte. Esos mensajes eran viejos, Louis, no es lo mismo que pienso ahora. Hay un largo trecho entre lo que dije hace meses y lo que digo ahora. 

Harry veía que Louis fingía no escucharlo pero claramente lo hacía, su cuerpo lo delataba, porque quisiera o no, él se acercaba a su cuerpo por momentos pero luego al parecer se daba cuenta y volvía a poner distancia. Louis estaba luchando con su omega y Harry estaba en total sincronía con su alfa porque debían recuperar la confianza de Louis. 

—Entiende que antes no te conocía y ahora sí... 

—No me interesa —farfulló, estaba apretando los puños, no podía creer que fuera tan débil para pasar por alto que lo traicionó solo porque su omega llamaba al alfa. 

—Trato de decirte que me gustas desde hace años, lo sabes, y cuando te vi después de tantos años no me importó nada, Louis, nada de lo que podían decir. Yo fui un estúpido los primeros días con mis amigos, pero ya no es así, ellos te respetan. Me enamoré de ti, de quien eres, como eres, de todo lo que representas. Por favor detengámonos a hablar. 

—¿Respetarme? Tus amigos me dicen vejete, anciano y no sé qué cosas más, ¿eso te parece respeto? Yo te conté lo lastimado que estoy, sabes por lo que pasé y te importó un carajo todo. 

Louis paró de correr y Harry lo agradeció internamente porque, si seguía unos metros más, ya no podría seguirle el paso, estaba casi sin aire. Ya no se encontraba en forma, debía empezar a cuidar su cuerpo sino terminaría siendo un sedentario. El omega se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño más fruncido que nunca, con esa mirada y el rostro contraído por la furia se notaban esas arrugas en su frente que delataban su edad, aunque solo eran un par y a Harry no le molestaban porque se las había visto muchas veces. Quizás no eran de la edad sino que Louis levantaba las cejas todo el tiempo cuando estaba hablando, era muy expresivo, Harry no lo sabía. Lo que sí sabía era que para tener cuarenta y un años Louis estaba muy bien 

—¿Enamorado de mí? Sal de mi vista, eres un idiota. 

Louis no podía creer en Harry, no entendía qué quería el alfa de él. Estaba claro que parte culpable era su omega y el alfa de Harry que se habían elegido como pareja, pero más allá de eso, no creía que Harry experimentara más que deseo sexual por él. 

—Créeme, estoy enamorado de ti. 

Louis ya no quiso seguir hablando y viéndolo porque lo hería. Increíblemente se sorprendía de su estabilidad en ese momento y de que no estaba llorando ni gritando frente a Harry y a las personas del lugar que no le prestaban atención. Él se llevó una mano a la cabeza y se movió un poco separándose más del alfa. No podía escucharlo más, no quería más mentiras. 

—Adiós, Harry. 

Louis miró a Harry una vez más antes de salir corriendo. El alfa no lo siguió porque estaba agotado, se supone que los alfa pueden aguantar más corriendo que las demás jerarquías, pero Harry era la prueba viviente de que no era cierto. Tenía que empezar a hacer ejercicio porque era vergonzoso no poder seguir a una persona que le dobla en edad y él se había agotado a medio camino. 

No esperaba que Louis lo perdonara tan rápido, pero quería que él supiera que ya no era un juego, que iba en serio porque estaba enamorado. No se iba a rendir. 

Louis cambió de dirección para regresar a su casa. Su celular sonó con un nuevo mensaje en el momento en que pasaba la puerta y sin ver quién era, ya tenía en claro que había sido el alfa. 

"Perdóname, por favor. No sé ni con qué palabras pedirte disculpas y sé que estas no lograrán que me perdones, pero a la vez pienso que es justo que no lo hagas, Louis. No me arrepiento de lo que hice porque así tuve el valor de conocerte, lo que me destroza es saber que te hice daño. Lo siento." 

Las mejillas de Louis estaban rojas de coraje. Cuánto descaro tenía el maldito, al menos admitía lo que había hecho. Louis no podía terminar de comprenderlo. 

Después de hidratarse, Niall se acercó a él saliendo del pasillo. Llevaba una bandana en la cabeza porque al parecer estaba limpiando. 

—Tienes que ver algo —dijo parándose frente al televisor y viendo la programación grabada. Era un programa de espectáculos que Niall veía cuando no trabajaba y esta vez parecía querer mostrarle algo. 

—No entres a tus redes sociales, por favor. 

Escuchó su nombre por la boca del periodista y prestó atención. Al parecer eran vídeos de Harry y Louis en la fiesta de caridad junto con el video donde Louis salió huyendo de Harry al descubrir la cámara. Después dichos de la madre de Harry: "Sólo se cuelga de la billetera de mi hijo como hizo con sus novios anteriores. Era un fracaso desde antes y vio a mi hijo como su salida de una vida deprimente. Espero que mi hijo despierte y se dé cuenta de que sólo lo usa". La información de que había dicho eso en la fiesta fue puesta abajo y ahí el informe terminó. 

—Se sabe que Louis Tomlinson fue una sensación hace quince años atrás y vivía de escándalo en escándalo, pero parece que no se ha cansado porque está saliendo con un joven que no es nadie más ni nadie menos que Harry Styles, el hijo del diseñador Desmond Styles y la diseñadora Anne Cox, quien ya ha dado su opinión no estando de acuerdo con la relación. 

—Yo tampoco la apruebo, es muy viejo para ese niño. 

—La verdad es que creí que Louis había cambiado, pero sigue siendo el mismo de hace seis años atrás. ¿Se acuerdan que se peleó con un magnate públicamente? Ahora es igual solo que eligió un niño. 

—Tampoco creo que esté mal que salga con quien quiera pero, ¿siempre tiene que estar discutiendo con todos? ¿No te cansas de deshacerte de alfas, Omega? —habló una de las panelistas mirando la cámara. 

Omega, hace meses nadie lo llamaba así de manera despectiva. 

—Una fuente me dijo que Harry le consiguió el trabajo. 

—No sé si eso sea cierto, hay muchos modelos de su edad actualmente, el mundo del modelaje ha crecido mucho y Louis tiene talento para la cámara, no pueden negar eso por más incorrecta que sea la vida de ese omega. 

Las conversaciones seguían entre ellas diciendo todo lo que pensaban sobre Louis y sus relaciones, dos hasta se rieron de que él estuviera con un hombre mucho más joven. Eran como buitres peleando por la carroña de información que era la vida personal de Louis. 

Niall apagó el televisor y se volteó hacia su amigo que estaba como una estatua. 

—Todos se ríen de mí —farfulló el aún más rojo que cuando leyó el mensaje de Harry. Tenía los puños cerrados y muchos insultos que soltar—, ¿pero quién mierda se creen para hablar de mi vida? Estoy harto, ¡harto, cansado, estoy hasta las pelotas que se metan en mi vida privada! Ya no puedo seguir con esto, no aguanto más. —Niall se estaba acercando a él pero Louis no lo dejó ni que lo tocara—. No quiero abrazos, no quiero amor, no quiero nada, quiero que todos se vayan a cagar. 

Louis se fue directamente hacia su habitación golpeando con fuerza la puerta. Pateó la maldita cama de toda la furia que sentía y enseguida se arrepintió porque su zapatilla no amortiguo bien el golpe, sus dedos sonaron y dolieron. Con la claridad nuevamente en su mente tomó una toalla del ropero y se fue al baño, rengueando, necesitaba una ducha urgente para poder pensar. 

Niall se quedó en la sala, no culpaba a Louis por actuar así, entendía que estuviera enojado porque incluso él se enojó cuando vio la noticia. Dejaría que se calmara y más tarde se sentarían para hablar, si es que Louis necesitaba que alguien lo escuchara y él estaba dispuesto a oír. 

Después del baño se fue a acostar y su cuerpo aún tambaleaba con un nerviosismo agitado. Las cosas malas eran peor cuando no te las veías venir, cuando no te lo esperabas. Siempre era peor que fuera una sorpresa, así que la clave era siempre esperarlo, siempre estar listo, pero él no estaba preparado, no lo había esperado. Si uno espera no te pueden atrapar con la guardia baja, pero como no estaba esperando que la prensa siguiera su vida ahora, era la peor manera de descubrir que todos sabían que había arruinado toda su vida. Los minutos pasaban, él solo se hacía preguntas como: ¿qué hice mal, por qué, para qué, dónde me equivoque? 

El enojo se apaciguó y él ya estaba más tranquilo por el momento, pero lo que no se iba eran las preguntas, aquellas preguntas que lo tenían sin descanso desde la fiesta, esas preguntas siempre estaban colgadas en algún lado esperando caer o trepar hacia afuera en cuanto él estuviera en calma. Y ahora solo podía esperar a que cayera el otro zapato. 

Abrazó la almohada a su lado, solo quería dormir unas horas pero no fue posible porque su celular comenzó a sonar y él no tenía ganas de responder, aunque cuando vio que quien llamaba era su asistente no le quedó de otra que contestar. 

—Tengo al asistente de Ed Sheeran en la otra línea, escúchame bien te quieren para su próximo videoclip. Rápido ¿aceptas o no?, es para la próxima semana. 

—Sí, claro que sí, tú acepta todo lo que venga —dijo sin poder creerlo, ella le explicó que llamaría más tarde para los detalles y cortó. 

Louis se quedó mirando el techo, al final no todas las sorpresas eran de lo peor. Ed Sheeran iba a grabar su próximo videoclip y él iba a ser parte de ello. No podía esperar a que llamara Perrie para saber más sobre el asunto. 

Su celular comenzó a sonar muchas veces y lo tomó con prisa, pero no era de su próximo trabajo sino que de Harry. Tenía más de veinte mensajes del alfa y todos decían que lo lamentaba. Louis rodó los ojos leyendo cada palabra, y cuando vio que seguían llegando más mensaje, pero esta vez agregando que haría todo lo posible para que lo perdonara y así volverse una pareja oficial, él suspiró y dejó el celular a un lado. Ya no leería más nada, ni siquiera había entrado a las redes por el miedo de lo que dirán los demás. 

—Jamás debí involucrarme con él… 

La siguiente vez que vio a Harry fue cuando estaba con Niall haciendo las compras de la despensa. El alfa lo interceptó en la sección de "galletitas y cereales" antes de que el omega le dijera algo sobre estar acosándolo. Él le aclaró que también estaba comprando y al parecer era verdad porque llevaba un carrito repleto de comida al igual que Louis. 

—Sé que dije que no me arrepiento y lo sigo manteniendo pero es todo verdad, lo único que lamento es haberte hecho daño. 

—Me pregunto por cuánto tiempo más me hubieras tenido como se te antojaba. Decirme todo esto no va a reparar lo que hiciste, confesarme que estás enamorado de mí solo hace que quiera alejarme más de ti. 

—Louis, pero esos mensajes eran viejos, yo ya no hablo así de ti, ahora me importas, ahora te conozco. No puedo controlar lo que dicen mis amigos, no puedes crucificarme por algo que yo no dije. 

—Me llamaste vejete, anciano, caridad... trofeo. Fui tu trofeo, Harry. ¿Cómo reaccionarías a eso? ¿Cómo perdonarías a la persona que quieres y confías cuando sabes que te usó? 

—Tú también me usaste —remató Harry, ya no sabiendo qué decir. 

—Yo nunca te pedí nada, nunca, tú me diste cosas sin pedirlas, de lo único que soy culpable es de haber empezado la relación sexual que teníamos. 

Louis tomó su cereal favorito y lo tiró en el carrito sin acomodarlo como hacía siempre, la caja se dobló un poco. Harry iba a replicar que era más que una relación sexual pero no serviría de nada ya que Louis estaba enojado con él y dolido, por lo tanto todo lo que saliera de su boca lo tomaría para mal. Al menos escuchó a Louis decir que lo quería, no todo estaba perdido. «Solo quiero una oportunidad como la que yo te di», pensó pero no lo dijo. Debía tener cuidado de lo que decía, incluso Louis parecía que se cuidaba al hablar, de no dar falsas expectativas. 

Niall apareció por el lado de Harry con las latas de tomate que había ido a buscar y se quedó quieto mirándolos consciente de la tensión entre ambos, incluso sus aromas se mezclaron y se hallaba algo asfixiante el ambiente. 

—Emm... hola, jefe. 

—Hola, Horan. 

Louis tomó a Niall del brazo y le entregó el carro. Juntos se movieron para salir de ese pasillo pero Harry detuvo a Louis. La mirada azul oceánica reparó en la verde esmeralda pero esta vez no había brillo de lujuria ni una amable mirada. Esta vez el océano estaba turbulento y oscuro y la esmeralda había perdido su destello y luminosidad. 

—A veces las oportunidades no se dan —sentenció el omega soltándose del agarre del alfa. 

Harry solo se quedó ahí parado viendo cómo Louis desaparecía por uno de los pasillos. Se repetía en la cabeza lo dicho por el omega pero él no se rendiría, el crearía la oportunidad si era necesario. Ninguna oportunidad es igual, así que él podía buscar variantes para conquistar y obtener el perdón de su omega. Porque era suyo, estaban enlazados aunque Louis quisiera olvidarlo, sabía muy bien que estaban destinados. Ellos tenían un futuro juntos y Harry se iba a asegurar de que así fuera.


	16. De los errores se aprende

Louis no podía creer lo que veía en el programa de espectáculo en el cuál no habían hablado de él desde hace unos días, pero uno de sus seguidores en Twitter lo mencionó a él y a Harry Styles varias veces, ahí se enteró que estaban hablando de él otra vez.

Lo que a Louis lo dejó sin palabras y sin poder apartar la mirada del televisor fue que Harry Styles estaba en vivo para el programa, aunque no porque él quisiera sino que la reportera lo había esperado fuera de una cafetería. Harry caminaba mientras ella empujaba el micrófono para que él hablara y el solo miraba al frente, estaba con lentes negros, por lo tanto no podía ver su mirada pero no había ninguna sonrisa y no parecía cómodo de que estuviera siendo perseguido.

Harry se acercó a su auto y abrió la puerta dejando el café y la botella de agua que llevaba, Louis no había olvidado lo grande que eran las manos de Harry y todo lo que podía poner en una sola mano. La puerta se cerró después de que él entrara pero al estar bajo el vidrio el micrófono quedó en su cara nuevamente.

—¿Entonces ya no estás con Louis Tomlinson? —volvió a preguntar ella por tercera vez después de otras preguntas.

—Estoy enamorado de él, si eso quieres saber, es una persona sensible y pasional que me encanta. Si estoy o no con él es cosa privada, así que apreciaría que dejen de perseguirnos.

Ella quitó el micrófono y la ventana se cerró, luego la cámara la apuntó a ella hablando de la noticia que dio Harry tirando la bomba de que está enamorado.

—Pendejo cara dura.

—No debía hablar, ahora estarán más sobre ustedes —dijo Josh, quien llegó hace media hora a esperar a Niall. El beta aún no había llegado porque seguía viajando y estaría más o menos en media hora más.

—Es un idiota, debió cerrar la boca.

—No es a él a quien destruirán, es a ti. Y pensar que es él quien jugó contigo y le envío fotos tuyas a otros pero todos se van contra ti solo porque en el pasado eras un tiro al aire.

—Fuera de que eso está muy mal, no quiero que hablen de ninguno de los dos, los periodistas no saben ni sabrán lo que pasó. Que digan lo que quieran de mí, me tiene sin cuidado ya, digo, he estado bajo el foco toda mi vida, es hora de aprender a que no me afecte.

Josh le sonrió un poco, le alegraba que Louis ya no se sintiera tan perdido y horrible con su vida.

—Ahora que te miro bien, alfita de bolsillo, has adelgazado. ¿Dónde está tu pancita?

—Se quedó a mitad de camino junto con mi soltería.

—Uh, que Niall no te escuche decir eso. Él también ha adelgazado, ¿están haciendo dieta para estar delgados en su boda?

—Así es, es en solo seis meses, solo seis, no puedo creer cómo pasó de rápido el tiempo. —Los ojos del alfa comenzaron a brillar mientras hablaba de su prometido y de la futura boda. —Me casaré con Niall en seis meses.

Louis vio el amor en Josh, Niall había elegido a un hombre digno de él porque eran tan parecidos, ambos lleno de bondad y amor para dar. Eran el uno para el otro. Estaba tan contento por su amigo que soltó una risa de felicidad y también salieron lágrimas de sus ojos, Josh se sorprendió pero Louis lo abrazó diciendo que estaba muy feliz por ellos dos y que era una gran persona, que amaba tanto que le tuviera tanto amor a Niall porque él se lo merecía.

—¿Qué hizo Harry ahora? —soltó su amigo mientras entraba y los veía abrazados con Louis llorando.

—Nada —aclaró el omega limpiando sus lágrimas—, solo hablábamos de la boda y me puse sentimental.

Niall se acercó a abrazarlo después de eso, le susurró que lo amaba y que todo estaba bien y no podía esperar a que ese gran día llegara. Louis apreció ser afortunado de estar rodeado de dos personas encantadoras que lo querían tanto. Sin duda eran su familia.

—Le decía a Louis que Harry hizo mal al enviar sus fotos, pero por suerte tú me dejas enviarte todo lo que quieras y viceversa. Me encantan tus fotos, amor. —Niall lo besó y Louis tiró una almohada hacia ellos diciendo que era demasiada información sobre su vida privada.

El alfa y el omega le contaron a Niall lo que había pasado con Harry y el beta estuvo de acuerdo con su prometido en que Harry no debió hablar. Louis solo podía pensar que al próximo que acosarían era a él. Y no se equivocó, al otro día cuando Louis salía del gimnasio un reportero lo sorprendió. Louis se tapaba el rostro con una mano y caminaba lo más rápido posible, pero el hombre seguía detrás de él.

Algunas de las preguntas que gritaban eran: "¿Harry Styles es tu nuevo amante?, ¿vas a gritarle frente a una multitud como con el magnate?, ¿firmaste con Adidas porque Harry lo arregló para ti?, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que sales con el único heredero de una gran compañía, o solo eres sexo para él? ¿Louis, no vas a responder? Él dijo que estaba enamorado de ti, ¿es cierto? ¿Le correspondes sus sentimiento? ¡Louis!"

Él no iba a responder nada, por más insultante que sea el sujeto y que quiera que Louis le dé algo de qué hablar no lo haría, hasta que el hombre lo tomó del brazo y Louis forcejeó para soltarse.

—Maldito omega, apuesto que si yo tuviera plata también te acostarías conmigo. Siempre fuiste igual, un omega buscando una buena polla que te ponga en tu lugar. 

Luego de eso el hombre lo soltó, Louis no podía llamarlo reportero, está claro que no le agradan pero ninguno nunca lo había agredido ni insultado. Un momento tenue de miedo recorrió a Louis cuando estaba sujeto a él. Era obvio que no era un reporte en vivo, sino no se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso, además de que la cámara no estaba mirando hacia ellos.

—No me molestes más. 

Louis apuró su paso hasta llegar a la parada de colectivo más cercano, pero luego tuvo terror de que el hombre lo atosigara de nuevo, así que siguió caminando. Su casa estaba a cuatro kilómetros, podía caminar todo eso sin problemas porque no podía detener sus pasos. Miró atrás un par de veces hasta que se alejó lo suficiente.

Cuando llegó a su casa estaba tan sudado como antes de bañarse en el gimnasio, así que fue directamente a la ducha. Nunca llevaba mucho abrigo cuando iba a entrenar y se arrepintió por completo al ver las marcas de dedos en su antebrazo. Si hubiera tenido algo más gruesos seguro la fuerza del sujeto no hubiera llegado a marcarlo, pero ahí estaba el color violacio rosado sobresaliente en cuatro líneas contra su piel caramelo, dándole otro recuerdo de lo que le había dicho y hecho.

De pronto cayó en cuenta de lo que había pasado y mientras se sentó en la bañera para tomar un merecido baño comenzó a experimentar el momento de nuevo y se odió por no reaccionar de otro manera, de solo huir; debió haber hecho algo, no tendría que haber dejado que lo agarrara y lo insultara. ¿Con qué derecho se creía para hacer eso? Quizás si él hubiera hecho algo no tendría esa marca ni las palabras del hombre en su cabeza, pero cuando tenía veinte y tres años terminó en el hospital por discutir con un alfa y la verdad no quería volver a sufrir eso. Tal vez estaba exagerando las cosas y no era tan grave, pero la situación lo hizo sentirse mal, solo, desprotegido, idiota e inútil.

¿Podía denunciar al reportero porque le dejó los dedos marcados y unos insultos? No lo creía posible, quizás podría ponerle una orden de restricción, aunque no estaba seguro si lo tomarían en serio. Al final no era tan grave. Analizando las palabras, tampoco fueron tan horribles, no era nada nuevo.

—¿Louis?

—Ya salgo.

—No, está bien, solo quería saber si estabas.

—Bueno —dijo pero igual miró la hora en su celular y había estado mucho tiempo en el agua, sus dedos estaban arrugados. Cuando salió se encontró a Niall en el pasillo, quien lo primero que notó al estar solo en toalla fue lo que él intentaba ocultar.

—Un reportero se creyó con el derecho de que debía responder y se enojó, no es nada, ni siquiera duele.

Los siguientes minutos fueron un desastre de gritos de parte de Niall insultando a los cuatro vientos y queriendo ir a golpear al reportero.

—Vas a denunciarlo, no puede hacer eso, ¡no puede!

—No quiero problemas, Niall. Solo olvídalo, estoy bien. No es tan grave.

—No puedes dejar que se salga con la suya.

—No tengo ganas de buscar pelea con nadie, Ni. Solo quiero paz y yendo contra eso solo conseguiré más penurias. 

Desde ese momento se sintió débil. No había justificativo más que el no ser valiente.

No hablaron del tema después de eso y Niall parecía estar enojado con él, pero de igual modo comieron juntos y charlaron un poco hasta el otro día, cuando Louis tuvo que encontrarse con Perrie e ir a firmar el contrato para el video con Ed Sheeran, donde saldría junto a otras personas también famosas, todas con diferentes escenas y memorias. Esa mañana cuando la beta lo dejó en su casa no espera encontrar a Jim fumando a un lado del que debía ser su auto y con el aire de grandeza que siempre tenía.

—Vine a pedirte que te dejes de molestar a Harry, ¿quieres un cheque para eso u otro contrato? Dime tú precio puedo conseguirlo.

—Esto es increíble, aléjate de mi vista y de mi casa. Yo ya no tengo nada que ver con él, no quiero tu dinero ni quiero nada que venga de ti.

—No viene de mí, viene de la madre de Harry. Ella me dijo que espera que unos cuantos miles de dólares sean suficientes para que te mantengas alejado. Y siempre fuiste...

—Basta —farfulló Louis enojado—, estoy cansado de que crean quien soy. Ni tú ni nadie conoce nada sobre mí, y me importa un carajo lo que Anne Styles piense de mí, si yo quiero estar con su hijo voy a estarlo y ni ella ni tú ni nadie va a impedírmelo. 

El alfa ahora lucía furioso y parecía que iba a actuar de manera violenta porque se alzó en todo su cuerpo hasta casi tocarlo. Louis podía sentir su cuerpo temblar pero no bajó la mirada ante él.

—Todos tienen un precio, te vas a arrepentir.

Y cuando Louis dejó de temblar Jim ya no estaba pero la ira quería brotar de él. Subió a su casa y ahí fue cuando todo cambió para mal.

—Louis, ¡dejaste la maldita carne fuera del congelador anoche! ¿Ni siquiera esta mañana la pudiste dejar dentro? —Niall venía con la botella de lejía del lavadero y había gritado todo eso. Estaba enojado y Louis también lo estaba, así que no era una buena combinación.

—No me molestes, Niall, no estoy de humor.

—No estás de humor, oh claro, tú nunca estás de humor. Yo fui hoy el que tuvo que limpiar todo el desastre y tirar la maldita carne que me salió cara porque no pudiste dejarla donde va, yo soy el que debe estar de mal humor.

Louis, que estaba caminando hacia su habitación, se detuvo y se volteó.

—Te pagaré la maldita carne si tanto te molesta.

—No se trata de eso, todo tiene que ver con que estás pensando en cualquier cosa menos en lo que tienes que pensar, que es mantener tu lugar limpio.

—¿A qué viene todo esto? Me olvidé la carne, ¡ya lo entendí! ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? No seas exagerado.

—¡Mi maldito problema es que no prestas atención a nada! Estás perdido. El otro día fue con la ropa, después con el agua en la bañera, ¡los muebles, cambiaste los muebles!; haz cambiado muchas cosas de lugar, es desesperante, y ahora la carne. Mañana seguro te olvidas de la estufa prendida y se prende todo, pero a vos te parece que exagero.

Louis se quedó en su lugar y Niall dejó el balde en el suelo, estaba rojo de ira porque hacer todas las cosas él lo estaba volviendo loco y Louis no colaboraba. Además, en el trabajo estaba a mil y eso lo tenía feliz, pero a la vez muy estresado. Y agregaba a su espalda todo lo que tenía que organizar para la boda y aún no había escogido bien el traje.

—Deja de quejarte, ¡yo hago todo en esta casa!—Enseguida bajó su tono de voz—. Escúchame, no quiero discutir, acabo de cruzarme con un amigo de Harry...

—Harry, ahí está, el maldito de Styles, mi maldito jefe siempre colgado de ti. Ya supera esa deprimente ruptura y haz algo por ti.

—¿Disculpa?

—Eres patético, Louis. Llorando por un alfa en todos los hombros como si vos no fueras tan responsable como él.

Louis ya no sentía esas ganas incontrolables de pelear, ahora no podía creer lo que había dicho Niall.

—Sabes que es verdad, yo te dije que te acostaras con él, no que te enamoraras. Eso es culpa mía porque yo insistí en que salieran y aprovecharas, pero te advertí, te advertí que te cuidaras de él. Y te enamoraste de él.

Louis lo negó.

—No me hagas reír y si no fuera así podrías perdonarlo enseguida y dar vuelta a la página, pero te encanta dar para hablar, te encanta que te rueguen. Eres una persona miserable y siempre lo serás porque no vas a cambiar. Estoy cansado, cansado.

El omega quedó en blanco, se hubiera esperado un vómito de verdad de otra persona pero no de su mejor amigo, no del que era lo único estable en su vida.

—Toda tu vida esperaste demasiado de los demás. Tienes cuarenta y un años, ya deja de actuar como un adolescente y madura. La vida no pasa viviendo en el pasado. Yo nunca intenté juzgarte, yo siempre te defendí en todo porque creía que te ibas a dar cuenta de tus errores, pero no, no aprendiste nunca de ninguno de ellos.

—No soy una persona inmadura, sé muy bien dónde estoy parado y cuál es mi lugar. Quiero lo mejor para mi vida y estoy haciendo cambios...

—¿Cambios? Los únicos cambios que veo son para mal.

—¿Por qué me dices todo esto? ¿Tanto te molesto?

—¡Deja de victimizarte, maldición! —Niall se acercó a la ventana y miró el edifico del frente—. Quiero que te vayas, esta es mi casa, necesito un tiempo a solas y vivir contigo no es fácil; además, ya puse en venta esto y ya está en el mercado. No sé si te has dado cuenta pero tu aroma está rancio, me pone de mal humor.

Louis reparó en Niall, entristecido de que estuviera diciendo todo eso de él, parecía que estaba sacando todo su enojo en Louis y no sabía si era por él solamente o él solo cayó en el momento equivocado. Su voz sonó entrecortada cuando aceptó irse y apenas cargó una mochila con ropa antes de salir de ahí.

—Volveré por mis cosas cuando pueda.

—Que sea lo más rápido posible.

Louis podía haber discutido con Niall pero no tenía nada que reprocharle ya que todo lo que sacó de su pecho era cierto. Louis era una persona triste, demacrada, rota y Niall era todo lo contrario. Mientras Niall iluminaba todo a su alrededor, Louis lo envolvía todo en una sombra espesa; el beta siempre buscaba salir adelante y Louis se hundía en su miseria como le había dicho tan enojado. Era patético por el simple hecho de que sufría por la traición de una persona y no podía perdonarlo ni olvidarse de él, era un iluso por esperar y esperar en vez de actuar y, sobre todo, era un omega sin hogar. Ahora no tenía nada.

Ya no tenía familia.

Louis sintió el frío golpe del viento invernal en la cara y cómo llegaba a su alma. No tenía idea de a dónde ir, así que solo caminó por un rato tratando de recordar dónde había hoteles. Las palabras de Niall regresaban a él con cada ráfaga y la desesperación le oprimía el pecho. A veces, cuando todo se salía de su control, se decía a si mismo que todo estaría bien y lo repetía como una mantra, "estoy bien, estoy bien, estoy bien", porque si dejaba de hacerlo, si permitía que esas palabras se detuvieran, llegaría el momento donde se ahogara en todas las razones por las cuales no lo estaba, pero ahora no podía pensar en algo así, ahora solo había un vacío en la mente y en el corazón.

Louis creyó que ya nada podía salir mal en sus semanas de estar cayendo en picada, pero parece que el destino le tenía guardado la estacada final para dejarlo desamparado y solo.

Una hora más tarde él estaba entrando al edificio de Calvin porque este le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que había visto en Twitter que había salido en televisión. Louis lo llamó en ese instante para enterarse que la vez que lo grabaron saliendo del gimnasio y el hombre lo tomó con fuerza del brazo y le dijo palabras horribles ya había salido en un programa. Las palabras del sujeto que no conocía no se sintieron tan profundas como las de Niall. Louis también le dijo que había discutido con Niall pero no que lo habían echado, aun así Calvin lo invitó a pasar un rato con él. Por lo tanto, llegó a la puerta y el beta ya lo estaba esperando con una pizza recién comprada.

—¿Puedes comer pizza, verdad?

—Una de vez en cuando no hace daño —dijo, pero después de dar varias mordidas se dio cuenta de que no tenía apetito. 

Hablaron por un rato sobre lo que Calvin vio en las redes y Louis le explicó que seguía sin poder perdonar a Harry.

Estaban jugando al PES 2017 cuando Calvin detuvo el juego.

—Oye, iba a golearte, tramposo.

—Sabes, yo no quiero meterme mucho en tus cosas porque recién nos conocemos hace unos meses, pero no sé si a veces olvidas que ahora tu aroma delata todo de ti y ahora mismo me dice que no estás bien. De hecho, me está poniendo nervioso y ansioso, esto nunca me pasó, no tengo conocidos cercanos de tu casta que me hayan cambiado el humor en tan poco tiempo. No te estoy diciendo esto para mal, sino porque creo que debes hablar con alguien, ya que tu omega está poniendo en evidencia que algo no va bien.

Louis escuchó todo lo que Calvin tenía para decir, pero no se decidía si estaba correcto o si se sentía cómodo para explicarle cómo tomó una mala decisión tras otra.

—Si no te sientes con la confianza, está bien, olvida lo que dije y sigamos jugando, no quise ponerte incómodo.

El omega se miró a sí mismo, era cierto que algo pasaba con él y no podía encontrar las palabras para describirlo. Quizás se estaba enfermando y por eso su aroma estaba al límite de apestar todo el tiempo, debía preocuparse más por escuchar a su cuerpo, tantos problemas le estaban arruinando la vida psicológica y físicamente. Debía estar más tranquilo y encontrarse consigo mismo y su omega para poder saber lo que sucedía. Quizás sacando un poco de lo que su mente guardaba él podría mejorar, siempre dicen que hablando uno puede reflexionar y librarse de muchas angustias que uno mismo crea, así que considerar la ayuda de Calvin en querer escucharlo sería la mejor opción.

—No sé cómo controlar lo del aroma, no soy consciente de que estoy soltando ese olor tan nauseabundo, perdón.

—Creo que eso no tiene control, es parte de ti y el omega. No me molesta pero me doy cuenta de que hace una hora estaba normal y ahora como que quiero tirarme a la cama y llorar sin razón. Sé que los omegas a veces pueden influenciar en las emociones de los demás con su aroma y tú debes estar haciendo eso sin darte cuenta.

—No sé cómo detenerlo, soy un desastre de omega, disculpa, quizás deba volver a los inhibidores.

—Tal vez solo debas calmarte, estar tranquilo y así tu omega también se calme. ¿Quieres un té?

Él aceptó y Calvin se levantó para caminar hacia la cocina que no estaba separada de la sala, Louis intentó calmarse, su aroma no podía sentirlo pero no quería que Calvin se sintiera mal porque él estaba alterado.

Después de beber el té, Louis se decidió a que se dejaría oír por el beta y habló. Se desahogó con el hombre que en ningún momento dijo nada ni intentó acercarse a él como haría Niall para darle un abrazo, pero Louis no lo necesitó, por primera vez se sintió bien con solo ser escuchado. Calvin ya sabía lo de Harry pero ahora tenía una pequeña idea del porqué Louis se sentía tan herido. Calvin en el único momento donde dijo algo fue para insultar al periodista y luego se mantuvo en silencio otra vez hasta que Louis terminó con todo y le ofreció otro té.

Louis se sentía liberado de cierta manera, no había contado las partes secretas de su vida que solo Harry sabía, pero sí lo suficiente para que Calvin entendiera y después de escucharlo se dio cuenta de que Louis era un omega que no se conocía para nada, no tenía control sobre su aroma porque lo había ocultados toda su vida, mantuvo y mantiene a su omega con supresores desde joven, un pasado que no lo deja en paz y ha estado toda la vida de un lado para el otro sin saber qué quiere en realidad y probablemente recién en esta etapa de su vida se está dando cuenta de que, pese a los errores que cometió, ya no puede cambiarlos y que si las cosas le afectan como hace unos años atrás entonces algo estaba haciendo mal de nuevo y él ya no quería eso. Louis solo quería encontrar ese algo que lo hiciera feliz pero lo perdió, y el omega tenía que darse cuenta de que nunca sería igual pero tendría cosas mejores, otros objetivos. Louis debía alinearse con su omega y salir adelante en todos los aspectos porque solo se estaba dañando a sí mismo. Calvin puede que no supiera todo lo de la vida de Louis, ni tenía porque, pero conocía parte del pasado escandaloso y la verdad no entendía dónde estaba esa persona ahora porque solo veía a un hombre adulto sufriendo por amor, sin hogar, sin familia y sin trabajo ya que una vez que se terminara el contrato se quedaría sin nada y nadie más había estado interesado en él. Si alguna vez existió un Louis que salía todas las noches y se lo veía con un alfa diferente cada noche, ese omega ya no existía y ahora solo estaba una persona tratando de encaminar su vida y fallando en cada intento pero no queriendo darse por vencido. También había notado que el omega había estado solo unas horas ahí con él pero tenía un aroma muy fuerte y cada cierto tiempo movía su florero de lugar, o el cenicero; en un momento hasta se levantó a correr las cortinas porque según dijo se sentía ahogado, todo eso llamó su atención pero no se animó a preguntar.

—Estoy intentado dejar el cigarrillo otra vez —dijo Louis cuando quedaron en silencio y sacó unos chicles de su mochila para luego comer uno—. Gracias por escuchar.

—No tienes que agradecer, fue un gusto y espero que te sientas mejor. Si no te sientes triste entonces funcionó la terapia, entonces creo que encontramos la manera de calmar a tu omega.

Esa noche Louis se quedó en el departamento de Calvin pero a mañana siguiente buscaría un hotel, no podía aprovecharse de la hospitalidad del beta.

Un golpe en la cabeza lo despertó y provocó que cayera del sillón al querer moverse hacia un lado, olvidando que no estaba en su cama, una vez que se despabilo encontró a Perrie del otro lado con el celular en la mano mostrando lo que había en la pantalla.

—En todas las noticias, en las redes sociales, en programas de cuarta, Louis. Estás en todos lados, lo cual sería genial si no fuera por mala publicidad.

—¿De qué hablas? 

El sabor amargo de su boca lo descompuso y se cubrió con una mano, en eso ella le ordenó que fuera a lavarse y después hablarían. Cuando Louis regresó había tres tazas de té en la mesada que separaba la cocina de la sala.

—Bien, dime lo que pasó.

—Jim salió a hablar como el mejor amigo de Harry para defenderlo de ti y te están destrozando en Twitter, creo que si no quieres que todos te vean como hace años atrás debes hablar.

—Maldición, esa gente infumable que no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Louis tomó su celular y entró a Twitter para ver qué cosas se decían y era cierto que estaba quedando como el malo de la película, o mejor dicho, como un omega interesado solo en la billetera de un alfa.

Un joven había adjuntado el video de lo que había dicho ese alfa y cuán en desacuerdo estaba con todo aunque no conociera a Louis, entonces él entró al archivo para poder ver lo que había difamado sobre él.

No se veía a Jim porque eran solo audios enviados hacia un periodista y decían que ellos estaban cansados de la prensa y por eso se había contactado con él para que quedara todo claro de una vez.

"Harry salió de una relación dolorosa hace unos meses y conoció a Louis en ese entonces. El omega se aprovechó de él llorándole de que no tenía trabajo y obviamente lo convenció para que lo ayudara. Tú sabes cómo es Louis, usa los encantos de su casta para conseguir lo que quiere y como ya tiene experiencia, porque todos sabemos que se acostó con medio país, Harry cayó en sus redes como lo hicieron todos los demás. Pero para los amigos y conocidos de Harry Louis solo quiere sexo, no quiere ninguna relación y Harry no quería solo eso, así que se pelearon."

"La primera vez que lo vi, Louis le quiso hacer elegir entre yo y él. Así de cínico es. Lo quería separar de sus amigos y de su madre porque, bueno, hubo un tiempo que también se dijo que Louis salía con Des Styles hace un par de años. Yo no lo sé, quizás sea un tipo de venganza."

"Harry ahora no quiere saber nada con nadie, dice estar enamorado de Louis pero no entiende que ese omega solo lo usó, es lo que hizo siempre con todos los hombres que tuvo, sea alfa o beta; siempre ricos que podía exprimir, es decir, si tenemos que nombrar con cuántos hombres estuvo tenemos para rato..."

Luego de ese había otro más que Louis también escuchó y no podía creer lo que oía de ese desgraciado. Incluso dijo que ahora estaba saliendo con otro y que Harry sufría porque Louis había decidido terminar con él. Mentira tras mentira que era imposible que los periodistas y el público lo creyeran, pero sí lo habían creído y Louis había vuelto a quedar como una deplorable persona.

—Necesito arreglar esto, ya. No voy a permitir que diga esas cosas de mí que nada que ver. Además, está difamándome, ¿es posible denunciar esto?

—Lo sé. ¿Qué te parece mañana al aire con Nick Grimshaw en la radio?, está interesado en contar tu lado de la historia.

—Louis, ¿puedo opinar? —preguntó Calvin tomando el té que Perrie no había tocado, Louis asintió—. Para mí no tendrías que decir nada, eso es lo que Jim y ellos quieren, al menos no televisivamente. Sube una foto a Instagram descargándote, pero si sales a hablar van a caerte con todo y tú eres muy explosivo, Louis, te vas a enloquecer enseguida y va a ser peor.

—¿Tengo que dejar que digan esas cosas de mí, Calvin?

—No, claro que no, pero demuéstrales que no eres esa persona que ellos dicen que eres. No eres solamente un omega escandaloso y tienes todo el derecho de acostarte con quien quieras y también salir con alguien y no por eso tiene que ser por su dinero; ni tienes que defenderte de todos porque van a seguir hablando de ti aunque no quieras. ¿Quién es Jim? Nadie, nadie sabe quién es y solo salió a decir cosas de ti que son mentiras.

—Pero esto va a afectar mi imagen pública y mi trabajo.

—Tu imagen pública ya está afectada hace tiempo, por eso para mí debes tener el perfil más bajo, no ser como siempre. Ellos esperan poder hablar contigo para matarte a preguntas. Me sorprende que aún no te hayan intentado llamar.

—Quizás sí lo hicieron pero tengo todos los números bloqueados desde el otro día. —Louis reparó en Perrie quien mordía su labio, al parecer pensativa—. Perrie, ¿qué dices tú?

—Opino que Calvin tiene razón, si no se calman después de que te descargues entonces sí haremos la entrevista en la radio.

—Está bien, denme un papel y una lapicera, tengo que hacer borradores.

—En el celular hay un lugar llamado "Notas" que sirve para eso, anciano. 

Calvin rio por lo que dijo Perrie pero le entregó a Louis lo que pidió. El omega le sacó el dedo mientras comenzaba a escribir.

Cuando estaba haciendo la trascripción a su celular recibió la llamada de la persona que menos quería escuchar en ese momento. De todos modos la aceptó.

—Louis, lamento lo que pasó, no sabía que Jim haría eso. Ni siquiera estoy en el país pero cuando regrese saldré a desmentir todo. Es un idiota, está empeñado contigo. Y no intento justificarlo pero en verdad lo siento, te juro que lo arreglaré.

—Dijo que te usé, que me acosté con medio país y que fui amante de tu padre, Harry. Yo adoraba a Des pero porque me dio trabajo durante años donde ya se marcaba el final de mi carrera y siempre fue amable conmigo, siempre, pero no por eso me acosté con él. Nunca fui nada de él, solo era mi jefe y que además no lo veía nunca...

—Lo sé, Louis, te creo. Regresaré al país en una semana, en cuanto vuelva hablaré con él y con la prensa. No hagas caso de lo que digan, ellos no saben nada.

—Gracias.

Entonces el alfa cortó, esta vez Louis olvidó que estaba enojado pero a la vez se preguntó si era cierto que lo utilizaba, pero era Harry quien lo llamó para aclarar las cosas aunque él no se negó a su ayuda. Su omega de pronto se sintió rehabilitado al saber que el alfa estaba pendiente de él y se preocupaba. Calvin y Perrie le sonrieron y se burlaron de que estaba sonrojado.

—Te sigue gustando por más enojado que estés.

Obvio que le gusta, su maldito omega estaba impregnado por el alfa y su alfa vinculado con el omega. Gustarme es poco, pensó Louis pero solo contestó que se callaran.

Louis subió una foto que Calvin decidió sacarle y en la descripción un pequeño desahogo que decía:

"En los últimos días se han dicho varias cosas sobre mí que no son ciertas. Soy Louis Tomlinson, un omega, no soy —Los omegas utilizan sus encantos para atrapar a la gente—. Quizás muchos utilicen su jerarquía como tal, pero, a nosotros, ser omega no nos hace más ni menos y señalarnos lo contrario llega a ser ofensivo. Soy un omega que cometió muchos errores y el haber tenido una vida sexual activa no es uno de ellos. Yo dormí con muchas personas porque pude, porque quise, porque me encantó y porque es mi vida y hago lo que quiero con ella porque es mía y es mi privacidad (que más de una vez fue violada y por eso ustedes saben de mis encuentros). 

»Soy Louis Tomlinson, un modelo que trabajó desde los dieciocho años hasta ahora, no soy un escándalo que busca hombres con plata porque, pese a que el dinero me encanta, no jugaría con una persona de esa manera. Todo lo que tengo ahora me lo gané trabajando, y tal vez no sea mucho pero intenté que fuera honesto. Cada uno es libre de opinar sobre lo que quiera pero no hablen sin saber. ¿Yo me acosté con muchos hombres? Sí. ¿Yo dormí con mis jefes? No. ¿Estuve con Harry? Sí, y es cosa nuestra. Es nuestra relación, son nuestros problemas, es nuestra vida. 

»No quiero que nadie más se meta ni hable de esto porque ni Harry ni yo simpatizamos con la divulgación privada de nuestra relación. Publico esto para que sea la última vez que se hable de mi vida privada. ¿Quieren hablar de mi carrera? Perfecto, cuando quieran nos sentamos a charlar. Gente, los invito a no meterse donde no los llaman y preocúpense por su propia existencia.

»Y omegas, ustedes tienen todos los derechos que los demás poseen, no dejen que un par de trogloditas que viven en el siglo pasado los manipulen por creerse más. Nadie es más que nadie, todos somos iguales. Seas Alfa, Beta u Omega. Una casta/jerarquía no te define. Sé quien quieras ser. La vida está hecha de errores y aciertos, de unos se aprenden de otros no tanto, se disfruta y se reciente, pero al final por las memorias felices se vive. Vive como quieras, como puedas, sin que te importe nada. Pero ojo, aprende en el camino sino no habrás vivido." Una carita de dos x y una sonrisa fue colocada a lo último.

Y eso fue todo el mensaje.

Esa misma tarde Louis buscó un hotel para quedarse y pagó la estadía por dos semanas que pensaba que se quedaría porque quería conseguir un departamento. Perrie le informó que una marca internacional se había contactado con ella para poder charlar con él. Quizás un próximo contrato estaba en camino.

En Instagram y en Twitter hubo mucho revuelo por todo lo que dijo Louis, unos defendiendo y otros llamándolo de maneras poco amigables. Incluso Harry lo llamó y le hizo saber que estaba orgullo de él, que por más que estuvieran peleados seguía siendo una persona importante y admiraba lo valiente que podía ser. Louis casi lloró mientras lo escuchaba y le agradeció de todo corazón por las palabras. El alfa cometió errores como él los ha cometido y quizás él estaba siendo demasiado duro cuando él también tuvo equivocaciones con respecto al alfa. Debía sentarse a evaluar que haría con Harry.

La ropa que había empacado no le servía de mucho, además no tenía suficiente abrigo así que tres días después fue a su antigua casa, aún tenía llave pero ya no era correcto que la usara, así que tocó el timbre. En el momento que tuviera todo listo llamaría a Calvin que un amigo le prestaría una camioneta por si eran muchas cosas, así que no tenía que abstenerse de guardar sus cosas pesadas. La puerta se abrió y un Niall despeinado y ojeroso lo recibió, hizo una mueca cuando lo vio pero porque al parecer estaba algo dormido aún y luego abrió la boca.

—Louis...

—Vine por mis cosas, no quise despertarte, creí que ya estabas levantado. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro.

El beta se hizo a un lado, Louis había dudado en tocar o no porque estaba preocupado de cómo actuaría Niall con él y ahora mismo se notaba una fuerte tensión en el ambiente. Subieron juntos hasta el segundo piso, donde todo seguía igual. No quiso detenerse y fue directamente hacia su habitación para poder ver qué se llevaría de ropa para esas dos semanas porque no podía pensar en el departamento aún, ya que ahí sí llevaría todo. Su cama estaba como la había dejado, mirando hacia la ventana con la mesa que iba de un lado al otro de la habitación junto al escritorio y sentía que faltaba algo pero no sabía qué. También había dejado ropa en la cama, ¿por qué había hecho eso? Ni siquiera era suya, era de Harry.

—Perdón —oyó desde la puerta cuando estaba guardando su campera más abrigada en una bolsa. Louis se volteó hacia el beta quien ya se había acercado y dejaba en la mesita de Louis la foto del omega más joven con su hija—, la tomé porque te extrañaba. Fui un idiota, perdón, te dije cosas horribles, no sé qué pasó, Louis. Yo estaba tan enojado y estresado que me la agarré contigo cuando no tenías nada que ver, luego de que te fuiste me calmé y vi qué había hecho. Te lastimé, no era mi intensión, sé que quizás no puedas perdo... —hizo silencio cuando los brazos de Louis lo rodearon y él relajó su cuerpo por completo porque después de todos esos días culpándose y mortificándose al fin tenía oportunidad de hablar con su amigo y pedir perdón. Las lágrimas de su parte no tardaron en llegar y se aferró a la espalda del omega con fuerza mientras descargaba todo sentimiento que mantuvo encerrado.

—Te perdono, Ni. También perdóname por ser un idiota. No llores, cariño, ya pasó.

—Es-es q-que y-yo... 

—Shh, está bien, Ni. Todo está bien, entiendo que estés estresado y de mal humor con el trabajo y la boda, no debe ser fácil además. Perdón por ponerte así.

Niall se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego se separaron, limpió sus lágrimas y lo miró.

—Tú no me pusiste así, yo explote contigo sin querer.

—No, fue mi culpa, fue mi aroma, mi omega. Yo estaba desde hace días furioso y conflictivo, lo expresaba todo a través del aroma y obviamente, al vivir conmigo, el primer afectado serias tú. Alteré tu humor, cargué más daño emocional a ti del que puedes resistir y por eso explotaste. ¿Sabes cómo sé todo esto? Luego de que me echaras me fui con Calvin y estaba extremadamente triste, él estaba poniéndose igual pero como él no está acostumbrado a mí se dio cuenta enseguida, tú no. Y busqué en Internet para asegurarme y resuelta que es cierto, en las manadas los omegas eran quienes calmaban a los demás y le transmitían otros estados solo con su aroma. Increíble, ¿verdad?

—Verdad. Tu aroma estaba extraño, aún sigue extraño porque tiene algo amargo que nunca tuvo. ¿Tienes idea de qué significa? —El omega negó pensativo pero no importaba demasiado porque seguro tenía que ver con que su alfa no estaba con él—. ¿Amigos?

—Hermanos, Ni —contestó abrazándolo

Las palabras que había soltado sobre él aún debían ser habladas, pero jamás podría estar enojado con la persona que estuvo con él siempre. 

Se mantuvieron abrazados una vez más antes de que Louis se doblase de dolor por una fuerte punzada en el vientre que lo obligó a sostenerse de Niall antes de sentir cómo un calor abrasador lo consumía por dentro y por fuera. Una humedad viscosa saliendo de su cuerpo lo puso en alerta antes de ir corriendo al baño, pero no llegó a tiempo cuando otra punzada lo dejó apoyado contra la pared buscando aire porque el dolor había sido más fuerte que el anterior. Niall enseguida llegó a su lado y lo ayudó a incorporarse pero Louis ya no respondía porque estaba siendo inducido a la inconsciencia por el celo que había llegado a él sin aviso y sin anestesia. Niall lo llevó hasta la cama y lo acostó. Louis estaba sudando, con una erección y los pantalones empapados con fluidos. Niall había visto a su amigo desnudo muchas veces pero nunca imaginó que debía verlo en ese estado y menos cuando Louis estaba pidiendo por Harry desesperado mientras el beta lo dejaba sin prenda alguna. Iría al baño a llenar la bañera con agua fría mientras cerraba la casa con todos los seguros posibles y rogaba para que pasara pronto, así Louis volvía a estar consciente.


	17. El daño causado por años

El agua fría no mejoró las cosas, de hecho, volvió a Louis un desastre de lágrimas mientras se quejaba que quería a su alfa y estar en su cama, no ahí. Niall no entendía mucho sobre los celos de los omegas porque nunca vivió uno, ni con Louis ni con nadie, pero estaba seguro de que no implicaba a un omega llorando porque lo sacaron de la habitación diciendo que no se sentía protegido en el agua. Entonces recordó las lecciones de salud y adolescencia que obligatoriamente debió tomarlas por medio año en último año de preparatoria, aunque mucho no recordaba. 

El omega de Louis había preparado todo para el celo porque esperaba a Harry, el omega de Louis llamaba al alfa de Harry para aparearse y que Louis haya estado tan molesto corriendo cosas de un lado a otro ahí es para no sentirse en peligro porque eso hacían los omegas para buscar un bebé y el estar protegido y con su alfa era primordial. Estaba quizás intentando hacer un nido, pero su omega estaba en problemas si intentó y falló porque no iba a sentirse seguro y no estaba Harry para sobrellevar las cosas. 

Regresó a Louis a la cama y este se acurrucó con lo que parecía ser un jersey de Harry. Niall decidió dejarlo solo y llamó a su trabajo diciendo que tenía un omega en celo en su casa y que por los próximos tres días no podría ir. Ellos dijeron que enviarían a alguien para comprobar, a Niall no le molestó eso pero sabía que estaban en todo derecho porque muchos se aprovechaban y mentían solo para faltar al trabajo. 

Al tercer día creyó que faltaban unas horas para que todo terminara. Louis tuvo momentos de lucidez donde Niall lo alimentó y le dio de beber. El omega, por suerte, tenía juguetes sexuales para poder sobrellevar el martirio por unos minutos. Al cuarto día Niall se dijo que solo era un día más que estaba en lo normal. Al quinto día se preocupó demasiado, pero pensó que todavía era común porque Louis estuvo despierto y hablador con él cuando le llevó comida, el problema fue que no quiso comer. Niall creía estar haciendo las cosas bien, Josh le había dicho qué hacer para ayudarlo mientras estaba en ese estado, pero Louis lo único que quería era a Harry. Su cuerpo estaba resentido esos días de celo, se notaba, había perdido masa muscular y las ojeras eran oscuras, muy notorias, y hasta su piel cambió a un tono grisáceo muy extraño. Al séptimo día Louis se levantó con fiebre que superaba los cuarenta grados, y no tenía nada que ver con su calor corporal en el celo porque el omega estaba frío. No hubo paños fríos ni baños que ayudaran, así que tan histérico no sabía qué hacer. La llamada de Perrie, quien ya sabía cómo se encontraba Louis pero no que aun seguía en ese estado, hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. 

—¡Llama a una maldita ambulancia! 

Y Niall sintió una gran culpa cuando ella cortó diciendo que llamaría a Harry. Él no lo había llamado por si Louis volvía en sí y tenía a Harry con él, seguro que lo tacharía de traidor y él no quería eso cuando recién se habían reconciliado. Además tomó una responsabilidad donde estaba cero informado y fue todo de sorpresa, él no sabía nada sobre ese asunto de omegas, y que fuera su amigo y él no supiera cuidarlo lo hizo sentir un mal compañero. 

La ambulancia especial para omegas en celo llegó a los veinte minutos, dejaron con él a Niall porque Louis había enloquecido cuando lo tocaron pero no tenía mucha fuerza de todos modos, así que con facilidad lograron atarlo a la camilla. El estrés que provocaron en Louis haciendo todo eso hizo un hueco en el corazón de Niall porque sentía que él había fallado y el omega estaba entrando en una crisis nerviosa por su culpa. 

Cuando llegaron al hospital fueron llevados directamente hacia la zona de omegas y Louis fue puesto en una habitación que anulaba su olor y así ningún alfa que estuviera cerca podría sentirlo al igual que en la ambulancia. Desde el vidrio Niall vio cómo lo ataban una vez más y le inyectaban algo que seguramente era algún calmante, luego cerraron las cortinas. 

El doctor Evans, quien estuvo con él ahí dentro y luego salió a hablar con Niall, no se sorprendió cuando le dijo que llevaba siete días así, ni se le movió un musculo del rostro cuando le hizo saber que había dejado de comer hace dos días, pero sus orbes verdes casi se salen de sus cuencas cuando le informó que tenía cuarenta y un años y que desde los veinte años tomaba supresores con detenimiento cada cierto tiempo pero en los últimos seis no había dejado de tomarlos nunca. El médico apretó un botón a un lado del vidrio, era un intercomunicador. 

—Está en abstinencia de supresores, no se los administren y solo sédenlo. 

—¿Abstinencia? Louis no es drogadicto. 

—No, no lo es. Debo hacer todas las pruebas correspondientes y cuando tenga los resultados te avisaré. Por favor, te pido que te quedes en la sala de espera. 

—Sí, está bien, gracias, doctor. 

Niall fue hacia ese lugar y esperó porque al estar recién ingresado las preguntas no serían contestadas. Perrie lo llamó en ese momento preguntando dónde estaban y cómo estaba Louis, él le respondió todo lo que sabía y ella le avisó que Harry estaba en Sudamérica pero que ya había tomado su avión privado para llegar más rápido. Lo único que Niall podía pensar era que Louis no había respetado la naturaleza de su omega y ahora esa fuerza se había desbordado. 

Harry hace tres días había sentido que algo iba mal, su alfa estaba inquieto pero lo adjuntaba al estrés de que dos contratos con diseñadores se cayeran, pero estaba trabajando con su madre y los socios. Como no habían llegado aún a un acuerdo conveniente para ambas partes debían quedarse más tiempo. Su línea de invierno había sido lanzada después de la pasarela hace unos cuantos días y eso lo había tenido muy ocupado, luego se enteró de que Jim había estado hablando de Louis en Londres y su lobo casi se sale de control. Había llamado a Louis una hora después de enterarse y el omega parecía estar bastante tranquilo pese a que le molestara el sujeto y luego le llegó la notificación de la red social donde Louis subió una foto y un descargo diciendo lo que pensaba, a él se le hizo perfecto. Dos días después de eso la ansiedad comenzó a arañar las paredes de su cuerpo y cuando recibió la llamada de Perrie su mundo se vino abajo. 

—Jefe. 

—¿Qué sucede?   
—Es Louis. —Harry, quien estaba quitándose la corbata porque la mañana había sido dura y apenas eran la una del mediodía, detuvo sus movimientos y puso toda su atención en la mujer que le hablaba—. Entró en celo hace siete días y hoy fue llevado al hospital. Niall está con él, dice que levantó mucha fiebre y no quería comer. 

—¿¡Siete días!? ¿Por qué esperaron tanto? ¿Por qué no me llamaron? Maldición, Perrie, te dije que me mantuvieras informado. —Harry salió de la habitación donde estaba y cruzó hacia la otra donde Jesse enviaba unos archivos para la central en Londres que estaba siendo dirigida por Mitch durante esas semanas—. Llama a mi madre y a los socios, reunión de emergencia, y quiero un avión que salga a Londres lo más pronto posible. Si es el de la familia mejor —habló chasqueando los dedos frente a ella y volvió a su habitación. Jesse sabía que lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, así que hizo lo pedido lo más rápido posible. 

—Perrie, estaré allí mañana, ¿sí? Te llamaré cuando llegue. —Y cortó. 

Se agarró la cabeza y se inclinó un poco para luego gruñir de frustración. No se sentía él en ese momento, quería soltar toda su preocupación, ansiedad y estrés por medio de la agresión, parecía como aquellas veces donde su celo se acercaba y el alfa tomaba el control. 

Dos horas más tarde, después de hablar con sus socios y dejando a su madre a cargo, rápidamente condujo al aeropuerto. Louis había enfermado y estaba en el hospital, Perrie le había explicado un poco pero no podía creer que Louis hubiera entrado en celo si tomaba los supresores. ¿Qué había fallado? 

Casi quince horas más tarde después de haber subido al avión ya estaba en Londres con el corazón en la mano porque su omega estaba solo y condicionado a la habitación de un hospital, además de que lo había necesitado y él no había estado. No descansó para nada durante las catorce horas de viaje. Miró el reloj en su muñeca y marcaba las nueve y diez de la mañana, no sabía en qué hospital estaba o si en esa hora se permitía visitas pero enseguida llamó a Perrie, quien le dio el lugar y le dijo que podía pasar una vez que dijera su nombre, así que esperó por un taxi y sin importarle el valor de la tarifa le dijo que lo llevara al otro lado de la ciudad. 

En ese instante, pero a varios kilómetros de distancia, había un beta abrazando a su mejor amigo, quien había despertado hace unas horas pero recién en ese instante lo dejaron entrar. En la habitación se encontraban Perrie y Niall, ella no había hablando aun pero él sí expresaba toda la culpa, preocupación y las ganas de saber qué era lo que había pasado. 

—No recuerdo mucho, solo que me agarraron unas personas y me llevaban, pero era extraño porque sentía que estaba siendo atacado. 

—Creo que estabas delirando de fiebre. 

—Sí, lo más seguro —susurró. 

El médico entró después de que Perrie lo saludara y le dijera que no había derramado lagrimas por él, que se bajara del pony donde subió mientras lo drogaban. El hombre era atractivo, de unos cuarenta años, con lentes y el cabello rubio grisáceo y espesa barba, notablemente alfa. 

—Hola, señor Tomlinson, soy el doctor Evans —anunció, miró a los dos betas—. ¿Quiere que estén ellos?, tengo que hacer preguntas algo personales. Intenté hablar con usted, pero aún estaba algo confundido la primera vez que vine. 

—Niall puede, Perrie... 

—No, está bien, Louis, esperaré afuera y avísenme cuando terminen. —Tomó la mano de él para expresar sin palabras su apoyo—. Suerte. —Y salió del lugar. 

Louis estaba nervioso, cuando despertó hace rato estaba tan desorientado que tuvo miedo, pero cuando reconoció las paredes blancas y escuchó el goteo del suero se tranquilizó un poco al pensar que estaba en un hospital. Ahora el medico se había acercado a ellos dos y tomó la tableta que llegaba con él del bolsillo de su uniforme, seguramente para anotar las respuestas del informe. 

—Bien, señor Tomlinson, haré un par de preguntas y debe responder con la verdad. Usted tuvo un colapso durante su celo, fue extremadamente peligroso y no sabemos si eso pudo dejar secuelas, por eso le recomiendo que vea a un especialista después de salir de aquí. Puede pedir turno en la recepción para un urólogo obstetra porque, pese a que en los estudios salió todo bien, no sabemos si su omega está bien después del fallido intento de nido... 

—¿Nido? Yo no hice un nido. 

El doctor Evans iba a hablar, pero fue cortado por Niall. 

—Creo que sí lo hiciste, o el intento de uno, porque desarmaste todo en la casa, inundaste el baño, dejaste la carne afuera sin razón y la habitación completa la cambiaste, como lo haría cualquier omega en su primer nido para que sea lo más cómodo y eso implica causar desastres. También había ropa de Harry en tu cama y no querías soltar su jersey. —Niall había estado leyendo en internet y preguntando a varias enfermeras para distraerse mientras esperaba y la información había servido. En la web había páginas completas dedicadas a alfas para saber qué hacer en esos momentos. Hace un mes le habría parecido estúpido y gracioso un sitio así, ahora sabía que los omegas eran criaturas raras pero a la vez hermosas y agradecía que alguien escribiera sobre ellos—. El problema es que empezaste a hacerlo desde mucho antes de que se acercara tu celo, lo cual es extraño porque estabas con supresores, y si no los tomaras también sería extraño, porque el nido es un día antes u horas, incluso. ¿Verdad, doctor? 

Louis se había quedado sorprendido de que Niall supiera tanto de ese asunto, de hecho ni él sabía sobre esas cosas, nunca le interesó saber ni había hecho un nido. Sabía que los omegas lo creaban para pasar tiempo con su alfa cuando estaban en celo o embarazados, pero hasta ahí llegaba su conocimiento. 

—Todo lo que dijo tu compañero es cierto, lo que me lleva a la primera pregunta. ¿Cuándo dejaste de tomar los supresores? 

—Yo no deje de tomarlos —dijo de manera segura, pero luego volvió a hablar—. Espere, sí, sí los dejé. Cuando me deprimí por Harry no los tomé y luego sí, pero después volví a olvidarlo porque estaba con mil cosas en la cabeza y más adelante las olvidé por completo. Estuve como una semana y media sin ellas, doctor. —Reflexionó sin poder creerlo. Las pastillas estaban en el baño de la casa de Niall y él las había olvidado, en tantos años jamás las había olvidado, y por no haberlas tomado había terminado en el hospital. 

—Una semana y media sin supresores, ¿hace cuánto que los tomas? 

Louis repitió esa pregunta en su mente unas diez veces no decidiendo si le convenía mentir porque había hecho mal o decir la verdad y tal vez ser regañado. 

—¿Los supresores? —El doctor alzó una ceja y Niall se cruzó de brazos, estaba claro que ambos esperaban la respuesta—. Veinte años, más o menos. 

—¿Con suspensión de semanas o meses? 

Si mentía no podía ayudarlo, por lo tanto debía provocar que la verdad brotara de él sin tapujos. 

—Al principio, a los veinte, los tomaba tres meses y un mes los dejaba. Tenía dos o tres celos por año, que es lo recomendado para que el omega no se enferme, ¿verdad? Con los años empecé a tomarlo por cinco o seis meses y solo descansaba una semana o dos. Solo tenía un celo por año. A los treinta ni siquiera me daba un respiro, dejé de tener celos por completo, y ahora tengo cuarenta y uno así que llevo once años sin un celo. 

Niall lo observaba y no podía creer que había ignorado por completo que Louis estaba envenenando su cuerpo desde hace tiempo e ignorando por completo lo que provocaba en su omega. 

—¿Haz estado sin alfa todos estos años? 

—Sí. 

—Ya veo, pero ahora hay un alfa en tu vida que provocó ese cambio en tu omega. Debes agradecerle, un año más así y morías por envenenamiento, casi matas a tu omega y a ti. Me sorprende que después de once años puedas tener un celo, por eso verás al urólogo y los supresores quedan suspendidos de por vida. 

—¿Envenenamiento? ¿Casi maté a mi omega? ¿A mí? ¿Qué tiene que ver Harry con mi celo? Explíqueme. 

—Tranquilo, lo haré —dijo guardando su tableta, ahora toda su atención estaba en Louis—. Harry, el alfa que hay en tu vida ahora, tu omega lo eligió como pareja y seguramente su alfa lo eligió a él. Has mantenido presa la naturaleza del omega durante más de once años y es sorprendente que él reaccionara al estímulo de un alfa, pero lo hizo. Y no solo eso, sino que tu compañero me contó que te marcó con su olor, eso fue bueno, le dio a tu omega fuerza. Quizás sin él ni siquiera estarías vivo hoy, te hubiera dado un paro cardiorrespiratorio como le sucedió a un omega hace unos años porque mato a su lado omega; en Internet está su caso. 

»Los alfas, así sean amigos, parejas o parientes, son necesarios para el omega, está en la naturaleza, incluso los betas, y déjame decirte que quizás tu omega se vinculó a este beta, ¿Niall?, Niall, en algún momento y por eso es tan fuerte. Lo tomó como familia. Como alguien a quien proteger, a quien cuidar o tan solo estar para él. El vínculo de un omega no es para nada romántico ni posesivo, es familiar, es cálido, es especial de una manera diferente a la de un alfa, y creo que eso te mantuvo en pie durante tantos años. 

»Así como los omegas necesitan a ambas jerarquías, los betas y los alfas también necesitan de omegas para sobrellevar las cosas. La gente olvidó que un omega era lo más importante en una manada porque ellos eran quienes los unían y lo hacían una familia, ellos daban tranquilidad, de lo contrario los alfas y los betas no hubieran sobrevivido demasiado. Las manadas donde no habitaban omegas se deshacían solas. Los alfas, los betas y los omegas están conectados desde hace milenios, hay una dependencia fisiológica en cada jerarquía. 

»Tu alfa y este beta están vinculados a ti y es un lazo irrompible. No estoy yéndome por las ramas, tengo un punto y es que eso es lo que tiene que ver el alfa en tu vida. Él apareció en el momento en que tu omega estaba agotado y muriendo, le dio una razón para luchar contra todos los químicos que le estabas infundiendo. Los supresores detienen los celos y las feromonas pero ponen al omega en un estado de somnolencia o completamente sedados porque eso es lo que hace la pastilla, altera todo tu cuerpo químicamente para que el omega no sea fértil. Niall, tú me dijiste que ellos se pelearon y ustedes también, luego de eso entraste en celo y tu omega, que ya tenía algo de control sobre ti, quería preparar instintivamente un nido para pasarlo con el alfa. Enfermo intentó llamar tu atención, debes prestarle atención a tu cuerpo, Louis. El aroma rancio que me describió tu amigo no es normal cuando el tuyo no es así, por más enojado que estés eso debe desaparecer con el cambio de humor, pero el tuyo seguía y ese fue uno de los síntomas que debieron alarmarte. 

»Tu omega está enfermo, si ahora cuando me vaya te tomas el tiempo de escucharlo te vas a dar cuenta. Nosotros controlamos el celo que ya había terminado, pero no sabemos cómo será el próximo, así que si dura tanto como este deberás volver porque necesitarás calmantes y suero como ahora. Estarás en abstinencia de supresores, por lo tanto te costará sobrellevar esto y tendrás ansiedad porque tu cuerpo se acostumbró a ellos, pero solo por unas semanas. Tu omega se recuperará solo, lo único que hicimos nosotros es sedarte para que todo pase desde la inconciencia. Monitoreamos tu corazón, hicimos análisis de sangre, ecografías y todo salió bien, pero te verá un especialista sí o sí. Todos dependemos de nuestra naturaleza, señor Tomlinson, ignorarla solo le provocará dolor. 

»¿Alguna duda? —Louis negó con la cabeza pero sí tenía muchas, aunque no se animaba a preguntar el doctor lo vio en sus ojos pero no insistió—. Bien, no te irás de aquí hasta mañana. Cualquier consulta o duda la contestaré, solo llámenme. Descanse, Tomlinson. —Después de despedirse de Niall se fue. 

El beta se quedó mirando a su amigo, quien estaba inmóvil mirando la sábana blanca que lo cubría, perdido en sus pensamientos. Se acercó a tomar su mano y Louis volteó su cara con prisa pareciendo avergonzado. 

—Lou, todo estará bien, ya estás bien. Solo fue un aviso. 

—No fue un aviso, Ni. Fue un ultimátum de mi omega, pidió ayuda desde hace meses y yo como detesto pasar por los celos no lo escuché. Olvidé que mi casta necesita aparearse durante el celo o incluso tener un celo, olvidé por completo lo que es ser un omega. Me negué por años lo que soy porque odiaba mi aroma, odiaba quién era y no qué era, soy un omega que olvidó lo que es ser uno, que sometió a su naturaleza a una tortura por años y que quizás ya no tenga cómo revertir el daño. No quise preguntar pero... ¿crees que ya no pueda tener bebés? Un nido roto y un celo inestable e irregular no son bueno. 

—No lo sé, Lou. Tendrás que ir al urólogo sí o sí para que él vea cómo están tus órganos y qué es lo que te dice tu omega. Es una parte de ti que mantuviste silenciada por mucho tiempo. 

Niall frunció la boca cuando vio cómo su amigo se hundía en la culpa y se ensombrecía, así que le sugirió que descansara por unas horas y luego hablarían. Louis apenas se acomodó y cerró los ojos se durmió. Puede ser que su mente estuviera inquieta pero su cuerpo completo había estado una semana entera sometido a una actividad que lo agotó por completo, así que era razonable que apenas tocara la almohada cayera dormido. 

Salió de la sala y se encontró no solo con Perrie sino que con Calvin y Josh, que había salido de guardia porque ahora era el jefe de psiquiatría en guardia y los horarios eran horribles. El alfa lo estrecho en brazos. 

—Casi muere, casi muere, Josh. Intenté cuidarlo, pero estaba deshidratado y bajo tanto de peso que ahora parece un cadáver, su piel no ha recuperado su color y se ve muy mal —confesó dejando soltar las lágrimas que había retenido desde que llegó al hospital—. El maldito idiota casi se mata solo, si el omega muere Louis también porque son uno, uno es parte del otro y yo no entiendo por qué él se hizo eso, no entiendo, soy un estúpido beta que no tiene un lado animal, soy un humano normal que no pudo ayudar a su amigo y casi se muere a mi cuidado. —El alfa lo estrecho en sus brazos aún más y acarició su espalda mientras le decía palabras al oído para calmarlo, empezando por el simple hecho de que no era su culpa. 

Josh se llevó a Niall de ahí y los demás no hicieron preguntas, esperarían a que regresaran porque entendían que para el beta debía ser terrible el tener a su mejor amigo internado. Treinta minutos más tarde Niall regresó con los ojos hinchados y no se parecía en nada al hombre joven que aparentaba menos edad de la que tenía, sino que por primera vez su expresión lo hacía verse más viejo. 

Perrie se angustió mucho cuando Niall le contó lo que había sucedido, sin demasiados detalles. Calvin ya lo sospechaba pero no dijo nada, solo se alegró de que no haya pasado a mayores y Louis estuviera bien por el momento. Louis tenía escrito en su aroma y en sus ojos que algo iba mal, él se había dado cuenta en solo un día, ¿cómo los demás no? Quizás por el hecho de que él lo vio un día antes de que todo se desmoronara. Ahora confirmaba que su teoría de que Louis no estaba sincronizado con su lado animal era correcta y se lamentaba no haber dicho o hecho algo en ese momento. Pero ahora era tarde para pensar qué cosas podían haber pasado, ahora solo debían concentrarse en apoyar a su amigo, porque más que un compañero era un amigo. 

Harry hizo su aparición unos minutos después de que Niall les diera la noticia de que Louis había estado envenenando su cuerpo sin saberlo. El alfa lucía mal, su ropa siempre bien arreglada y su cabello acomodado, pero debajo de sus ojos había dos bolsas que delataban la falta de sueño, también sus ojos se veían cansados y sin contar que apestaba a preocupación y tristeza o furia. Niall no podía distinguirlo por la mezcla de olores que había en el lugar y el alfa no se había acercado lo suficiente, quizás era una combinación de las tres. 

—Harry, él está bien, tranquilo —habló Perrie pero el alfa solo tenía ojos para Niall que estaba mirándolo con el ceño fruncido para después correr la vista hacia el suelo. 

—Niall, ¿qué sucede? ¿Cómo está? —Se atrevió a preguntar pese a que sabía que el beta estaba enojado con él. Obviamente Louis le había contado aquellas conversaciones con sus amigos que le costaron su relación completa. 

—Ahora está descansado pero está bien. Lo peor ya pasó —contestó parándose de donde estaba y caminó hacia el alfa—. Por favor no digas estupideces cuando entres a verlo, está sensible y no quiero que le hagas mal. Escúchame bien, Harry, a mí no me importa que sea tu omega ni que seas mi jefe, él sobre todo eso es mi amigo, es mi familia y nadie se burla de él. Él confío en ti y si lo vas a hacer sufrir es mejor que te vayas. 

Josh puso una mano en su hombro, Niall no era violento, nunca lo fue ni lo sería, pero sí hablaba de más a veces cuando estaba estresado, además, seguramente tenía mucho enojo acumulado hacia el alfa por destrozar el corazón de su amigo. Aunque el médico dijo que Harry salvó la vida de Louis para él seguía siendo el idiota que jugó con él, pero tenía la esperanza de que todo hubiese sido un mal entendido y Louis volviera a ser feliz como lo había estado siendo esas semanas con el alfa- 

—Lo siento, Harry. Estoy cansado y estresado, fue una falta de respeto. 

—No te preocupes, Niall. Sé que él es muy importante para ti, para ambos —dijo mirando a Josh—, sé que estás cansado y preocupado, también lo estoy, y sé que los dos amamos a Louis, por lo tanto lo mejor será no discutir. Aún recuerdo esa conversación en su casa y me alegra saber que Louis está rodeado de dos personas que lo quieren tanto. Estoy intentando reconciliarme con él, sé que me equivoque y asumo las consecuencias de mis actos. 

—Él estuvo muy grave, demasiado, creí que se iba a morir… 

Y luego solo Niall y Harry salieron de la sala para ir a conversar a otro lado. Había cosas que solo ellos sabían, así que debían hablarlo a solas. Niall le contó todo lo que el médico le había dicho y le informó sobre lo que leyó, Harry ya lo sabía de todos modos, pero igual escuchó. Se le hacía irreal que Louis hubiese querido preparar un nido cuando no estaba con él, en verdad su omega estaba mal, debía cuidarlo con más ímpetu. Su alfa estaba furioso consigo mismo por no estar para el omega cuando lo necesitó, pero pronto lo recompensaría y se lo hizo saber a Niall. 

Cuando Harry entró a la habitación donde Louis estaba, Niall se había ido con Josh y ni Calvin ni Perrie se habían quedado. Niall prometió regresar en unas horas, debía arreglar asuntos del trabajo y dormir un poco, por la tanto solo quedaba él y se le permitió quedarse con el omega, quien seguía durmiendo acurrucado con las piernas cerca del pecho como en posición fetal. Él se acercó, lo impresionó lo marcado que veían los pómulos y el color de su piel, ya no tan gris pero seguía sin recuperar su color natural, no parecía Louis. Acarició su cabello acomodándole el flequillo, si el omega se viera en ese entonces lo primero que diría era que debía arreglar su cabello. Sería lo único que le importaría, así que él lo acomodó un poco para luego acariciar su piel que al tacto se sentía un poco reseca, pero pese a verlo así de débil y desprotegido, para él era la criatura más hermosa y fuerte del planeta. 

Los ojos azules que tanto amaba se dejaron ver de repente, el océano en su mirada seguía ahí, el cielo abierto pintado en la pupila continuaba tan vivo como la última vez que vio. El color en los ojos de Louis era simplemente magnífico y ahora lo miraban. 

—Hola, cariño, lamento no haber estado contigo en todo esto —dijo y acarició el cabello una vez más y luego dio un paso hacia atrás para darle espacio a Louis por si se sentía abrumado al despertar y verlo ahí. El omega se movió, su cabello se había parado en puntas en la coronilla hasta quedar sentado en la camilla. 

—Harry —susurró viéndolo sin considerar que realmente el alfa estaba ahí. 

Él no pensó que vendría a verlo porque creía que estaba fuera del país, estaba sorprendido y a la vez contento de que estuviera con él. Estiró su mano para tomar la del alfa, quien la agarró acercándose a él y sentándose en el momento que Louis lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo para aferrarse en un abrazo; el alfa le correspondió aspirando el aroma del omega, pero ya no era el de siempre, el aroma a eucalipto casi no estaba presente sino que ahora el sabor a algo amargo estaba ahí. Su omega estaba enfermo y él haría todo lo posible para que saliera de esta situación. 

Louis tenía los brazos aferrados a Harry y no quería soltarlo, sin querer admitirlo él sabía que lo necesitaba además de que lo extrañaba. No se había olvidado de todo lo que había hecho, pero en ese instante no importaba porque lo único que quería era sentir el calor y el cariño del hombre al que amaba. Harry colocó su mejilla contra la de Louis, quien había comenzado a sollozar por toda la presión que sentía, por todo el miedo y la confusión que generó la situación en la estaba. El omega se asombró y desconcertó pero a la vez quedó maravillado de que el alfa volviera a él para afianzar el vínculo que crearon hace tiempo. El doctor tenía razón, él seguía en pie porque su omega luchaba por él y por ellos, se había dañado tanto a sí mismo que lo único que lo mantuvo vivo era las personas que amaba. Las feromonas rodearon por completo el lugar, ya no era amargo y diferente a Louis, ahora se sentía como él. Ahora la calma llegó a los dos y ahora Harry se aferraba a Louis sin querer soltarlo. 

—Lo siento tanto, tanto, te hice mucho daño, pero nunca fue mi intención. Ahora que estás aquí me doy cuenta de que perderte es lo último que quiero en mi vida. Sé que hice mal pero trataré de recompensarlo, porque te amo y no soportaría perderte. Quiero protegerte, quiero estar contigo, quiero ayudarte a superar esto y salir adelante —declaró Harry mientras seguía abrazado a él, pero cuando el omega no respondió él decidió soltarlo para poder verlo. 

Louis estaba apretando sus labios tratando de aguantar las lágrimas y seguía sin decir una palabra, era porque sabía que lloraría cuando abriera la boca, así que Harry lo tomó de ambas mejillas y juntó ambas frentes mirándolo para luego cerrar los ojos, entonces Louis hizo lo mismo intentando que la calma regresara a él. Sentirse afortunado de que el alfa estuviera con él y para él en ese momento solo le provoca alegría y tranquilidad. Habían pasado horas desde que despertó y recién podía sentir cómo se complementaba con su omega por el simple hecho de que era parte de él y no una obligación ni veía a su naturaleza como una amenaza hacia el mismo. Por primera vez en años cuando el omega actuó y las feromonas hicieron efecto en ellos él no sintió mal. 

—Creo que nunca quise escucharte, tenía miedo de lo que dirías y cuando dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí me asusté, nadie nunca me declaró esos sentimientos, y yo tuve miedo porque además temía que solo fuera otro juego de tu parte, pero creo que mi mayor temor fue cuando desperté y me di cuenta que algo me había pasado y cuando me dijeron que yo me lo infundí pensé que el daño más grande siempre me lo había provocado yo mismo. ¿Niall te hablo de lo que me dijeron? —El alfa asintió-. Me ataque a mí mismo por creer que podía fingir no sufrir con celos ni con los alfas, pero solo provoqué que mi vida peligrara. 

—También dijo que hiciste un nido, eso es peligroso si no hay un alfa. Me dijo que es mejor que veas un especialista en omegas hombres. 

—Me siento patético, te doblo en edad y no sé nada sobre omegas porque toda mi vida intenté ignorar esa parte de mí. Casi me enveneno con supresores, bueno, de hecho me envenené y por eso estoy aquí, pero ahora los tengo prohibido. No sé cómo haré para vivir sin ellos. 

Harry apoyó su cabeza en el cuello del omega, ambos se acostaron y el alfa estaba a un lado casi sobre él. El omega acariciaba el cabello del alfa mientras hablaba y a su otra mano la tenía sujeta a la de Harry, quien la cubría por completo. 

—Lo haremos, si me permites estar a tu lado buscaremos la forma para que te acostumbres a estar sin ellos y recuperarte, que tu omega se recupere es lo primordial, pero sé que vas a sufrir hasta que eso pase. Entonces quiero estar contigo para apoyarte en todo momento, Louis. 

—Dime cómo es que logré que un alfa como tú se enamorara de un omega defectuoso como yo, hasta dejaste que mi omega se vinculara a tu alfa, lo cual me encanta porque puedo sentir cómo tu ansiedad se fue menguando conmigo, pero aun así sigo sin creerlo, como aquella vez en el auto. 

—No estás defectuoso, solo un poco roto y, ¿cómo no amarte, Louis? Desde la primera vez que te vi en una revista me gustaste. Ahora te amo, amo la persona que eres, Louis, eres alguien hermoso, y no hablo de tu belleza física, hablo de que me enloquece cada parte de ti, excepto cuando estás enojado conmigo porque no quiero que lo estés, pero adoro que seas orgulloso y carismático, coqueto y divertido pero también que seas tímido y un dramático cuando estamos juntos; amo que cantes en la ducha y despertarme con los temas que adoras cantar, amo que sepas de tantos temas diversos que me sorprende cada vez que te escucho hablar sobre las cosas que te gustan; amo que ames la moda porque yo también la amo, amo la música que tú tanto amas y amo escucharte tocar piano aunque solo lo haya oído una vez y amo sobre todas las cosas la buena persona que eres, amo a ese Louis que siempre tiene sonrisas para sus amigos y palabras de aliento, ese que se preocupa por mí, por ellos, incluso por desconocidos. Y si me pongo a hablar de mi cosa favorita en ti, te diría que son tus pestañas largas y esos ojos que tienes siempre tan expresivos, tan cálidos e hipnotizantes. Me enamoré de Louis Tomlinson, un omega hermoso que cambió mi vida. Me enamoré de ti. Más allá de que mi alfa y tu omega se hayan elegido, yo te elegí a ti. 

Las palabras de Harry lo dejaron sin defensas. Él tiene mucho años de vida pero ahora de grande mirando al pasado se da cuenta de todos los errores que cometió pero que le enseñan a no volver a cometerlos y cuando retrocede no se siente alegre, pero ahora observando el pasado y viviendo el presente es consciente de que no estaría aquí junto al alfa, no lo hubiera conocido si él no daba los pasos equivocados y los correctos también. Ahora, siendo sostenido por los brazos del hombre a su lado, puede regresar a lo antiguo y lejano sintiendo un poco de satisfacción al ver lo que había logrado incluso si en ese instante no estaba en su mejor momento. 

—Desde que comenzaron a gustarme los hombres alfas he elegido mal a mi pareja, exceptuando a Ashton, quien siempre estuvo para mí y era un buen amigo, pero todos los demás fueron un desastre tras otro. Sebastián, él último, con quien arruiné mi vida por culpa mía ya que fueron mis decisiones quienes me llevaron ahí, pero nuestra relación era un desastre. Yo era su amante y genuinamente creía que iba a dejar a su esposa por mí. Estaba completamente enamorado de él y no me importaba que me mintiera cada vez que no veíamos, era completamente un idiota. Toda mi vida, desde mi supuesto padre, he confiado en todos y me han fallado. Hasta cambié mi apellido porque no quería saber nada con ese hombre, tengo el apellido del que sí consideré mi papá. Por eso cuando puse la confianza en la relación que teníamos y lo arruinamos me lastimó más de lo que esperaba. Lo que intento decir es que creeré en lo nuestro una vez más, voy a hacer lo posible para que funcione sin miedo y sin escondernos porque es hora de que deje de lamentarme y de vivir en el pasado. Esto que me pasó me hizo pensar que podría haber muerto, no quiero desperdiciar mi vida, ya no. 

La reacción del alfa ante las palabras del omega fue un dulce y tranquilo beso, breve y dulce que nada tuvo que ver con los besos llenos de dudas, pasión y necesidad que habían intercambiado hasta entonces, este beso era una muestra de afecto poderosa y propicia ante ese momento tan arrasador de emociones, fue un acto esperado y dichoso para ambos porque ansiaban volver a sentirse juntos. 

—Estoy bajando la guardia, estoy confiando en ti y tú en mí. Intentaremos que esto funcione, ¿sí? 

Louis se encontraba enredando en sus brazos y piernas alrededor del alfa. Ahí con él se sentía caliente por dentro, de alguna manera a salvo. 

—Claro que sí, mi omega. 

Relajarse entre los brazos de Harry fue tan sencillo como respirar. La mano del alfa que estaba cerca de su espalda empezó a acariciarle, despacio, trazando un patrón aleatorio en sus músculos. Harry no intentó en ningún momento acariciar ninguna otra zona de su cuerpo. Esa noche era para descansar, para estar cómodos y seguros como Louis solo se sentía cuando estaba acompañado de Harry. 

La mano siguió moviéndose, siempre despacio, siempre por encima de la bata que llevaba puesta, y Louis se dejó llevar al sentirse más relajado de lo que recordaba haber estado en mucho tiempo. Lo último en lo que pensó de forma consciente antes de entrar en el mundo de los sueños fue en Harry, en lo afortunado que era de tenerle. Por otro lado, el alfa no durmió, alerta por Louis se quedó despierto. Sus pensamientos iban y venían pero en todos estaba presente el omega, la situación en la que ambos estaban se le hacía tan irreal porque jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que alguien podía poner en peligro su vida debido a los supresores que son tan normales en la vida cotidiana de muchos omegas. 

La persona que dormía tan tranquilo a su lado, su omega, había sufrido una intoxicación durante años que pudo haberle provocado la muerte y ahora viéndolo a su lado en calma pero vivo no le daba esa tranquilidad que necesitaba, sino que le produjo una ola enorme de tristeza. Se sentía bendecido de que Louis siguiera respirando, pero la desventura y el sentimiento de angustia no podía ignorarlos ya que, pese a que el omega ahora se encontraba estable, lo más probable era que los episodios volvieran a ocurrir muchas veces más antes de que el cuerpo se estabilizara y él no quería ver al hombre sufrir, no se alejaría de su lado, bastante culpa sentía por no estar con Louis cuando lo necesitó, así que no lo dejaría solo nunca más porque lo amaba y amarlo significa acompañarlo en lo bueno y lo malo. 

—Harry... —El alfa volteó el rostro hacia Louis, quien lo estaba mirando con los párpados caídos, acarició la mejilla del omega viéndolo. 

—Creí que dormías. 

—Pensabas tan alto que pude escucharte dormido —susurró, Harry sabía que bromeaba, así que solo comenzó a acariciar su cabello—. Estoy bien, ¿sí? Deja de romperte la cabeza pensando en lo que pasará. 

—Es que debemos pensarlo, Louis, es de tu salud de lo que estamos hablando. 

El omega se incorporó un poco, con cuidado por el cable en su brazo, y acunó en su mano la mejilla de Harry para que lo notara y lo viera a los ojos. 

—Yo sé que no soy precisamente el tipo de persona... la clase de omega con el que todo alfa sueña, tengo esquinas filosas, un historial desastroso y te juzgué por un error que cometiste olvidando la buena persona que eres. Si yo te alejé no fue para que te sintieras culpable por no estar aquí, te dejé porque sabía que te perdonaría sin explicaciones y además porque sentía que era yo quien te usó, no tú a mí. 

—Louis eso no es así… 

—Cuando me sentí traicionado y el dolor fue tan fuerte supe que las cosas estaban a otro nivel y me asusté mucho. 

Harry podía olfatear el aroma que Louis desprendía, no era bonito y no se parecía a nada de lo que estaba acostumbrado cuando estaban juntos. El daño en él era notorio en esos momentos, pero para Harry fue un motivo más para quedarse a su lado y acompañarlo en la nueva etapa que se acercaba para Louis. Atento siguió escuchando y mirando a Louis quien ahora tallaba su rostro por las lágrimas que se estaban acumulando en sus ojos y que no caian 

—Creía imposible que alguien como tú se enamorara de un hombre tan horrible como yo, me molestaba tanto el tener los mismos sentimientos porque el terror de que iba a arruinarlo era tan real. Terminarías odiándome y luego te olvidarías de mí, es lo siempre pasa. Pero ahora, Harry, después de que me pasara esto y de pensar un poco decidí que disfrutaré de lo que me hace feliz hasta que termine. Tengo la esperanza de que no termine, pero si es así, trataré de que sea de la mejor forma posible, no quiero rencores entre nosotros porque eres un alfa increíble y la verdad me siento afortunado y cómodo contigo. Por eso, si me sigo descomponiendo, voy a hacer todo lo posible para recuperarme y seguir con vida. Sé que estarás conmigo y por eso te digo esto, no soy tu obligación pero sé que tu alfa no estaría tranquilo hasta ver a mi omega bien y quiero dejarte en claro que haré todo lo posible para mantenerme estable. Mi salud no pasará a segundo plano otra vez, ¿está bien? Tu apoyo es excepcional, pero no quiero que te hagas cargo de culpas que no son tuyas, ¿entiendes? 

El alfa no respondió en ese momento, sino que abrazó a Louis y apoyó su mentón en la coronilla del omega mientras este también lo abrazaba. Le respondió que estaría en todo momento y que no dudará de él. 

El omega sabía que podía confiar.


End file.
